Athena Potter
by MrsHufflepuffMS
Summary: Athena Potter, thinks she is an ordinary girl - until one day she is rescued by a tall stern looking woman who takes Athena home with her and shows her what family really means. This is an alternative reality story, which shows how a female Harry causes events to turn out differently. However, some events are fixed in time. Pairings later Warning possible fem/slash. (Female Power)
1. Chapter 1 - Petunia Dursley

Athena Potter

Petunia Dursley, looked like she had swallowed a lemon. There, on her very own doorstep, sat a moses basket, that did not belong. Petunia stared at the bundle of linen and peered her pointy little nose down to inspect what the basket contained. Wrapped within the blanket, she found a baby that was not her own. This little baby was not like her own Son, who was currently crying in the kitchen while his Father attempted to feed him chocolate mousse. Vernon and Petunia Dursley, of Number Four Privet Drive, considered themselves to be a perfectly normal family and considered it a normal occurrence for a one-year old growing boy to wake up hungry at eleven o'clock, at night.

The baby nestled in the basket however, Petunia did not consider normal. On closer inspection, this baby had Rose Red hair and curiously, a fresh dark scar on its forehead. As if by magic, Petunia remembered her surroundings and quickly swooped the basket into her arms and carried the sleeping child into the living room. Petunia's emotions had shifted though disgust, curiosity, panic and now Petunia was flabbergasted, the child was not asleep, and she was not sure if it had ever been asleep. The Baby was quietly laying there, staring up to Petunia with large green eyes.

"Lilly…" Petunia barely whispered. This child could only belong to Lilly. Lilly had written Petunia letters in an attempt to keep in touch, although Petunia wasn't interested and hadn't been for a long time. Petunia's sister had changed since she was sent off the that freaky school. At first both sisters were overjoyed to discover magic was real, together they both used to play games where they were good witches battling evil monsters. When the girls played, freaky things would happen every so often, Lilly would be able to climb trees a lot faster and one time, a fire mysteriously started when Lilly attempted to "blow up" the make-believe monster. The old freaky looking woman came arrived at their house one day, and explained Lilly really was a witch and all the odd things that happened where referred to as instances of accidental magic. At first, Petunia was extremely jealous, what 12-year-old wouldn't be? All their wishes had come true, but only Lilly was able to live in a world, where unicorns were real. Petunia had to attend an all-girls secondary school, whereas, her sister was taken away to live in a Castle and learn about magic.

When Lilly returned home for Christmas, she had already learnt so much. Petunia had asked if the monsters were real too, but Lily had just laughed and explained there were loads of magical creatures, but Monsters were just make-believe.

Through the years, Lilly would mention comments about a bullying problem in the school. Petunia decided this bullying sounded like nothing compared to the girls at her own school, they were simply crawl and manipulative. The only way to survive in her school was to be just as harsh and spiteful and then the older girls would leave you alone, or at least the younger girls would.

Lily was sixteen and Petunia was seventeen when they had their first real fight. Lilly had come home from her Fifth Year much quieter than in previous years.

"What's wrong with you?" Petunia snarked at the dinner table. "Is your boyfriend no longer pulling your pigtails?" Petunia laughed as if what she has said was hilarious.

"He's not my boyfriend." Said Lilly very quietly, normal this would outrange Lilly as if someone had told her she'd grown a second head.

"Well something's happened, normally we can't shut you up about that, oh so amazing school of yours." Petunia didn't actually care, she wasn't even curious, she just wanted Lilly to know her place.

Lilly didn't say anything; her green eyes did not show the normal fire they once did. She only stared at her sister with little emotion. Lilly lowered her eyes and said, "You wouldn't understand."

This was just the opening Petunia was looking for, "I wouldn't understand?" she snapped, "Of course I wouldn't, because I'm not little magical golden girl, gem of the family who could do no wrong!"

"Petunia Evans! What has gotten into you?" her Mother quickly interrupted but Petunia wasn't finished.

"No! I have had it, how can she sit there, clearly wanting attention – attention you have hardly starved her off and then answer my question like I am somehow lesser then she is?!"

Before their Mother was able to refute that comment, Lilly desperately spoke up. "I don't think you are less than I am, that's just it, I believe we should be equal, we should-"

"But we are not the same, are we?" Petunia interrupted, "I am normal, I go to College and will soon be applying to university. I went to the end of year ball with a charming young man, whom will be meeting our parents in the coming holidays. But you, you are still at the same school you were at when you were 11. You still play dress up and carry around a wooden stick. You are nothing but a freak who goes to a school of freaks! I bet half of what you have said about that school isn't even true and it's just all in your head."

Petunia had expected the fire to return to Lilly's eyes, of course a display like this at Petunia's school's lunch halls would have resulted in the other girl stepping up the challenge and the strongest girl would be queen B. However, Lilly seemed to be submitting before Petunia had even tried.

Before Petunia could raise her aggression, her Father slammed his hands on the table and halted the argument. "Petunia leave the table. This behaviour will not be tolerated in this house go to your room. I will talk to you, when I am ready." Petunia's instinct was to talk back and challenge her father, she was no longer a child and who was he to talk to her as such? But he was her Father, and this was his house. And so, she submitted.

"Yes Father". And so Petunia walked to her room and awaited the long talk she would have with her father. Her Father was a kind but hard-working soul, he explained to

Petunia that they as parents had always treated both girls equally. Both Girls, had had the opportunity to go to private school and he loved both girls very much. However, both girls had changed in ways he had not expected and in ways he could barely understand. He attempted to remind Petunia how close she was with her sister when they were younger and how protective she was over her baby sister.

Despite her Father's heartfelt chat, Petunia still struggled. The problem wasn't that she had forgotten how she and Lilly used to be, the problem is that Lilly doesn't seem to have changed since they were younger, and she had. Petunia had had to face challenges that went beyond simple bullying and meanwhile still maintain a high standard in class. Lilly just has to prefect something she could do naturally. Lilly was right, she didn't understand. Why had Lilly come home like someone had died? When she had it so easy?

That summer, the sister's barely spoke. The Mother tried to arrange day trips together, but Petunia had claimed to have prior plans with her new boyfriend's family.

The following year, was much of the same, Lilly remained at school for Christmas and briefly came home over summer, but not before Lilly decided to hold a house meeting.

The Family of four sat down around the table as Lilly appeared to be searching for courage. With a flick of her wooden stick four mugs of hot tea appeard on the table. Petunia, was in shock for a few moments. The only evidence of magic she had seen was when she was 12 years old. Petunia had truly begun to convince herself that magic wasn't real. But it wasn't long before another notion bothered her, "I thought you were not supposed to use magic outside school!" Petunia exclaimed.

Lilly quirked her eyebrow, "I thought you didn't believe in Freaky magic" Lilly questioned with a snap, however she quickly backtracked, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be snappy, I've not been sleeping properly." Her mother leaned forward to comfort her and Lilly only gave a small smile to thank her. "As you know I turned Seventeen this year, in the Wizarding World this makes me legally an adult and therefore able to use magic outside of school, as long as it doesn't reveal magic to…" Lilly paused, "others." She finally said. Petunia stayed quiet knowing this wasn't the reason Lilly had asked for this meeting. As much as she wanted to dispute the fact that the Adult Age in the Uk was eighteen, not seventeen.

"There are somethings… I haven't told you about the Wizarding World. I never lied," Said Lilly, as she gave a pointed look at Petunia, "But there were things I missed out." Lilly sighed, "I am, what is classed as a Muggle-born witch, which means I am known as a witch who did not have magical parents or grandparents." Lilly's parents frowned but did not interrupt. "If I were to have magical and non-magical grandparents, I would be considered a half-blood." A confused look appeared on Petunia's face. Lilly was trying to explain this as simply as possible. Lilly shook her head. "This detail is not so important. Witches and Wizards, who can trace their magic back generations, are known as purebloods and then, this brings me to pureblood's extremist. The extremists believe that, as their family magic is older, then they believe, that they are somehow purer and that they are far superior to us in every way. This extremist action, has led to a Civil War."

Petunia's mother wanted to speak at this point and looked like she was going to, but she stopped herself to further contemplate Lilly's words. However, Petunia wasn't as controlled and proper as her Mother.

"A Civil War? Extremist? That's insane, after the Second World War, things like that have been stopped…" Petunia momentarily stopped to think, "In Britain at least." Petunia noticed her Father pinch the bridge of this nose as if he had a sudden headache.

"In Britain, consider the Magical World its own … well, it is its own world really. How many things around this world do you not consider yourself to be an expert on? The Wizarding World has its own Society, just like other countries do."

Petunia's mother cut in, wanting to get straight the point. "How close to home is this war?" Petunia then saw something in Lilly's eyes she had not seen since she had left Petunia behind to go to a magical school. Tears.

Lilly looked at her mother and collected herself quickly, "It is… everywhere. At Hogwarts, Purebloods and some half-bloods, are being recruited to join the leader of the organisation. Some join, and others are hunted. The ones who have joined, have to prove themselves, to do that they attack Muggle-borns and Blood-traitors."

"You..?" Petunia's mother was in tears now "You're just children." She whispered to herself more than the rest for the family.

However, Lilly responded. "Recruiting seems to have increased the last few years, it was much more behind the scenes. I was called a Mudblood, it means dirty blood, the blood extremists didn't like that, I seemed to be just as powerful, if not more so than some of them and I have always been a target. But this year is when the killing started to increase… many of my friends have lost their parents, many people in my year have lost someone. We are…Safer at the school then elsewhere. The school has protections."

"But you said there have been attacks at the school?" Petunia's mother asked.

"Are we safe?" Petunia asked at the same time.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has expelled a lot of the Students who have been quick to attack, but the more cunning have been left behind. We think they have been ordered to stay, so that they can spy on the school. They can't do anything that would risk being expelled, as it would upset their leader." Lilly explained.

"That, does not make me feel better. You will not return." Their Mother ordered, looking to her husband for support.

"I'm afraid you can't stop me," Lilly almost pleaded.

"You live under our roof!" Their Mother desperately said. And so, Lilly disappeared and reappeared to the other side of the table. Making Petunia and her Mother scream.

"Then I'll leave, I can stay at a friend's house for Summer and then I'll be back at Hogwarts in September." Petunia had never seen Lilly stand up to their Mother, she was always respectful and never had any reason to argue. Lilly was serious about this War and despite Petunia having grown apart from Lilly, she could see through the strong stance Lilly was portraying. She could see Lilly was petrified.

Petunia's Father was a man of few words, but he could hold the attention of a room with the tone of his voice alone. "Lilly…" he warned.

"Daddy, I don't want to leave, but it might actually be a better idea then I first thought. Tuney…" Lilly had not called her that in years, "Nobody is safe, this war is growing and fast, at the moment, the blood extremists have been targeting blood traders which means death is coming quick. And the deaths have resulted in some joining his side, out of fear that they or their families will be next. They aren't as focused on the Muggle-born families. I am going to put some very strong blood protections on this house, as long as you're here you'll be safe. When you are out of the house, I've got a voice activated device that will bring you back here. Just try not to use them in front of others," Lilly started to rummage through her bag and she pulled out some simple necklaces.

"Those are ghastly!" Petunia exclaimed, before she could stop herself. She wasn't stupid, she wanted protection but honestly, she had a standard to up hold. Lilly simply rolled her eyes. And passed her the necklace.

"You can hide it under your clothes," she said as she passed the same bits of metal to her Mother and Father. "Just hold it in your hand and say "Home", it'll only work for each of you."

Her Father spoke again, "But you don't think we'll need them?"

Lilly hesitated, "No but, it would make me feel better." And that was enough for her Father who slipped the necklace around his neck and under his clothes.

"I am going to stay with friends, the less I am around the less attention there is on you." Lilly stated.

Her Mother wasn't as so accepting, "But we hardly see you as it is." Evan's Woman did not whine. Petunia thought, until now.

"I'll visit, when I can." Petunia strongly suspected that was a lie. And therefore, she asked the only logical question.

"How should we contact you should we require it?" Petunia asked, a little too formally.

"Try not to contact me unless I contact you." Petunia's Mother Started Whimpering. "Hold your neckless and say "Lilly", but only in an emergency." Lilly added. Petunia could only wonder what would warrant an emergency.

After Lilly had her emotional goodbye with her parents she turned to her sister. "Tuney, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened with us, I have been so distracted with the Wizarding World. I wanted to tell you last year, but … it doesn't matter now. Just… I love you Tuney and I will always have." Lilly moved closer to Petunia expecting to be comforted. However, Petunia only stared at her Sister. How had things between them become so distant. It hasn't happened over night, it was a slow poison that had entered Petunia's mind. She understood it started with jealousy and bitterness. Petunia knew they had both been in different environments and changed beyond recognition, but Lilly was still her sister. Wasn't she? Lilly lived in a completely different world. It was in that moment that Petunia decided where she would stand with her sister.

"You're not my sister." The words were so simple and yet sent a cold ripple throughout the room.

Their Father had never sounded so forbidding, "Petunia…". Their Mother was openly crying.

"Because of you my family is at risk, Muggle-born in that world, dirty blood? In this world you're a freak."

And with that Lilly did the least brave thing she had ever done. She disappeared.

OOO

Petunia's life moved on from that day, at only 18 Petunia became engaged to a young businessman called, Vernon Dursley. She didn't contact her sister however she believed her parents had passed on the news somehow. Her parents still loved her regardless of her words, however she believed they were only so interested in her life, due to the lack of appearance of the second daughter.

Petunia rarely regretted her action of that day, until a year later when that day became redundant. Petunia had only been married one month and three days when a police officer showed up at her door. Not wishing the neighbours to see, she rushed the older gentlemen in and offered him a cup of tea. "No thank you." Once they were seated the Policeman went on. "This news is going to come as a bit of a shock…" And that news did, Petunia sat listening to the man's voice, something about a "gas explosion", "very quick". Once the man left Petunia walked to her bedroom and picked up the music box next to her bed. Inside was a silver necklace, the one her sister had given her. Petunia had only worn the necklace for about a month but as she started to spend more time alone with Vernon she has become used to leaving it at home.

Petunia held the necklace in her shaking hand and whispered her sister's name. It felt like time had stopped for Petunia as she waited for her sister to arrive. Only moments later, Lilly Evans, a young woman with rosy red hair, appeared in her bedroom and with a wooden stick in hand.

"Tuney? Petunia…" Lilly quickly corrected herself. Only for a moment, once she saw the pale disposition of her sister. "Tuney what is it?" Lilly asked, more frantically.

"They are gone." Were the only words Petunia uttered before she collapsed on the floor. Lilly only just caught her in her arms and lowered her down to the floor carefully. Petunia found her eyes spring open which seemed to be a moment later. Lilly looked considerably paler and fuzzier than before.

Lilly was stroking her head in an attempt to calm her, as if she was waking up, from only a bad nightmare. "Tuney?" Lilly whispered, her eyes were searching Petunia for answers. Petunia sat up but didn't move away from Lilly.

"There was a gas leak, an explosion and Mother and Father…." Lilly's eyes became wide in realisation, realisation of so many things.

"No…." Petunia, had never considered grief before, they'd never had any pets and any grandparents had either passed when she was very young or passed before she was born. The feeling she was feeling now was not one she could consider because it didn't feel of anything, she felt completely numb. Only simply seeing her sister, because that is what she was, her litter sister and their parents were dead.

"Tuney!" It was only then, she realised that Lilly was trying to get her attention, her eyes focused on her sister's eyes again, those vibrant green eyes. "Are you sure they said gas leak?!". What? Petunia wondered. Why would that be important?

"They are dead Lilly." Petunia stated as if Lilly hadn't understood.

Lilly took a deep breath and regained her composer. "Yes Petunia," Lilly said softly. "I just need to understand. It could be important." Lilly spoke as if she was speaking to an over emotional child.

Petunia blink twice, slowly as it dawned on her. "It was you" It wasn't a question. "Your lot. Your freaks!" Petunia shrilled voice carried through the quiet halls of her marital home. All regard for her neighbours forgotten.

"Tuney, listen to me." Still continuing the patronizing tone.

"Get out! I should have never have called you! Get out!" Petunia started to wave her arms, as if she was shooing the seagulls away from her beach towel.

Lilly backed away, raising her wooden stick. "Petrificus Totalus," was all Petunia heard, before she fell to the ground stiff as a board. "I'm sorry Tuney, I really am. It's just, I can't let the same happen to you. Think Lilly…." Petunia was getting more and more angry, as Lilly paced the room, muttering to herself. "Ok, first things first, I need to place protective wards on this house. I'm also going to place blood wards, which is only frowned upon not illegal," Lilly was clearly thinking out loud at this point. "I'll come back to do that. You won't know I'm here. I'm going to find out what I can, maybe it was just a gas leak, I don't know Tuney." Lilly knelt down besides Petunia. "I won't let this happen again, I'll keep a close eye on you and your husband. But you won't know I am there. I'm so sorry, you've had to go through this. I'm sorry, Tuney, I am so sorry…finite." And quick as a flash, Lilly disappeared.

Petunia Dursley, never saw her Sister again.

Petunia received four letters. The first Lilly wrote was to confirm the protections and again apologise for the effect she has had on her life. Her next letter mentioned she that she was newly married, not long after the death of their parents. Something about "life was too short". Despite the circumstances, Petunia could not hold back the pang of smugness when she read the name potter. That boy that she didn't stop talking about for three years who bullied and tormented her. Petunia quickly disregarded any emotions and quickly returned to her breakfast.

"Anything interesting dear?" Vernon Dursley, spared a glance from his newspaper, to check on his wife.

"Not at all." Petunia answered.

The third letter arrived Christmas 1980, Lilly had felt the need to tell Petunia that she was a few months pregnant. What Lilly did not know was Petunia was already four months pregnant. This was the closest Petunia had felt to emotion regarding her sister since they last spoke. Of course, Petunia's momentarily laps in emotion she later put down to her delicate state. Petunia disregard the letter.

And the final letter, was written to tell Petunia about her new niece. Petunia tried not to read it, she really did. But Petunia would never forget the niece's name.

Athena Potter.

OOO

Petunia held Athena in her arms. She was only broken out of her trance due to her Husband calling her from the Kitchen. "Petunia! Love?" as Vernon called her, he peered his head around the corner and looked into the living room. Petunia could see Vernon's eyes pull towards the bundle in her arms. "What? Is that?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"This is my niece" she answered, not trusting her voice. Her son was still wining in the kitchen, clearly upset that his chocolate mousse had disappeared.

"What niece? You don't have a niece. Is your sister here?" He walked into the hallway expecting to find an adult that this child belonged to. As he walked back into the living room, he spotted the basket and inspected its contents. "What's this?" In Vernon's hands was a letter. Petunia wasn't sure how she had missed that. She silently and carefully handed the baby over to Vernon. Instinctively Vernon received the baby, his facial expression grew in bewilderment, as he stared into the emerald eyes of the child.

Petunia took the letter which was addressed to her. Despite every strange thing that she had experienced in her life, the contents of the letter shocked her.

Dear Petunia Dursley née Evans,

I am writing to inform you of devastating news, your sister, Lilly Potter and her husband James Potter have sadly passed away this evening. I apologise to write you like this and understand this must come as a shock.

I am unaware how much of our world you are aware of, but I'm sorry to tell you, there has been a War in the Wizarding World which has seen much devastation. Your Sister played a crucial part in the War and she has contributed to the fall, of one of the Darkest Wizards of this century.

The circumstances of the war have left your niece alone in the magical world and as a result guardianship of Athena Potter has fallen to you. For legal information, including guardianship payment, please see the attached letter.

I feel l must warn you, although the Wizarding War has been deemed as over, the Potter Family still has enemies who may seek vengeance. Lilly previously confined in me the protections she has placed on your home and your family. The blood protection she has used is expected to hold, however since her passing the protection may weaken with time. However, this protection can be combined with the protection she has placed on her daughter. Together as a family your protection will grow until Athena comes of age on her Seventeenth birthday.

Athena turned one years old on 31st July 1981 and just before her 11th birthday she will receive an invite to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I wish your family all the best for the future and I thank you for your hospitality.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Order of Merlin First Class

Petunia slowly lowered the letter and hesitantly looked towards her niece.

"Well?" Vernon grunted, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Petunia contemplated the words, what was going on, indeed? Her sister was dead? And nobody else was able to take care of the child? That seemed unreasonable. Did she want to take care of the child? She swore she didn't want anything to do with her sister and her freakiness. Was this child like Lilly? She certainly looked like her. Was it even natural for a child to be this quiet? Even now the child lay there still just staring at them.

Petunia also had to explain this freaky world to her husband and she wasn't sure if he would believe him. He was a very old-fashioned young man. Despite Petunia being accepted in to university, Vernon insisted she stay at home ready for the children they both wanted. As Petunia has considered herself to be without a family, she could not wait to start her own. Although Petunia did not expect to have two one-year old in their house so soon.

Her sister had not only disappeared from her life, but was now dead and for the same reason as her parents. Magic had taken so much away from her. And in that moment Petunia decided the world was not going to take her niece away from her as well. Only, instead of swearing to protect the child, she would raise the child and then let her go away to the freaky school. This baby girl would have a roof over her head until then. Petunia believed her sister would not ask anymore of her, knowing she has lost so much already.

Petunia could not let the child go to an Orphanage as Petunia feared desperately for her own Son and Husband. This protection the letter talked about had to stay.

Petunia was going to have to have a very long talk with her Husband, how was he ever going to believe that magic was real?


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Occurrences

Nearly ten years had passed since Mrs Dursley found her niece on her door step. For ten years Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had kept Athena Potter and allowed her the smallest bedroom in the house. Athena's room was very plain. The walls were a dusty cream and there was no characteristics of the occupant, shown in the room. For a ten-year-old girl you would expect signs such as pop star posters, maybe toys such as dolls or at least a teddy bear. In this room however, there was a secret. When Athena was Seven years old, she had found a broken floor board which contain nothing but a few spiders. Athena didn't wish to disturb the Spiders at first but soon, the spiders became a comfort and a companionship. She would bring them presents, such as, sticks and stones from the garden. It was almost like having friends, she thought. Soon she would attempt to make toys out of things she found in the garden and placed them in the hidden spider home. She didn't think the spiders would mind. And so, Athena found comfort in the small things that nature left behind.

Athena's cousin didn't seem to have the same attraction to natural things and would only be interested in the latest toy which had hit the store, each toy would be soon disregarded. once another toy had come out. Athena didn't have much interest in those toys and she quickly learnt not to appear interested. Athena would have meals with the Dursley's, go to school and she would then return to her own world playing make believe in the garden.

Athena often tried to reach out to her Aunt at least, who she saw staring at her when she was playing in the garden on some occasions. When Athena would ask her if she was okay, Aunt Petunia would only say short sentences. One day, Aunt Petunia declared, "You need a Hair Cut." Athena loved her red hair; it was the same colour as the roses and always fell wildly down her back. It was so long that she could sit on it. When her Aunt cut it as short as a boy's hair; still long enough to cover a horrid scar on Athena's forehead; Athena cried herself to sleep in her room. Athena didn't cry often, as she knew no one would come to her when she cried, but on this night, she couldn't help it.

In the morning, Athena's unspoken wish had come true and her hair was as long as it ever was. Athena was so happy that her wish had come true she skipped around the house that morning. When she was spotted by her Aunt, her skips were interrupted by a high-pitched scream. Quiet and reserved Aunt Petunia looked like a crazed animal. She started running around the house squealing like a piglet for Athena to "Get out!", Athena ran as fast as she could and travelled further down the road then she normally would. Athena arrived at a park she had never seen before, not sure what to do. She didn't understand what had happened.

It wasn't until nightfall when Athena walked back to the house, she entered through the front door and slipped up to her room unnoticed. She hadn't eaten all day but decided she would go to bed and would deal with tomorrow in the morning.

When Athena made her way to the breakfast table, it was like nothing had happened. No body acknowledged she was there. Dudley, her cousin wouldn't have noticed if her hair was blue as he had taken to eating his breakfast in front of the television. Athena helped herself to some toast and things were just as they were before.

OOO

Athena normally woke up when she heard her Uncle stirring in the next room as she was a light sleeper. That day would be a pretty normal Saturday apart from the fact it was her overgrown cousin's birthday and she knew she would need to stay out of the way more than normal. Luckily, she would be going to stay would the neighbour Mrs Figg. Athena thought Mrs Figg was lovely, her Cookies were rather hard on her teeth but at least she offered Athena cookies. And the old lady had Cats, a lot of cats and Athena loved animals. She would happily stay with Mrs Figg all the time, if she were allowed. Athena was a smart girl at times and she realised if her Aunt and Uncle knew what a lovely time she had with Mrs Figg then she wouldn't be able to go over there as much. This was more the case with of her Uncle, Athena corrected herself. Her Aunt did seem to care about her wellbeing at least.

When Athena walked down to the Kitchen, before she could sit down her Aunt addressed her. "Athena, Mrs Figg is unable to take you today. You'll have to stay here."

Before Athena could response, Uncle Vernon charged into the conversation, "Are you mad? She can't stay in our home on her own, the house will be destroyed." Athena, did not consider herself a messy person, for the most part she kept to herself and didn't touch anything.

"Well she can't go outside," Aunt Petunia snapped, "The neighbours will have things to say." The "again" was left unsaid as Uncle Vernon contemplated the situation.

After a pause Uncle Vernon spoke, "She'll have to come with us then." He Grumbled

"No" Dudley demanded, only just walking into the Kitchen. "I don't want her to come, she's weird and a girl and she will ruin everything!"

"My little Duddy!" Aunt Petunia smothered her Son in kisses and cuddles. Dudley looked like he was being tortured. Athena was past being jealous of such affection.

"Happy Birthday Dudders!" Uncle Vernon bellowed with joy.

However, Dudley was not going to be distracted, "Mummy, tell Daddy she can't come." Dudley pouted to his Mother.

"Dudley, you'll be so distracted by the animals that you won't notice she's there. I promise." Dudley started to cry like a baby, although Athena could not see any tears. As she began to roll her eyes, it dawned on her, animals? How could she have forgotten they were supposed to be going to the Zoo for Dudley's birthday. And then she had an idea.

"It's ok, I can stay here, I'll even try and cook you all a meal for when you get back." Athena smiled innocently.

And with that, the Dursleys along with Athena Potter, we're in the car traveling to London Zoo. Athena knew full well her Aunt would not allow Athena in her Kitchen unsupervised for any about of time. Athena had burnt toast once and her Aunt chased her out of the kitchen.

Athena had read about all the animals at the school library she loved them and studied all she could. She had found a leaflet about London Zoo and she thought it sounded like the most magical place in the world.

OOO

When the Dursleys and Athena arrived back to the house, Athena was sent straight her room. Which was exactly where he had intended to go in the first place, to try and wrap her head around what had just happened. Did she just talk to a snake? That wasn't the strange part for Athena, she had spoken to animal like they were human countless times. The difference was, it seemed like this snake could understand her and was even responding. If that wasn't crazy enough, the glass keeping the snake in its tank, disappeared. That shouldn't have happened, and Athena couldn't understand why or how it had happened. She wanted to cry about it, she was so confused but she knew it would be pointless. But what she didn't know, was this day was only going to get stranger.

As Athena sat on her bed, trying to make sense of her day, she heard a tapping at her window. There at her window, was a pair of great big yellow eyes staring back at her. The owl was bobbing its head around in a circle, as if it was trying to get her attention. Athena couldn't help but notice, the rather large Owl had a rather large letter clasped in its beak. Athena would have rather stared at the wonderful beautiful Owl with the safety of a pane of glass between. However, her curiosity always got the better of her, as she opened the window the Owl patiently waited for Athena to take the letter. And to her surprise the letter was addressed directly to her.

Miss A. Potter

The smallest Window, Top floor

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Athena was momentarily in shock, who would know where her room was? Athena didn't have any friends at all, so she couldn't think of anyone who would want to do this as a joke. And who would train an owl for a joke?

As she snapped back to the letter in her hand, she began to open it. And it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Athena Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

So many questions were now whizzing around Athena's head. She was almost convinced this was still a joke. Accept, maybe it wasn't. That glass did disappear today, and she'll never forget how her hair grew over night. What could this mean? Athena needed answers. "We await your owl…" the letter said. And the little owl which was currently inspecting Athena's pillow case with her beck must be waiting for her.

Athena dashed to her school bag which was under the bed. Luckily, it still had a pencil in it and her note book. Athena began to write:

Dear ….

But how should she write the letter? If this was a joke then the person wouldn't really get this message and if this was real, she wanted to create a good first impression.

Dear Deputy Headmistress,

Thank you for your letter. It has come as a shock. Please don't be offended but is this school really for Witches and Wizards?

I also don't think I applied for the school, and maybe there has been some mistake?

Please can you confirmed you have sent this to the right person and if so ….

And then Athena thought, how was she going to explain this to her Aunt and Uncle? She had heard her Uncle complaining how much it would cost to send their pride and joy Dudley to private school, there was no way they would let her go to a private school to study… Magic?

Athena had a look at the attached letter:

First-year students will require:

Uniform:

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.[1]

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

At this point Athena started to panic, there is no way this could be made up, who would think of such a list. Athena conceded there was zero chance the Dursleys would pay for her to go to this school. And Athena wanted to go more then she'd ever wanted anything.

Athena ripped up the letter to start again.

Dear Deputy Headmistress,

Thank you for your letter. I think there might be a mistake as I don't remember applying to your school.

Your school sounds amazing and I would love to attend, however my family do not have a lot of money and I don't think they would be able to send me to your school. I am not sure where I would be able to get supplies.

Does it cost a lot to go to the school? I may be able to see if we could gather money for a future year.

Please write back I may be able to find other options. That is, if this isn't a mistake?

From

Athena Potter

Age 10

Athena placed the letter down. She wasn't sure it was a very good letter and she re-wrote it a few times in her best handwriting. Athena didn't practice writing as much as she did reading, she loved to read but anything she wrote would never be the best in class. Athena felt bad for telling a few fibs in the letter. But she had learnt that nobody would believe that her Aunt and Uncle were not very kind to her. She had once brought it up with a teacher and that resulted in Aunt Petunia being called into the school office. Aunt Petunia talked to the teacher like they were old friends, came across as a lovely warm woman. The teacher then concluded Athena was telling fibs about her own life and Athena was encouraged not to say mean things about people. Athena only hoped these fibs would go unnoticed. She placed the letter on the bed next to the owl, and before she knew it, the old was gone again. If it had not been for the screwed-up balls of paper around the room, Athena might not have believed the owl was there in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3 - Professor Minerva McGonagall

It only took until the following morning for Athena and all of the Dursleys to have an even stranger day. As Athena arrive to the breakfast table that morning, she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time, some people are so rude?" And with that comment Aunt Petunia went to the front door. The whole of the table jumped as Aunt Petunia screamed as she greeted an unwelcome guest.

"You! Not again, get inside you'll attract the neighbours!" Whispered Aunt Petunia as she ushered the strange woman inside.

The Woman in question was wearing rather odd clothes, as if she was pulled from another century, she wore small glasses at the end of her nose and a pointy green hat, that sat on her tight neat bun.

Dudley stared at the woman, finally distracted away from his Television, food hanging from his mouth.

As the lady sat down, her eyes glanced over Athena and for a moment her eye conveyed sadness."It is good to see you again Ms Evans. Although, forgive me it is Mrs Dursley now isn't it?" Before Aunt Petunia could respond, Uncle Vernon Grunted.

"Finally, you must be one of them lot, finally come to take her away, have you?" There was an accusing tone to his voice, he was aggressive, assertive and there was a hint of joy at the thought of his Niece leaving.

Athena, didn't look hurt, she just stared at the woman and was equally fascinated, excited and in shock at the idea this woman could have something to do with that letter last night.

"Did you send the letter?" Athena let slip.

"Letter, when did you get a letter?" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also the Transfiguration Professor."

Dudley couldn't contain himself any longer, "Witchcraft?" he gulped as he lifted his finger towards the lady, "You're a Witch!" and with that accusation he charged to his Mother to hide.

Petunia embraced her Son and hid him behind her. "Enough of this, just take her an be gone." Aunt Petunia ordered. But the lady, Professor McGonagall, simply remained in their Kitchen and watched the little boy who was hiding behind his Mother's Skirt. In all her time visiting Muggleborn Families, none of the children had responded quite like this.

She turned to address Athena, for this red-haired girl with green eyes could only be Lilly Potters Daughter. "I apologise for my intrusion, once I received your letter I came straight away. I can assure you, you are the correct Athena Potter that the letter was intended for. Your name has been on the Hogwarts registry since before you were born. That would make you a Witch, just like me." And now Professor McGonagall turned back to Aunt Petunia. "Surely, your Aunt has told you this?" she gave a piercing look at the skinny woman, "As I visited her house, when her Sister, Lilly Evans was invited to Hogwarts, as a child your Aunt even asked if she could come too."

This was too much for Athena, as she whispered, "My Mother, you know my Mum?" If it were possible Athena suddenly felt a lot younger than ten years old.

"I taught your Mother when she was at school, she was the brightest Witch of her year and a delight in every way. Your Father… he took a bit longer to mature but when he did he…." The professor's stern, outer shell started to show cracks as she struggled to continue.

"He was a bully from what I heard, he couldn't even protect his own wife who had obviously got herself caught up in things that were not her business." Professor McGonagall abruptly shook the wooden stick that appeared in her hand. Aunt Petunia's voice had disappeared yet the outrange and fear very much remained on her face. Uncle Vernon and Dudley both scream but Athena was simply amazed. Magic was real.

"Never disrespect Lilly and James Potter and do not speak of things you do not understand." she was no longer as chocked-up woman, there now stood a tall and stern woman, who was pointing a stick towards the rest of the Dursley's, daring them to move.

She returned her gaze back to Athena and said, "I understand now, you need answers that should have been given to you a long time ago. Would you like to come with me? Where I can answer all your questions over some hot chocolate?" She asked kindly. Athena had never been made such an offer before, she had never been asked if she'd actually like to do anything or not.

"Yes, please." Athena Answered politely.

Professor McGonagall turned again to the Dursley who were now cowering at the side of the room. "I will do everything in my power to see that Athena does not return here, if she does not wish too." Petunia tried to say something, but no sound came out.

OOO

Athena followed the amazing witch into the hallway, where Professor McGonagall asked to be taken to her room. When Professor McGonagall first saw the room, she felt her heart break as she could tell that Athena was obviously neglected and at the least, not loved. She realised that this little girl had no idea who she was and what she meant to the magical world. But Professor McGonagall did not see the Saviour of the Magical world, she didn't even see a young Lilly Evans in that moment. She saw a little innocent girl, carefully folding her over worn clothes into a falling apart bag. Minerva considered herself a strong woman who could come across as fierce as she wanted to be. But Minerva could love just as fiercelyand in that moment, it was confirmed that Athena Potter would not be returning to this house if she had anything to say about it. She told Albus all those years ago that these muggles were the worse sort of muggles to leave a baby with, based on how they treated their own Son. Minerva had almost expected to find a spoilt child waiting to go to Hogwarts. Spoiled children she could deal with and had plenty of experience with. Some grow out of their habits and others did not. But Minerva had not expected to find a child who had beengiventhe bare minimum while watching another child clearly spoiled. Minerva would always regret not standing up to Albus more back then on that celebrated frightful night and she swore she would be having a very long talk with Albus when she returned to the school.

OOO

Athena was still recovering from the shock of downstairs, she had never seen anybody put the Dursleys in their place quite like that. She was convinced she was somehow going to get into trouble with them later. But then the lady, the teacher, said she wouldn't be returning if she didn't want to. Did that really mean she had a choice. She didn't want to return, she had often thought of running away and living in the forest. But did she mean that we weren't going to return today? Or ever? Athena still had so many questions, perhaps she should write down some ideas?

"Come along now." Professor McGonagall interrupted her thought and she rushed to put the last few clothes in the back, the bag which wasn't even half full. Athena could tell that Professor McGonagall carried herself in a very stern way…but she only spoke to Athena with kindness. She had had another teacher like that before, but never had she ever seen anyone stand up to Petunia Dursley.

Athena went to reach for the door, assuming that Professor McGonagall had meant for her to leave but the Professor stopped her. For a moment, Athena panic and thought the lady really had made a mistake all along.

"Don't worry Miss Potter, we are still leaving." Had she read my mind? Athena wondered. "It's just we have a few options for transportation. There is The Knight Bus which is rather bumpy and will take a little while to get to my house. Or there is the much, much faster way, which is call apparition. Basically, we would disappear from here and reappear at my home. But this way, I must warn you, can be upsetting on the stomach, especially on one as young as yourself. It is actually not allowed on anyone under the age of 8." Athena pondered for a moment, a bus sounded really cool, she had never been on a bus before but to disappear? Athena wanted to see more magic. On the other hand, Athena didn't want to be sick all over her new teacher. She could tell the professor was waiting, so she made a decision.

"Can we go the faster way please?" This was clearly the correct answer according to Professor McGonagall who looked both relieved and proud.

"Very well, we will make two jumps to lessen the shock. Soon we will arrive at my summer home in Scotland."

"Scotland?!" Athena forgot herself for a month and jumped at her own voice.

Professor McGonagall smiled yet again, and continued, "Yes, Scotland. Now, I need you to hold my hand, tightly, do not let go. This will be a bit of a shock, you'll feel as if you're being twisted, do not panic and just concentrate on holding my hand. Do you understand?" Athena nodded and hesitantly grasped Professor McGonagall's hand.

"Ok, one, two –"

Athena felt like she was being squeezed though a pinhole while being covered in cold water. The room or space around her was spinning and her eyes could not focus on anything. She could feel her hand tucked in Professor McGonagall's hand, but she couldn't see it.

A sudden thud and Athena hit the ground hard. Professor McGonagall leant down to aid Athena, but Athena quickly turned the other way and was sick onto the grass. As quick as it happened, Professor McGonagall waved the magic stick and said, "Scourgify." The mess on and around Athena had disappeared.

"I'm sorry…" was the first thing Athena said to the older witch.

"Nonsense, most people throw up the first time, it's perfectly ok." That didn't make Athena feel any better. "But we have to go again straight away, your body is adjusting to being on solid grown again and it'll be like that again if we wait." Athena grabbed Professor McGonagall's hand again and she was greeted with the same sensation but this time she kept her eyes shut and didn't try to focus on anything other than keeping her hand in the Professor's.

When the sensation faded, Athena opened her eyes and found herself in a quaint little kitchen. The kitchen, in Athena's opinion, seemed very old and hardly used, in Athena's opinion, it looked like a hobbit home, with considerably less organised clutter. The Kitchen had a small breakfast table, a kettle on a fire stove and a fire place. Athena loved it, were Hobbits real too? She wondered.

"Please make yourself at home. I'll give you a tour, of course. But I believed you have some questions to ask." While Professor McGonagall was talking she was casually waving her stick, or magic wand, as Athena was beginning to conclude. As Athena took a tentative seat at the table, she was presented with a perfectly heated hot chocolate.

"I…" What could Athena ask? There were so many questions, she wanted to ask about Hogwarts, about her Parents and about who Professor McGonagall was. But what she really wanted to ask was, "Am I really a Witch?" It seemed Professor McGonagall did not expect this to be the first question, but she quickly recovered.

"Let me ask you a question, have you ever found yourself in a situation which did not seem normal." Considering the day they've had, she rephrased the question. "Have you ever found yourself wishing for something, particularly when you are angry or upset?" Athena eyes became wide and this was the only answer Professor McGonagall need. She smiled again and said, "This is known as accidental magic and is often seen in young children." As she said that she lay her stick on the table. Athena looked carefully, as she noticed the stick was more than a stick, it was a very finely crafted stick, with a handle. Athena hadn't seen anything like it. "This is my wand, it allows me to harness my power, so it is easily controlled; wandless magic is possible but much harder and much wilder. It is said by wand makers that the wand chooses the wizard but that is a story for another day. We will have to arrange for you to collect your school supplies from Diagon Alley at the earliest convenience." Athena failed the Alley name away for future reference.

Athena's stomach turned again. "But I haven't got any money?" interrupted Athena, remembering there was some truth to her letter.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was attempting to bite her tong, but again she quickly collected herself. "Your Father's family was very wealthy, and your mother inherited a small fortune when your Grandparents passed away. Despite this, your Mother still wished to make her own income and she sold potions on the side of other projects." Already Athena had formed more questions, but these weren't related to finances.

"My Mother, you said she was bright, what did she work as?" Athena spoke a little too quick as Professor McGonagall slowly blinked.

"Your Mother, was an exceptional Witch, she had a mission to prove herself and she would at any chance she could. If she was told she wouldn't be able to do something, she would challenge why and if the answers were not good enough, then she would then prove them wrong." Professor McGonagall looked like she could burst with pride, but Athena lower her eyes to stare at her hands. Professor McGonagall seem to quick realise her mistake. Professor McGonagall placed her hand on Athena's and softly said, "Athena listen to me, you mother and father both grew up in opposite worlds and both took the time to grow up and become the wonderful people they were. You Athena, have grown up in yet another different world and yet you will be entering a different one to the one they grew up in. You can be yourself and be whoever you want to be. I was proud, and am still proud, of what they made of themselves at Hogwarts and I have no doubt, whatever your path will be, I speak just as fondly of your achievements as I do theirs." Athena, held back the tears which were tickling her eyes. She wanted to make this woman proud, she wanted to make her parents proud, but she didn't think she was anything special. Athena was still unsure how she was going to live up to them.

Professor McGonagall seemed to sense Athena didn't know what to say and so she continued to talk. "Let me tell you about Hogwarts, Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D., by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall paused. "Each founder wanted only certain children to be recruited by the school. They divided the school into four houses. Each house has its own set of values. Gryffindor values courage and bravery; Hufflepuff values hard work, patience and loyalty; Ravenclaw values intelligence, learning, and wit. Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness." Professor McGonagall recited these from memory and Athena was in awe of how grand all the houses sounded. "Once you arrive to Hogwarts, you will be sorted into your house." Athena's eyes, if possible, became even wider. How was she to be sorted, she wasn't even sure where she belonged. She could most definitely be resourceful, and you would need to have patience in order to live with the Dursleys. She definitely loved learning but she did it a lot of studying in secret to ensure she didn't show up her cousin. She worked hard to keep the piece with the Dursleys, but was she loyal to them? She didn't think she was brave, she would much rather out think bullies then stand up to them. She'd manage to out run her cousin on more than one occasion, simply by running around some corners. How did they choose where she went, if she didn't know? But that wasn't the question she chose to ask.

"Which houses were my parents in Professor?" Professor McGonagall's pride swelled again.

"They were both in my house, Gryffindor. I am Head of Gryffindor house." Some light left Athena's eyes again. Gryffindor? The house Athena thought she least likely belonged to.

"I'm not brave…" Athena didn't realise she'd uttered the worlds out loud.

"Poppycock!" Athena jumped at the tone in which Professor McGonagall used. "You have opted to follow a strange old lady with a wooden stick via a scary means of transportation. Rather than stay with the relative safety of your own room. You can only call that courageous."

"Or stupid." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, Athena covered her mouth with her hand and stared wide eye, once again, at the stern Professor. "I didn't mean…"

But unexpectedly, Professor McGonagall chucked, "I see you are not short of Wit either. Perhaps Ravenclaw is where you may be destoned." Professor McGonagall raised her eye brown inquisitively, only to follow the action with a chuckle. "Come now," she said as she rose from her seat. "For the time being, I hope you don't mind staying here with me. I have a few rooms spare in this cottage, it would be nice for them to be used again."

As the pair made their way to move, the fire in the kitchen flared bright green. Athena screamed but before she could move, she heard a voice.

"Minerva?" the voice enquired. "Are you there?" and suddenly Athena could have sworn she saw a face, hovering in the fire place. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall rushed over to the fireplace.

"Oh Albus, I didn't realise the time. We have to talk as soon as possible." Athena noticed the stern witch from before had returned.

"Well then, return to Hogwarts Minerva and we shell talk." Said the old man in the fire place, as if this was the most sensible solution.

"No Albus, you must come here." The old man, Albus he had been called, wait, wasn't the Headmasters name Albus?

The man's forehead creased ever so slightly, it was hard to tell, when the head was flouting in fire. "Very well, I shell come through, stand back." And this was the strangest thing yet Athena had seen as the old man in the fire appear to become more solid. First his face which was hidden behind a very long white beard, if it weren't for the assortment of colours and fabrics, Athena wouldn't have needed any more proof that she'd fallen into a J. R. R. Tolkien novel.

As the Man stepped forward, Professor McGonagall spoke, "Professor Dumbledore, please let me introduce you to,"

"Athena Potter" Professor Dumbledore finished as he peered over his half-moon classes. As he smiled at Athena, his eyes appeared to twinkle.

"You know who I am?" Athena asked a slowly.

"Your eyes, and deep red hair, have given you away my dear," Professor Dumbledore chuckled. Although, I believe your hair's wild nature could only be a testament to your Potter genes." Athena didn't know whether to be offended or to feel flattered that someone had compared her to her Father. She chose to say nothing.

"But the question is," Professor Dumbledore turned to glance at Professor McGonagall, "Why are you here?" Professor McGonagall looked ready to burst.

"Albus… I warned you all those years ago that those muggles were the worst sort. Athena has…" Professor McGonagall cut off her sentence. Athena wasn't sure what she was going to say, but it appeared she didn't want to say what she really thought in front of Athena. Besides, What are Muggles? "The Dursley's are unfit guardians to care for a magical child." She finished as she collected herself. Professor Dumbledore only stared at his colleague.

"I feel that this warrants some deep conversation." Professor Dumbledore stated seriously, his eyes were no longer twinkling.

"Yes, it does," Professor McGonagall added sternly. However, when she turned and rested her hand on Athena's shoulder the kind woman she was talking to before had returned. "Athena, how about I show you to your room and let you get settled, and then maybe later we can go shopping. How does that sound?" Athena, didn't know what to address first, if they wanted to talk about the Dursleys, shouldn't she be a part of that conversation? Did she mean she had her own room? Shopping? Athena was taken back and she decided to just go along with what Professor McGonagall was saying.

In the shot time Athena had known her, she had already truly grown to trust this person. Athena wasn't sure if trust came easy to her, she'd had very few opportunities to experience it. She had tried to hug and cuddle her Aunt at first, but she didn't seem to receive the same experience back and Athena had wondered what was wrong with her. After all, her Aunt clearly wanted to cuddle her cousin; not that he seemed to enjoy that much. Athena had learnt not to build relationships with her Teachers as any outstanding behaviour on her part would be reported back to the Dursley's who would then be convinced she had cheated somehow and therefore Athena had learnt to simply blend into the background. Blending in was hard for Athena however, with her Wild red hair making her stand out somewhat. The school children weren't much better, as anyone who would show her kindness suddenly actively avoided her the following day. It wasn't until she was six years old, when she realised a rumour had been started that she had headlice. Even though, when an outbreak would spread, she would be the only one who seem to avoid the little devils.

As soon as she had met this amazing woman, this amazing magical woman, her world seemed different. This woman, had not only stood up to her Aunt but had whisked her away on an adventure, showed her affection and been concerned for her wellbeing. She had made her feel safe.

Professor McGonagall, guided Athena through the cottage and Athena wanted to take in ever kook of the home. It was much tidier then she imagined a hobbit home to be but equally as cosy and charming, Athena loved it. When they arrive upstairs Professor McGonagall spoke again, "My room is just there at the end of the corridor, if you ever need anything please do not hesitate to knock, anytime at all." Athena had tried knocking on her Aunt's and Uncle's bedroom door when she was very young, and she was only greeted with a bellowing Uncle Vernon who screamed at her to stay out of their room. Athena had taken care of herself after then. "And this will be your room, if you like it, it has its own bathroom and we can pick up some bathroom essentials later."

Athena couldn't believe her eyes, magic at this point seemed more real. The room was maybe four or five times bigger than the one at the Dursley's and the window was giant, for the first time she was really able to see that she was in Scotland. Outside her room, were a group of very ferry looking cows, casually munching on some very long grass. They were a deep orange colour with horns on their head and they were minding their own business just outside the window. "I hope you do not mind animals, there is a farm around here and the animals are free to travel around the area."

"They are wonderful." Athena said in owe of the beasts. Yet again the kind smile breezed onto her face.

"How would you like your room decorated? Do you have a favourite colour?" Athena looked around the room, the walls were a warm caramel and the bedding was various shades of brown and reds. The bed had four posts and the room had a beautiful writing desk in the corner. The low ceiling exposed the integrated beans of the building structure.

Athena had never seen something so wonderful in her life. "It's perfect". Athena whispered.

"Well if there is anything you wish to change, please do not hesitate to ask, magic truly is a wonderful resource. I'll leave you to get settled in, I have to have a long overdue talk with the Headmaster."

"I'm sorry", Athena suddenly felt very guilt that she had coursed Professor McGonagall to be upset.

"Whatever for?"

Athena twirled her hair. "I've coursed some trouble, you've been so kind, I can return the Dursley's if it would be easier." Athena really didn't want that to be the case, but she didn't want to impose on the Professor.

Professor McGonagall got down on her knees so she could look Athena in the eyes. "Athena look at me, I was only in that house for a few moments and I was treated with such disrespect. But what was worse was the way those people spoke about you. They did not treat you how a child is supposed to be treated and to me growing up in that house must have been impossible. A child should feel loved, be allowed luxuries and be able to get up to mischief when the moment calls for it." Professor smiled fondly at this thought. "The Dursleys were not fit guardians for a young lady and lovely and precious as you." Professor McGonagall help Athena's face in her hands and Athena slightly flinched at the affection, unsure how she was supposed to respond. Professors McGonagall's eyes betrayed the true sadness she felt, and she removed her hands slowly. "You will always be welcome here and I will do everything in my power to ensure you do not have to return there."

Athena finally spoke and said the only thing she was confidant to say. "I want to stay with you, if that's ok?"

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly, "I would be honoured." Professor McGonagall seemed to hesitate. "Would you like a hug?" Athena didn't realise her own eyes were exposing tears and she was shocked at the gesture. As quick as a flash Athena dived into Professor McGonnell's embrace. Athena wasn't sure how long they were there as Professor McGonagall held her tightly. Athena's tears flowed freely for the first time in her life.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Girl Who Lived

Minerva left Athena in her new room, with a copy of Hogwarts A History and as she walked back downstairs, she composed and prepared herself for the talk she intended to have with Albus. The conversation was going to be, to insist Athena did not return to those wretched Dursleys. Now, Minerva was ready to insist that Athena stay with her, for as long as Athena wishes. She was determined for this house to be Athena's home to return to every summer.

As she re-entered her kitchen, she was greeted with a stern looking Albus Dumbledore. Most would be intimidated by the renowned leader of light, who held far too many titles in her opinion. Minerva was not as easily intimidated by her old friend. Minerva casually cast, "silencio" as stood before her mentor.

"Please explain Minerva, if I may, I am struggling. What would warrant Athena being taken away from her family and the protective wards that keep her safe there?" The Headmaster peered over his half-moon glasses, and waited for a response.

Minerva, was not an expert at holding in her temper in, not once her emotions carried through her stern shell, then there was no stopping her. "Family? Family you say? And safe, please headmaster enlighten me, how would you define safe?" her voice was higher than it would normally be.

Albus seemed taken back by the harsh tone that she had spoken to him, but Minerva wasn't quite finished.

"Yes Albus, she is alive but please look at her, she could not be considered healthy. Just Look at the old oversized clothes she is wearing. I would not be surprised if they had once belonged to her overweight spoilt cousin. She will need nutrition potions as soon as possible. And Healthy, Albus she has been mentally abused and emotionally neglected. She may not think so, or understand that how she has been treated is wrong but Albus," she was desperately pleading with the headmaster to understand now. "She flinched at every physical contact or affection I have showed her. I am not sure she realised. She is, already showing signs of forming an attachment to myself which I am not ashamed to say I have not discouraged. And, she seemed in deep shock, nearly every time I spoke directly to her. She has no idea of the world she came from, she had no idea who her parents were. I can guarantee, she does not know what happened to Lilly and James." Minerva could not hold in her passion and desire to see this polite be child protected.

Albus had the decency to look completely shocked, "Surely, it can't be that bad Minerva, they are her family." It was Albus's turn to plead, he didn't want what Minerva was saying to be true.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva shrieked. "You will march yourself back to your office and collect that pensive of yours and I will show you the conditions that young lady as lived through. In fact, go see for yourself the condition she was living in. Talk to the muggles. Albus look at her, she is skin and bone. That little girl, is a true miracle, despite what she has been through, she has such a capability to love even though, I do not think she has ever been shown love."

Albus could not hide the concern from his eyes. "That won't be necessary at this time Minerva, I'm sorry, I do not believe you would misjudge the situation. Although, I would still like to see those memories at a later date." Albus sat down at the table and pulled a lemon drop from his pocket. Looking every bit his age in that moment.

"I sense you have a solution in mind for this situation." It wasn't a question. Minerva remained standing.

"I wish for Athena to stay with me during the summers and she also wishes this."

"You've spoken to her of your wishes already." Albus raised an eyebrow towards her. This was also, not a question.

Minerva didn't look phased by the accusation. "She has expressed a desire to stay, just after she expressed her fear that she was some sort of inconvenience. I cannot understand how anyone would not instantly fall in love with that child."

Minerva paused, the storm around her aura finally subsided slightly, "Albus... I am a professional woman, you know this. I have seen more cases of abuse and neglect then I would care to admit. But, I feel drawn to this little girl. I am unsure if this is because I was close with her parents; you know the soft spot I held for The Marauders," a pleasant chuckle returned to Albus' eyes, only the bitter sweet echoes kept his default twinkle away. "or because I hold myself personally responsible for the reason, she was there the first place." Albus tried to interrupt, as it was his decision to keep her there based on the blood wards Lilly had placed on her sister's home. "No Albus, you had your reasons and you did what you thought best. But I knew something was not right in that house, I watched them all day and I saw how they spoiled their own son rotten, even by the age of one."

Albus still felt that the guilt lay with him, after all, it was his responsibility to check on Athena Potter. His ward monitors on the house were set to ensure Athena was deemed alive, he, of all people, should know alive did not mean safe and healthy. He had failed his duty. Albus placed a comforting hand on his old friend's arm, "My dear, you could not have known how they would treat their own family, I knew of young Ms Evan's jealously of magic, even I could not see the seeds of bitterness."

"I knew something was not right." Minerva sounded broken.

Albus decided to move on from laying blame, though he would be investigating why he wasn't informed of Athena's malnourishment by the lady he had positioned nearby.

"I believe Athena being under your protection would be wonderful for both you and young Athena, however this raises a few problems. Firstly, and I do understand the severity of your words in regard to that place; The protections there, were intended to keep her safe from outside forces, Voldemort's forces are still at large and are hidden in plain sight. Anyone of them would take the opportunity to seek revenge." Before, Minerva could object, Albus raised his hand "Calm yourself my dear, we are on the same side. I am not advocating Athena return there. I am merely outlining that we need some sort of protection which can protect Athena from outside forces." Minerva couldn't argue with that, of course, she wanted Athena to be protected.

"Will you be secret keeper of this address? I wouldn't trust anybody else." Of course, this solution was not fool proof, history had proved that. She would be her own secret keeper if she could, unfortunately magic didn't work like that for this spell. Albus only nodded in acknowledgement.

"And of course, as the situation stands, you have kidnapped Athena from her legal guardians." Minerva's stern exterior didn't falter, she would do the same for any child.

"I assume you have not reported the abuse?"

Minerva shook her head, "Once we arrived here, we started talking, I only considered Athena's wellbeing in that moment."

"That could make this simpler, for I feared that having the Ministry involved could inform the wrong people that the custody of Athena is up for question. And that the wrong people may seek custody."

Minerva paled slightly, and finally took a seat opposite the Headmaster. "That could be disastrous, pushing Athena from one loveless home into one who just wishes to use her for her fame."

"Or worse." Albus added solemnly. Minerva paled, not wishing to consider the implication.

"They must not discover the truth."

"My thoughts exactly. At this time, all that the Wizarding World truly know of Athena, is that she survived the attack on the Potter home and Voldemort did not return that night. The stories have only grown since that night and rumours have not been consistent of Athena's whereabouts." As Chief Warlock, he was able to shut all records of Athena Potter.

"Then Albus, as far as the Wizarding World is concerned, she could have been with me the whole time." Minerva felt like a plan was forming in her head, and suddenly she felt this could be so simple.

"I'm afraid Minerva, it is not that simple. In the event someone did manage to investigate Athena's guardianship, once her existence is made public, they may be able to take their questions higher to the Wizengamot. And this could lead to investigation and the media getting involved. "

Minerva, proved her courage and stated, "Then I will adopt Athena, legally."

"Minerva once again this would only draw the wrong attention."

"I do not mean through the Wizengamot. I mean in the muggle world, we could talk to Ted Tonks, he understands the legal works of both worlds, as a Muggleborn. If I were to adopt Athena and be her Legal guardian, you could remain her Magical guardian as Headmaster, as you do for all muggle raised children. We will keep it as secret as possible, if anyone asks Athena could explain she lives with her Aunt and Uncle. And we pray nobody questions further. If they do as you say, investigate, then they will find me as her Legal Guardian and it'll be hard to challenge."

The plan had flaws she knew, anyone could still challenge Athena's Guardianship and the Daily Prophet could still become involved.

Albus was slowly nodding, he held his hands together in front of his face. "I wonder what the Potter's Will would show?"

"You mean the Potter Will was never read?!" the shocks never seemed to stop today.

"The only persons who could access the Will was Athena's legal Guardian and herself. The only Guardians we were aware of was Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom as you know, both were not options after that night." And for very different reasons Minerva thought gravely. "Being Athena's Magical Guardian, provides me with little rights, I am simply the liaison between the magical world and Athena's Legal Guardian."

"Perhaps Ted Tonks could help us?" Ted Tonks was a Muggleborn, and like many Muggleborns, he has studied in both the Magical world and Muggle world. There could be no better solicitor in the magical world to contact regarding muggle documents.

Albus nodded, "I shell contact him as soon as possible. Minerva, I also have to ask, with your other duties, how will you find time to give Athena the care and attention she needs?" Minerva didn't look worried but understood the question, she after all was a Head of House and Deputy Headmistress.

"I will be ok Albus, I actually have already had some thoughts on that. For example, one of my responsbities is to guide the Muggleborns and their families around Diagon Alley. It would be good for Athena to get to know children her own age, and at least these children will be unaware of her fame." Minerva hoped.

"A marvellous idea, Minerva. Just one issue, how will you deal with the general public's response to The Girl Who lived having returned?"

Minerva's thoughts were quick at work. "As much as I wish I could, I cannot protect her from that. I will, at the right moment explain what the Magical World has painted her as and I will explain, to the best of my ability what happened that night we lost Lilly and James. All I can do is be there for her and prepare her. I believe the strength that young girl has will prevail."

The twinkle in Albus's eyes had return as he openly smiled. "And a very lucky young lady she is, to have such a formidable woman standing alongside her.

OOO

Athena sat at the edge of the bed and was fully immersed in this precious book, she read of the tales of the Founders of Hogwarts as if they were only stories and she had to keep reminding herself that these stories were about real people. She could have stayed there all day and had been non-the-wiser, at how time was flying by. She was interrupted by a knock at the door, and her first response was to hide the book. She quickly laughed as she realised, she wasn't at the Dursleys. As she opened the door she was greeted by a joyful Professor.

"Professor? Is everything ok?" She asked tentatively.

"My dear, while we are here, why don't you call me Minerva, that is, if we are alone?"

"Ok Minerva!" Athena said excitedly.

"Now then, the Headmaster had business to attend to, which allows us to carry on our conversation. Would you like a spot of lunch first?"

Athena nodded and followed Minerva downstairs. As she walked in, Minerva was already magically pulling plates, breads, meats, cheese and a selection of condiments out of the cupboard. Athena had never seen so much wonderful food in her life. She didn't know where to start. "Please, help yourself," offered Minerva.

"There were a few things, I was hoping we could talk about over lunch, firstly, I would just like to confirm, I would like this to be considered your home, during school term and most of the holiday. We must stay at Hogwarts, as I work there during the term time." Athena could only stare with wide eyes. "But for the remainder of summer and the following summers, we could return here? How does that sound?" she asked warmly.

"T-that sounds amazing." Athena stuttered. "Are you sure that's ok?"

"I am positive but that does bring me on to the next part of this discussion." Minerva seemed to pause. "I would like to legally adopt you, so that I may be your legal guardian."

Athena herself paused. "Does that mean you'd be my Mum?"

Minerva paused again and at first Athena thought she'd said something wrong. "I could never replace your mother, but if you'll have me, I would like to take on that role, a role your Aunt should have taken on herself. By no fault of yours, she chose not to." Athena became slightly confused and she worried about what Minerva would expect of her. "I have an idea to propose," after some pause, Minerva continued, "what if? you were to call me Auntie Minerva? I will then show you exactly how an Auntie is supposed to treat her niece. I have not been blessed with my own children before, so we will learn together." For the second time that day, Athena embraced her hero with a strong hug. She could not have believed she would be so lucky. She felt saved, although she desperately feared she would wake up and this would have all have been a dream. Athena wasn't sure if she was ready to call another woman "Aunt" but Minerva said "Auntie" didn't she? Somehow, that made it different for Athena, more manageable. Athena couldn't work out how she found herself trusting Minerva so quickly and so wholeheartedly, it was all rather overwhelming.

"Athena, Sweetheart, I think it's time we talk about your Mother and Father again." Athena looked up into her Auntie Minerva's eyes, she had not yet let go of her new Auntie. "Before you were born, a Dark Wizard slowly gained followers. Him and his followers, believed only certain Witches and Wizards should be allowed to live." Auntie Minerva paused and swallowed. "The was a War, and a lot of good and bad people lost their lives. The night your Parents lost their lives was a very dark night. The dark wizard, entered your house and killed your Mother and Father." Auntie Minerva held Athena closer, "After their passing, a miracle happened. I believe it is a miracle, because I have you with me now. When the evil wizard turned his wand on you, something happened and He Who Must Not Be Named was no more, he disappeared. And you my dear, were left, with only a scar." Auntie Minerva pulled Athena's fringe to the side to reveal a lightning bolt scar hidden in her wild hair. She leant down and kissed the top of Athena's hair, Athena had never been kissed before, she couldn't ever remember feeling a Mother's embrace and she only held tighter. "This is where things get a little complicated, because of the events of this night, some members of the Witch and Wizard community believe you were the one to destroy You-Know-Who."

Athena abruptly looked back up to her new Auntie, "But that's insane, I was a baby what could I have done?"

"I completely agree with you, but there was some very special magic going on that night and rightly or wrongly this is the story which has been told the last ten years. And as the story grew, so did the legend of Athena Potter, the Girl who Lived."

Of all the things Athena had seen and heard today, this was the most absurd thing. She wasn't a Legend, she was nobody. But this wasn't the question Athena asked, "Why did he go after my parents, and who was he?"

Auntie Minerva appeared uncomfortable at the question, but she answered, "As I mentioned, we were at war a lot of families of the light side were being targeted. As for who he was, his name became feared by many not only because of the name but a taboo was placed on his name. If you said it, his followers would find you. The Taboo faded when he died but some habits are hard to break." Athena waited patiently, "He called himself, Lord Voldemort." Auntie Minerva paused, as if she was waiting for something bad to happen. Athena couldn't help herself, she startled Auntie Minerva and laughed.

"That's, a bit of an interesting name" She said trying to contain herself. Auntie Minerva could only stare at her wide eyed.

"Oh Athena, you have no idea how precious you are." Athena stopped laughing and wasn't sure how to take such a comment.

"I mean it sweetheart, you are truly wonderful, and I'll remind you every chance I get." Athena seemed to since her unease as she directed the attention away from that subject.

"This brings us full circle, back around to our first topic, as you are famous, there are some people who would seek to exploit that fame. And some people would worship you because of it. This could cause problems regarding your guardianship. I hope by the time we arrive at Hogwarts the legalities will be taken care of but we do not wish for anyone to question our situation before then. For now, simply leave out of conversation that you have been staying with me. If anyone askes, you were raised by Muggles and you stayed with family. That is the truth, after all" Athena agreed it was the truth, Athena didn't believe she had ever lied, she hid things, like her hiding spots, or withheld certain intelligence from her teachers. But she never lied. "I would never encourage you to be dishonest, especially when you make friends, but this is for your protection. Do you understand?" Athena's mind focused on one aspect at first. Friends? Would anyone want to be her friend? Did she have a chance? Would people want to be her friend, or would they only want to be her friend because she was famous?

"Sweet heart?

"Yes, we won't tell anybody, I'm staying here at the moment" Auntie Minerva smiled in relief.

"Yes dear, so only when we are alone, you can call me Auntie Minerva, but when we are out, we shall be Professor and Student. I admit even I will find that difficult." She assured Athena.

Athena nodded her agreement not sure what else to say.

"Right then, I think it's time we do some shopping, now we are going to go to a Magical Village and I expect we will both be recognised. I expect the stern Hogwarts professor, will keep noisy people at bay." Auntie Minerva winked again, Athena had never been so glad she had this amazing lady on her side.


	5. Chapter 5 - Becoming Familiar

To Athena's relief, the pair did not travel the same magical way as before, however travelling via the fire place seemed just as disconcerting. Athena wondered, if this was where the Father Christmas story had begun. She would have to add that to the list of questions that she still needed to ask Auntie Minerva. They appeared to arrive in a dusty pub. Due to the means of transportation, Athena's hair, if possible, seemed to have become even wilder.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Asked Auntie Minerva, Athena looked at her as if she had made a very unfunny joke. "Yes well, it does get better. Come now, we should not be out too long." Together, Student and Professor walked along the side of the bar.

"Ah Professor, only one recruit this year?" The toothy man asked as he peer over to look at the recruit in question. As quick as a flash, Auntie Minerva stood just in front of Athena.

"Not quite Tom, although we are on urgent Hogwarts Business."

"Al 'igh, Professor, you have a good day now." And with that small exchange, Athena and Auntie Minerva continued around to the back of the Bar to find a small room. Auntie Mia very quickly and firmly tapped the wall with her wand and the bricks of the wall suddenly jumped out of the way. While Athena was mesmerised by this, her attention was quickly caught by the abundance of spectacular colours and sounds around her. Athena didn't know where to look, she wanted to take everything in. It became clear, right in that moment, that she wasn't dreaming that day. Athena had a very vivid imagination but who would be able to day dream all this? She tried to read the name of each shop as she passed. Slug and Jiggers Apothecary; Flourish & Blotts; Gambol and Japes and Eeylops Owl Emporium. Athena then couldn't take her eyes of the range of Owls she could see hovering around one shop. Some in cages and other were happy to just sit in the shop window. Athena was unaware that Auntie Minerva was closely watching her, ensuring that she didn't walk into anyone or that nobody walked into her.

"We will have plenty of opportunities to look around in the near future. For now, I have a particular place in mind." As Auntie Minerva guided her, they arrived at a shop called Twilfitt and Tatting's, this shop seemed to have multiple clothes counters. Some seemed formal and old fashioned, whereas others, seemed much more the type of clothing that Athena was used to seeing, such as jeans.

"Oh hello, can I help at all?" a young woman, popped her head over the counter. "Oh! Professor McGonagall, I didn't expect to see you here?" Athena was beginning to believe that everyone, seemed to know everyone, in the wizarding world.

"Hello Miss Dinklage, I've come on behalf of a student who requires a new wardrobe. I hope you will be able to help, as I am sure you are more aware of the young trends of today, then I am?" Auntie Minerva asked, although not as warmly as she would normally talk to Athena.

"Oh! This sounds fun, where is my lucky victim? Miss Dinklage asked.

Athena stood next to her Auntie Minerva, she was not expecting to be addressed at all.

"Oh!" Miss Dinklage once again said.

"Miss Dinklage, let me introduce, first year, Athena Potter." Miss Dinklage stood speechless only staring at Athena who was not used to being stared at.

"I trust Miss Potter will receive exemplary care while she is in your service." Professor McGonagall was well and truly back to the stern woman Athena had first met.

"Oh! Of course, hello Miss Potter, please call me Pepper. It's an honour to meet you." Pepper leaned forward to shake her hand.

"Er, hello." Athena said awkwardly.

"Ok! A whole new wardrobe you say? Right. Brilliant"

Athena wasn't sure how many clothes she changed into, and she wasn't sure she was comfortable with someone magically changing her clothes for her. But after a while, Athena and Auntie Minerva were surrounded in a collection of clothes in a complete range of colours. Some seemed made for a princess, while others were more casual and could even be camouflaged in with the non-magical community. When Auntie Minerva looked ready to buy the whole lot, only then did Athena object.

"These can't all be for me? I do not need this many clothes."

Auntie Minerva leant down to whisper to her, "Consider it ten years of birthday presents. "It is what a family member should do." She added, even quieter than before, while Pepper made sure she'd put everything through the till.

"Would you like to add Hogwarts robes to the collection?" Pepper added last minute.

"Yes please."

And finally, Athena and Auntie Minerva left the shop, "Would you like to pick up some Ice Cream before we head back?" Athena eyes went wide again as she stared at Auntie Minerva. Athena couldn't believe her luck.

Athena and Auntie Minerva, arrived back at the cottage. Athena was convinced she wouldn't get used to magical travelling. As they arrived home, Athena felt like she was going to fall asleep right where she stood, but she didn't want Auntie Minerva to think she was rude, so she did her best to hide it.

"I think somebody needs an early night, you've had quite a day." Athena stubbornly looked as wide awake as she could, she didn't want this day to end. "We can go back tomorrow, although I must run a few of my own errands at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Athena couldn't help herself; she was beyond excited to see a real magical castle. Auntie Minerva smiled warmly.

"Travelling to Hogwarts on the first of September is a rite of passage. That will be yours and all the other first years chance to see Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." A little over a month, Athena thought, for Auntie Mia she could wait. It seemed important that she did.

"In the meantime, we will get you familiar with the Wizarding World and more importantly we will get to know each other." Auntie Minerva opened her arms to hug Athena again, she seemed determined the expose her to as many cuddles as possible. And Athena didn't mind.

OOO

Less than a week later, Athena woke up in a dark room. For a moment, she thought she was back in her room, at the Dursley's. It wasn't until see realised how warm and comfy the bed was, and how, she realised, she couldn't hear her cousin snoring in the other room. In fact, she couldn't hear anything, she loved how quiet Scotland was and it slowly dawned on her, this was already the best birthday she had ever had.

It was at that moment; she heard a gentle knock at the door. When Auntie Minerva slowly entered, Athena realised her face was glowing from the small candle light in her hands.

"Happy Birthday to you," Auntie Athena began to sing. Athena was completely in shock and amazed. "Happy Birthday, dear Athena... Happy Birthday to you." Auntie Minerva finished, as she sat down on Athena's bed. "Blow out the candles sweet heart, and make a wish." Athena just stared at the beautiful cake, it was red, like her hair and had a beautiful Lilly placed in the middle. Around the flower was words, perfectly written, 'Happy Birthday Athena.' A few tears started to prickle Athena's eyes.

Auntie Minerva, placed the still lit Birthday cake on the bed side table and lent over to wrap her arms around Athena. "What is it sweet heart? She asked, "What's wrong?"

Athena felt silly, "I'm happy..." Athena whispered. Auntie Minerva only hugged Athena tighter, the small family stayed in bed until the sun raised fully.

OOO

The past three weeks were the best weeks Athena had ever had. She had spent time visiting Diagon Ally and she was particularly prone to visiting the magical animal shop. Auntie Minerva had quickly introduced Athena to Rubeus Hagrid, although he said to just call him Hagrid. It was very quick that Athena and Hagrid became best friends, they bonded over their love for living creatures. Hagrid would tell Athena all about oversized magical creatures that were, in his opinion, "seriously misunderstood creatures." And Athena told Hagrid about all the creatures she'd met at London Zoo. After sharing a few stories, before she knew it, the two new friends were on their way to visit Edinburgh Zoo.

While traveling to the Zoo, Athena was shocked at all the strange looks that Hagrid received, she was ready to give them a piece of her mind. Nobody made her friends feel bad. But Hagrid, didn't seem to have noticed. Despite the rude stares, they had the most wonderful day. Athena considered it to be the most wonderful day of her life in the non-magical world. Apart from one small incident.

When Athena and Hagrid entered the Reptiles Den, Athena greeted the snakes like old friends. As she did, Hagrid stopped dead on the spot.

"What's wrong, do you not like snakes?" Athena asked.

"Yer never said yer could talk to snakes?" Hagrid tried to sound casual, but Athena knew there was something seriously wrong.

"I thought it was something to do with being a…" she looked around nervously, knowing this would be a strange conversation for a muggle to overhear. "You know what. I thought everybody could do it."

Hagrid scratched his head, "Tis not something a lot of people can do, tis not a bad thing to know su'pose…"

"Then why do you look so worried?" Athena frowned.

"Tis jus' there's some who think it's a sign of a dark wizard or witch. Course that rubbish aint it?"

"Yeah course…" Athena frowned.

"Well, none of thaa', I think it's rubbish, why, there aint a bad bone in your body is there? Now let's see that smile"

"Thanks Hagrid."

Athena and Hagrid spent a lovely day exploring the animals, Hagrid was amazed that animals were so accessible, but he was concerned about the animal's wellbeing, behind metal cages. Athena admitted that muggles had a bad history with the care of animals, but there was better care for animals now and schemes that introduced animals back into the wild, where possible. Hagrid supposed it was ok, if the Zoos had a purpose.

"I su'pose it's like the dragon reserve aint it, tha' gotta be contain for their own good."

"Dragons?!" Athena's eyes lit up with wonder.

"O'course! Oh, I'd love ah dragon…"

Athena was still amazed, "Like a real dragon? Like, the fire breathing type?"

"Well, wha' other type is there?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Well actually the there's an island of lizards that muggles consider to be Dragons." Athena loved animals and it was mainly what she read about in the school library. She was aware however, that she was sounding a bit like a know it all.

"Nonsense, Muggles don' know abou' dragons to they?" Athena smirked. She had quickly come to terms with the way witches and wizards spoke about non-magical people. As she was aware, they were attracting muggle attention, she moved them on to go and see the Giant Pandas. Overall, the day was a complete success and once she returned home, she couldn't stop telling Auntie Minerva all about it.

OOO

The day Athena visited Gringotts, the wizard bank, Athena was so blown away, she barely had a chance to ponder the fact that it was controlled by Goblins and wonder if they were ok being classed as creatures. Athena not only learnt that Goblins ran a bank and she mainly learnt that she was considered rather rich.

When Auntie Minerva attended the bank with Athena, she also requested a meeting with the Potter's account holder. They were both shocked to find that Auntie Minerva could request a reading of the Potter Will. Auntie Minerva had previously explained, that the person who was supposed to be her legal guardian, had been sent to prison. He was a man called, Sirius Black, and he had betrayed Athena's parents. This was a long conversation between the two that required at least three cups of hot chocolate. It was thought, that only Sirius Black could request a reading of the will and Athena wouldn't be able to until she was fifteen. However, upon having Auntie Minerva's request approved they soon learnt, Auntie Minerva had, in fact, been fourth in line to be a potential guardian for Athena. Sirius Black was deemed 'Unavailable'. Remus Lupin was deemed 'Unsuitable'. Alice Longbottom was deemed 'Unable'.

Auntie Minerva, appear completely shocked by the news and swore there would be an investigation into why she wasn't informed of her responsibility. However, Auntie Minerva also saw this as a good thing, as she expressed to Athena that this meant that they could move up their plans for Auntie Minerva, to officially adopt Athena, in both the magical world and muggle world.

Auntie Minerva, immediately rented a Gringotts Owl to send a letter. Auntie Minerva, turned to Athena, "For now Athena, let us stick to what we previously discussed, I would like to talk to my legal adviser more about this but I know we will not receive answers today." Athena went to speak, as she had more questions now then she could count, but she hesitated. "Sweetie, I know you must have loads of question but the honest truth is, so do I. As I said before, this can only really, be good news for us." She knelt down to Athena's height, "I promised, I would look after you and I will, let me look into things and we can talk about it after."

Athena nodded to Auntie Minerva but still remained apprehensive. It wasn't that Athena didn't trust Auntie Minerva, it was more that she was scared, scared that this wonderful woman would be someone taken away from her. Despite all the books she had read to try to understand the world she had entered, it was still all so overwhelming. She still couldn't quite understand the situation she was in.

Auntie Minerva's eyes were searching Athena's with concern, "Alright then, let's get back to why we are here than? I hear a very special little girl is going to be collecting her wand today?" Athena's eyes lit up at that moment, all other worries, momentarily forgotten.

"It is time for us to meet the muggleborn children and their families" said Auntie Minerva as she rose from her knees graciously. _How old was Auntie Minerva anyway?_


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting Muggleborns

_Author Note - Hi all, I hope you are enjoying Athena's journey. This is just a quick note to say, I've added a small Birthday Scene to the previous chapter, "Becoming Familiar". I hope you check it out. _

OOO

Only a few days were left before summer and Athena was bouncing with excitement. Athena was on her way to finally receive her wand. Aunt Minerva had arranged for her to go through this rite of passage with the Muggleborn children in her year. Athena had attended Diagon Ally with both Aunt Minerva and Hagrid but this time would be different, this time she would get to meet people her own age.

Athena felt like she had been dunked in a barrel of cold fear. She could barely control her shaking. Auntie Minerva, eyes searched Athena. She Gentilly nudged Athena to the side of the bustling crowd and then knelt down again to wrap her arms around Athena. The warm embrace filled Athena with a glow which felt like a protection from the worse of the shakes. Auntie Minerva did not assume she understood and she simply asked,

"What is on your mind sweetheart?" Auntie Minerva seemed to sense Athena's apprehension to answer. "I promise, I will not think less of you no matter what you say."

With her Aunt's promise, Atena opened up, "I'm not sure how to make friends... "she said slowly "What if they hate me, like Dudley did and all the other kids at school? Athena didn't realise she had rushed the last bit.

Auntie Minerva didn't need a translation, "Remember, how we talked about, the situation you were in at the Dursley's and how that environment, cannot be considered a normal situation." Auntie Minerva had gently brought up the topic of the Dursleys a few times over Summer. She would take opportunities to explain to Athena that not everybody is like the Dursleys and that she would continue to prove this to Athena through her own actions. Auntie Minerva mostly, desperately, wanted Athena to understand that their actions and behaviours, were not Athena's fault. "Those Dursleys intended to make you feel isolated because they resented something they didn't have, your..." Auntie Min paused to find the right words, "Petunia Dursley, was a very jealous, bitter woman and her son was spoiled, he mimicked his mother's unacceptable behaviour." Despite the determination in Auntie Minerva's words, there was no venom and her words only a hint of sadness. "For some reason, Dudley's behaviour then effected the other children. This situation I am explaining to you, is a very particular selection of events. I cannot guarantee you will not have instances where some children are more welcoming then others at Hogwarts however, you will not have to experience anything like that. Not ever. I believe, at Hogwarts, you will find true friends, and you must trust yourself because only you will know a true friend when you meet one." Athena stared at Auntie Minerva with wide eyes. They had talked about the Dursleys at great length and Auntie Minerva said Athena would naturally learn what it means to be a part of a family, from simply being with her. Could it really be that easy?

"And as for not knowing how to make friends?" Auntie Minerva continued, "Well, the answer is simple, all you have to do is be yourself. And I, have seen you do this, with minimal effort.

"You have?" Athena questioned.

"Well of course, what would you consider Hagrid?"

It dawned on Athena, "My friend." Athena murmured, slightly embarrassed. Of course, Hagrid was her friend, he was her first, ever friend. "Does that mean we are friends too?" Athena asked.

Auntie Minerva gave Athena a warm smile. "Of course, sweet heart, friends confide in each other and are honest with each other, we do that, do we not?" Athena nodded, "Now then can you tell me the difference between someone you consider a friend and someone you consider family?" Auntie Minerva asked showing her true professor colours.

Athena pondered the question, "Can't you be both? She asked.

"Of course. There is a saying that I have heard in my time, 'Friends are the family you choose. We have found each other and choose each other as family, that is a very special thing. When a friend is progressed to family, it means you've created a love that cannot be broken, not by time or distance.

Auntie Minerva took a moment to make the time appear, "I'm afraid we are running out of time, but what I want you to remember is you have found your family and a loyal friend, I would say that makes you an expert at making friends. It is so easy; you almost did not realise you had done it." Athena chuckled at her words, feeling much more relaxed, no matter what happened she had her Auntie Minerva.

OOO

Athena and Auntie Minerva arrived just on time to the Pub, known as, The Leaky Cauldron. The pair approached a small group, in the corner. The group looked out of place as they were clearly dressed in Muggle clothes and were not carrying cloaks. Auntie Minerva was wearing the same green dress and travel cloak that she had been wearing when she first arrived at Athena's previous residence, all those weeks ago. Based on Auntie Minerva's recommendation, the only non-muggle thing about Athena's outfit was simply a light travel cloak. Auntie Minerva suggested it might be wise to wear similar outfits to what the muggleborn children would be wearing. This was not only to fit in but Athena also had to remember she was supposed to be living with her muggle family. Athena, did not want to refer to the Dursley's as her family, she had hoped she wouldn't have to talk about them at all but Auntie Minerva had wisely noted that somebody may question why her family were not accompanying her on their shopping trip. Auntie Minerva suggested a simple cover story that may cover them if their formality slipped. If asked, Athena would just explain that Auntie Minerva knew her parents and therefore she was considered a family friend. As a result, her family had allowed Auntie Minerva to accompany her to Diagon Ally. Athena thought, all things considered, this wasn't that far from the truth and Athena could live with that, but Athena worried that, at the slightest push for the truth, she would crumble.

Athena was also relieved to be meeting new people, who did not know of her apparent fame in the Wizarding World. Athena's protective Auntie had shielded Athena from the public's unnatural interest in her however, Auntie Minerva could not protect Athena from the intense stares she would acquire, or the occasional, child would point, open mouthed when they would stop her scar, hidden mostly by her fridge. These children would not yet have access to the books and newspapers that have crowned her, The Girl Who Lived.

Auntie Minerva was about to address the group, when she was interrupted. "Sorry, I hope we aren't late," came a deep man's voice. The man was currently ushering a woman and small girl through the pub entrance. "There was a delay on the train and I have never seen this pub before and I come here often. It wasn't until my daughter, pulled us towards this way that I finally saw it!" The man spoke ever so fast, Athena could barely keep up. As he approached the group, he presented his hand to Auntie Minerva, "Sorry, how rude of me. My name is Dan and this is my wife, Emma. We met at the beginning of summer, gave us quite a shock you did." The man laughed. "And of course, you must remember our little witch, Hermione."

The little witch in question looked terribly embarrassed, "Daddyyyyy..." she quietly whined. Athena, had never seen such an energic man and she found it quite nice to see a father, so excited that his daughter is a witch. When Athena was at school, she would see the other children be picked up by their parent's and she would feel a fleeting sense of jealousy. However, on this occasion, Athena simply looked up at her Auntie Minerva and smiled.

"Mr Granger," Auntie Minerva returned the greeting to Mr Granger. "Do not threat, we have only just arrived ourselves. I am pleased you and your family could make it."

Auntie Minerva, addressed the rest of the group. "I am glad you all have made it, I can understand how disconcerting it is trying to find a location which you, yourself cannot see." A few of the parent's nodded in agreement. "Only those with magic are able to see this location, and therefore, I must conclude that we have your children to thank for the fact we have you all here safely." Auntie Minerva did not smile, she only nodded to the children present, before moving on. Athena had been warned that Auntie Minerva would present herself as quite stern, she said it is a teaching method she uses to ensure students do not misbehave in her class and to create the satisfaction that praise can only be, well and truly earned.

"Shell we proceed?" Auntie Minerva said as she walked toward the back room of the pub. As the group filled the small outside space, looks of concern began to show on some of the parents faces.

"Is this another magic trick? Are we not supposed to see anything?" One of the more aggravated parents said.

"I assure you there are no tricks here, Mr Finch-Fletchley." Auntie Mia turned to tap the stone brick wall behind her. And gradually the bricks appeared to jump out of their way. A mixture of pure amazement and confustion passed from one parent's face to another. The children, on the other hand, oozed with excitement. Athena smiled, as she looked around at the other children's faces; she thought about the first time she had arrived in the magical ally.

"This way please." Auntie Minerva, charged the group through the busy crowds. Athena made sure she kept as close to Auntie Minerva as possible.

"Look Daddy, that's where we get our books!" the young girl with bushy hair squealed. The Group continued all the way up through the Ally, passing shops that clearly needed to be explored by the families.

"Wow!" Cried one of the boys, "Is that a real broom? Look at it!" Athena noticed they had passed a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies. She had explored this shop before with Auntie Minerva, who was secretly a Quidditch fanatic. Auntie Minerva said that she would buy Athena a broom for her 12th birthday, next year. Although, Athena didn't think broomsticks looked particularly safe.

"Yes, Mr Entwhistle, flying broomsticks are very real, but I am sorry, as your letter states, broomsticks are forbidden for First Years. Come along now we are nearly there."

"Nearly where?" one of the parent's wondered.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank, our first stop." The group stopped and stared up at the magnificent building they were approaching. "We are here today to exchange your non-wizarding money into the money that can be used within this ally. Here are some pamphlets on coin value and the current exchange rates." Auntie Minerva magically handed pieces of paper, to everyone in the group, including Athena. "I must warn you; this wizarding bank is run by Goblins. Goblin's are not known for small talk, they would prefer it if business is dealt efficiently as possible. I have arranged a meeting for each family to see an adviser. I would suggest you stick to a basic arrangement and request to open an account under your family name. The Goblin's will not try and get you the best deal, at this time, I would suggest you select a basic account, deposit the amount I have requested you bring. And then withdraw at least half of that sum. This will give you enough money for today's agenda, plus some. If you have any questions about your account or any future investments, I suggest you ask me or if I am unable to give a conclusive answer. I can recommend some books on banking customs." Auntie Minerva waited to see if anyone choose this time to speak but some of the parents were still peering over their pieces of paper, trying to work out the conversion rates. "One, important last piece of advice." She waited until she had everybody's attention.

"Please do not stare." And with that note, she turned to enter the large white doors of the building. Athena had received the same warning from Auntie Minerva earlier that morning.

For the most part, everybody's business had ran smoothly. Athena noticed that unlike her meeting with her account's manger, these meetings were not held in private. There were simply tables set up along the side of the entrance hall, for each family to discuss their business. Athena did not believe this was very fair, and she wanted to raise this with her Auntie but was unable to do so as Auntie Minerva was closely watching the Granger Family. When the Goblin's patience looked like it was going to run out, Auntie Minerva rushed alongside the table to suggest they had urgent business elsewhere. Dan Granger seemed to be a bit oblivious to the reason for the professor's sudden presence but nonetheless, he concluded his discussion anyway.

Once outside Auntie Minerva explained the day's itinerary, she explained that they would travel to the necessary shops and that everybody would have a chance to look around at their leisure. They would then meet back at the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of lunch. Athena was most looking forward to after lunch, when the families would be collecting their wands.

As the group made their way to Madam Malkin's the Children started to fall back from the grownups a little bit. This was it, Athena thought, just be natual.

The two boys of the group, had already started talking, possibly about how football could be played on brooms. And the three girls, including Athena were walking quietly alongside each other. "Hi." Athena tentatively said. "Hi," said the bushy haired girl eagerly. "My name is Hermione Granger, I was so terribly shocked when I found out I was a witch. I couldn't believe it; it was like something out of a fantasy novel. But, it does make sense, with all the strange things that have happened to me. When I was five, my room caught fire because I didn't want my Dad to turn the light off. It's safe to say my parents were pretty terrified that something was wrong but they told me they assumed it was dodgy electrics." Athena decided that Hermione had obviously inherited her ability to speak faster then she could think from her father. But Hermione hadn't finished yet. "Did the same thing happen to you? I love your hair by the way, do you mind me asking, how you got that interesting scar? Athena was suddenly taken back. Athena had only reasently learned the true reason she had this scar and she didn't want to talk about it. The Dursleys had told her she had gotten it from the same car accident that had killed her parents. But the true reason was even more haunting to Athena.

"I don't want to talk about it," Athena said as she retreated behind her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione seemed genuinely upset. "I really am, I just wanted to make a conversation and thought there might have been a story behind it, I'm-" Hermione paused and looked down ashamed "I'm not very good at this."

Athena felt bad, perhaps she had reacted a bit harshly, it wasn't this girls fault Athena had this scar from a Murdering Mad Man. "It's ok, I'm sorry too. It's just a bit of a personal subject." Hermione still looked rather upset with herself. "Can we start again?" And Athena reached out her hand, "Hello, my name is Athena Potter. What's yours?"

Hermione offered a weak smile and accepted the greeting. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger."

Athena looked over to the other girl on the other side of Hermione, "Hello, my name is Athena."

The other girl offered a small wave, she was taller than the other girls and had dark hair. "Lisa Turpin." She greeted back.

Soon the three girls found they all had something in common, a love for books. They found Athena had a love for fantasy, whereas Hermione preferred stories set in the Victorian ere and Lisa seemed to like everything and anything, she said she had even tried to write a few of her own stories.

Between shops, the girls would continue their discussion. Athena noticed Auntie Minerva would occasionally look back to check how the girls were doing. Only very occasionally did Athena catch Auntie Minerva smiling in their direction.

It wasn't until the book shop, Flourish and Blotts, that the girls split up in search for knowledge. Athena had already picked up as many books as she could. Auntie Minerva had a small collection of books at her house, which she said Athena was welcome to and Auntie Minerva said she also had a larger collection back as the school. Now that Athena had learnt that she now had more than a small fortune, she had to fight the urge to not run around and pick up every book. A problem, it appeared, that she also seemed to share with Hermione and Lisa, who had already a mountain of books in their shopping bags.

Auntie Minerva took this opportunity to check in with Athena. "How are you finding getting to know your new classmates?" she asked.

"You were right, they haven't been mean to me and they are quite easy to talk to, once you get going." Auntie Minerva smiled knowingly. Auntie Minerva suddenly noticed, the abundance of books which surrounded the Grangers and she rushed over. Athena could only assume Auntie Minerva had just told them about owl order, because Emma Granger actually hugged the stern looking professor. Athena couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

It was not until their lunch time get together, when the children's conversation turned more towards the wizarding world. The children had placed themselves at one end of the table, including the boys.

"What house do you all think you will be in?" The boy called Justin said, "I think I'll be in Gryffindor! The manual said that is the house of the brave" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I think I would suit Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be good too." Hermione said nicely.

"I think-" Lisa began to say, before she was interrupted.

"But you have to be brave to be in Gryffindor!" Justin argued.

"Are you suggesting I am not brave?" Hermione let a fiery temper slip through into her words.

"No! I'm just saying you have to be a certain type." Justin defended, trying to back down slightly.

"I think I'd like to be in Hufflepuff, they seem to like fair play and maybe being nice to each other." Kevin, the other boy, shot Justin a look. "After all, you can't have a game of footy without fair play?"

"What about you Lisa?" Hermione said, obviously appreciating attention being taken away from Justin.

"Well my older brother is in Ravenclaw, he is about to start his Seventh year. So, I think I'll be in the same house as him."

"Wow! Your brother is at Hogwarts? What's it like? Have you seen his text books? Will you introduce us?" Asked Hermione eagerly.

Lisa laughed nervously. "I'm sure I can arrange that and yes, I've seen some of his books. When he first went away to school, I was too young to understand. When I wanted to understand, I would sneak in his room and read his books. One holiday, I even managed to steal his wand. That's how my parents found out I was magical as well; the family were too thrilled to be mad. Until my brother got a warning about using magic outside school but that was cleared up thankfully."

Each member of the group was excited to ask more question but it was Athena who asked first. "Are siblings always sorted into the same house?"

"I asked my brother this, and he said no, not always but he said Houses do tend to run in Families. He said there are a family of red headed boys, who are all in Gryffindor." The discussion continued for a while longer before Kevin interrupted and addressed Athena.

"What house do you think you'll be in Athena?" he asked. Athena was hoping nobody would ask her, because she honestly still didn't know what house she would be in. For a while she wonderd if she could be in Gryffindor, like her Auntie Minerva and her parents. But she honestly didn't think she was brave enough, she just felt scared all the time that she wouldn't have Auntie Athena around anymore, or Hagrid. She hadn't even found the courage to talk to Auntie Athena about this, even though she had been assured that she could talk about anything with Auntie Minerva.

"I'm not sure..." Athena answered honestly. "I think I'd be happy in any house."

"Even Slytherin?" Lisa asked, rather shocked.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Well it's the bad house isn't it? It's where all the dark, evil people go." Lisa answered.

"That is ridiculous, there's nothing evil about being ambitous, my dad actually thinks that is the house I'll go in. Besides, the Hogwarts Manual professor McGonnall left us, didn't say anything about a bad house." Hermione stated.

"My brother said there is a massive rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin and he said that the rest of the school mostly side with Gryffindor."

"That's because it's the best house" Justin said triumphantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him, "So your saying if I was in Gryffindor and you were in Slytherin, then you wouldn't talk to me?"

"I guess so," Lisa shugged.

Athena felt betrayed, for a moment she thought she was making friends with Lisa, but a friend wouldn't do that would they? Athena was becoming confused.

Hermione seemed outranged. "How could you say that? Over a school rivalry how immature." Hermione folder her arms over her chest.

"But, that's how it is?" Lisa tried to explain. "Houses don't tend to mix unless it's in class. That's what my brother said." she argued defensively.

"That's how it is? Well maybe I am going to the wrong school." Hermione grumped.

"But Hogwarts, is the best!" Said Justin.

"Well I don't want my friends to be decided for me, based on what house I am in!"

Athena for the first time, felt the fire burn in her own belly, how dare Lisa say she would only be friends with the people in her house, because, that's what she was saying wasn't she? "I agree with Hermione, I won't let the house system choose who I be friends with. Besides, what if you are in Slytherin? Would your brother no longer talk to you? Would he assume you must be evil?" Lisa suddenly became very awkward and unable to answer.

Hermione smiled at Athena, as if it was the first time anyone had ever sided with her. It was at this point; Athena noticed the adults were watching the children's exchange. Some looked concerned however, she spotted Auntie Minerva at the end of the table, who was warmly staring directly at Athena.

Athena couldn't help but feel something momentous had just happened. Athena looked at Hermione and she smiled back. Both girls, were thinking along the same lines, maybe making friends, isn't so hard after all?


	7. Chapter 7 - Curiouser and Curiouser

After Lunch, the children and their families were heading to their final destination. Finally, after what had been the longest day. They were heading to collect their wands.

Auntie Minerva, was closely followed by Athena and Hermione, who were then closely followed by Hermione's parents. Lisa and her family, seemed to be following at the back.

Once they arrived at a shop called Ollivander's Wand Shop, Auntie Minerva turned to address the group. "Welcome to Ollivanders, this is where you will purchase your wands. Now, you have all received the warning letters I have given you?" She addressed the children directly, who all nodded their understanding. She gave each of the children, a stern look, until she moved on.

"Now then, this moment, is a moment you will never forget and it can be a rather private, personal moment. I would suggest you each take turns entering this shop, sometimes children find their wands within moments of entering the store, other's take a bit longer." Some of the children looked like they were ready to burst through the doors. "Now, I have been bringing children, such as yourselves, here for many years now. And I believe, I have found the most effective way of selecting the order in which you enter. You she'll go in age order, starting with the oldest."

Hermione shot her hand up in the area in order to declare her birthday. "I will be 12 years old in September!"

Auntie Minerva acknowledged Hermione, and said "Does anyone object to Miss Granger being the oldest among you?" None of the other children said anything, although Justin looked like he wanted to. "Very well Miss Granger, Mr and Mrs Granger, I will be out here when you are ready."

And it did not seem like magic itself could stop any of the excitable Grangers rushing into that building. This left Justin, Kevin, Lisa and their families waiting outside the shop, with Athena and Auntie Minerva standing to the side. Small talk was exchanged, until only five minutes later, a very happy Hermione came bouncing out of the store, holding a beautifully crafted wooden wand.

Hermione quickly moved to show Athena, while all the other children came crowding around to see.

"10¾ long, made of vine wood, and the core is dragon heartstring." Said Hermione beaming. "I was only handed two wands and this one just felt right...I can't explain it."

"It's beautiful Hermione." Athena complimented.

"Mr Finch-Fletchley, I believe you are next." Auntie Minerva commented to the group.

Athena knew she would be last, her birthday was at the end of July and the she thought it was unlikely any of the other children would be born in August. However, Athena didn't have much time to ponder as she fell into deep conversation with Hermione. "Mr Ollivander, said his wands only hold either, Unicorn hairs, DragonHeart String or Phenix feathers. But that would suggest that other stores offer other cores, oh, I wish I had had a moment to asking him some more questions. I was just so excited by the feeling I had that I didn't have a chance." Hermione pouted slightly.

"At least you have your wand now and it really is beautiful." Athena complimented.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "What do you think your wand core will be?"

"I really don't know, each animal sounds amazing. My Friend Hagrid, he is the Keeper of Keys for Hogwarts, he lent me a book on rare magical creatures. Did you know there is a hared of Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes went wide with excitement at the snippet of new information she had received. "No, I didn't', the Hogwarts manual they give us is very basic and it only said that the Forest was forbidden, it didn't say why. I've picked up a book called Hogwarts A History, hopefully that will have more information." Hermione's line of conversation then changed. "How did you know the Keeper of Keys? Are you not from a Muggleborn family like the rest of us? That is, if you don't mind me asking?" She added quickly, learning from her past mistake. "You really don't have to tell me anything."

But Athena wanted to answer Hermione, she wanted to tell her everything.

It was at that moment, Justin came out of the store, parading his new wand. "Do be careful how you wave that wand Mr Finch-Fletchley, it is not a toy." Justin's parents glared at Auntie Minerva, but they chose to say nothing. Justin became much more reserved with his wand and went to show Kevin.

"Miss Turpin, you are next if you please." Lisa entered the store closely followed by her parents. And the boys remained to the side talking about Justin's new wand.

The break in the girls conversation, gave Athena a chanced to ponder how she was going to answer Hermione's question. She really didn't want to lie to Hermione but she also didn't want her to ask any more questions. "My family... Aren't very comfortable with magic, I live with my Aunt," which wasn't a lie Athena thought, "as my parent's died, when I was very young."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, "I'm so sorry, that must be very hard."

"It's ok," Athena offered, "There is a lot I am coming to terms with. Proffessor McGonnall," Athena would have to practice calling Auntie Minerva that, "Offered to introduce me to the magical world on their behalf as it made them uncomfortable. So, you see, I am as new to the magical world as you are. I only I've received the books you've brought today, a little sooner and I was introduced to Hagrid by Professor McGonnall." Hermione's eyes seemed to be searching Athena's for answers to her many questions.

But Hermione didn't ask, what Athena thought she would have asked and it didn't seem like, the question she was going to ask, actually came out. "Which books have you read? Would you recommend any? Have I missed any important ones?"

Athena laughed, "Hermione, I saw the amount of books you picked up today, I recon you'll have read at least double what I have read, by the time we go to school." Hermione blushed slightly, "That's not a bad thing!" Athena added hastily. "I think it's amazing how well read you seem. I like books but I'd rather see how things are done, personally. Are you sure you won't be in Ravenclaw?"

"I could be," Hermione admitted. "But really, I don't want books to be my whole life, I just happen to learn best that way. I want to learn as much as I can, to be the best I can be? At least, that's why Daddy thinks I'll be in Slytherin, he thinks my ambition, will take me to high places."

"But, that doesn't sound like what you want..." Athena said gentlely, sensing Hermione's unease.

Hermione looked quite sad, "Books are all I have known. I have found it quite hard to make friends, because reading and learning have become quite easy for me, so the less I made friends, then more I reached for books. I'm not even sure what happened first really..." Hermione looked rather ashamed of herself.

Athena attentively reached out to place her hand on her shoulder. Athena wasn't too sure what to do, so she did whatever she wished someone had done for her. "Hermione, I've never had any friends either and I did the same thing and found company in books."

"Really?" Hermione looked very hopeful, so Athena thought she was doing the right thing.

"Honestly, I think your amazing. No matter what houses we are in, I hope we can be friends." Athena was suddenly taken back by the force of Hermione's hug. Athena's body went rather stiff as she awkwardly patted Hermione on the back.

"I'm sorry, my family are huggers." She said quickly, "I would love to be your friend and I promise I'll be your friend no matter what!" Athena felt the pit of her stomach shake a little. Would Hermione still feel the shame when she found out Athena was famous?

Conveniently timed, Lisa and her family chose this moment to exit Olivander's. Lisa Calmly approached Athena and Hermione to show them her want. Lisa's wand was much simpler than Hermione's vine design and had more squared edges. "Unicorn Hair, Elm Wood." She simply said, smiling.

"It's wonderful" Athena said genuinely.

"Thanks, it took a little while to find the wood but he kept giving me Unicorn Haired cores."

"Miss Potter, I believe you are next." Athena looked up shocked at Auntie Athena and then looked to Kevin questionably.

He seemed to know her unasked question, "My Birthday was yesterday." He answered.

Athena smiled, "Happy Birthday for yesterday."

"Thanks." He replied.

As Athena walked in to the store, as she expected, her Auntie Athena closely followed behind her. Athena could only imagine the questioning looks she they would be receiving from outside. Once inside, Auntie Minerva leant down beside Athena, "Would you like me to stay with you Athena?"

"Of course, Auntie Minerva." Athena whispered back.

Auntie Minerva smiled knowingly. "Well it was only polite to check." She said as she ushered Athena closer to the wooden desk. The first thing Athena noticed about the store was how unnaturally quiet it was inside and this observation was closely followed by the recognition, of the abundance of boxes and wands piled up the side of the walls. Athena could feel the static in the dust which felt like it was pulling at her hair.

"Well, hello there," said a soft voice. Athena jumped slightly, she hadn't expected, an old man to be standing in the corner, especially as she didn't notice him standing there when they first walked in. Auntie Athena must have noticed him, because she didn't seem to flinch.

"Ah, Minerva McGonagall, Dragon heartstring, fir wood, 9½ inches long. Your connections have changed as of late; Professor McGonagall, is your wand still treating you well?" Mr Olivander questioned.

"As well as ever, Mr Olivander." Auntie Minerva respectfully answered.

"Connections?" Athena questioned.

"Athena Potter, I was woundering when I'd would see you here." It wasn't a question. Athena had yet to see Mr Ollivander blink, as he stared at her deeply. Although, he wasn't staring at her directly, his stoney eyes were staring at Athena's forhead, which was nicely hidden, behind her swaying fringe.

"Ah hem," Auntie Minerva cleared her throat abruptly.

Mr Ollivander seemed unfazed. "I am sorry to say I sold the wand which did that, yew, with a phoenix feather core. A Powerful wand, but then the Wizard who willed the wand was powerful. Terrible, but Powerful."

"Did you know then, Mr Ollivander? Did you know what he would become?"

"Did I know then, that I had just sold a wand to the most powerful dark wizard in recent history? Yes. And no." Mr Ollivander pondered. "You see, like I can with you, I could see the darkness that clouded his past, even the things that happen around us, before we are born, leave an imprint, my dear." He peered down at her, his eyes still searching Athena's fringe. "And like you, he was powerful. Do I think you will offer the world magnificent displays of magic? Yes. Do I think those things will be terrible? Who am I to know? I am no seer."

Only a slight glance at Auntie Minerva informed Athena that his was not normal behaviour, even in the Wizarding World. "How can you know all that?" Athena asked. Athena was very uncomfortable being compared to Voldemort? It made her very skin feel sickly. Did he say she was dark, or only that dark things had happened to her? Athena was confused already.

Mr Ollivander, for the first time since their arrival, looked towards Auntie Minerva.

"I have a gift, some may consider it a curse. I see, what is commonly referred to as auras. A person's aura is so complex, it would be insulting to try and describe it. An aura, it is not as simple as reading a book and even more complex then looking into someone's mind. But my gift, is being able to break aura's down into simple components. For example, I see a delicate strand between you and your associate. The delicacy would suggest this is a new development, the colour would suggest parental bond and the brightness would suggest it is a powerful connection."

Athena was truly fascinated, she wanted to learn all about auras but she was still concerned about her connection between her and Voldi-pants.

However, before Athena could utter another word, Ollivander's nose was practically between Athena's eyes as he resumed staring at Athena's scar. "Curious, I cannot seem to separate..."

It seemed Auntie Minerva's patience had seemed to become thin, "Mr Ollivander, I mean no disrespect, I find your gift fascinating, truly I do. But, it is not something I have heard you share, in great detail, with any other 11-year-old I have brought to you. May I ask, why you feel it necessary to share this information with Athena." Auntie Minerva had obviously decided to drop the formality between Athena and herself, seeing as Mr Ollivander could see their connection, Literally.

Mr Ollivander, did not appear at all phased by Auntie Minerva's stern exterior. He simply shrugged his crooked sholders and said, "She asked."

Athena wanted to ask more questions, she wanted to ask what he found so 'curious' about her scar. Athena's thoughts were interrupted by a pesky measuring tape, which was whizzing all around her body, while Mr Ollivander had suddenly begun rummaging around the back of his store.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Mr Ollivander explained.

Mr Ollivander, passed Athena a light brown wand, and as soon as Athena touched the wand, a spark jolted the wand right out of her hand. "Right then, not that one." As quick as he uttered the words, a second wand was shoved into her hand. This time, the wand did nothing and Athena wasn't sure what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. "Here we are, ebony, unicorn hair 8 ½ inches." As quick as the wand was put in Athena's hand, it was taken right out. Athena couldn't quite work out if there was a trend to his selections. They all seemed to be different core, different lengths and different woods.

Before they went any further, Mr Ollivander seemed to pause. "I wounder..." he mentioned. And he more casually wondered off to get another wand from the top shelve. "Here we are, an unusual combination, Holly and Phenix Feather eleven inches." When Athena was presented with this wand, a slight glow hinted at the end of the wand."

"Oh thank goodness." Athena heard Auntie Minerva say, she didn't seem impatient, only joyed that Athena had apparently found her wand.

"NOPE!" Mr Ollivander snatched the wand out of Athena's fingers. "Almost, not quite right, I had just thought – indeed, most curious. Curious and curiouser"

"I'm sorry. What's curious?" Athena asked.

"It's curious, Miss Potter, because the Phenix whose tail feather resides in that wand, gave another feather – just one other. It would appear the similarities between yours an another's aura is evident enough" he gestured to the wand, as his eye's darted back to Athena's scar. "However, I can only assume your resent changes to your aura," he gestured to Auntie Minerva, "are enough of a differentiation, for you not to be destined for this wand." The silence in the room was all the more apparent as Athena and Auntie Minerva took in Mr Ollivander's words. "The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Potter." But who had the other wand? Athena worried, wait a minute did he mean..?

And as the search for Athena's wand continued, the mountain of wands on the deck grew higher. Mr Ollivander continued to put wands into Athena's hands silently, and Athena was beginning to lose hope. Maybe, there has been a mistake? Maybe she wasn't magical after all?

Right when Athena was about to say something, Mr Ollivander cried out. "Ah ha! Apple, Dragon Heart String 10 inches. A very rare combination, indeed, excellent for warding and protective magics.

Athena held the wand in her hand, a warm glow was traveling up her arm and it was as if her very soul was reaching out to drink the power from the wand. It was intoxicating. The wand, had a rustic dark handle with a light brown marbling that stretched across the rest of the wand. The wand had a rather crooked shape, although the beginning and end were aligned perfectly. Athena thought it was rather perfect, as she marvelled it in her had.

Auntie Minerva paid for the wand, thanked Mr Ollivander and ushered Athena out of the door.

Athena was greeted by a rather uneasy Hermione, "Are you okay?! You've been in their nearly forty-five minutes. The others have gone to explore the shops again, Kevin and his family said they would be back every ten minutes or so." And then Hermione spotted Athena's wand. "Wow, what an interesting shape wand. And I love the marbling effect. What type of wand is it?"

Hermione finally paused long enough for Athena to speak. Athena was amused by her new friend. "It's Apple wood and Dragon Heartstring and I think it's fantastic." She spoke, she took another moment to stare in a wonderment, at her wand. "Sorry we were so long," Athena said anxiously, "I didn't even realise. I guess I was a difficult customer." she sighed. Really, Athena thought, her experience in the shop was baffling. Why was Mr Ollivander so fascinated by her scar? How did he even manage to stare straight at it, through her fringe? Was there something wrong with her? And did he say, her aura was similar to Voldemort's? Athena looked over to her Auntie, who even through her stern exterior, Athena could tell Auntie Minerva had questions of her own.

OOO

Minerva, was indeed, questioning what she has just experienced. After being friends with Albus for so many years, one had to learned to read between the lines. Firstly, there was no doubt, Mr Ollivander could see a connection between You-know-who and Athena. The sorce of which, was obviously Athena's lightning bolt scar. This coupled with the fact, Albus had always suspected he was not gone, as least not completely. This would suggest this connection was still on going and would need to be resolved somehow. Where their destinies somehow intertwined?

It was a worrying thought, but Minerva was not a fan of Divination. Not only did she not support it being taught at Hogwarts. She also believed the future was also too easily influenced, for it to be predicted. She found it hard to believe that events were fixed in time. And she suspected that the only reason prophecies came true was because people expected them to. Although she could not deny there were Some, with the gift of foresight, she would simply prefer to be ignorant to their messages.

Did Mr Ollivander not suggest, something about Athena's destiny, having recently changed, due to her new presence in Athena's life. Minerva shivered at the idea, that Athena could have been left with those wretched Durselys.

However, Minerva had rarely come across those who could read auras. There were some students she suspected had the gift but it was not widely talked about and some didn't believe the ability even existed. She had spoken to her colleague Poppy, the school medwitch, on a few occasions who had indeed confirmed there have been known cases of those who could read auras and apparently the subject was widely studied in other countries but for some reason the British Ministry, were wary of the gift.

Given the experience she had just had in the wand shop, she would be revisiting this conversation with Poppy at the first convenience. She would also be having another conversation with Albus, there was something going on here, regarding Athena and she would do her best to get to the bottom of it. She has already fallen in love with her new niece and Minerva would do everything in her power to protect and defend Athena if need be. Even if that meant standing against Albus himself.

Another thing that, Minerva had considered, was that it seemed Athena had a slight connection with the partner want of He-who-must-not-be-named. She had considered going back to purchase this wand, as she didn't understand the connection and that scared her. Unfortunately, though it was illegal to own two wands. Perhaps she could request if Mr Ollivander would inform her, if the wand is ever sold, it might be worth keeping an eye, on such an item.

Her thoughts only took her attention for a moment, as she remembered the current situation, she was in. Athena and her new young friend Miss Granger, where busy chatting away, no doubt about Athena's new wand. She looked at the pair warmly, recognising a bond that had formed almost instantly with the girls. Not that Minerva thought her opinion mattered, but she whole heartedly approved of the bushy haired girl. It seemed a loving family had given Miss Granger a fiery, self-confidence, something a more reserved Athena could benefit from. And Athena's calmer, more calculating a presence had already influenced Miss Granger's quick nature. Both girls seemed ready to accept the influence of the other and Minerva was grateful they had found each other so soon. She wondered, if the two girls would seem to be in the same house. Both, appeared smart enough for Ravenclaw but then she would like to see both in her own house, Gryffindor. Minerva knew that was a selfish thought, as a teacher she was supposed to be unbiased, but a few stray biased thoughts never hurt, surely. Miss Granger, especially, seemed to have the fiery nature that she would associate with Gryffindor, not unlike herself.

Despite her preference, she also could not deny both girls would be happy in Hufflepuff, they both seemed the type to stand up for that they believed was right, they both appeared to seek acceptance and based on their conversations that she had heard, both girls were hard working.

Slytherin was more of a debatable house, Miss Granger's need for approval could be considered an ambitious nature, whereas Athena, worried more about what others thought of her and explored things that were interesting to her. Her passion and caring nature for animals and magical creatures, rivalled Hagrid's. Miss Granger was sadly unlikely to be placed in Slytherin, as the Magical Hat, that sorted the first years, was wise enough to know Miss Granger would not be happy in that house, due to the prejudice against muggleborns.

Minerva knew, better than most, the sorting hat, sorts you mostly based on where you want to go, rather on the attributes one actually carries. The question was, would both girls place enough importance on wanting to be together, as siblings tend to do, or would their friendship be enough to survive across house borders?


	8. Chapter 8 The Importance of being Albus

Chapter Eight – The Importance of being Albus

It was Saturday morning, the Saturday before Athena would be traveling to school via the Hogwarts express. Normally the upcoming September 1st, would be an exciting time. Minerva would normally, already be based in her Hogwart's accommodation, lessons would be prepared and she would be looking forward to meeting the fresh batch of first years. Each year had brought their own set of characters, some shy children, who would grow into themselves and some over confident children, who, in later years may become humbler. This year, she had no doubt that Athena will be in the half of children who were going to grow into themselves and she truly believed Athena would shine brightly. Of course, any parent would believe such a thing, but Minerva knew in her old bones that Athena is meant for something great.

These thoughts, brought Minerva back to why she was here. As she took the long walk from the fireplace in her personal study, along the Gargoyle Corridor and to the Gargoyle which guarded the Headmaster's Office, she pondered many things. There were the question's which surrounded the Potter's Will, _why was Sirius black deemed unavailable, rather than unsuitable? Why was Minerva not informed she was a candidate to be Athena's Guardian? And would this information mean she could adopt Athena smoothly and efficiently? And additionally, almost, most importantly, what was Albus Dumbledore's involvement?_ Questions, such as these were exactly the questions Minerva had hastily sent to her new legal adviser, Ted Tonks. Ted had already been working on the Legality of Athena's guardianship in the Muggle World, and she knew this latest development could only aid and speed up their desires in the Wizarding World. But any development regarding those questions would have to now wait until Monday, when Minerva would be meeting Ted to discuss their next steps forward.

Minerva was also pondering the words of Mr Ollivander, _"You see, like I can with you, I could see the darkness that clouded his past, even the things that happen around us, before we are born, leave an imprint, my dear."_ Those words could be read, in many ways, was he referring to her physical scar? Was there something he could see within the scar, a mark from that frightful night? Or perhaps Minerva should look even deeper, after all, our tragedies never truly leave us, some raise above their horrors and others, are smothered by them. And that, Minerva thought, that would be the difference between Athena and You-Know-Who. She truly believed, Athena would grow from her experience - the imprint of her past may not leave but she would learn to love and be loved. _Deeply loved._ Minerva thought warmly.

_Imprint._ Minerva wondered, could there be a literal meaning behind Mr Ollivander's words? Could there be a mark on Athena's Aura, her very soul? Minerva still intended to have that chat with Poppy, perhaps there are past stories, of individual's destinies being intertwined due to connecting or similar. Or even, she could ask Poppy to take a closer look at Athena's scar?

_Destinies,_ brought Minerva back to her current setting again. If there was a prophecy regarding Athena and You-Know-Who, did Minerva really want to hear it? _Could her hearing it create a reaction that would cause the prophecy to come true?_

Minerva's thoughts had to come to an end, as she said the password that would grant her access to the Headmaster's stairway. "Liquorice allsorts," Minerva commanded. The Gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a stairway. Minerva walked up the stairs and was presented to a grand door knocker, in the shape of a Griffin. But before Minerva could try knocking, she heard Albus's voice through the door.

"Enter Minerva." How _does_ he do that? Minerva wondered.

"Ah Minerva." he greeted, as he perched behind his desk, in his lavish chair. "Please take a seat?" he said, as he transfigured a chair, from an ornament.

"I would rather stand, Albus." Minerva said promptly.

Albus graciously sat back in his chair. "I sense, something is amiss Minerva, please tell me and perhaps we can amend the problem." He arched his eyes over his half-moon glasses, "Is Severus being rude again?"

"I can handle Severus, Albus, that is not why I am here." Minerva paused to prepare herself. She knew she would only have one chance to catch Albus off guard. "Did you, or did you not have knowledge of a Prophecy regarding Athena Potter and You-Know-Who?"

Only for a second, did Albus's eye's give away his true shock. Not a shock that there was a prophecy in existence but shock that Minerva knew about it. Quickly, his eyes assumed a curious position, as Albus tilted his head to the side in question. But the moment of shock was there and Minerva was quick enough to spot it.

Minerva's sholders dropped slightly. "So, it is true." She said.

Ever so slightly, Minerva spotted Albus slowly moving towards his wand. Minerva drew her wand as quick as she could, Minerva was in her youth, compared to Albus, but she also knew he was the far superior dualist. "Don't you dare, Albus Dumbledore. _You dare?!"_ The venom in her voice was clearly apparent, as Albus held still under her words.

"What were you planning, Albus? To memory charm me, every time I became suspicious? Do you make a habit of this?" Her voice cracked under the shrill pressure. She almost dropped her wand due to her realisation. "Have you done this before?"

"No!" Albus stood up slowly, exposing his empty hands in clear view. "No, Minerva. You have to believe me. You have to understand, I just had a moment, a moment of pure panic. And you can understand, this is not a feeling I am accustom to." He said gently.

Minerva, held her wand still as it was pointed directly at her mentor. This man was her friend, he had been there for her, through a time she had been most broken. He had taken her under his wing, when she had no family left.

"You are my dearest friend Minerva, one of the few I hold dear. You know, I would not wish you harm" Albus pleaded under her harsh stare.

"The problem is Albus," a single tear dropped from her eye. "I do know you. You like being in a position of power, you never chose to become the leader of light, that is true, but you cannot deny you like having control over every piece of the chess board." Years of following Albus's advice blindly, was coming back to haunt Minerva. Whenever, anyone had been at their weakest, Albus had been there to offer a comfort, and then, the next time someone needed support, they would go to Albus and offer him a debt, in return for help. There were too many people to name, but the list included herself.

"Minerva-"

"Don't. Do not, 'Minerva' me. Not after what you were about to do." Minerva was so angry and felt so betrayed. She had almost forgotten why she was there. In a moment, Minerva realised, this wasn't about her pride, this was about protecting Athena. Even if that was from the old man himself.

As Minerva regained her temper, she lowered her wand but still held it tightly. As much as she wanted to tell Albus exactly where he could shove his 'Greater Good' nonsense speech, which she had no doubt was about to come, she needed his knowledge regarding You-know-Who. _Voldemort._ She thought, if Athena could say it, so could she.

"I do not care if there is a prophecy Albus. I do not even want to know the prophecy. All I want, is for Athena to be as far away from this as possible. I want her to grow up, make friends and be happy and healthy." Minerva paused again, trying to search for the right words. "However, if that psychopath, believes he and Athena have a connection, then I will do everything in my power to stand between them. I am not stupid enough to think Athena won't need training, extra protection. Unfortunately, with the Girl Who Lived nonsense, she will always be different."

"I could not agree more Minerva, Athena deserves a normal childhood. After all, we have already denied her a happy early childhood."

Minerva already stern expression harden, she did not miss the fact Albus said "we" and suggested they both were at fault for Athena being left with those Dursleys. _Manipulative old sod,_ she thought.

"There is not a day that goes by, that I too, do not feel the guilt for exposing Athena to that type of environment."

_Oh, this was just too good,_ she internally laughed, _not only was he trying to play on her guilt, he was trying to change the subject. Two, can play at that game._

"Tell me Albus, what do you know about the Potter's will being closed?" For the second time that day, a hint of shock glistened in Albus's eyes. It was a good thing, Albus had taught Minerva Occlumency, a mind scape that would create a protect barrier between someone's thought and would stop mind intruders seeing a person's glancing thoughts, at the front of their minds. Albus Dumbledore was indeed an intruder of other's thoughts, he was skilled enough to just skim the surface, without much effort. However, he was by no means a natual, he had trained himself for decades, to be able to do this wandlessly and wordlessly. This type of mind attack, was something Minerva's mind could withstand, however a full-on mind attack from her once trusted mentor, would leave Minerva's shields shattered. If Albus had been able to see Minerva's surface thought, he would have caught on to her smugness, on finally catching Albus out.

"The Potter Will? Minerva?"

"Albus, I am so very close to handing in my resignation and withdrawing Athena from this school. Don't test me right now."

"You wouldn't. You mustn't. You couldn't?" Albus's emotions were flooding onto the table, a very rare occurrence indeed.

"Could I not?" Am I or am I not? The most available person next in line to legally adopt Athena? And was, said will, not signed and witnessed by you, Albus?"

Ted, had specifically, told Minerva not to address this fact with Albus just yet. When he wrote her a letter to arrange a meeting on Monday, he had casually mentioned that the copy of the Will Minerva had sent him, was indeed, signed by Albus. Ted had suggested that Albus might have simply, not recalled the details of the Will, but Minerva knew better. She knew, the young Potter's had written a will based on Albus's advice and in order to be a signed witness, you would have to hear the entire will be read by a goblin, before signing. And Albus's memory had not declined in his old age, like he would have some believe. Minerva had considered that perhaps, she had better obtain a legal counsel, from someone who was not, also in the dept of, Albus bloody Dumbledore.

Albus became, very serious, suddenly he had an air of power around him. "You've been busy Minerva." he mentioned. "Perhaps, you should take a seat, I suspect we may be here a while."

Minerva, tried her best to not be intimidated under his glare. She ignored his suggestion and continued.

"Just explain to me why Albus, why deny Athena and I of this happiness? How much were you involved?" Minerva decided she would rather have Albus as an ally then an enemy. She decided to take that offer of a seat, as she took a deep sign. Still, she clutched her wand tightly. As Albus did the same. "Cards on the table Albus, I feel, as if I have some of the puzzle pieces from larger picture."

Albus, put his elbows on the desk and he put his head in his hands. Minerva waited patiently.

"You are correct Minerva, about too many things. At this point, I feel there are too many puzzle pieces for me to keep track of and far too many chess pieces, as you so delicately put." Minerva did not utter a word, hoping her silence would compel Albus to keep talking. A trick she learnt from Albus himself.

"There was a prophecy regarding Athena Potter and Tom Riddle, also known as, Lord Voldemort." Albus paused waiting for the usual shudder at the name, but no unwelcome shake came this time. So, he continued. "I shell not give you the details, I know of your views on prophecies but I can assure you, this one was real. I witnessed it myself. Due to this prophecy certain events were led into motion."

"Led?" Minerva couldn't help herself. "So, had you not heard the prophecy, the events that led to Lord...Voldemort's downfall, might not have happened." Albus did not address Minerva's change in the way she referred to Voldemort but secretly he was once again, shocked.

"My dear, I understand your view and we have had this debate many times. Admittedly, I have only heard of two genuine prophecies in my life time but every prophecy outcome, finds its way to become a reality, even if that reality is not what one expects."

"Perhaps your expectations, led to the completion of this prophecy"

"Ah, alas, I do not yet believe this prophecy has come to pass."

"How can you be so sure? Is this the reason, why you are always suggesting, he is not yet gone?" Minerva queried.

"I only truly have my suspicions, firstly, the lack of Lord Voldemort's body, I understand magic can do mysterious things, but still this was enough to make me question his so-called downfall. Next, the prophecy stated, that Voldemort would mark an equal. Athena's scar could only be a sign of that."

For the third, that tiresome day, Albus was outwardly shocked. The normally brave, stern professor in front of him, was laughing. "Oh honestly, Albus. Once again, we are talking about your interpretation of a prophecy, it's like you're trying to make things fit. Tell me? Did the prophecy specifically refer to Athena and Lord Voldemort?"

"Well..." Albus said awkwardly, "I believe-"

"Nope. Try again. I know what you believe." Minerva said triumphantly.

"But it is the only interpretation!" Said Albus, as he was becoming slightly frustrated.

"Well, as you know, I do not want to make my own assumption. But let us assume, for argument's sake, that your interpretation is exactly what is due to come to pass and you believe he is still out there, due to regain power." Minerva said, holding a mocking expression. "Do continue."

Albus was starting to become quite grumpy. He was not used to people, not accepting what he said, especially Minerva.

"Yes, well. I regret to inform you, I was not the only one who heard the prophecy, we cannot predict when these little insights come to pass and I was in a public place at the time."

It was Minerva's turn to be shocked. "Who?"

"A member of Voldemort's inner circle. They heard the first part, and quickly apparated to inform Voldemort directly."

"Who?" Minerva said more aggressively. This person was also responsible for the prophecy playing out in such a way, if it wasn't for this person, the Potter's may not have been targeted.

"That is not a concern at the moment, the person has been dealt with accordingly."

Minerva narrowed her eyes; she did not wish to accept Albus at his words any longer, however, perhaps this wasn't a battle to be fort at this moment. She still needed to get to the bottom of Albus's manipulations regarding Athena. In fact, Minerva was a little taken back about how upfront an honest Albus was being with her. This only then, lead Minerva to conclude, Albus could not possibly be being up front and honest with her, regarding the whole story.

"Very well Albus. I can summarise this is why you told the Potter's to hide. But, how did these events led you to conclude the Potter Will should be ignored and that you should place Athena at the Dursleys. And, I'm not looking for a way for you to talk your way out of this one Albus, it has happened, we cannot change it. I would just like to understand your thought process."

Albus wasn't used to his plans and activities being questioned but he had prepared for this question, should it arise. The answer he had prepared however, was for one meant for an oaf, such as, the Mister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Albus found himself, wanted to be more forthcoming with Minerva as he did consider, Minerva a friend of sorts, the closest he had in fact. And he was quickly losing her.

"I honestly, believed- and I understand my beliefs are not facts but just my opinion- I honestly believed that Athena would be safe and happy there. Safe, due to the blood wards Lilly had placed on that house and placed on her sister. It is my assumption, that Lilly had also placed blood wards directly on Athena and I believe, only based on what Lilly had confided in me, that those blood wards resulted in Lord Voldemort's spell rebounding back towards him."

Minerva had a lot to taken in with that, she wanted to address the fact the Lilly Potter, she knew, she had watched grow up, the Lilly Potter who was Head Girl, knew anything about blood magic, as it wasn't something taught at Hogwarts. But Albus interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you remember, of your Runic Alphabet Minerva? If memories serve, you received a Newt level Exceeds Expectations, am I correct?" Albus asked.

"I'm sorry?" Minerva ask, slightly taken back by the out of place question.

One could tell, Albus was rather smug at finally catching Minerva off guard. "Curious, is it not, that the shape on Athena's forehead, is not that dissimilar to the Runic Symbol to Sun? I admit there are many Runic Languages through cultures, but nonetheless, it is an... Interpretation? You might say?"

"I suppose it is Albus, what is the relevance?"

"I am unsure," said Albus as he pinched his chin. "Ever since I saw it, 10 years ago, I have investigated blood wards, and protections that might warrant such a symbol."

Minerva was losing patience, "You could not have failed to notice, seeing as it was you, who first suggested it, that the scar, is an exact mirror image, of the movement required for the killing curse."

"Ah yes, and then the legend of The-Girl-Who-Lived began." Albus admitted sadly.

And then it dawned on Minerva, that the awful tag name was first planted by Albus.

"Yes...I have not failed to notice your influence in that regard." Minerva said, her voice controlled. "You've set Athena up to be a hope for the wizarding world, why? Based on some prophecy? Really, what did you expect to happen once she arrived in Hogwarts, not one child here won't know who she is?"

"No." Minerva stopped herself "Don't answer that Albus, I'll be supporting Athena in that regard. What I need to know now, is what do you have planned for Athena. Not now, but in the future? Do you expect her to battle, Voldemort, on some dramatic battlefield? This whole conversation is outrageous!"

"Minerva, I do not know what lady destiny has in store for Athena. I truly wish for Athena to be happy and live a relatively, uneventful life." Albus held up his hands in defence, "But this sensitive information, of which you are now privy to, does exist. Whatever yours or my beliefs are, prophecies, true prophecies, find a way of coming to pass. Even if you took me out of the equation." He stared at Minerva, pleading in his eyes. "Minerva, I would like to be partners in this adventure, I do have Athena's best interest at heart." He placed his hand over his heart.

Minerva couldn't help herself, as she said, "And what about your precious 'greater good'?" She asked.

"At the moment, I believe Athena's wellbeing is for the 'greater good' as you call it." he promised.

But his promise wasn't enough for Minerva, "And what if the correlation between Athena's wellbeing and the greater good, no longer match?"

Albus blinked slowly and nodded, "Then I will inform you, if such a time arises."

Minerva, was not prepared to take the risk of trusting Albus, "I'll need a vow, Albus, a magical vow". Magical vows, where similar to unbreakable vows, only they didn't require a third-party member and it was a promise to magic in general, rather than a particular person, unless the vow stated otherwise. It was a complicated magic and very easily preformed incorrectly.

"That is a very serious request Minerva, not one that can be taken lightly."

"There is nothing light about this situation, I need to trust, that you truly want what's best for Athena. But I only want a promise, that you will inform me of any development that would or could affect Athena's wellbeing."

By the time the pair had clarified the exact wording of the vow, it was at least lunch time. Minerva had worried what trouble Hagrid and Athena had gotten up to back at home. She had left Athena to have breakfast with Hagrid, early that morning.

Minerva felt confident enough, that she could count on magic to encourage Albus to share the necessary information regarding Athena. Of course, a man as smart as Albus could find loop holes in the vow, but Minerva was not of average mind either. Minerva now knew the right questions to ask, if she wanted to check Albus's intentions.

Unfortunately, their so-called previous friendship had been damaged today. But hopefully, on the foundation of that one, a new alliance was forming.

Minerva, knew Albus wasn't an evil man, his intentions where light. He had just detached himself from real relationships for so long, he struggled to see a real person behind a pawn. Minerva decided contemplating Albus's obsession with the greater good, was best left for another day.

Just as she was about to leave, Albus called to her one last time. "I trust this conversation is going to stay between us, Minerva." An order, hung in the air lightly.

Minerva slowly turned around, "Are you suggesting I am going to shout out about prophecies from the north tower?" Minerva said, unblinking.

"Ah perhaps you misunderstand me, are you going to be sharing information with Athena?"

"Well then, you should say what you mean Albus. To save such misunderstanding." she continued. "In answer to your question, the answer is simple. If Athena asks, I she'll not lie." Minerva said, unyielding.

"Surely you do not wish to taint her childhood with these burdens?" he asked, an ingenuine shock in his voice.

"Her childhood has already been tainted, Albus. And I do not intent to taint our relationship with deceit, lies or even misdirection. Saying that, I hope the situation does not arise where she would feel the need to ask any more questions, regarding Voldemort." Minerva admitted. "I should hope she will come to me, asking about the Birds and the Billywigs, before she would inquire about prophecies. Good day, Albus."

And with that Minerva made her way back to her quarters, with the intention to floo back to her summer home.

OOO

Minerva felt mentally exhausted by the time she arrived home. Thankfully, she was greeted by a warming sight. In her kitchen, sat two people, one little lady, with wild red hair was sat on her kitchen floor crossed legged and she was holding her stomach from laughing so much. The other person was a grand size bigger than the red-haired girl, he was also sat on her kichen floor and appeared to be drinking hot chocolate from a holeless plant pot. The happy pair still had laughter echoed in their eye's as they realised Minerva had entered the room.

"Auntie Minerva!" Athena said as she got up and rushed to hug her Auntie. "We were getting worried about you; we didn't want to start lunch without you."

Minerva returned the hug warmly, as she looked down at Athena she said, "I am sorry, I am so late back." She turned to Hagrid and said, "Thank you for staying with Athena. I really was not sure how long I would be and I didn't want her to be alone all morning."

"Tis s'not a problem, I enjoy hangin' with the little tike." He said, as he was still recovering from the previous giggles.

"I'm not little!" Athena huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Besides," Hagrid continued as if Athena hadn't said anything. "I haven' got anthin' better ta do. Not till tomorrow when the firs' years arrive."

Minerva was only slightly listening, as for the first time since entering the room, she noticed the table, collapsed in several pieces, in the corner. "What in the Merlin's name happened?" she asked.

"It was my fault, Auntie Minerva. I suggested we play exploding snap and..."

"Nonsense!" Hagrid interrupted. "Twas my ruddy hand that hit the table and my giant backside tat broke the chair!"

Athena looked like she wanted to refute, however Minerva stopped the conversation. "Now really, accidents happened." And she wordlessly, circled her wand at the table and chair, as the pieces seemed to spring to life and reattach themselves to each other.

Athena muttered something that sounded like, "That's cool..."

Minerva quietly thought to herself that she should perhaps expand the height of her ceiling in preparation for next summer. Her tiny cottage was not built in mind, for a half giant, after all.

"Alright, now we have had our excitement for this morning, how do you both feel about a wonder down to the muggle village for a spot of lunch? Hagrid, in my experience, I find the muggles around here do try their best not to stare, however having live animals in one's beard might become a tad overwhelming."

At first Hagrid didn't appear to follow what Minerva was referring to, it wasn't until Athena gestured to the bat's in Hagrid's beard, did he understand.

As Athena helped Hagrid rummage through his beard, Minerva had time to ponder her morning. The conversation with Albus, had not gone quite as planned as Minerva had hoped. She realised, despite her being on the lookout for Albus's manipulations, she had still been side tracked a couple of times. For example, Minerva wanted to know more about Athena's scar and she wanted to question the status of Sirius Black. Nonetheless, the outcome of the conversation was promising, Minerva believe she had made the current circumstances more difficult for Albus to freely manipulate in the future. The question was, _had Minerva just made an enemy out of Albus Dumbledore or a more equal alliance?_


	9. Chapter 9 - Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter Nine – Down the Rabbit Hole

Finally, the day had arrived, after the most wonderful summer, ever, imaginable, Athena Potter was going to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Athena tucked up, in her very own bed and she looked around, her very own bedroom. Her four-post bed frame, looked like it was made of ivy; it had white vales, draped either side. The dark green ivy bed, looked vivid, compared to the pale green walls behind it. The walls had autumnal leaves scattered over them, as if Athena slept under a warm maple tree. She could hear her new Auntie downstairs, boiling the kettle and she could smell the bacon, cooking on the stove. Why would she ever want to leave this?

Athena was so scared about going to Hogwarts, she supposed she would be in a better position than some of the other first years, at least her Auntie was only a short walk away. And her first friend, was only a walk down to the grounds. Hagrid promised her, that he had a surprise for Athena, that she could collect from his hut, on the first morning of Hogwarts Classes. Athena, appreciated Hagrid, it had been obvious that she was nervous, but he didn't belittle her for it, make fun of her or call her names. Athena still expected these kinds of behaviours from people, but she had found, to her own surprise, that she was very trusting of people. At least the people she had labelled a friend.

Another one of Athena's friends, her only other friend in fact, also seemed to be trust worthy. They had only met a few days ago, but the two girls seemed to relate to each other instantly. Hermione Granger, like Athena, had a love for books and was very excited to learn about magic. Both girls, also seemed to have a high expectation of the magical world. After all, both had only just learnt about magic, a little over a month ago, they were both starting school, on an equal footing.

Yes, considering Athena had only just re-entered the magical world, she already had a close circle of companions. Friends she already believed would be there for her and she had privately decided she would do anything for her friends.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, Auntie Minerva didn't wait to be invited, she slowly peered her head around the corner and saw that Athena was awake. "Come now," she said as she let herself in and popped herself on the bed. "I truly believe you are going to love Hogwarts, I know you must have read Hogwarts A History, over a hundred times. What are you most worried about?" It was as if Auntie Minerva could see right through her, she just seemed to know what she was thinking, all the time and Athena had also found herself reaching for Auntie Minerva's affection, almost has if, if Athena let go of her, then her Auntie would slip away. Athena had never felt this dependable on a person before.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Athena found herself asking the question that had been burning her insides. Athena didn't consider herself brave but she wanted to be closer to Auntie Minerva and to be in the same house as Hagrid.

To her surprise, Auntie Minerva didn't even flinch as she responded. "Any house would be lucky to have you and I will love you no matter which house you become a part of." Athena cuddled into her Auntie, she had never heard her say she loved her before, in fact she couldn't remember ever hearing the words but Athena somehow believed her.

Athena hugged Auntie Minerva and said, "I love you too'. It turned out 'love', wasn't a feeling you had to learn, for Athena, it was a feeling she just knew.

OOO

After an emotional morning, Athena pulled her freshly packed trunk downstairs. Auntie Minerva explained that she would be accompanying Athena to Kings Cross Station and that she had originally intended to disguise as her Aunt Petunia, in order to hide their true situation. Auntie Minerva had explained to Athena about Polyjuice Potion, a potion that would allow one person to look identical to another. However, Auntie Minerva declared this would be unnecessary and rather traumatic for both of them. Athena pointed out that nobody actually knew what Aunt Petunia looked like, and so Auntie Minerva was free to look like anybody else who was unrecognisable.

This resulted in a rather strange trip, as Athena travelled into King's Cross Station, with a lady she didn't recognise. Auntie Minerva now looked like she was in her mid 30's, she had long blond hair, which she had tied up in a tight bun and her clothes where very un-magical looking. These were the only features she shared with Athena's previous Aunt, as her face features were considerably softer and she was giving Athena a warm smile. Athena could tell this was still Auntie Minerva, based on the way she walked. It was a rather no-nonsense type walk, Auntie Minerva always seemed to walk with a purpose and stood proudly. This was also very different from Aunt Petunia, who always seemed to be skulking, which she normally would do, so she could spy on her neighbours through her curtains. Athena, took a moment to remind herself she would never need to think about her previous Aunt again.

Suddenly, Auntie Minerva seemed to stop, directly between the platforms 9 and 10. "Welcome to the entrance, to platform 9 ¾.

Athena looked at her Auntie hesitantly, and wondered if that, sickly-looking potion had confused her. There didn't appear to be anything magical about this place. And it was packed with Muggles, after all. A thought another lady seemed to share.

"-packed with Muggles of course-"

Auntie Minerva tutted loudly at the woman, "Now really," she whispered harshly, "Muggle's are not deaf you know." Athena reached up to her Auntie's arm and tugged slightly. Auntie Minerva cleared her thought, "We may find it strange, if a lady started yelling strange words like 'muggle'." She tried to hide her slight slip.

The round, red haired lady, looked rather taken back, she looked at Auntie Minerva, apparently lost for words.

The young girl of the group, gasped as she looked directly at Athena, "You're Athena Potter! Your hair, is exactly like the books described! It's so long and beautiful! Is it really alive?! Does it attack bad wizards?" The little girl squealed loudly and excitedly.

After being noticed, Athena had begun to hide behind Auntie Minerva, until the last few sentences the girl uttered. She lent around her Auntie and exclaimed, "What?!" Athena was utterly perplexed as to why the girl would ask that? It wasn't the first time Athena had been noticed, but she had always been, clearly with Auntie Minerva at the time. Adult's seemed to double take when they saw her, children would openly stare and young children seemed to point at her until their parents quickly ushered them away. But now, it wasn't apparent that Auntie Minerva was with Athena.

"Athena Potter?", the red-haired lady asked, it appeared she still hadn't caught up as she was still confused why an apparent Muggle was speaking to her. Additionally, why was Athena Potter standing next to her?

Auntie Minerva had mentioned something about some children books, which had been written about the great 'Athena Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived', but apparently, they were so far-fetched that nobody really saw them as anything other than fiction. That is, apart from this family, it seemed.

Auntie Minerva's borrowed cheeks, showed her outrage, "Now really Miss-" Auntie Minerva stopped herself before she said their family name. Based on the ages of the large group of red heads surrounding them, it was clear, Auntie Minerva must know some of these children as Hogwarts Students. "Please do not spread such ridiculous, make believe stories, about my niece." Auntie Minerva appeared to subconsciously step in front of Athena.

"Now, excuse me, Madam. Do not talk to my daughter like that, she is only a child." It appeared as if the lady, the girl's mother, had found her baring's in the conversation. But her fiery temper seemed to only fuel Auntie Minerva's lioness nature.

"So is my niece, she is a real young lady, with real feelings. Not some poppycock, fantasy superhero, like those atrocious, poorly written, stories would have impressionable children believe." Athena noticed tears had begun to form in the girl's eyes. Athena was not yet used to having someone stand up for her, however, she thought this situation was getting a little out of hand. Clearly, neither parent needed magic to display the power they possessed, when it came to their daughters.

"Auntie..." Athena pulled on Auntie Minerva's coat. "The train...". Auntie Minerva looked down at her, and nodded in understanding.

"I apologise, when it comes to the ones I love, I can be quite hot headed." Auntie Minerva admitted to the woman.

The lady, had also sense the situation defuse slightly. "I apologise, I too can be a bit quick to temper." Both the twin boys behind her, snorted in amusement at the same time. She glared at them, but didn't address them. "I shall be having a chat with my daughter, when we get home about how to properly address people. And maybe, we should also have a chat about these books." She said as she reassuringly, as she wrapped an arm around her daughter, who looked utterly traumatised from the whole experience. Athena hoped that the girl, wasn't too upset and hoped she wouldn't be in any trouble.

"Boys help your brother, through the platform." The woman said as she addressed her children. She turned back to Auntie Minerva, "Forgive me, my name is Molly, Molly Weasley and these are-" as Mrs Weasley turned, to point out her boys, the twins had linked arms and where running towards the wall, between platform nine and ten. Athena, thought they would surely hit the wall until -

The pair disappeared, as they ran right through the wall. Athena quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed and looked at Auntie Minerva questionably.

Mrs Weasley, sighed deeply and as Athena turned towards her, she noticed the mother of the group was pinching the bridge of the nose. "That, wasn't the brother I meant." she muttered. She turned to the slightly younger red haired boy and said, "Ron, can you manage?"

"It's fine Mum." He said quickly, as he followed his brothers.

Mrs Weasley turned to the final boy, "Percy, please can you make sure they don't get into any trouble?"

"Yes, Mother. You can count on me." He said proudly, and the fourth boy charged through the wall.

Mrs Weasley, turned back to Auntie Minerva and Athena and smiled warmly, "Sorry, what was I saying?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you and your family, Mrs Weasley, but we had better also get onto the platform." Auntie Minerva said, as she gestured for Mrs Weasley to go first.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Mrs Weasley said sweetly.

"I am Athena's Aunt- Auntie Petunia." Athena knew Auntie Minerva didn't wish to address herself as such, but she managed without her distaste being too obvious.

"Ah," Mrs Weasley said, understanding. You must be Lilly's sister. I met Lilly once, after she graduated, she was friends with my brothers, you see." Mrs Weasley seemed to trail off, in thought.

Auntie Minerva's impatience seemed to dissolve for a moment, as pity or concern laced her eyes.

"Yes well," Auntie Minerva said awkwardly, until she noticed the time above them.

"Quick Athena, hold on to me." She instructed, "We are going to be running through a portal and all you have to do is trust me."

"Ok." Utter Athena, as she was dragged towards the platform, her trunk in front of them, on a noisy trolley. Trusting Auntie Minerva was something she could do.

Auntie Minerva didn't look back to check on Mrs Weasley, she quickly lifted Athena's trunk effortlessly, as it conveniently had a feather light charm already placed on it. Athena jumped up on to the train and turned to face Auntie Minerva. It didn't matter that Auntie Minerva didn't look like herself as Athena jumped straight back off the train and into Auntie Minerva's arms. Both squeezed the other tightly.

"Sweetheart," Auntie Minerva whispered, it was as if the hustle and bustle of the platform had been muffled. "You'll see me again in a few hours, I'll be myself, I'll be your professor but I'll still be your Auntie. You know that." Athena had buried her head in Auntie Minerva's embrace. She didn't want to let go.

"But everything will be different. I don't want things to change." She mumbled.

But Auntie Minerva heard. "You've experienced a lot of change this Summer, are you saying that was a bad change?"

"No!" Athena abruptly lifted her head.

"Well then, why would this change me bad?" The pair heard the steam whistle blow and Athena felt panicked. Auntie Minerva near, lifted Athena back onto to train as she said, "Trust me, I love you."

As the door shut on Athena, she lent over to put her head out of the window. Unashamed, she lent out to shout, "I love you too!" A cry that was unlikely heard, due to the abundance of train noise which now surrounded her. She saw, Auntie Minerva smiling as she waved Athena goodbye. Athena waved frantically; her tears were whisked away, as the train gained speed.

As the platform became too small to see, Athena tucked her head back inside the train. She stared down the bustling corridor and suddenly felt very alone. Athena turned the other way, and found that direction, to be much quieter.

As she walked to the back of the train, she took a moment to noticed the interior of the train. Athena had never been on a train before but found the decor to be very worn down. She glanced in to each compartment, so far, she hadn't seen a familiar face. How was she ever going to find Hermione, in all of this commotion?

As she continued to walk, she noticed one of the red-haired boys, the youngest boy of the group, dashing into a compartment. As she walked past the compartment, she noticed the he had managed to get a compartment to himself. And she wondered why he hadn't sat with his other brothers? While Athena contemplated what life would be like with a sibling, she noticed the compartments where beginning to become more spars. At the very end of the train, Athena finally heard a voice she recognised.

"How did you manage to lose your pet? That is rather irresponsible you know?" Hermione said in a rather bossy tone.

As Athena peered through the glass door, she noticed the boy she was talking to, looked like he was about to cry.

"No wait, I'm sorry," Hermione said hastily. "Really, I am. I was just concerned for you and your toad." The slightly plump boy did not look all that comforted. "Tell you what, how about I go ask around? Maybe someone's seen him? Hermione said hopefully.

The young boy looked too shocked to be upset, "You would really do that?

"Of course, I'm sure people won't mind helping,"

Athena chose this moment, to knock on the door and she offered a smile and a wave to Hermione. "Athena!" Hermione pulled open the door and dashed through to give Athena a big hug. Athena was slightly off balance as she still wasn't quite used to receiving hugs. Although, she was sure she would be able to learn to adapt to Hermione's bear hugs. Hermione pulled back her hug, as her questioning nature arrived. "Did you know you're famous? Why didn't you tell me? At first, I was a bit upset that you might be hiding things from me, but Mummy, pointed out that maybe you don't like being famous? Did you know you are mentioned 394 times in 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'?"

Athena raised her eye brows at Hermione, she knew her friend meant well but she suddenly felt really uncomfortable. She had indeed, know she was mentioned in this book, it was one of the ones she'd skimmed through during her time in Auntie Minerva's library. Athena was slightly lost for words and it appeared Hermione could tell. "My mouth has run away with me again hasn't it?" Hermione looked ashamed.

It appeared, the roundish boy in the corner, who had been watching the girls exchange, found some courage to speak. "I'm Neville. I am, M-my name is Neville Longbottom. But it's just Neville really. Are you really Athena Potter?" he asked nervously.

Neville seemed nice enough, but Athena hoped his nervous nature was not because of her. It appeared her apparent fame was going to become quite tiresome, very quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Neville and really, it's just Athena. Really, I don't even remember the thing I am supposed to be famous for, I'm nothing special."

"Of course, you are!" Athena turned to Hermione, wondering if she had misjudged her friend. A pain began to burn in Athena's chest. Hermione continued, "You're my friend silly." Both Hermione and Athena laughed, Athena felt the relief flood through her.

Hermione turned to Neville and put out her hand, "I'm sorry Neville, how rude of me? My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled kindly, as Neville reached out a quivering had to accept Hermione's.

"Did you say you've lost your toad? I'm really sorry Neville, we can both help you look for it?"

"Yes!" Hermione interrupted before Neville had a chance to speck, "Athena and I will check up the corridor and you stay here, he might come to you, he can't have gone far."

Athena and Hermione started working their way up the corridor. The door leading to the young ginger haired boy was still open and Hermione popped her head into his compartment. "Hi, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, and uttered, "No." But before Hermione and Athena moved on, Athena stopped to ask something.

"Are you ok? What happened to your brothers?" The boy froze, as if it was a member of royalty addressing him.

"Are you really Athena Potter? He asked, he stared at Athena with his eyes wide.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Is your last name really Weasley?"

The boy looked really confused now, as he scrunched up his nose. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well people keep asking if I'm sure about my name? I thought maybe that was a common practice around here?" Athena said sarcastically, as Hermione coughed to hide her giggling.

Before he could say anything, two identical red heads greeted, the trio. "Hey Ron." Said one of the twins.

"Fancy meeting you here? And with the young Lady Potter, as well."

"A pleasure, to meet you again." Both twins bowed as the addressed her. Athena wasn't sure if she liked this twin speak the pair were doing, or if it was getting on her nerves.

"Forgive us, did we introduce ourselves?"

"I'm Fred," both twins said together, "and he's George," as each twin pointed to the other. They ended the show by taking another bow to Athena and Hemione. Athena let out a slight giggle but it seemed Hermione wasn't as impressed.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she put her hands on her waist, showing her impatience. "And you are?" she looked towards. The boy again.

"Ron Weasley." He said.

"You'll have to forgive our young brother here." One twin said, Athena decided this one will be George.

"He's a little star struck." Fred went to rustle Ron's hair, as Ron batted his arm away.

"It's not every day a young boy meets his celebrate crush, after all."

Ron looked mortified, "I AM NOT- I DON't!" His whole face had turned as red as his hair.

As the twins, laughed to themselves, Hermione dragged Athena away. "Oh! Honestly!" She huffed.

The girls tried a few more doors, and then resigned to simply peering inside the windows of the compartments. Each compartment was much the same as the last, Athena had been asked if she really was herself a number of times, some had asked to see her scar and one boy outright proposed!

Athena had wanted to push forward, as she really wanted to find Neville's toad, but Hermione had admitted Neville may have lost his toad before he got on the train.

"How about we ask the guard, maybe there is a magical way to find it? Athena asked. Hermione agreed this was a good idea, so the two girls rushed towards the front of the train, they were careful not to make eye contact with anyone in the compartments.

They eventually reached a door with a sign hanging from it. 'Prefect's Compartment'.

"Perhaps the prefects can help us? Hermione said optimistically. Hermione knocked the door and waited.

A few moments later, a very tall, stern looking man answered the door. Athena, thought he might have been a professor. He almost missed the girls, as the pair of them were not considered tall for their ages. Athena noticed the green trimming on his neat robes, and the 'Head Boy' badge pinned to his chest. He looked down and said, "First years aren't supposed to be up here? What is the problem?"

Hermione did not seem phased by the young man's abruptness. "Please sir, a boy has lost his toad and-"

The Head Boy, rolled his eyes. "Very well," he turned around and pointed to the oldest Weasley brother, Athena had met earlier. "You there, please can you assist these first years in finding their pet?"

Percy Weasley, stood to attention. "Yes Sir!" he promptly said.

The Head Boy pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is no need to call me Sir, Weasley. Twyford will do."

"Yes Sir, I mean no Sir, I mean... Ok, Twyford." Athena could tell Percy was nervous, although this Twyford guy looked a bit scary, he seemed reasonable enough, in Athena's opinion.

Twyford, sighed. "On your way back, see that you check the other compartments."

"Of course, Twyford." And Percy ushered the girls along the corridor. "Take me to your compartment." he ordered.

As they walked down the train again, Percy began to berate their situation. "It does not matter who you are, it was very irresponsible to lose your pet."

It seemed Hermione, could see the harshness of her words from earlier. "Firstly, what is that supposed to mean, 'it does not matter who you are'? Secondly, while I agree, individuals should be responsible for their pets, you do not yet know anything about the situation, for example, it was not us who lost the pet, we are helping someone." Athena noticed that Hermione becomes a lot more formal when she is trying to respectfully put someone in their place. A trait Athena had also noticed in her Auntie Minerva. As she thought about Auntie Minerva, the air in Athena's chest began to spiral.

"You should show me respect, I am a prefect." Percy said pompously.

"I think she said the truth, very respectfully. Just because she was correcting your assumption, does not mean she is wrong." Athena tried her best to mimic Hermione's formal tone.

"Now see here, I will not be spoken to like this by a couple of first years, if you had been sorted into your houses already, I might had seen fit to deduct house points. Miss Potter, no matter what your position in the wizarding world, you are only a first year and respect should be earned."

Both Athena and Hermione narrowed their eyes towards the prefect. "Yes, it should." Muttered Hermione, both girls silently decided to not push the matter. Neither girl was used to getting in trouble.

Percy had obviously decided to ignore Hermione's last comment, that or he hadn't fully grasped the irony in her words.

As they arrived back at their compartment, at the other side of the train, they found Neville rummaging through his school trunk. He looked around a bit sheepishly at the mess and explained, "Sorry, I thought maybe Trevor was hiding in a sock or something." Neville's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Now really, how unbecoming of a Hogwarts student?" Percy waved his wand in a long sweeping movement and muttered, _"Pack."_ The contents of Neville's trunk, which were scattered around the room, started to move themselves into his suitcase.

"Now, as students should not be traveling the bus while it is moving, I must insist you remain in your compartment while I search the train." Percy instructed and began to exit.

"Can't you use a spell?" Hermione asked.

Percy turned to Hermione. "There is a spell, where you can call an item towards you, however, if I simply called 'toad', who knows how many toads we might find coming towards us. And I cannot call a specific toad, as I do not know what the toad in question looks like specifically. More importantly, it is against school rules to preform magic on the train. Good day." And with this, Percy left the compartment.

Athena was quick to point out, "Didn't he just preform magic to pack your things?

"I suspect, he doesn't know how. It's not against the rules, I checked, the Hogwarts Express is a bit of a limbo area. Our wands are tracked based on the magical area we are in, in theory, we could perform magic in Diagon Ally and nobody would know the magic came from us, due to all the magic in the air already."

"It's true, Gran has been trying to teach me basic spells for the past year," Neville looked down at his wand ashamed. "I'm not very good though." He looked back to Athena and Hermione, "Gran said we weren't supposed to, but she said nobody would check because they would guess any magic performed was by her.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Athena was outraged. "That means, those who are Muggleborn, like Hermione can't practice magic before they come to school but others can!

"I didn't think of that." Said Neville, looking deeply concerned.

"I thought we would all be equal... I must be so behind!" Hermione said, starting to panic.

"No, No really. Families tend to leave spell casting lessons to the professor's at Hogwarts. Gran only tried with me, because she was so scared, I wouldn't be able to perform magic with a wand. My Great Uncle Algie, were so worried that I was a Squib, he hung me out the window when I was eight but he accidently dropped me, luckily, my magic saved me and I bounced!" Neville ended his story, as if it was something to celebrate. However, Athena and Hermione had different reactions.

"Wait! What!" Athena exclaimed. Athena had so many questions, who would do that to their own nephew?

"Neville, that's horrible, what if you hadn't bounced? You could have died!" Hermione looked so confused, as if her faith in adults had been diminished.

"But I was ok," Neville assured them, "Gran was so happy she cried!"

Athena and Hermione looked at each other, as if to check the other was as outraged as the other was. Athena was only just learning that her childhood was not considered normal but she was never dropped out of the window. That's when Athena thought, Perhaps, Neville did see this as normal?

"Neville...has anything like this happened before?" Athena tried to ask casually, but the concern in her voice clearly was making Neville feel uncomfortable.

Athena wanted to ask if he would talk to her Auntie Minerva, but of course, Athena wasn't to make their relationship publicly know. She also, didn't want to go behind Neville's back as she feared she would be betraying his trust somehow.

Athena's thoughts were rudely interrupted, as a group of boys and one girl came charging into their compartment.

"So, it is true, they say the beautiful enchantress, Athena Potter, is in this compartment. But it could only be you." The blond boy, with horribly gelled hair, got down on one knee to present his hand to Athena. "Only one with such beauty, could wield such power."

Athena, felt like she was going to be sick in her mouth. And Hermione, for the first time, was speechless.

Behind the skinny blond boy stood two chunky boys who were grinning smugly. Further down the corridor, Athena could just bout see a pretty girl with dark hair, pouting at the situation.

The boy continued his swooning, "Please, allow me to escort you away from this lower end of the train. And guide you into the circles of the...right short." With his head still down, he glanced a distasteful look at Neville.

"Excuse me, but I believe I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank you. You have just insulted my friends and I would like you too leave."

The boy stood up suddenly, and he was rather shocked. "Forgive me, my Lady but you must not know who I am. My father assured me we would be...er, companions of sorts."

Athena couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, "Perhaps, we could have been friends, but the thing is I don't even know your name. All I do know, is that you did not have the manners to knock before entering a room." Athena just wanted this guy to go away. "And I don't care what your Father assured you off."

The blond bratty boy, looked like he wanted to throw a tantrum, this interaction was clearly not going as he had planned. But he took a quick sigh, to recover himself. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Athena managed to keep herself composed, however Hermione tried to hide her laugh badly, as her laugh sounded more like piglet's grunt.

And Draco Malfoy, was quick to catch her, "Think my name is funny, do you? As I don't know your name, I assume you are a filthy Mudblood." Malfoy spat.

The two lungs behind him were too busy to notice that Neville had jumped out of his seat and his wand was in his hand. Malfoy, only laughed, "Oh, look boys, the Longbottom Squib has got his toy wand out." The groups laughter was sickening, quickly, the two girls copied Neville's actions and pointed their wands at the group.

Malfoy's laughed stopped as he noticed the serious look on Athena's face. "Come on guys, I know a lost cause when I see one." And he stomped out of the room like a spoiled child.

The trio, stood silently for a while, until Hermione, couldn't take it anymore. "What is wrong with this place?!"

As the adrenaline died down, Athena couldn't help herself. She laughed.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Neville, as the girls noticed, they paused to look at him.

"I'm really sorry about them, I was going to say not all families are like that, but I thought the Weasley family were supposed to be a nice bunch, but the prefect one was arrogant too." Neville looked like he had returned to the shy nervous boy they had seen before. "Gran used to make me attend Ministry Balls, a lot of people who went, were pureblood, some were ok, most kept their distance, but some were so stuck up, like their blood made them better than everybody else. I hate it."

"I've read about the rise of You-Know-Who, he, more than any dark wizard, focused on blood supremacy... But all the books say that stopped when he was destroyed." Hermione spared a glanced towards Athena.

"No, it didn't, Gran says, that those who gained power because of You-Know-Who, do everything in their power to keep it. And I think some actually believe they are better than everyone else."

"Then why doesn't anybody try and stop it?" Athena asked.

"It's all, very behind closed doors, that kind of thing. That's why I was so shocked that Malfoy would say such a horrible thing in public. He's disgusting, Merlin knows what his father has been feeding his mind." Athena felt pity for the boy, Athena has a funny habit of analysing the bad guys (or girls) in her story books, she truly believed, nobody was born bad but she thought that something must have happened to them, to make them make such bad decisions.

Athena, had a lot to think about, she was desperate to talk to her Auntie, about her trip. Auntie Minerva had warned her about her fame but Athena didn't expect anything like this experience. Athena wanted to ask more questions about what blood had to do with anything. Neville, had a life time of experience with this stuff and it was clear that Hermione may have memorised every book she could. Athena needed to learn more about the world she had entered, and what her part in it truly was.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sorted into Place

Chapter Ten - Sorted into Place

Athena, Neville and Hermione, survived the remainder of the journey, relatively undisturbed. The only interruption was when a kind looking lady knocked on their compartment door and offered them a chance to buy a selection of treats from the food trolley. Luckily, Auntie Minerva had prepared Athena for this and had given her some spending money. Auntie Minerva had encouraged Athena to treat herself, however she was also assured to leave some space for the Hogwarts Welcome Feast.

Once presented with the amazing choice of any sweet she wanted; Athena found it hard to choose what to have. It didn't help, that she didn't really recognised any of the treats presented to her. She chose, based on Neville's recommendation and assurance that they were not real frogs, to have a Chocolate Frog.

The frog came with a card, which Athena, stared at intently, she still was not prepared to see pictures moving. Too Athena's surprise, she recognised the name which was written under the moving image, 'Newt Scamander". She recognised it because after Auntie Minerva learnt of Athena's compassion for animals, Auntie Athena had handed down her own copy of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Athena valued this gift as precious, not only because it was a present from her Auntie, but it was a special early edition, about her favourite subject. Auntie Minerva had told Athena, that the book was first listed as a Hogwarts essential, the year she had started Hogwarts back in 1947, 20 years after its publication in 1927. The 2Oth year edition provided extra notes from Newt Scamander's travels and extra, personal anecdotes about the animal's he knew. It had quickly become Athena's favourite possession.

When Athena's attention was back in the room, she noticed, Hermione had also been conflicted about what to get from the trolley. Instead of a sweet treat, Hermione had picked up a copy of the Wizarding News Paper called, The Daily Prophet. In the corner of the top page, Athena noticed the bold print:

**Will the**  
**Girl-Who-Lived**  
**Return?**

"Oh honestly." Athena muttered. She was really starting to think this world was either bonkers, or really bored with their magical lives, that they felt the need to make something more magical then it was, in order to be news worthy.

Under the mini head line, was an animated, illustrated picture, of a girl with fiery red hair, literally, the hair on this drawing looked like it was on fire. Athena actually loved her hair, while others had called it a mess, Athena would like to consider it rather wild. _But this drawing was ridiculous._ Athena, considered herself to be a plain looking girl, with a few defining features. Athena had glasses, which Auntie Minerva had upgraded to be, self-sight-correcting, shatter-proof, waterproof and anti-theft. Not to mention, they were now a mighty more stylish than her last pair of round glasses. Secondly, Athena had a scar on her forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, Athena did not like to see her lightning bolt scar, so she had always styled her fringe in such a way that it would cover the scar as much as possible. Her eyes and her hair, were some of the only features, Athena liked about herself. Her eye's where a unique shade of green and her hair was wild and red. Athena had also liked these features, even though they made her stand out compared to the other children. Athena only understood her appreciation for her features, when Auntie Athena had explained where she had gotten them from. Apparently, Athena's Mother had the exact same colour hair as Athena and her mother's eyes could be considered identical. The nature of Athena's hair, is apparently a reflection of her Father's hair style. Her Auntie Minerva had chuckled when she remembered that even at their wedding, James Potter's hair was still stubbornly stood up at the back. Athena had wondered if her earliest memories of her parent's had somehow influenced her appearance, but then, of course that wasn't how nature worked.

Hermione, had obviously also seen this picture, but had chosen not to address it, which Athena appreciated. While Hermione read through her copy of The Daily Profit, Athena glanced out of the window of the moving train. She noticed that their location had begun to look more like the location she had associated with home. The home she would be passing at some point, as they reached closer to Hogwarts Castle. Athena's thoughts drifted back to her Auntie, as they did a few times on this journey. She wondered what Auntie Minerva might be doing now?

OOO

Minerva was in her personal quarters at Hogwarts. A place she had considered home for many years now. This was the first time in her memory that she could remember feeling somewhat empty about the idea of staying here. Usually during the summer, Minerva might spend, less than a week of the summer holidays in her cottage. But recently, the cottage had filled with a warm glow, a sense of belonging. At the Cottage, Minerva was only a few doors away from her niece, she could check on her in the night and feel comfort that she was sleeping soundly. Athena was so quiet; Minerva had even snuck into her room to check she was breathing. A thought she would laugh at herself for, but nonetheless Minerva found herself checking again a few nights later. But here, in the castle, which now felt huge compared to what she knew of beforehand, Athena may well turn out to be towers away.

Minerva really wouldn't mind if Athena was in Slytherin, she knew Severus looked after his own, but the dungeons would be so far away. At least if she was in Gryffindor, Minever would be alerted by the Gryffindor House Elves, if anything was too much of a miss.

Minerva's thoughts were interrupted by a blue, white light in the form of a phoenix, which majestically hovered above her. "I request your presence, dear Minerva."

Well, that was a summons, if Minerva ever heard one. Minever knew she couldn't refuse, even though she had oodles of things to do. Be that as it may, she still marched up to the Headmaster's office and entered via the gargoyle statue.

"Ah Minerva, thank you for joining us." Albus greeted Minever as she walked in. In the room, was already, the Four Heads of Houses, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Filius Flitwick and Professor Pomona Sprout. To her surprise, Hagrid was also present, he normally didn't attend the start of the term meetings, which made Minerva suspicious what this meeting was about.

As Minerva made her way to stand next to Severus, who appeared to be sulking as usual. Another person joined their meeting. "And last but by no means least, Madame Hooch, welcome and thank you for coming." Albus smiled warmly, but Rolanda looked just as confused by her presence as the rest of the staff did.

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore. But I did not expect your message. May I ask, why I am here?"

Albus took this to be his grand opening, he needed. He opened his arms to the group ceremoniously. "Everybody, present here today. I trust implicitly. I have asked you all here as I have a request of you all."

Albus then turned to Hagrid, and said, "If you would do the honours, Hagrid."

Hagrid, at first looked a bit startled, unsure what to do, as Albus than hinted to him to place something on the table.

"Ah, righ'" Hagrid cleared his throat as reached into his coat and pulled out a small package. He unwrapped it to reveal a red crystal, of sorts.

Minerva was unsure of the significance of this, and as she looked around the room it appeared nobody else seemed any wiser either, apart from Severus, who stared more intently, if that was possible.

Minerva couldn't hold her tongue. "What is the meaning of this Albus?"

Albus looked grave, his presence seemed darker. "Thank you for asking, Minerva. What you see before you, would be none other, than the philosopher's stone."

The silence in the room, was only disturbed by a young looking Phenix named Fawkes, scuffling on his purch.

"What pray tell, is it doing on your desk?" Minerva was getting frustrated with the theatrics now.

"My good friend, Nicolas Flamel and his Wife Perenelle, were attacked not long ago. They were fine of course. But they were not the target.  
They, as a duo, battled a great force, Nicolas said it seemed as if an unwilling host, was possessed by a dark soul, a shadow of sorts. Perenella could only see a hint of an aura and she said it was disjointed. When the possessed host perished, the dark soul fled." Albus waited to see if anybody would interrupt.

"Before the Flamel's arrived home, not only was the person able to break through their centuries old protections. But they were attempting to break into one of the Flamel safes."

"I have proposed an idea..." Albus began thoughtfully.

"Absolutely not." Everybody turned to Minerva, including Severus, they were completely shocked, that she had interrupted the Headmaster's story. "If the Flamel's protections were unable to withstand this Shadow, how are we supposed to protect it. You have already painted the children of Hogwarts as targets. You have a duty of care, to protect them at all costs-"

"Exactly, Minerva, Exactly. I have a duty to protect. We cannot have this shadow, travel unchallenged. If the Dark Soul, acquires the Stone. We will all be in great peril."

"Then let the Flamel's handle it, they have far more experience than even you Albus." Minerva countered. The room was transfixed by the events in front of them, even the paints around the room had become stationary as they watched the events unfold.

"Please, Minerva, I will not, ask you to follow this plan blindly. At least hear and old friend share the little knowledge he has." Albus sadly looked towards Minerva. Nobody in the room could consider Albus to be of little knowledge.

_Manipulative, bloody, arrogant, fool._ Minerva thought to herself, loudly, while looking Albus dead in the eye.

Deciding he had the room backing him, Albus moved on as if he had not been interrupted. "I have no intention, of keeping the Shadow out of Hogwarts." Even Professor Sprout looked like she wanted to object this notion, the Professors of Hogwarts were very serious about protecting the children. But Albus continued on. "I have a device, that can be used to trap the soul. The only risk in my plan, is to myself as I need to be present in order to activate the Artefact. I do not intend to dual," Albus assured, "only trap."

For the first time since they entered the room, Severus spoke. "Soul magic is hardly considered light, Headmaster. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Albus addressed Severus calmly, as if he had expected this question from him. "The artefact in question, is older than this school, I have studied it since my youth. It is no darker, than you or I." Eyes in the room drifted to Severus, it was clear this comment, didn't feel anyone with confidence.

"And so, you also propose to have a devise such as this, sitting in a school of children? Soul magic, really Albus?"

Albus was being very patient with the line of questioning. "The device is as harmless as a wish, I assure you."

Minerva was ready to argue again, as a wish was hardly harmless, one could spend their whole lives chasing a dream that would never come true. It was that moment that it dawned on her, the artifact Albus had in mind. But how had Albus acquired it? Minerva had only read about it. A quick glance towards Filius confirmed he had also come to the same conclusion.

Rolanda, cut in and to the point she needed, "What is it you need from us?"

"I am glad you asked, Madam Hooch. We know this Shadow can get past wards quickly and easily. What we need is some... inconveniences. But now is not the time to discuss these, in fact I would rather none of you discuss the individual traps, that I intend for you to lay."

Albus discussed with those present that these traps, were not intended to hold the possessed person, but to delay the person enough so that Albus could comfortably be waiting at the other side. He also tried to convince them that having obstacles in the way, would deter students away from the main event.

Minerva was not too pleased with the way things were playing out, and she decided she would be having another long chat with Albus, about where his priorities should be when it came to the student's safety.

However, time was running out. "Hagrid, shouldn't you get down to the grounds to open the gates?" Are the thestrals ready?"

"Yea' Professor McGonnagall, I'm ready to walk 'hem down to Hogsmeade 'bout now." Everyone looked at Hagrid expectantly. "r'ght oh, best be going than." He turned to the Headmaster "I'll do my best for yah, Headmaster. Might need a bit of your help, mind you. Got Sometin' in mind."

As Hagrid left, Albus had one last thing to say, "Ah, must have slipped my mind, Quinnus is running late, today. He has returned from his travels and expressed a desire to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course, I could only say yes as we are short of volunteers in that department." That was an understatement, as it was rumoured the position was cursed years ago. No Teacher, had made it a year in the position.

"Headmaster, I-" Severus began to say something but was cut off.

"I'm a sure you will take great care to watch over, our dear Quinnus, Severus. He has not been himself since his travels." Albus looked over his half-moon glasses and gave Severus a knowing look. Severus simply bid his exit from the room swiftly.

The rest of the teachers went to get themselves ready for the students to arrive, which left Minerva and Albus alone again.

Unfortunately, Minerva didn't have time to question Albus's full intentions.

"We shall be having another chat soon." Minerva said sternly.

Albus warmly answered. "I shell look forward to it, my friend." He tried to sound reassuring but Minerva was ready to leave.

She hoped Athena, would be as far as possible from these events.

OOO

Athena heard a voice echo through the train. "Final stop. Hogsmeade Station. Exit here for Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please leave your possessions on the train, they will be transported to the school separately."

"Oh my god," Hermione cried. "This is it, what if they test us, they haven't told us how we get sorted, What if?-"

"Hermione, calm down. Let's just get off the train, then go from there?" Athena tried to reassure her, Hermione seemed to have snapped out of it and seemed ready to face whatever was outside the train.

"Right, we can do this." She charged forward to lead the way. And called back, "Come along Neville!" Neville seemed to snap himself out of his daze and he hurried to follow his two new friends.

Outside the train, it was very dark, the only light around them was lantern light which aluminated the platform. Athena thought it was beautiful until she noticed she was about to get trampled by the crowd if she didn't move quickly. Athena didn't like getting trapped in, Mr Dursley once locked her in the cupboard under the stairs when he thought she had answered back. Mrs Dursley got her our as soon as she knew but that wasn't until a whole day had passed. The memory of the cramped condition had never left Athena.

But a voice, she knew filled her ears and presented the way. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All righ' there Athena? "Hagrid's big smile beamed over the sea of heads. Hermione grasped Athena's hand and Athena took hold of Neville's arm and Hermione pulled them through to the safety of Hagrid. Once there, Athena jumped up to give Hagrid a big hug. Some of the first years, gave the pair an odd look. And the Malfory boy, looked outright repulsed at the exchange. But Athena didn't care, Hagrid was her friend. "Welcome ta Hogwarts, er well almos'. We got a wee bit of a way yet."

Hagrid led the group around a hill and they were guided only by the light of Hagrid's lantern. The narrow walkway, opened suddenly to a body of black water. The moonlight peeked out from behind a cloud, to present a view of a huge black lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. Athena noticed the little boats and she followed Hermione into the closest one. The girls were closely followed by Neville and finally Ron Weasley joined the back.

Without warning, the fleet of boats moved by themselves and glided through the valley. As they turned the corner, around the side of a cliff, the children were greeted with a magnificent sight. The children were silent, as the approached a huge cliff. Upon it, stood a castle, which stretched over every nook and cranny of the hill, it was big enough to be intimidating to the mountains surrounding it. The clouds above seemed to clear as, the castle seamlessly blended with the starry night sky, as every window seemed to be lit by a flickering candle.

Athena had never seen anything more breath-taking in her entire life.

"Head's down!" Hagrid bellowed, as they approached an opening in the side of the cliff.

Hagrid appeared to lay down in his single boat, as the others simply ducked and they slipped under an archway. The drifted into a dark tunnel, which seemed to travel under the castle itself.

"Oi, did anyone of you lose a toad?" Hagrid called as they climbed out of the boats.

"Trevor!" Neville cried as he dashed to Hagrid, nearly knocking Ron back into the boat, he scooped Trevor out of Hagrid's hands and into his arms.

"Bes' be keeping an eye on tha' one," Hagrid advised, "Likes to wonder." Some of the other student's began to chuckle until Athena glared at them.

"Thanks Sir."

Hagrid's laugh made Neville jump, causing him to almost drop Trevor. "No need to call me "Sir". Tis Jus' Hagrid." He beamed.

"Thanks Hagrid," Athena intervened, pulling a slightly quivering Neville back into the group.

"Righ' then, up we go!" Hagrid ushered the group up some stoney steps, they clambered up a dark passage way, lit only by Hagrid's lantern until they arrived at an opening which presented them with a well-kept court yard. As they entered the Castle, they then had to walk up more stairs to find a large oak door. Athena wished she had done more sport at school because her legs were beginning to ache.

But Athena didn't have time to complain, because as soon as they reached the doors, they swung open to reveal her Auntie Minerva waiting for them. It took all Athena had, not to run up to her Auntie, but Auntie Minerva's very stern face, reminded Athena that they intend to keep their relationship secret. Athena suddenly felt anxious that she had already blown everything when she rushed to hug Hagrid.

**"Welcome to Hogwarts,"** said Auntie Minerva, "T**he start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**" Athena could tell Auntie Minerva knew this speech of by heart.

**"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

_Wow,_ Athena thought to herself, _Auntie Minerva wasn't kidding when she said she comes across as stern,_ Auntie Minerva was almost unrecognisable.

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Auntie Minerva "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.**

Athena looked around, Neville looked white, clearly scared of what awaited on the other side, or perhaps Auntie Minverva had scared him.

She noticed, everyone seemed too nervous to make any noise at all, but slowly a buzz of chatter began to circle the group. Athena could hear people discussing how they might be sorted. She spotted Hermione muttering spells to herself, as if she was practicing for some sort of test.

"Relax Hermione," Athena whispered quietly. "Professor McGonagall assured me the sorting was nothing to worry about, you simply go where you belong."

"But how do they know?" Hermione asked urgently.

Hermione's desperation was interrupted as Athena gasped. So did others around her. Athena had read about the ghosts in Hogwarts, A History but seeing them fly through walls was something else.

A pair of them, seemed to be arguing. W**hat looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"**

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

**Nobody answered.**

**"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

**"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

Auntie Minerva, had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

There was a collective gasp as the doors opened by themselves to reveal a room big enough to sit a giant. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air, over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Athena looked up at the endless ceiling, as instead of a stone ceiling there was a view of the night sky hiding behind the candles.

Hermione pulled on Athena's arm and whispered, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in -"

"Hogwarts, A History." Athena smiled, "I know, it was the first book I read too." Athena said knowingly.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens**.

Athena quickly looked towards Auntie Minerva and then noticed a particular looking hat, at the end of the hall, sat upon an old wooden stall.

As Auntie Minerva reached the hat, turned around gave the warmest look she had yet to give the group. Athena tried to make eye contact with her when suddenly, the hat began to sing.

**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

The room behind the first years, erupted into applause. Athena wasn't sure what she expected, but a magical hat? That seemed scarier than a test, would it be reading her mind? Or did it just know? Athena suddenly became very aware of all these people in the room.

Auntie Minerva stepped forward and was holding a very large scroll.

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

Athena watched as one of the girls behind her stepped forward, she had long blonde hair which was in pink, pigtails and her pink hair bands where the same colour as the colour her cheeks had turned. Athena could understand, she felt the same way.

As the girl sat down on the stool, Auntie Minerva popped the hat on her head and it fell down below her eyes.

While there was a moments pause, Athena tried to catch her Auntie's eye, when suddenly...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

Athena clapped politely along with everyone else, when Auntie Minerva moved onto the next person. The list continued when suddenly, Auntie Minerva came to a name she recognised.

"Entwhistle, Kevin!" Auntie Minerva said firmly.

Kevin was one of the Muggleborn boys that Athena had met that day, she thought he seemed nice and definitely seemed a bit more level headed then the other boy Justin.

She watched as he politely moved himself to the front and sat on the stall, like with the others, the hat rested just below his eyes. The hat seemed to take a few moments longer with Kevin, compared to the others.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat finally decided. Athena clapped along with everyone else. As he walked past, Athena gave him a thumbs up, he had ended up in the house he wanted, after all.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" Another name, Athena recognised. Justin, seemed to proudly walk up to the stall and once the hat was placed on his head, he waited. If Athena thought Kevin took a bit longer, Justin's sorting must have been an age.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat finally said, Athena noticed he didn't look anyone in the eye, as he ran over to the Hufflepuff table to sit next to Kevin. Kevin gave him a playful smack on the back and Kevin finally smiled.

The hat was beginning to take a bit longer with people now, a boy called, Seamus Finnigan, was sorted into Gryffindor and he was under the hat for almost a whole minute.

At last, it was Hermione's turn, when her name was called, she dashed toward the stall and nearly knocked it over. Several moments later, the Hat, had decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it called as the table behind them cheered and whistled.

Athena had been so caught up in the excitement, she hadn't thought about what this Hat would find in her head, where would it put her? Could she help it decide? She looked at the Gryffindor table and watched the oldest red hair boy, Percy shake Hermione's hand. He was obviously saying something that didn't please Hermione, because she looked like she was ready to curse him.

When Neville was called, he moved to the front and was about to trip up the step but Athena caught him just in time.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. Auntie Minerva didn't look too impressed, as she waited for him to make his way to the stall.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back while the hall fell of their seats laughing. Athena thought that was a bit harsh, he was just excited.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Auntie Athena called. Athena wasn't sure what to make of Draco. She would give anybody a second chance, but he didn't seem to realise how he came across. The way he swaggered up to the stall and the smug look on his face when the hat called, "SLYTHERIN!", as the hat didn't go low enough to cover his eyes.

Athena also had to worry, now two of her friends, four if you counted Hagrid and Auntie Minerva, were now in Gryffindor, the house she thought she would least likely belong to. She looked over at the Slytherin table, they looked like a rather serious lot, compared to the other tables. The Ravenclaw table looked like a polite bunch, and seemed a bit warmer than the Slytherin. The Gryffindor's looked both excitable and serious, if that was even possible. Perhaps determined was the better word, but determined for what? The Hufflepuff table were the only table that looked a bit more care free, they seemed to be patiently waiting with smiles on their faces. Athena wished she could give all the houses a chance, try each one out, then see where she wanted to go.

"Potter, Athena!" Athena swung back round to look at her Auntie, she was gesturing to the chair as if Athena hadn't been listening. Athena rushed up, to take her turn.

"There she is!" Someone loudly whispered.

"Is that her?"

"The Athena Potter?!"

The hall broke out in mutters, but Athena was quickly cut off from that world as her eyes were covered by the inside of the hat.

At first, Athena felt and heard nothing.

"Hmm," she heard suddenly, like a voice in her head. The hat laughed, "Do not fret. I only see what I need to see, which is a lot but I cannot share what I see. Hmm, a wise mind I see, you see beyond what isn't seen. Difficult, plenty of courage I see, but only when it comes to those you care for. Expendable? You may believe." Images of Auntie Minerva, Hermione, Hagrid and even Neville, whizzed before her eyes. Athena's chest felt a great warmth as she thought about them. "Very difficult. Interesting, you aren't desperate to go where your friends are, such trust, that your bonds can withstand house rivalry." Athena waited, unsure what to think. "You have a choice, which you choose not to use, this makes it difficult to know what to do." The hat seemed to be talking in riddles, was the hat expecting her to answer? "Your compassion, will see you through. I know just what to do with you, better be – HUFFLEPUFF!

As this last word was shouted, the hat was whisked of her Head and she looked up to Auntie Minerva who was openly smiling. She nodded her head at Athena and turned back to her scroll.

There was cheering and clapping, coming from the Hufflepuff table. Over at the Gryffindor table she spotted the Weasley twins openly pretend to cry and they hugged each other dramatically. As she walked past the Gryffindor table Hermione and Neville gave Athena a thumbs up, although Neville looked rather nervous but Athena was beginning to realise that was his normal state.

As she sat on the table, next to Justin and Kevin, she was greeted by an abundance of hands that wanted to shake hers. She felt like she wasn't going to remember any names at this point. Until one of the older boys, called out, "Alright, give it a rest you lot. Let her breathe." He chuckled. "My name is Sean Saxon, I am Hufflepuff's Seventh year Prefect. If you have any questions or worries. Just give me a shout." He smiled and said, "That goes for all of you." He addressed all of the Hufflepuff first years.

"Quite a big group this year, I'm glad." the girl next to Sean said. "My name is Liz Shepard. The other prefect, his better half." She said this as she knocked his arm playfully.

"Guys the sorting isn't done..." One girl whispered politely.

The group quickly turned back to the front of the hall. Athena saw Ron Weasley was making his way to the stall. The hat barely touched his head as it put him in Gryffindor with his brothers. Ron looked more relieved than Neville did.

Blaise Zabini, was the last to be sorted and he seemed content with going to Slytherin.

While Auntie Minerva packed away her scroll and the Sorting Hat, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

**"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"**

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. The Hufflepuff table seemed unphased by the Headmaster's words as the plates in front of them filled with a delicious and marvellous selection of foods.

Athena's mouth fell open, she had been fed well over the holidays, but Athena had never seen so much food. It was a feast only worthy of the Queen of England, thought Athena. And her entire house and her extend the family, she added.

Athena tucked into the roast beef and roast potatoes, she made sure to put some green vegetables on her plate, like her Auntie Minerva had said to.

Once everybody had food on their plates, one of the girls who had been sorted into Hufflepuff, decided to introduce herself.

"Hello," she waved awkwardly. "My name is Susan, Susan Bones."

"Are you related to Amelia Bones? Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My Mum works as an Auror." Another girl enquired.

"Yes, she's my Aunt. I live with her." Susan explain, and she suddenly became even more awkward.

"I live with my Aunt too." Athena offered; she was trying to offer Susan support.

"Oh really?" The other girl said, "Have you really been training in secret?"

Athena internally cursed herself, she was rubbish at this whole secret life thing. She was supposed to be keeping her living situation quiet. And here she was bringing it up with the first thing she says.

"Hey, I'm sure she doesn't want to share every secret of her life over dinner." Another girl from across the table said. She turned to Athena. "My name is Lily Moon."

"Hi Lily, my name is Athena." Athena greeted her thankfully.

"Sorry, I am told I can be a bit nosey. My name is Hannah Abbott. I actually already know Susan; she practically lives over my house. Nice to meet you Lily, and your name was Megan, right?" Hannah gestured to a small girl with dark hair on the other side of the boys. She shyly nodded.

"And how about you boys?" Hannah continued.

Introductions where made all up the table, including a few of the older Hufflepuffs. Half the Hufflepuff boys in her year, she already knew. Justin and Kevin. The other two boys were called Ernie Macmillan, who looked rather grumpy and Wayne Hopkins, who seemed like the joker of the group. Athena really couldn't sum up the Hufflepuffs as they all seemed so different.

By the time pudding had come around, the group discussion had broken up into smaller ones. Hannah, seemed to be talking with the boys and Lily had offered Megan to come sit closer to her. That left Susan and Athena in conversation and they were discussing why they thought they had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

"My Aunt is a Hufflepuff, she had to work hard to get to be the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She says she fights for Justice in an unjust world. When I'm older, I would like a job in Law, not necessary Enforcement. The Hat seemed to pick up on that. Auntie Amelia thought I might be in Slytherin, apparently, I have 'such ambition'" Susan laughed.

"I considered Slytherin, I think I can be resourceful but I wouldn't say I'm cunning." Athena admitted.

"You made that sound like you had a choice?"

"I think we did, the hat said something about choices."

"Then how come some people don't seem very happy with their choice?" Susan questioned. It was unspoken but both Athena and Susan looked over to Justin.

"Maybe, the Hat knows about your choices, that you don't even know you've made yet?" Athena pondered the Hat's words, _'Compassion will see you through'. Was that a prediction?_

"Ok, now you are talking in riddles." Susan laughed. "Are you sure you weren't meant for Ravenclaw?"

"I actually did think that was where I was going to go for a while?" Athena admitted, unsure why she was actually being so honest.

"Really, not Gryffindor? That was the house your parents were in, wasn't it?" Susan asked.

"How do you know what?" Athena asked confused.

"Oh sorry," Susan's cheeks turned red. "Like most people, I read the books about Athena Potter. They were at Hannah's house, Aunt Amilia refused to buy them. Well when I read them, I asked Aunt Amelia and she explained how awful they are and how unfair they are to you. You see, she knew your parents. So, instead of telling me all about you, she told me all about your parents. Sorry, is that really insensitive?"

"No," Athena assured Susan, "Your Auntie sounds really cool, maybe you could tell me more things about my parents, I don't know much."

Athena and Susan's discussion was interrupted, by Professor Dumbledore, raising to his feet. Auntie Minerva was tapping her glass to get the hall's attention.

**"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**

**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

**"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

Athena, looked round at Susan quite alarmed. Susan just shrugged her shoulders, unsure what to say to that.

When Dumbledore, bid them all off to bed. The first years began to rise. The firth year and the sixth-year prefects however, asked the first years to stay behind.

"We don't want to lose you in the rush out the door, you could find yourself being whisked off to Ravenclaw tower and then you may never find your way back." Athena thought that was rather clever. She spotted, in the crowd, Hermione and Neville being ushered towards the big doors by Percy.

Once the rush had calmed down. The four prefects took the opportunity to introduce themselves.

The shortest girl with light brown hair went first. "My name is Laura Tanner. I am a fifth-year prefect. Welcome to Hufflepuff." She looked the taller boy next to her.

"Er Hi. My name is Ant." he waved awkwardly. "Welcome to the best house. Oh, I am the other fifth year prefect." he added.

The next prefect looked sort of like a much, much smaller version of Hagrid, Athena thought to herself, he had curly dark hair down to his shoulders. "Hi, I'm the sixth-year prefect, always here to help. Oh and my name is Tom, Tom Maui"

The last girl looked just as kind as the rest. "And I'm Cath, the other sixth year prefect. We all mean it, if you need anything, just ask and we will do what we can."

The four prefects took the group into the entrance hall. They walked towards the doors they came in earlier, pass the Marble Staircase and through the door on the left-hand side of the Marble Staircase. Once through this door, the group walked down a few steps.

"This is the basement level of Hogwarts, the Dungeons are on the other side of the entrance corridor, down a spiral staircase. Try not get those two doors mixed up. You do not, want to end up lost down the Dungeons!" The tall prefect boy, Ant chuckled.

"Like he did first year." Smirked Tom.

"We had to send out a search party." Laura loudly whispered to the first years. Ant stuck out his tong at his follow Hufflepuffs. Athena could tell he was just playing.

A friendly looking girl, Cath, pointed to a large painting of a fruit bowl, "This is the entrance to the kitchens, to go in, tickle the pear in the portrait, and it will turn into a large green door handle. Everyone thinks it's against the rules, to go into the kitchen's but the House Elves who work there, love company, they get very excited."

"Not that you would, but do not abuse their generosity, they really will do anything for you but they already work so hard preparing the Hogwarts feasts." Laura added.

"Saying that, popping in for the odd glass of milk and cookies never hurt anyone." Tom said happily.

The group walked further down the corridor and stopped again in front of a large stack of barrels.

"Here is the entrance, to the Hufflepuff Common Room." Cath said proudly. This reminded Athena of the time Auntie Minerva presented the muggleborns and their parents with a plain wall, which happened to be the entrance to a magical village.

"We don't have a password exactly. Instead, you just have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which will make the lid swing open. You than have to crawl through and - Well you'll soon see." Ant explained.

"Although," mentioned Tom, "We should warn you, if the rhythm is tapped wrong, you will get doused in vinegar. There is always one first year, this happens to, people have started taken bets each year as to who it will be."

Cath jumped in quickly, "But we promise, this is all in the spirit of light hearted teasing. We take bulling very seriously in Hufflepuff. We have a zero tolerance, but you'll hear more about that inside."

Athena thought the group talked like they had known each other for years, although, she supposed they had, they had shared a common room for years. The two older prefects led the way and the two younger prefects encouraged the first years to follow.

As Athena crawled through the gap, she considered how un-wheelchair friendly Hogwarts was. But then she laughed to herself. Student's here had magic, obviously most injuries could be fixed.

As Athena made it through to the end, she first noticed the wonderful smell. The room smelled of the woods, not the awful woods Athena had explored a few roads away from Privet Drive but more like the smell of the lands surrounding her home in Scotland, only, without the highland cows.

As Athena looked up, the natural colours, danced around her eyes. Green plants flowed from the high windowsills and from brown plant pots hanging from the ceiling. The walls, were a warm mustard yellow and the brown bark floors were covered in cream patterned rugs.

The large fire place, filled the room with a warm cosy glow. Athena thought she could make herself very comfortable here.

The room had a few students in it, it appeared some had already decided to get into their cosy slippers and dressing gowns. Some even, already had books out on their desks.

Waiting by the fireplace, was the seventh-year prefects, Athena recalled they were called Sean and Liz.

"Ah, Welcome again, to Hufflepuff House." Sean greeted them, "We are the house of fair play, patience and hard work. But More importantly, we are the house of kindness and acceptance." Athena definitely felt like those were traits she could relate to.

"Here in Hufflepuff, we look after our own." Liz added "We don't exactly have rules here, but we have a request. If you feel, someone is not being kind, to you or a fellow Hufflepuff. Please, let one of us, prefects, know. If the unkindness is coming from someone, not in Hufflepuff, or if you are worried about a friend not in Hufflepuff than please go straight to Professor Sprout. She is very approachable; her door is always open."

Sean carried on, "We understand coming to Hogwarts can be a bit daunting for some, if you find it all gets a bit too much, which is nothing to be ashamed of, please feel free to Owl Professor Sprout, I speak from experience when I say, she does the best pot of tea in the castle. Please expect an Owl from Professor Sprout over the next few days, she likes to welcome each Hufflepuff personally, at the start of the year."

Liz added, "We also have a small kitchen, which is mainly stocked with hot drinks and on Hogsmeade weekends, we stock it with butterbeer."

"Ok! The plan for tomorrow, if you could make your way up here for half seven, our lovely prefects you met," Liz gestured to the younger prefects, "will take you back to the Great Hall, Professor Spout will hand out your timetables. Lesson's start at nine, so that will give you plenty of time to eat a full breakfast."

At the idea of another early start, Athena felt a yawn starting to creep into the side of her mouth.

Sean seemed to notice all the first years looked the same. "I think it's time you all headed to your dormitories. I bet you are all shattered." Yawns began to echo around the room. Including the prefect boys.

"Ok, said Cath, "girls, follow me and Laura."

Athena and the first-year girls, were guided down some stairs on the left-hand side of the room and they entered a long corridor. This corridor looked like a secret garden, as green plants and colourful flowers filled the walls. The rug on the floor, suspiciously felt like a summer grass. At the end of the corridor, Laura pushed a Large wooden door open, upon the wooden door was the number one, painted yellow.

Like the common room, inside the room was filled with an assortment of plants, in the middle of the room was one large leaf plant which over flowed towards the beds. There were five, four poster beds in the circular room and each pointed to the large plant in the middle. At the ends of the beds, rested the girl's trunks, already waiting. Athena found that she was in-between Susan and Lily.

Lily rushed to her bed to find her pet cat waiting. A beautiful black cat with one white patch around his eye. Apparently, the cat was called Oscar, if Athena understood Lily's squil correctly.

Athena went to sit on her bed, which felt just as cosy as her one at home, only this one had a patchwork quilt on it, which alternated squares between yellow, brown and a badger outline. Athena thought she would have to research more about the Badger, their House mascot.

Athena noticed, moonlight streaming through the small arched windows, at the top of the room. She wondered how that was possible as they had said they were in the basement and they had gone down further steps to get them to dormitories.

Laura seemed to notice where Athena was looking, and offered to explain. "It's not really the outside sky, they are charmed to allow moonlight in. At sunrise, they will switch to look like a perfect summer's day. Sunlight is really good for you, you know. But it's not real, so you won't catch the sun if you sit in here all day." Athena smiled to Laura in order to offer thanks.

"Right then, if you need anything, seventh year prefects get their own dormitory, Liz's is the first one on the corridor. She'd be happy to help. Sleep tight."

And with that, Laura and Cath left the dorm and the five first years made their way to their trunks to get themselves ready for bed.

Athena thought she would be either way too excited or way too anxious to sleep but she found as soon as she tucked herself into bed, sleep had taken her.


	11. Chap 11- The Early Bird Catches the Worm

**Chapter Eleven - The Early Bird Catches the Worm**

Minerva, sat at her desk in her privet study, each Professor had a private study attached to their very own quarters and some of the professors use this as a private place to have meetings with students. However, Minerva rarely invited students to her office as she preferred to meet the students in her classroom, where her professional, stern exterior was most potent. In fact, Minerva didn't like anybody in her private study, she didn't even have portraits in her quarters or her study as she found portraits to be, far too nosy, in her opinion.

Today however, would be a meeting of the highest importance. She would finally be meeting with Ted Tonks, a nice man, she knew, but Minerva was so far, unaware of where his loyalties lay. She would withhold judgement for now, and wait to hear what he had to say. After having her eyes opened to Dumbledore manipulations, Minerva was concerned that she had asked, the very man whom Albus recommended, to in fact, investigate Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva did not have any more time to ponder, as she was interrupted by a loud knock at her door. Minerva waved her wand at the door and she called, "Enter."

Holding an overflowing suitcase and looking rather dishevelled, was Ted Tonks bustling into her office. He was so disoriented, he managed to trip and knock over a candle holder, to the side of the door. Minerva's old quidditch skills came in handy as she rose from her seat and quickly waved her wand to freeze the candle stick in mid-air, before it hit the ground.

"Mr Tonks, when you are quite finished impersonating your lovely daughter, please take a seat. It might be safer."

"Oh, Professor, I am sorry! I was up late last night, further investigating - when I truly fell down the rabbit hole! I don't know where to start." Ted rushed his words, as he took a seat in the available chair. Minerva decided it was best to pour the tea, and without an offer, she simply handed the tea to the frazzled man.

"What on earth possessed you to search a rabbit hole?" She asked calmly.

Ted, blinked a few times as he had only really noticed she was really there. "Oh!" he chuckled, "My apologies. Muggle expression. Remind me to introduce you to a book, some time."

"Ok." Ted took a quick sip of tea and a deep breath to ground himself. "Firstly, I would like for us to update our contract. I won't even charge you. At the moment, we have a legal administration - type agreement. But I think, after the conversation we are about to have; you'll agree a more secure arrangement will need to be made. And we can back date this agreement to assure you, I have not yet revealed what I have learned."

Minerva remained very quiet, trying to choose her words wisely and let Ted do the talking. However, he seemed willing to help her and it definitely appeared that he had information.

"Mr Tonks, if you have answers to my many questions, I sign anything and pay whatever fee."

Ted pulled some paper work out of his bag for Minerva to look over and sign. This paper basically made Ted her Private Lawyer. He could only work in her interest and was bound to keep their conversations confidential. A legal, unbreakable magical oath, was made that would ensure confidentiality.

"Mr Tonk -" Minerva began to say once the legal paper work was finished.

"Please, call me Ted."

"Ted, what is it you desperately wanted to share with me, that required such security?"

"We require trust Professor; I have information that could break the Wizarding World and force it to lose its Leader of Light."

"Albus? What has he done?" Minerva wasn't too shocked by Ted's words but she could feel her anger building.

"Let me start at the beginning. And this was not very easy information to find and it should have been. For starters, Sirius Black. Never. Received. A trial."

For the first time, in a very long time, Minerva's mouth fell open. She wasn't sure how long she was silent for, but it did not last.

"WHAT?!" Minerva found herself jumping to her feet. "But he should have, he's been in Azkaban for, ten years. How do we know he's even guilty? But of course, there were witnesses, he destroyed Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew!"

"But no witnesses were called, and to be charged, a trial needs to be called. It was a busy time after the downfall of You-Know-Who. Most trails were closed to the public, due to the upsetting nature of the crimes. Yet every Death Eater, received a trial. But Sirius Black, was never charged with a crime. He wasn't even confirmed to be marked. Legally speaking, there is an innocent man, behind the bars of Azkaban."

Minerva sat back down; she was truly speechless. Ted seemed to be letting this information sink in, which Minerva appreciated. Soon, determination creeped back into Minerva's features. "How is this possible?" She asked.

"This is what I meant about a rabbit hole, the more I looked into the Guardianship of Athena Potter, the darker and stranger things became." Minerva's heart ached, at the mention of Athena's name. She braced herself.

"I started by looking over the copy of the Potter Will, which you gave me. But you only gave me one section. I went to request the full Will, which, as your legal adviser, I should have been intitled too."

"That is when things became strange." Ted continued," One Goblin told me, the Potter Will is sealed. Which begs the question, how did you an Athena get access, when you went to the bank? One would expect, if a Will is sealed, it would be sealed until the next family heir, comes of age?" Minerva nodded in agreement to this question.

"I requested to see a higher Goblin, which, if you know anything about Goblins, can be a very unwise thing to do. The second Goblin, took me to a private room, now I am no Gryffindor, you know this, I wanted to get out of there and regroup."

"But you did not." Minerva offered.

"I didn't, I was asked to wait in a room, and nonother than the Head Goblin, the Goblin Manager, entered the room. I did the only thing, history of magic taught me, I bowed with respect. This seemed to go down well, as the Goblin manager took his seat." It was Minerva's turn to blink slowly as she stared at Ted open mouthed.

"Now, Professor, you know the Goblins do not normally become too involved in the affairs of us Humans and they take confidentiality very seriously. However, he explained there was a grey area, and Goblin's do not like grey areas. I have now worked out that, Sirius Blacks status, also means the Goblins cannot seize his family volts, I suspect that is why they are being more helpful than normal but at the time I didn't know that."

Minerva waited patiently as Ted spoke, hoping he would get to the main point soon.

"He explained, that as Sirius Black was, 'unavailable', as he put it, they would follow the list of Guardianship which was set out by the Potters. You know the list, of course."

"But, they did not inform me." Minerva interrupted.

"No, because before they could, the Will was Sealed. And a Proxy Guardian was set, one of the highest members of the Ministry. This meant, that until a suitable Guardian stepped forward and claimed Guardianship. That proxy would be responsible for Athena Potter."

"What? Who would do such a thing? Who was the Proxy? Who would even have the power to do that?" And then it dawned on her.

"I see, you've worked it out, yourself. Albus Dumbledore, as a Headmaster and Chief Warlock set himself as Athena Potter's Guardian Proxy, this gave him the ability to seal the Potter's Will. Dumbledore then placed Athena with her Aunt and Uncle. But Minerva, it gets worse."

"How could it be worse?" her voice was laced with venom.

OOO

It was nearly seven in the morning, when Athena walked down to Hagrid's hut, on her first day of School at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Athena could still hardly believe it. She was sure this morning that she would open her eyes, and find Aunt Petunia standing at her door with horrid, dyed, boys' uniform. But instead, when she opened her eyes, to find a rustic yellow, nature ridden room, with four other girls in it.

She had mention to her new friend, Susan, that she needed to be somewhere before classes and she was popping out quickly. Susan had offered to come along and Athena was pleased with the company.

On their way through the common room, she realised she actually didn't have a clue where on the grounds Hagrid lived. They decided to ask one of the prefects; They found Laura, curled up in an oversized chair and she seemed to be sipping a cup of what looked like, black coffee. Laura seemed happy to help, just as she had promised last night, but it was on the condition, that she could take her coffee with her.

As they walked outside the Castle, Laura asked, "How do you know Hagrid?" Athena wasn't sure how to answer, without giving away the fact she was living with Auntie Minerva. But she really didn't want to lie either. "Oh er, well... Professor McGonagall took me to collect my wand, with the rest of the muggleborns. When she realised my... family didn't like magic, she arranged for Hagrid to take me again to get extra supplies." Athena thought she was getting good at white lies but she still felt terrible for it. She hoped people wouldn't become upset if they knew the whole truth.

"But why did you go with the muggleborns, your half-blood aren't you?"

Athena shrugged her sholders, "I was still muggle-raised."

"Oh dear, oh sorry, I didn't really think did I?"

"No really, don't worry it's fine." Athena smiled reassuringly, she really just wanted to get off this subject.

Laura seemed to become awkward and didn't want to push the subject, Athena was thankful but still felt bad.

However, Susan came to the rescue with a subject change. "Wow, these views are beautiful." The trio had just crossed a large bridge and entered a green area, they were at the top of a hill, which overlooked a vast forest."

Laura checked the time, "Tempus" she whispered and the time appeared under her wand. "We'll only have about ten minutes before we have to get you back. Sean and Liz will be expecting you both. Come on, Hagrid's place is this way."

The girls walked down a stone path, which was engraved into the hillside and Athena quickly spotted a small looking, round house, tucked down beside the hill.

Once at the door, the house looked a lot larger than she first thought, but wondered, if it was still a bit too cosy for Hagrid.

Athena Jumped up a couple of large steps, and knocked the door. Athena heard barks coming from the other side of the door.

"Get back, will ya fang!" Hagrid swung to the door open, his beaming smile reached his face as soon as he saw Athena.

" 'thena! You remembered! And you brought guests. I'll put the kettle on!" He turned to make his way to the stove. Fang had come up to lick Athena's face, which made her giggle. Athena considered correcting the way Hagrid said her name, but she had never had a nick-name before. And as it was Hagrid, she decided she rather liked it.

"Sorry Hagrid, a drink would be lovely, it really would but we have to dash back for a house meeting." Laura offered gently.

"Oh righ'. You al'igh there Laura? I still owe you one for helpin' me with that slug problem. Congratulations on makin' prefect!" Hagrid beamed.

"It was no problem, Hagrid. And thanks!" Laura smiled back.

"Hagrid, this is Susan, Susan Bones."

"Bones eh? Wouldn' be related to Madame Bones would ya?" Hagrid asked.

"She's my Aunt." Susan answered proudly.

"Congratulations on getting' inta Hufflepuff, both of yas. People think Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but I know they're not, they're anything but! You won't find people more hard workin' than them lot or more loyal for tha' mat'er." Athena beamed, but Laura looked like she didn't know wither to be offended that people thought something was wrong with Hufflepuff in the first place or pleased with his Hufflepuff pride. "I had a sneaky suspicion you'd be in Hufflepuff I did, even had a bet with Dumbledore!"

"You did?" Athena asked, kinda shocked, that it was that obvious.

"The headmaster, bets on student houses?" Susan asked, rather taken back.

"Yeah well, probably shouldn' have said that." Hagrid muttered. He then carried on like Susan didn't say anything. "Well of course I did, the way you care for animals, Hufflepuff folk are also the kindest bunch I know." Athena beamed with pride, unsure what to say.

"Then how come you're not in Hufflepuff Hagrid? No one loves animal's like you do." Laura said genuinely.

"Ah well, too cocky aren' I? I'd probably try ta ride a dragon if it would let me!" Susan, clearly through Hagrid was joking, but Laura and Athena looked rather concerned at the idea, because knowing Hagrid, he really would.

The small group were interrupted, by a beautiful white owl who swooped in through the window and landed perfectly on the table.

"Ah 'thena, your late birthday present 'as arrived." Athena's eyes darted to the owl's claws to find out she wasn't carrying anything. "Sorry I couldn' give her to you sooner, I was er... advised to wait." Said Hagrid, quickly catching himself.

Athena's heart leaped. "You're giving me an owl?" She approached the Owl slowly and reached out her hand. The Owl stared but didn't reach out but it also didn't bite her. Athena made her way to stroke its feathers. Thankfully, the Owl seemed pleased.

"Beautiful ain't she? And between you and me, I think she knows it alrigh'." The owl seemed to understand and turned her back on Hagrid.

"That's one smart owl." Susan complimented.

"What are you going to call her?" Athena didn't need long to think, as soon as Laura asked, the name dived in to her head, she had seen the name from a book she must have read a thousand times over the summer.

"Hedwig."

OOO

Professor Minerva McGonagall, did not drink whisky, she did not drink on school days and she most definitely did not drink before eight in the morning. But this morning, she had managed all of the above.

This morning, her shocks just kept coming. Not only, did Albus seal the Potter Wills, make himself a guardian proxy for Athena, without going through the proper channels, but he also abused his position of power, in another way.

The reason Sirius was put straight into prison was because Albus, as Chief Warlock, had put himself as chief witness, as he witnessed Sirius Black being made the Potters Secret keeper. He had put on the papers that a trail, public or otherwise, was not necessary and the reason being, that it would "Disturb the Pease". Minerva was looking at the papers that the Minister Magic of the time had signed.

She was trying to wrap her head around everything. It seemed, as though Albus had deliberately made it, so Athena would have to go the Dursley's. That would mean he has also abused his power as Proxy Guardian, as he never checked on Athena. And if he did, he would have seen she was being neglected, emotionally and possibly physically abused.

Minerva reminded herself she was planning to take Athena to Poppy, for a full, non-invasive scanned to check for old wounds. It wasn't a spell often cast in the magical world, as abusive people in the magical world didn't leave physical scars. But unfortunately, Poppy and Minerva had found marks on muggleborn children more times than she cared to admit.

"We have evidence, that Albus Dumbledore, has abused his position as Chef Warlock, countless times, abused his illegal position of Proxy Guardian and I believe he is also in the process of abusing his position as Headmaster." Minerva finally said as she poured another small shot of Whisky.

"Please explain, Chief Warlock, I understand and that's bad enough."

And so, Minerva explained the condition Athena was found in, and she explained the current situation at the school. How Albus was using the Philosopher Stone as bait, using the school as the main stage.

So far, Ted had refused the offer of Whisky, but after everything he had learned, he reached over and poured himself a shot.

"We have a case against, the most respected and most politically powerful man in the wizarding world."

"That, is exactly the part I do not understand." Minerva commented slowly. "Albus is a smart man, and he allowed me to attempt to legally adopt Athena. Surely, he knew we would have undug some information. At the very least found out he was Guardian by proxy."

"That alone, isn't too suspicious, the Potter's were a pretty big deal at the end of the war. He could simply claim Magical Guardianship as Headmaster, as Athena is an orphan and have placed Athena with a muggle relative. But he didn't, being Proxy Guardian, is the part that gives him the right to close the Potter Will. I'll have to double check the dates but I believe that's why he did it."

Minerva pondered some more. "What he did not expect," Minerva shared, "was for the goblins to allow a loop whole, as I am in line to be Athena's Guardian, and I was indeed with Athena when she first entered the bank, it seemed that they wanted me to know, I could have taken the Guardianship, there and then." They suspected, Albus did not know that the Potter's made Minerva a potential Guardian for Athena.

"Not quite, the goblin's want someone to investigate the case or lack thereof, of Sirius Black. If he is innocent, then he will automatically be Athena's legal Guardian. If he is found guilty, then his vaults can be seized by the Goblin's and you would be automatically next in line to be Athena's Guardian.

_Could Sirius be innocent? It was common knowledge that he was secret keeper for James and Lilly... wasn't it?_ Minerva's thought was becoming scrambled, how many shots had she had? She walked over to one of her cabinets and reached for a sober potion, they were not the nicest things but she couldn't very well get through the day half-drunk, could she? She placed another bottle on the table in case Ted also needed it.

She thought about the times she had pretty much force-fed James and Sirius sober potions so they could fully suffer their punishments. Two boys, only fourth year at the time, they were only two lads, who were closer than some bothers. She couldn't believe it when it came out that Sirius had betrayed the Potter's but she had seen the image in the paper, where Sirius had raised his wand in a crowd of muggles and caused an explosion that wiped out the street, taking Peter Pettigrew with it.

"We need to get Sirius Black a trail." Minerva said.

"Quite right. That should be our first priority. And I have a feeling I know who we can talk to, Amelia Bones, very fair, she was at Hogwarts the same time as me."

"Yes, I remember, will she help us? What should we tell her?"

"I think... I think I have a plan." For the first time that morning. A smile creeped on to Ted's face. Not his usual, sweet smile. But a scheming smile.

Once Ted shared his idea, Minerva was smiling too. "Well Ted Tonks, I would be inclined to say, marrying your lovely Slytherin wife, has rubbed off on you."

"Not marrying a Slytherin Minerva, I married a Black." he laughed.

"Then let us get your cousin-in-law, a fair trial."

OOO

Athena was so happy with her gift; she did her best to give Hagrid the biggest hug she could manage with her little arms. She wanted to cry, she had been expressing a lot of happy tears over the summer but she had to keep herself composed, as she didn't want Laura and Susan to think she was strange.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She mumbled as she was squeezed back by Hagrid.

As Athena was rushing back up to the Castle, she was scheming what she could do for Hagrid's Birthday. Step one: Find out when Hagrid's birthday was!

The Hufflepuff trio, made it back to the Hufflepuff common room, just in time.

In the middle of the room, they found Sean and Liz, standing with a nice-looking lady who looked like she had grown out of a greenhouse. Athena remembered last night, the Prefects mentioned Professor Sprout, this lady must be their Head of House.

"Ah here we are, the last of our new Hufflepuffs." She beamed at them warmly. "I really could not help myself. I wanted to say hello to you all, quickly, before you start your first full day."

Professor Sprout walked around to each student to introduce herself and hand them their Timetables. Once she arrived at Athena, it seemed as though she was bracing herself for something.

"Miss Potter, it is a pleasure to have you in Hufflepuff. My name is Professor Sprout. If you would like to talk, any time, my office door is always open."

"Thank you." Athena said politely.

"Please everybody," She addressed the whole common room who were listening. "Look out for my owl. I'll invite the youngest Hufflepuff's first but don't forget, I would like a catch up with each and every one of you." She turned back to the first years. "It can be a little daunting, when you first join Hogwarts. It's a big place, but by the end of the week you'll know your way around. I wish for Hufflepuff house to be like your family. We look out for each other and if you all stick together, than you'll soon find your way."

Susan and Athena looked at each other and smiled. There was an unspoken agreement that they would stick together.

"Now than, how about you all run and get your books for the day and we can all head to the Great Hall together." Athena couldn't help but feel Professor Sprout, had just adopted them all.

Once Athena arrived, back to her new dormitory, she quickly looked to check her timetable.

**First thing, Double Potions with the Ravenclaws.**

**Third Period, Charms with the Slytherins.**

**And at the end of the day a double session of Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.**

Athena's heart leapt. At the end of the day, she would be with Hermione and Neville. And most importantly, she would get to see Auntie Minerva. Although, she wouldn't get to rush up to her and give her a hug, as she was in "Teacher mode" as Athena decided she would call it. She would need to somehow arrange a time where they could meet properly.

Athena, Susan and the rest of the Hufflepuff girls grabbed their many books for the day. Susan had suggested they all learn the feather weight charm, to make their bags more manageable. But that would be a challenge for another day.

Once back in the homely common room, the first years and Sean and Liz, all followed Professor Sprout out of the common room. Athena was very impressed at Professor Sprout's ability to crawl on her hands and knees, through to the barrels on the other side.

OOO

Minerva had just made it to breakfast, unsurprisingly, she had still made it to breakfast before most of her Gryffindors. There were a few eager students, the young Miss Granger was among them, she could see Miss Granger had her head buried in a book. Is it possible she could be too eager? Minerva noted to herself that she would have to keep an eye on that. Minerva wondered how Athena and Hermione's different houses would affect their friendship.

How Minerva's own mind could ponder anything else other than the morning meeting she had just had, was beyond her. But Minerva knew she must practice her Occlumency skills, she must push those thoughts back for the time being and the best way to do this was by pushing other thoughts forward, that and ensure she did not look Albus in the eye.

Minerva's thoughts were easily interrupted, as Pomona marched into the Great Hall, followed by a line of small Hufflepuffs. Minerva's heart leaped as she sported the sight of wild red hair following behind another red head, who Minerva knew to be Miss Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones. Yes, Minerva very much approved of the friends Athena was quickly making.

Athena's eyes caught Minerva's and it took all Minerva had, not to run down there and give Athena an extra-large hug. But Minerva gave a controlled nod and smile, which was clear enough for Athena to see. Athena returned a big smile but was interrupted by a bouncing Miss Granger, who had dashed to give Athena a real hug. Minerva was warmed by the sight, as the two girls seemed to be discussing timetables.

Minerva teared her eyes from the pair, as she looked at her plate, Albus attempted to interrupt her thoughts.

"I trust your meeting with Ted Tonk's, went as planned Minerva?" Albus enquired.

_Of course, the old fool, knows Ted was here,_ thought Minerva. "Yes Albus, thank you again for introducing us. He has been, most helpful." Minerva continued tucking into her breakfast, as she spoke.

"Excellent." Albus said joyfully.

By chance, Minerva glanced to her left, where she found Severus Snape with a fork in his hand, yet his food had not been touched. Minerva followed his line of sight, and it was no shock to find that Severus was staring directly at Athena, who was now talking with Pomona and Miss Granger happily.

"My my, Severus, you look like you've seen a ghost." Minerva said knowingly.

Severus only scowled, and returned to his food. Minerva glance back to Athena, who was now sat at the Hufflepuff table, who was surprisingly joined by Miss Granger. Minerva was pleased, it seemed house borders would not divide the two first years.

"Just like her Father. a total disregard for the rules." Severus Sneered.

"Athena - Miss Potter is not her father, nor is she her Mother. She is her own person." Minerva could feel her temper bubbling, the temper she had been watching very closely considering her morning. "Besides, you know perfectly well, it is acceptable to sit at other tables during the school year. After all, did you not, attempt to sit at the Gryffindor table, on your first day?"

"Your memory does not deceive you. 'Attempt', being the optimum word. Do not tell me you have forgotten, how that particular breakfast ended?"

"I remember Severus." Minerva said seriously.

"Yes quite, the rest of the school never forgot either. Let me refresh your memory anyway. It resulted in, pumpkin juice being stuck to my trousers curtesy of Potter and Black. Lupin attempted to fix it, or so he said. Which than resulted in a white stain on my crotch. As I attempted to make my exit. The bumbling idiot, Pettigrew, tripped me, breaking my nose. Thus, the Marauders were born." Severus went to reach for his nose, but stopped himself. It had never been the same since that day.

Minerva, remembered it well, Remus, at least seemed apologetic. "Half of that was an accident Severus, you really need to let it go. Just a tad."

Severus chose not to respond; however, Minerva did not miss the venomous look he was throwing towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Listen, to me Mr Snape. And listen well. I value our friendship, even if you do deny that is, in fact, what it is. However, if I find you even thinking about, punishing that child, for the school-boy crimes of her father, the suffering you have suffered will seem like a tickling charm." Minerva's voice was very serious, she did not need to raise her voice for it to be understood, when she was making a threat.

Severus raised an eye brown at Minerva.

"My my, Minerva, picking favourites, already are we?" Severus commented smugly.

Minerva closed her eyes, partly to encourage herself to calm down and partly to stop herself looking directly at Albus.

Minerva and Severus were indeed friends. Minerva did not consider herself a social person, both herself and Severus typically valued solitude. Ironically, this had brought Severus and Minerva closer together. At first their discussions were academic; but soon their discussions became, more of a casual nature. Their friendship started with a few games of Chess. Ten Years of this progression, resulted in a weekly arrangement. Minerva opened up first, she discussed her pass with Severus, more than she had with Albus. But like Albus, Severus was very closed off. He had talked about his childhood, but avoided talking about his Hogwarts years and early adulthood. Minerva felt Severus would open up more, when he was once ready. Perhaps, Athena coming to Hogwarts would give him the shift he needed.

Minerva reached out a comforting hand, once she had calmed down enough. "Lilly and James are inside her. But she is not either of them. Look past how she looks, put the past behind you and perhaps you could provide Athena with an insight in who her Mother really was."

Severus responded by snatching his hand away and silently he excused himself from the table.

Minerva was filled with sadness for her friend. Something in his past really tortured him, but she couldn't put her finger on what. She knew, during his Hogwarts years, once he and Lilly parted ways, Severus was left alone in the wrong crowd. Perhaps, he was more involved in You – Voldemort's, horrors, than he had ever let on. Albus had said -

_Wait, Albus had said …_ Albus had vouched for Severus. Severus, pleaded guilty, for being a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers. But Albus had used his political power, (he does that), to take responsibility for Severus. Albus claimed Severus was a crucial spy for the light. The Ministry did not question Albus and accepted his guidance. Minerva had more questions when Albus revealed Severus would be a Professor at Hogwarts and Albus explained, ten years ago, that Severus had revealed essential information. _"**Had we not had Severus's insight, we would have not known the necessary urgency for the Potters and the Longbottoms, to go in to hiding."**_

Minerva's mind could not take anymore. It did not matter, how she was making the link. But she knew something in her gut, was screaming something at her.

_**"A member of Voldemort's inner circle. They heard the first part, and quickly apparated to inform Voldemort directly."**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"That is not a concern at the moment, the person has been dealt with accordingly."**_

_Severus, had been the one to hear the prophecy..._

_Once he realised Lilly had a child due in July..._

_Severus came to Albus..._

Minerva's heart was racing. She wasn't thinking clearly.

Could another Death Eater, have informed Voldemort, of the prophecy? And Severus, may have simply overheard the plan?

But that tortured look Severus wore... A voice inside Minerva called. Minerva had assumed, it was the things he'd seen and done in that time, that made him closed off. But Minerva had also assumed Albus would not have let him in a school of children, if he had been involved in the more sinister things Death Eaters are known for.

If recent events had taught Minerva anything, it was to **never assume.** Especially, when Albus Bloody Dumbledore was involved.

Minerva, would have to asked Severus herself.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Brewing Past

_Chapter twelve - The Brewing Past_

Athena felt like she had bubbles floating from her tummy and she felt them travel from her tummy to her finger tips. She had never felt so happy in all her life. A small part of her, was still expecting it all to disappear. She loved her House so much, the only small, bitter thing was that Hermione and Neville has been sorted into a different house. Athena hadn't realised how much this had been a concern, until she was jumped on by her new best friend. Any worries were wiped away when Professor Sprout explained to them that it's actually encouraged for Houses to sit at other tables, just not vocally encouraged... Hermione tried to point out that perhaps there should be an announcement on the first day. But Professor Sprout merely nodded and smiled, she replied, "There is a fine like at Hogwarts, between tradition and habit." Hermione and Athena looked at each other, with slight confusion, as Professor Sprout made her way to the Head Table.

Athena was very pleased by the warm welcome Hermione received at the Hufflepuff table and after introductions were made, Athena and Hermione began to chat quickly about their upcoming classes.

"Wow," Susan interrupted. "I can barely keep up, do you two, even know you're doing that?"

"Doing what?" Hermione enquired.

"Talking so fast, finishing each other's sentences, even."

"Oh no!" Hermione put her head in her hands, "You make us sound like my parents."

The group around them laughed pleasantly, as Hermione turned red. Athena remembered seeing Hermione's parents, Athena was pretty sure she knew who Hermione was most alike.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Hermione, it's really sweet. It means you must be really close friends." Susan smiled and reassured her. Athena and Hermione smiled.

"Does that mean we aren't close Susan?" Asked Hannah, who was faking shock dramatically.

Susan, simply rolled her eyes. "We're more like sisters, Han." This seemed to please Hannah, as she went back to talking to Justin, Wayne and Kevin. Susan gave Athena a looked which suggested, Susan and Hannah were not the type of sisters, who get along all of the time.

Athena casually looked around to search for a conversation change, when she noticed something.

"Where do you think Neville is?" Athena asked Hermione. Hermione looked over to the Gryffindor table to see that most of her housemates had arrived, but Neville was not among them.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Do you think I should go check on him?"

Athena thought for a moment, "He may have over slept, in which case, you can't go into his dorm can you?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Actually, they never told us we couldn't? Perhaps it explains, in Hogwarts A History?"

Sat by the first-year boys, Ant, the firth year prefect provided an answer. "I can't speak for all the houses but, if guys try to go down to the girl's dorms, in our house, the vines come to life and throw you back up the corridor. But, for some reason, the girls can go to the guys common room."

"That doesn't seem fair..." Hannah commented.

"I know! Tell me about it!" Ant threw his arms up in frustration.

"And you would know this, how?" Laura, the other fifth year prefect asked, very accusingly, as she crossed her arms.

Ant froze, like a dear in headlights but he quickly recovered, as he awkwardly looked towards his food. "I know things."

Athena, Hermione, Susan and everybody who had been listening, chuckled at the exchange. However, conversation about Neville's whereabouts couldn't be continued as an interruption arrived at the table.

"My darling Athena, it seems there has been a dreadful mistake, the thought of you having to grace your presence with these cast offs, makes my skin crawl." Half of the surrounding Hufflepuff table went silent, while the other half, rose to their feet. Draco Malfoy however, acted as though he hadn't said anything that might cause upset. "I wrote to my father of course, demanding you be resorted into your rightful house. He wisely pointed out, that this could be the most Slytherin thing of all, a snake, hiding in fluffy clothing." Malfoy and his, (could you call them friends?) buddies, began laughing.

When suddenly, the trio of Slytherins toppled to the floor like a bunch of bowling pins. "Oh no!" Tom, the sixth-year prefect said dramatically as he climbed off the Slytherins. "I am so sorry little guys; I didn't see you there. Here let me help you?" Tom bent down and attempted to pick Malfoy up by his arm.

"Don't touch me, you giant oaf! You wait till my father hears about this!" Draco spat as he pushed Tom's arm away and he pulled himself up, his two companions were still on the floor, dazed and rather confused. Once both Malfoy and Tom were both standing, there was such a considerable height difference that Tom's story about not seeing Malfoy, might even be believable.

"Oh, you mean tell your Father, that I tried to help you up, after I knocked you down because you are so small?" Tom asked innocently.

"Is everything alright here?" Professor Sprout had re-joined the group. "Oh my, have we got more first years come to join our homely table?" Professor Sprout asked. Athena was sure, that the smirk the professor wore, meant she knew that this was, most definitely not the case.

"WHAT?" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Oh Professor! Thank Merlin, you are here." Tom said dramatically. "I was walking along, and I completely missed these little first years here, I knocked them over. It was completely my fault professor." Athena could barely believe the exchange she was seeing, even more so, she couldn't believe Professor Sprout was playing a long. She almost felt sorry for Malfoy, whose ears had gone red, but then, he had been very rude about Hufflepuff.

"Well if you apologised, Mr Maui, I am sure no real harm was done?" Professor Sprout kindly responded. She turned to Malfoy and his crew, who were all now on their feet. "My poor dears, are you hurt?"

"That's just it, professor. The blond one, sorry, I didn't catch your name." He quickly said to Malfoy - who looked like he was about to burst a vane in his head. "He became very distressed and started asking for his father. I was about to run some diagnostic spells, but I feared my wand would cause more alarm."

"Oh dear..." Professor Sprout said, deeply concerned. "Mr Malfoy, Mr Crab and Mr Goyle, would you like to come with me, I can escort you to the Hospital Wing?"

Malfoy looked like he wanted to scream and shout, but was trying to refrain, as he was being addressed by a Professor.

"No there is no need, Professor." And Malfoy swiftly made his way towards the exit. "Come, Crab, Goyle." Both the other two boys looked like they were limping.

Professor Sprout waited for the boys to leave, then she turned to Tom again. "Now Mr Maui, I'm sure I don't need to remind you to mind your step?"

"No Professor." Tom answered, smiling.

"Lovely!" She turned to the rest of the Hufflepuff table, most of the table were straining to hear what was going on. "Never a dull moment at Hogwarts! May the rest of your day, be just as uneventful." She chucked pleasantly and made her way out of the hall.

The group of first years and the surrounding prefects were silent for a moment. Until Tom lent over Athena to grab an apple. _"You're welcome!"_ and he winked at Athena and went to join Ant at the table. Ant reached up to give him a high five, as most of the table erupted with laughter.

Lilly, called to the group. "That. Was. AWESOME!"

Hermione on the other hand, did not join the laughter, she looked rather taken back. "What? What just happened?"

Athena's laughter, was still echoed in her face, "I think we just witnessed... why you shouldn't mess with Hufflepuff." Athena chuckled.

OOO

Breakfast was well and truly underway, delicious breakfast food had filled the tables, from sausages to fried mushrooms, to sweet and savoury pancakes. Athena and Hermione had noticed that Neville had joined the Gryffindor table and Hermione and Athena had walked over to invite him to the Hufflepuff table. He happily seemed willing, until the first year Gryffindor boys interrupted.

"Where you going Neville?" A boy called Dean Thomas, asked.

"Just going to sit with my friends." Neville said shyly.

"Why are you sitting over there?" The red-haired boy called Ron asked. He directed his question at Hermione.

"It is actually encouraged for students to sit at other house tables, as it promotes inter-house cooperation." Hermione answered casually.

In response, Ron looked slightly confused, as if Hermione had just questioned his lifelong beliefs.

He went to say something, but a first year Gryffindor girl spoke first. "You mean, I can go sit with my sister? Or she could come here?" Muttering broke out around the table. However, Ron was quick to respond.

"Your sister isn't in Slytherin is she?" Ron seriously enquired.

"Why should that matter?" Athena's abruptness, shocked herself but Ron looked like she had just murdered his favourite pet.

As soon as Ron spoke, Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed at Ron. "Yes, Parvati it means you can sit with your sister, regardless of her house." She said this last bit with determination, clearly directed towards Ron.

Hermione turned on her heel to charge back to the Hufflepuff table and she was followed hastily by Athena and Neville.

As the trio arrived at the table, Hedwig was waiting for Athena, she was staring intently at Athena's left-over bacon. Athena collected the letter Hedwig was holding and passed her the bacon. Athena stroked her feathers as she appreciated the bacon.

"Wow, what a beautiful Owl." Lilly mentioned. "What's her name?"

"Hedwig, and thanks." Athena smiled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, everybody, this is Neville. Neville Longbottom. I hope you don't mind him joining us?"

Susan was the first to answer, "Of course not, we've actually already met at a few Ministry Balls."

As the group made their introductions, Athena reached to open her letter.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Please stay behind after Transfiguration, in order to further discuss your bank account with Gringotts._

_Kind regards,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

At first, Athena didn't quite catch on to what Auntie Minerva meant. She understood, that they had to keep their relationship secret and that explained the formality. However, after some pondering, it dawned on her. Auntie Minerva had provided Athena with a reason to stay behind after class, and she was suggesting a reason as to why she may need to discuss things with Auntie Minerva, in her position as Deputy Headmistress. Athena was so relieved that she would have the opportunity to discuss things with Auntie Minerva, she was so excited, she forgot where she was, and clutched the letter tightly.

"Everything okay?" Hermione enquired quietly, as Neville was still talking with Susan and now Megan and Lilly.

"Yes." Athena shoved the letter into her pocket and threw Hedwig another piece of Bacon.

Athena really did not want tell any to lie to Hermione, even the white ones she'd been telling. Based on Auntie Minerva's letter, it seemed she was ok with Athena telling little lies, but it still didn't sit well with Athena. Perhaps, she would need to talk to Auntie Minerva about allowing Hermione to know their secrets.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, it seemed she was aware Athena was uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Yeah honestly, I just need to sort something out after class this afternoon. I'll explain later, ok?" Athena smiled reassuringly. She wasn't actually sure what she would explain. It seemed Hermione accepted this, but then, she was also suddenly distracted by the time.

"Okay first years," Laura called over them. "If you want to make a move, we'll show you the way to your first class. Depending on our timetables, one of us prefects will be there for you at the end of each class, to pick you up. Hopefully, you'll all pick up the routes as we go.

Hermione sunk to her chair a little. "What's up?" Athena asked concerned.

It was Neville who offered an explanation. "Gryffindor doesn't offer that. We just have to find our own way. That's why I was late for breakfast, I was completely lost!"

"Oh, I am so sorry Neville, I didn't think. I should have waited for you. I should have-" Hermione began desperately apologising.

"No, no!" Neville said urgently. "You didn't have to wait for me!"

"But I will from now on. I promise." Hermione said seriously.

"Guyyyss," Ant cut in. "What subject have you got first?" he asked.

"Charms." Hermione answered obediently.

"Ok," he said quickly checking the time. "And that must mean you have potions afterwards." He said as he glanced at the first-year timetable. "Potions is easy to get to, it's just off the entrance hall." He turned to Laura. "I can quickly show these guys where charms are, if you're ok taking team Hufflepuff to potions?"

"Of course." Laura smiled. "Everyone ready to go?" The group of young Hufflepuffs raised from their seats, ready to follow Laura. But Hermione wasn't ready.

"You don't have to do that." Hermione assured hastily.

"It's no problem," Ant shrugged. "We can't have our adopted Hufflepuffs getting lost, can we?"

Hermione and Neville both looked taken back, Athena figured neither were really used to such support and kindness.

Athena nudged into Hermione, "welcome to Hufflepuff." Athena said happily.

OOO

Severus Snape, sat in his study. Some of the Professors had an office and study, attached to their quarters, however, Severus had an office attached to his classroom and in another part of the castle, he had a private potions lab attached to his quarters, so that he may tend potions throughout the night, if need be.

From his office, Severus was able to cast, a form of the Revelio Charm so that he could gage how many students had entered his class potion's lab and make his dramatic entrance. It wasn't widely known that Severus had a secret thrill for the dramatics.

This group would normally be a very uneventful group, as it contained the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. Two groups, who had normally, at least opened a book before coming to class. Severus disliked the mundane task of teaching first years, in fact, his disliked teaching all together. Really, the first five years of a student's school life, he believed he was there for safety above all else. Anybody could open a book and follow instructions and learn how to follow instructions flawlessly. It took an above average few, to be on their way, to become a Potion's Master, like himself.

It was special, to find someone who could understand the properties of ingredients, and also understand enough to safely experiment with potions. This is a divine skill which every student would either have or not have. It required drive, creativity and ambition. His job, as far as he was considered, was to enable the majority of student population to follow potion instructions safety, this would grant them an Acceptable grade. To do this skilfully, would grant an Exceeds Expectations. Those students who self-study potion ingredients, enough to customise potions, are the student's Professor Snape, Potion's Master, would be interested in.

In his opinion and experience, these type of students would typically come from Slytherin house, they were ambitious enough to actually approach him, not with questions, but intellectual queries. Ravenclaw House, was also a house we watched closely, his insight showed him that a Ravenclaw Student, would either be two blinded by discipline to move away from the book's instructions or just maybe, a Ravenclaw might show the required creativity combined with knowledge, to produce truly outstanding work. The Hufflepuffs, Severus did not underestimate, he noticed over the years that Hufflepuffs, did indeed put a lot of work into their studies, however they could be rather one track minded. The Hufflepuffs particularly favoured Herbology, for example, a core subject that provided useful insight into the properties of plants, which happened to be very useful for potion ingredients. Very rarely did a Hufflepuff, decide to use this connection productively, that was, in his opinion. And then there was the Gryffindors, Severus was very aware of his negative bias towards this house. Only his unlikely, reluctant, friendship with Minerva, made him sometimes question his unpleasant stereotypes for this glory-hunting house. Severus knew of one Gryffindor witch, who had attempted to outdo him in Potion's, but he could admit this was down to her competitive nature.

Nonetheless, glory-hunting they were, they always wanted to prove that they were better than everyone else, and Severus found that trait sickening. A trait that was unfortunately, often compared with the ambitious nature of a Slytherin, but for Severus he didn't do anything for the glory because he learnt a long time ago, he never would get recognition for anything.

It was ironic, that his home was in the Dungeons. Potion Masters were sort after, there was no doubt, but Severus was trapped by the constraints of his past, even the distant shadowed ones. He would never forget, the way in which he was knotted into debt and bound to serve Hogwarts. But more specifically, trapped in a debt to Albus Dumbledore. His life, may have been truly different, had his ambition solely pointed towards Potions. But you would never hear Severus Snape complain about his situation, because Severus truly believed he deserved a living hell and Severus did not need Dementors to create that reality in his mind, the past already echoed enough, though the cannels of his memories.

Severus was once ambitious, but not for glory, he only wanted one thing. He wanted to win the heart of his best friend, a young beautiful Gryffindor, who had her own point to prove to the world. Lilly Evans, was enchanting to him, and she was brilliant at everything she did, in fact she was so brilliant, she could perform wandless magic before she had even known what magic was. Despite being sorted into different houses, their friendship remained strong. After years of dancing around each other, Lilly finally asked Severus to take her on a date, Lilly was like that, everything in front of her, she took on head first and with a confidence, confidence Severus could only dream off. Severus loved Lilly and he truly felt Lilly was too good and too wonderful for him.

Happily, magically their pair dated from halfway through third year, until the summer before fifth year. Both of the pair, were rather ambitious in terms of the type of magics they wanted to study. Lilly had a very competitive nature, she wanted to prove all the pureblood's wrong, the uneducated rats, who judged her for her blood status. Together, they study pureblood customs, Lilly used to say "know your enemy," but it was Severus who took things too far. Lilly was willing to read about darker strands of magic but she said they made her feel, "dirty." Severus on the other hand, explored dark rituals and enhancing potions, he found it intoxicating to be able to enhance the feeling of magic flowing through his veins.

By fourth year, Severus found he was finally gaining respect in Slytherin, older students from his house had noticed his interests and they provided him with support and encouragement. There was talk of a powerful organisation forming, one which would traditionalise the magical world and they were actually interested in his expertise.

At the end of fourth year, at only fifteen years old, Severus had asked Lilly to join him in a ritual that required two innocent souls to make love under the full moon. Severus, believed this to be romantic and explained that it would benefit them both magically. Lilly however, felt used and accused Severus of going dark. She didn't like the group Severus had started moving around school with and she tried to explain they were the same group who looked down on her, for her blood status. That summer, the pair had an argument which ended it all, Severus believed he was helping the pair, he intended to use his new connections, to one day gain a respectable job, that could support them both. Lilly didn't appreciate this, she begged Severus to understand that nothing good would come from the path he was following. Despite her love for him, she ended their relationship, hoping he would see the light.

If only he had. If only Severus listened to every word Lilly had said to him.

Severus remained stubborn during their fifth year, he could not understand how, his good intentions, were not coming across as good actions.

The group of friends that Severus had made, cursed the situation more. The group had adopted Severus and they believed, the magical world should stay just that, magical. They believed muggle ideas were moving too fast for the magical world and that there should be a clear divide. The most extreme idea Severus had heard, up to that point, was that muggle born children should be cut off from their families, from birth. Everything Severus had experience from muggles was being reaffirmed by the messages being sent by this new organisation. From his abusive muggle father, to the school bullies and even Lilly's Sister, everything seemed to fit what they were saying about how the muggles hate magic and how muggleborns need to be educated about magical customs and protected from their families. That, was supposed to be what this organisation was about. But a select group, seemed to detest the muggleborns and suggested their very blood was tainted by the unnatural hate of the muggles. Severus did not agree with this, he wanted to protect Lilly from her family, as far as he was concerned Lilly was nothing like them.

As Severus was trying to work out his loyalties to this group and how he was going to get benefits from them, an event happened, that would seal his fate.

While waiting for the first years to arrive to his class, Severus thoughts were only thinking about Lilly and the events that happened that fifth year.

**"...we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?"**

**"We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"**

Lilly looked so defeated, she had been avoiding Severus, even though she promised they would still be friends. Severus remembered how beautiful she looked, as she leaned against a pillar, with her face hidden by her long red hair. He remembered thinking how long it had been since he kissed her, and it struck his heart knowing he would never kiss her again.

**"That was nothing...It was a laugh, that's all-"**

**"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny-" **Lilly had never seen the intoxicating side of darker magic, academically she wanted to study everything but she could never see or never wished to see the benefit of it.

**"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded **Severus. **His colour rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment.**

**"What's Potter got to do with anything?" said Lily.**

What did Potter have to do with it indeed? Potter could never get over the fact, that Severus was with Lilly, that Lilly had loved him first and not Potter. Even though they were together, Potter would still try and win Lilly's affections and it made Severus blood boil. Lilly used to say, "Ignore him, he's a git." Severus never knew what changed. In later years, Minerva tried to bring it up, like she was looking for gossip, she tried to explain that when Potter's parents were murdered, he changed, he grew up and became a leader. Severus still didn't want to listen, if Lilly had given him one more chance, everything might have been different. Severus fully blames himself for Losing Lilly, but he also blames Potter for many, many things.

**"I just don't want to see you made a fool of-" Severus's memories continued. "He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. "And he's not...everyone thinks...big Quidditch hero-"** Severus's bitterness and dislike rendered him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows travelled farther and farther up her forehead. She knew Severus disliked Potter, but Severus could only imagine how unhuman he must have looked, talking about the arrogant tosser.

**"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag, I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them**."

But again, Severus hadn't listened, he remembered every word she said, but he hadn't actually listened. The pair barely spoke all year after that, and despite everything, Lilly had still tried to rush to Severus's aid when Potter had got the better of him. She had tried to help him but due to Severus's embarrassment, resentment and fury, he returned her kindness with an unforgivable word: "Mudblood." Severus has many regrets, and this moment is one of the many that truly haunts him. It was as if Severus could see Lilly's heart break, her hurt behind those green eyes. What he wouldn't give, to lay back by the Black Lake and stare into those green eyes.

Severus had tried to apologise, but he couldn't undo how far they had fallen apart. He and he alone had destroyed the one thing in his life that had been once perfect.

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I'm not interested."**

**"I'm sorry!"**

**"Save your breath"**

Severus could remember Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown and was stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"**I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."**

**"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"**

**"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?**

But Severus never wanted to join the Dark Lord, after he had parted from Lilly, he did his best to stay on the outside of the fighting, unless it involved Potter and his puppy gang of course. At first, he buried himself in his work, he perfected potions and even made some of his own, even in sixth year.

By seventh year, Severus had mainly isolated himself, that was until he had heard that Lily and Potter, Head Boy and Girl, were dating. Severus felt betrayed, he knew Lilly would date again but why did it have to be Potter? The only reason he was Head Boy, was due to his help in defending Hogsmeade, and that wasn't even during the term time. It was clear favouritism from their Gryffindor Headmaster and everybody knew it. Potter was getting everything handed to him and Severus's attitude changed, he became more bitter and more determined to see Potter fail. He knew, he would have to try and gain favour with the Dark Lord somehow.

Severus watched, as the Revelio Charm showed that the correct number of student's had arrived for this class. Severus would have to put his wallowing on hold, as it was time to make his entrance into the first Potion's class of the year.

As planned, Severus dramatically entered his dungeon classroom, only the years of studying occlumency, prevented Severus from falling back. The appearance of Athena Potter, was even more haunting up close. Her eyes, _Her eyes,_ it was as if, first year, Lilly Evans, was staring at him from across the room, not his ex-girlfriend's eyes, but his best friends eyes, back when they were only eleven.

Severus believed he had only stared a moment, not enough for anybody to notice. It was time to begin the lesson.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper; this was a tactic he used to ensure everybody had to listen closely. His voice was firm and clear. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." This was a speech, he had perfected. He used it at the start of every first year's first class. He wondered how much of it they actually remembered. He noticed, Athena, or rather, Miss Potter, was taking notes, as were a fair few of the student's in this class. He decided not to challenge this.

"Miss Turpin!" Severus called suddenly, intending to startle the children, they needed to remain alert. **"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

Miss Turpin, did indeed look alarmed at this question, she took a moment to regain herself and she intently stared at her hands as if they held the answer.

"The Sleeping Potion, Draught of Living Death." She answered._ Impressive,_ very rarely did student know the answer to this question, it is only briefly mentioned in their text books. Normally, this question would catch somebody out and Severus would make an example out of them, in order to encourage students to read ahead.

"Indeed." Severus acknowledged. His eyes darted directly to Potter. "Miss Potter, **where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"** At first, Severus believed she did not know and he instantly believed her to take after her father.

"In the stomach of a goat? Sir?" It seemed Severus was corrected, at the very least, young Miss Potter had indeed opened a book.

"Are you asking me, Miss Potter or telling me?" Severus asked calmly.

Potter, it seemed didn't know how to answer, at first, until she decided. "Telling." Severus cocked his eyebrow. "Sir." Potter said as she lowered herself in her seat slowly. It was clear, that the young Miss Potter did not carry any of the confidence either of her parents carried.

Minerva words from earlier echoed in his mind. _"Athena - Miss Potter is not her father, nor is she her Mother."_ Severus thought he should at least reserve judgement, for now.

Severus remembered, the class were her father was asked this very question, and he replied, like the smart ass he was, "In the Apothecary sir." Of course, Slughorn, found this hilarious.

"I expect confidence in my class, Miss Potter."

"Yes Sir." She said this a little firmer this time.

Severus carried on with the class, he asked the group, a few more targeted questions and to his surprise, each question was answered correctly._ At least one class should be simple this year._


	13. Chapter 13 - The Tempest

AN: Passing mention of Rape and Manipulation

Minerva had made it through her first three lessons of the day. It was actually, rather a shock to her, that she had such self-restraint. After her revelation at breakfast, only shock and a little doubt, had stopped her chasing after Severus and cursing him in the backside three ways from Sunday. By this morning's break, Minerva was ready to curse a student if they even looked like they were going to make trouble. However, Minerva was a professional woman, she had no intention of losing her temper in front of the students, although, now she thought about it, the third-year student's she'd taught this morning had been quieter than usual. Even the Weasley twins knew not to test her. But Minerva could not help it, she had a temper she knew, and she knew she had to let off steam, or that tempter will grow explosive. It was unfortunate that Minerva intended to express this anger directly back at its source.

However recently, Minerva's protective nature had managed to surpass her temper, for Athena, Minerva had so far maintained her composure. She had thought Albus had tested this, repeatedly. But Minerva had now convinced herself, that Severus Snape was the true cause of it all. In Minerva's mind, Severus was the reason James and Lily were dead. He was the reason Athena grew up alone, abused and neglected. There was no logic left, Minerva could not see things from his prospective. She could no longer entertain the idea that it actually might not have been Severus who told Voldemort about the prophecy.

Minerva marched through the corridors; a wave of student's cleared the way, for fear of being wandessly moved out of the way.

As the last of the students left the Dungeon's class room, Minerva entered the room.

After a quick scan to check for stray students and a flick of her wand, to lock and silence-proof the door behind her, Minerva was unleashed.

"REDUCTO!" she called as she aimed at Severus over the desk. Like a puppet in a wind tunnel, Severus's body flew into the back wall of the classroom, possibly breaking some ribs in the process. This was a spell which was not normally used on humans, but it was the first spell to reach her lips.

Minerva wanted to cause pain, but she only could think of one spell that would achieve that. However, Minerva would never or has never considered using that spell on another person and she was not about to start now.

Minerva's slight hesitation was enough for Severus to react, his swift movements enabled him to cast, "Expelliarmus!" Which resulted in Minerva's wand flying towards him. Minerva appeared to be crackling with magic and Severus could see the spell she contemplated, echo in her eyes.

Minerva could see Severus searching her eyes for answers, after building her anger all day, she couldn't find the words to start.

"How could you?" she barely whispered. "Lilly and James are dead because of you!" Minerva had found her voice, and the anger only grew as Severus did not flinch at her accusation.

"You told him the prophecy, didn't you?!" Only did the mention of the prophecy cause Severus to blink. "You sad little boy, you were so desperate to be accepted?! You wanted to run to your Master and warn him of the big bad prophecy?! What did you even get out of it? LILLY AND JAMES ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Her voice shrieked across the chamber.

"DO YOU NOT, THINK I KNOW THAT?" Severus rarely, lost his temper, he shouted, he would show some anger, but as Severus shouted this, his voice broke, he was shaking.

Minerva had gotten the confirmation she needed and she now knew she had been correct in her reasoning, desperate as she was for someone to blame for everything, she didn't want to be right.

From the back wall, still on the ground, Severus chucked her wand back towards her feet. "Cast the curse." he said calmly. "Cast the Cruciatus Curse, I deserve it. I deserve more. I wish Dumbledore had just allowed be to go to Azkaban." Severus didn't break eye contact with Minerva, she could see he was completely serious, this was not a wish made lightly.

"Perhaps, you should have." Minerva said as she picked up her wand. Her anger was still active, still boiling at the service but some of her anger had redirected itself, after the mention of Albus. "Why didn't you?" She asked, "Why did Albus save you?"

Severus rolled around, so he was sat with his back to the wall, he flinched slightly as he held his ribs. "Why does, the Great Albus Dumbledore, do anything?"

Minerva's mind, was going in circles, she wanted to continue to yell and scream at Severus, she wanted to take it all out on him. He had admitted it, he was a crucial part in the deaths of Lilly and James, but Minerva could feel there was more to the story. Wasn't there always when Albus Dumbledore was involved?

"Tell me Severus, tell me everything."

"I am under oath, not to reveal certain details, if you were to confirm you are fully aware of a certain thing..." Severus waited for Minerva to say something. "I would be free to discuss, with those who already know.

"The Prophecy Severus, why is it all about the prophecy. I told Albus, Prophesies are nothing but trouble. If you had not heard it that night, would You-know-, would Voldemort have gone to the Potter's that night?" Severus flinched at the name, as if the creature himself was about to appear in the room.

"I ask myself, every day, had something been different, had I not heard it, had I not shared it. Would she still be alive?"

"Not just Lilly, Severus, James too fell that night, and as a result Athena was left without a Mother or Father. Perhaps, even still had a Godfather..." Minerva said the last part, to herself.

"How can the Mut be redeemed?" Severus spat. "I resent him, as much as I resent myself."

Minerva questioned how much she was willing to share; was Severus the enemy? But it appeared, Severus wasn't on Albus's side. Did that make him on Voldemort's? Or was she forming her own side?

"At your meetings, I am asking you, as a Death Eater, did you ever see Sirius Black as a Death Eater?"

"Our identities are hidden from each other, even the Dark Lords true identity was unknown." He answered.

"Don't give me a that, you knew who recruited you." Minerva was quick to answer.

"Why are we discussing the Mut?" Severus said angerly.

Minerva was still trying to make the choice wither to disclose information and she was running out of time.

"You have more insight than I do Severus, I need you to be honest with me. I need to know everything you can tell me. No matter what light it puts you in, and no matter what the shade of dark Albus is portrayed to be."

At this last comment, Severus's, eyebrows actually rose, an uncommon sight. It seemed Severus was not expecting Minerva's blind faith in the Headmaster to ever be challenged.

Lunch was already underway, Minever didn't have as much time as she wanted, she wished she could have waited until the end of the day to have this discussion. She walked over to the back cabinet and reached in to grab a strong healing potion. She unbottled it and handed it to Severus, after he gulped it down in one, she offered her hand to help him up. "I still have not decided wither I am to Crucio you or not." Minerva warned, as Severus accepted her hand.

They travelled to the back office and Potion's lab, and took a seat in a seating area by the bookcase.

Severus, spoke, he spoke about his time at Hogwarts, and his slip into the Dark Arts. Minerva wanted to interrupt when he mentioned Lily also explored the Darker strands of magic, but she held her tongue to let him speak freely.

"By seventh year, I had been invited to a private meeting and it was rumoured that the Dark Lord would attend. Others in my year, were brought forward, to be marked." Severus paused. "It was seen as such an honour, we believed he wanted to protect us from the modernisation of the muggle world. We thought, he wanted to protect Magical Kind. In this society he was making, we would be his council, and this council would be considered the highest of society, the ones to uphold the wizarding traditions."

Minerva couldn't help herself, "People were dying Severus, surely you could not have been so naive?" Minerva said, in a no-nonsense manner.

"I cannot explain it Minerva, he made it sound justified, like it was us against the world. As if, only we could see what others could not. It was as if, we were fighting them, in order to save them."

"However, once graduated, I was invited to a raid. Minerva, not your worst nightmares, you could not possibly dream of the revolting things they did to people, even though muggles, they were human beings. Those disgusting men, they-"

"I do not need to hear it Severus, or I need not imagine it. I lived through receiving it. The First Wizarding War... I survived. My late husband did not."

"Minerva, I am sor-"

"Move on Severus, we are short of time."

Severus waited but then continued. "I was scared, I wanted out but I was in deep. Not yet marked, I did not wish to be. I debated what would grant me more protection, to be on the side of the Dark Lord, but have to partake in their activities... or to seek protection, to attempt to fight this revolution. I believed the light to be the losing side, I could not see a way, that the Dark Lord would not succeed in his plans."

Minerva, was clutching her wand again. "So, you chose, to rape and torture innocent people, in hope that you might be on the winning side."

Quickly, Severus responded. "No. Minerva, never." The tension in Minerva's body relaxed a little.

"I went to Albus..." Severus's voice was venomous. "I do not know why I went to him; he had not been comforting or understanding in the past, and this time was no different. It wasn't until, he realised I was a Legilimest and an occlumist , that he then became interested in what I had to say. He wanted me to be a double agent, he wanted me to report back to him and feed other information to the Dark Lord. At first, I refused, if the Dark Lord were to find out. My fate would be worse than death. It would also require me to do as the Dark Lord asks. Acts I had no intention of taking part in."

"But, you did agree?" This was all new information to Minerva, Minerva had never known, at which stage Severus began working for Albus or why Albus was so intent on saving Severus.

"Albus had arranged a meeting in the Hog's Head Pub, where I had intended on telling Albus that I would make it on my own. I had planned to go aboard. But that meeting was never meant to be."

"Evidently, Albus had a meeting prior to our arrangement. I was later told, that what I heard, was only the beginning of the Prophecy." Severus Paused. Minerva wanted to say something, she knew what was coming, but she hoped that Severus had not made the decision to tell Voldemort. There were enough surprises in this story, she had hoped that she would be pleasantly surprised.

"I had only just opened the door when I heard, he knew I was there, _why didn't he stop me?_ He should have stopped me!" Severus hit the table so hard, Minerva heard a bone crack. But she didn't rush to help him. She should feel angry, but at this moment, she felt pity. Pity for the Man, who became part of something so much bigger than he ever wanted. She could see the tension in his fist, and see the corners of his eyes, tightly holding back tears.

Did Albus intend for the prophecy to be passed on? Minerva tried to think about the events that might have led up to this meeting of individuals. If there was a true Prophecy, it could not be planned._ A spine-tingling thought passed through Minerva, could the prophecy have been staged?_

Neither spoke for a moment, until Severus continued. "I went straight to the Dark Lord. Do not ask me why. I have asked myself for eleven years. There was something... that made me think, if I gained favour with the Dark Lord, everything would be ok..."

"Of course, I told him, he rewarded me, for months, I was showered with gifts, I was not a part of the raids." He quickly added, after seeing Minerva's alarm. "And then, I was given the highest honour...to receive the mark. It, is like he weaves part of himself in you. During the ceremony, he can feel and see, every, single, one, of your emotions, he knew I had considered running, he could see my whole relationship with Lilly, he knew it all but instead of punishing me, he assured me that my intentions were good, he said those who rape and torture were nothing but dogs, and he valued my 'class...'"

Minerva felt sick, nobody ever talked about what Voldemort was like with his followers. Minerva imagined the beast to be violent and expect his followers to be submissive. But this Monster was just as dangerous, he was clever, manipulative and could entice followers, woo them or buy them. It made Minerva's skin crawl, the thought of his poisonous words in her veins.

"As part of his inner circle, I knew of his plans. And when I learned he was intending to go after the Potter's and I learned Lilly was expecting a child, at the end of July, my entire soul stopped in place. I begged him, Minerva I begged him. Not to harm them. Not to harm any of them. He assured me; he would not hurt Lilly but that wasn't enough. I couldn't let her family be destroyed, even if it was Potter." Minerva did not miss the comment of 'July', born in July, how many babies could that apply to? Did that mean Athena was not named directly. But it didn't matter, Minerva stopped herself entertaining those thoughts. It would not change the past, and if she gave the prophecy merit, they would all be tied down by its wonderous ridiculousness.

Minerva could see Severus's desperation, as though, if he thought hard enough, he could will, the events of the past to have never have happened and this moment, brought tears to Minerva's eyes. She was feeling so many emotions. Anger, that Severus could have been so stupid but pity, of how that snake slithered into his mind. Voldemort had made it so that his words were laced with gold. Minerva would never contemplate making the same choices, but then she thought about the length's she would go for Athena, she would kill, torture, if she thought it would protect the child, she considered to be her daughter. She nearly did just that, not long ago.

"I panicked; I went to Dumbledore again. I was on my hands and knees, begging him to hide them. He assured me they were already hidden." Severus as regaining his composure as Minerva openly cried. "He was not very sympathetic, quite rightly, I deserve his resentment." Minerva decided, she would have to work out her own resentment, before she could attempt to help Severus with his own. Many people had fell for the vulture's charms, for Severus the consequences were the worst imaginable. She was still angry, but her anger wasn't solely at Severus.

"I told Albus everything I knew... He should have just told me to go rot, but instead, he made me feel useful. Albus told me he suspected a spy, in his order, he gave me the mission to try and discovered who it was. For a short time, the tables seemed to be turning in Albus's favour; the order and the ministry, were making it to raids faster. However, somebody in the order was reporting to the dark lord, that there was new intel coming in, intel that could only come from the Dark Lord's inner cycle. He tortured us, I did not break, but it was only a matter of time before he found me to be the traitor. If I had known it was the Black Mut..." Severus's anger had returned at the mention of Sirius.

Minerva's pity resumed, it seemed as though Severus had desperately needed to get away from one manipulative leader, just to fall at the feet of another. Minerva's heart beat jumped a little, at the idea that she had just closely compared Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. _Had her opinion of Albus really sunk that low?_

"But did you know?" Minerva took the opportunity to ask. "Did you find out that Sirius was the Spy?"

"He's in prison." Severus said plainly.

Minerva decided, there was a lot to Severus, that was misunderstood. She decided to share, the facts she knew.

"He's in prison, but never received a trial."

Minerva was starting to pride herself on her ability to shock those who had been deemed unshockable.

"Impossible." Severus said, his shock, showing in his eyes.

"But no less, true."

Severus calculated this for a moment. "It must have been him; it would be typical of him."

"Really Severus? And you were the only one to see such a character flaw?" Severus looked menacing at her response.

"There are things you do not know." Severus checked the time, "Things that will have to wait, unless you plan on breaking a few of my ribs again?"

Minerva looked at the time, as she rose from her seat. She cocked an eyebrow at Severus. "I am not sorry."

"I know." Replied Severus, as he slowly climbed from the chair. Minerva went to help him, as Severus beckoned her away. "You're going to be late, first years I believe..."

Without another word, Minerva transformed into a cat, and dashed into the corridor.

OOO

Athena walked in to Transfiguration class, she found that Hermione and Neville were already there, and she and Susan, dashed to claim the seats next to them. Immediately, Hermione started discussing their previous classes and she was ready to compare notes.

However, Athena had become a bit distracted, she was searching the classroom, trying to spot if Auntie Minerva was hiding. A strange thing for a teacher to do but Athena knew her Auntie could transform into a cat and knew that Auntie Minerva had planned to reveal this to everybody during their first lesson. Athena had taken to calling Minerva's Cat form, Mia. She had named her when she woke up one morning, to find a cat, curled up, at the end of her bed. Athena had received the shock of her life, when she had given the cat a cuddle and she morphed into her Auntie Minerva, wearing a nightdress. That was the day Athena had asked for a book on the human body, she wanted to see if what she had experienced was indeed a heart attack.

Auntie Minerva had apparently found this to be the funniest thing and as pay back the cat name, Mia, stuck for her animal form.

Athena's panic started to raise, she heard Hermione ask if she was ok. Thankfully, relief washed over as she spotted a small tabby cat, sneak into the room behind some Gryffindor boys.

"Phew! Made it, can you imagine if we had been late?" Ron, laughed with the boy called Seamus.

"McGonagall would have had our guts for garters." Seamus laughed along.

Auntie Minerva, it seemed, had chosen her moment. Mia had already jumped on the desk and as the boys laughed, she jumped off the desk and transformed into herself.

"Well than Mr Finnigan. We best hope you are never late for my class. Is that not correct, Mr Wesley?"

"Yes, Professor." Ron squeaked as both boys dashed to their seats.

Athena, was so happy to see her Auntie was ok. She smiled to herself, as she thought how close she had become to a massive panic attack. She would have to get a hold of herself, she thought. They were both safe at Hogwarts.

OOO

Athena found that each class she had today was rather different. Potions, seemed to be very practical and almost no theory. Charms was a little of both, but they spent the majority of the lesson causing their wands to light up like a torch. She remembered reading about this spell, in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 and Athena thought it might be good to find somewhere to practice the rest of these spells in that book, with her new friends.

Transfiguration, however, seemed to be mainly theory. Auntie Minerva, or rather, Professor McGonnell, had spent the first hour of the lesson, enforcing how important, Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, was. Athena had already memorised the rules, but she found it interesting hearing it from Auntie Minerva, as she also explained a little about magical theory, which could be applied to all subjects. For example, magic was about intent and confidence. According to Auntie Minerva, if one did not believe they could perform magic, then they would have little success preforming it.

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "But professor, how is accidental magic possible?"

To which, Auntie Minerva answered, "I would hope, I will never find a child, who did not, in some small way at least, believe that magic was possible." Auntie Minerva smiled warmly at the group, and for a moment, Athena saw her loving, warm Auntie, through the tough exterior that is a professor.

This apparently was the question Auntie Minerva was waiting for, the topic flowed nicely onto the connection Witches and Wizards have with their emotions and how this effects their magic. Certain spells, required specific emotions and Transfiguration, required knowledge and confidence. This worried Athena, she wanted to be good at Transfiguration, but Athena felt like she might disappoint her Auntie and this wasn't the most confident of emotions.

Auntie Minerva than explained those with a creative mind, tend to have a skill in transfiguration, due to the fact, they could imagine exactly what they wished an object to be.

Athena would normally be taking notes, but she was so engrossed in what her Auntie was saying, she had forgotten, until she spotted Hermione franticly writing every word Auntie Minerva had spoken.

Towards the end of the lesson, Auntie Minerva had allowed the first years to start practicing, turning match sticks, into needles. Nobody was completely successful at completing the transformation and Hermione seemed particularly disappointed in herself. That was until Auntie Minerva came over and proudly showed the rest of the classed that Hermione had succeeded in making her matchstick noticeably pointed at one end.

Hermione beamed with pride, but Athena noticed some of the others in her house, seemed to become resentful of her success. Athena felt an anger swirl in herself, she was ready to defend her friend if need be.

OOO

It was the end of the lesson, and Athena slowly put her books in her bag. Hermione seemed to remember that Athena had an appointment with the Deputy Headmistress.

"We'll wait for you outside." Hermione assured.

"No! I mean, really you don't have to. I don't know how long I'll be."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and assured her she would wait anyway. Athena was grateful to her friend, but this would mean she would have less time with Auntie Minerva.

Athena gave a little wave as her friends left, as the doors closed, she whisked around and ran toward Auntie Minerva. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she was finally back with the most important person in her life. Athena could feel her Auntie Minerva hugging back just as tightly.

As Minerva leaned back, she said, "You look so happy. I am so proud of you." Athena swelled with pride, she accepted Auntie Minerva's words. She had hoped her house wouldn't be a problem; she had been assured enough that it wouldn't be. Athena spoke as fast as she could, and explained how amazing Hufflepuff had been, how accepting they were and how she felt like her house was another home. Athena admitted, she had still been worried what Auntie Athena and Hagrid would say, but she explained that Hagrid had actually expected it.

Auntie Minerva finally had a chance to say something, "I tried not to guess, but I did have my suspicions, I think you could have gone to any house Athena but I do feel the hat made the correct choice."

Athena wrinkled her nose a little, "The hat said something similar...At least, I think it did. It spoke in riddles." Auntie Minerva laughed knowingly.

Athena went on to talk about her day. But then she became rather conscious that she hadn't asked Auntie Minerva how she was.

Auntie Minerva's smile faltered slightly. "I never wish to lie to you; I have had quite a day. Full of revelations. But, I am well."

"Can you tell me about it?" Athena asked innocently.

"I would, but it seems are time is already up. There is a complete entourage outside my office, I assume they are waiting for you."

Athena looked at the class door and wondered how Auntie Minerva knew what was on the other side?

"I am glad you have made such good friends already." Auntie Minerva smiled fondly.

Athena protested, "But we haven't had any time, when am I going to see you next? Properly I mean?"

"I'll arrange something. Leave it to me." Auntie Minerva assured her.

Athena leant back in for a tight hug and then reluctantly, headed towards the door. However, she turned back, and said, "This isn't fair. I don't want to hide what you mean to me. And I don't want to lie to my friends."

Minerva smiled sadly, "And I should never have to ask you to. Leave this to me as well. I do not believe; we will have to keep secrets for much longer. I will arrange a time, and we will discuss everything." Minerva walked over to give her niece another hug. "We just do not have that time right now. I am still here; I still love you and I always will."

Athena hugged back, once again, not wishing to let go. She understood that arrangements would have to be made, so that she could remain with Auntie Minerva. But she didn't fully understand everything, she wanted to know what Auntie Minerva was working on and she wanted to help.

After a few more minutes, Auntie Minerva gently walked Athena back towards to the door.

What was on the other side, Athena did not expect.

Each of the first year Hufflepuffs were waiting, not just Hermione, Neville and Susan.

Both prefects, Tom and Cath were there too.

"Everything ok?" Cath asked happily.

"What are you all doing here?" Athena asked perplexed.

"We were told to stick together." Kevin answered. "We didn't want to leave you behind."

"I offered to take a group to the Great Hall, but they insisted." said Tom pleasantly.

A quick glance at Justin, suggested not everybody was excited about staying. Nonetheless, Athena was so grateful.

"Thank you." She addressed to all of them.

"Can you thank us when we are eating dinner?" Hannah chimed in.

Susan playfully nudged Hannah, which defused the hunger tension. The group quickly made their way down to dinner.


	14. Chapter 14 - Can't keep an old dog down

Chapter 14 – Can't keep an old dog down.

Sirius Black was, all things considered, having a good day so far, he had been wrapped in magic restraint chains and shoved up a corridor, sure, he had a bag over his head, but he felt people around him, real fully fleshed people. When he felt them grab his arm to pull him, it didn't feel like that arm was part of his body. When did he get so thin?

Suddenly, he was pushed into a chair, this chair didn't feel like a metal slab, it felt like a real chair. The bag was whipped of his head, and damn it, it was bright in this room. But it still felt cold.

"The dementor is not necessary, remove it." Sirius knew that voice, a beautiful voice, he thought. He then realised, he couldn't hear screaming anymore, or cackling. Although, even that sound would beat, listening to his own screams, the scream he made when he was found by Hagrid, as he clutched his best friend's lifeless body. This scene took place, in a half-destroyed home, the first home of his precious Goddaughter. Of course, Sirius was not the Secret Keeper, that would be too obvious. It was the Rat, that foul. repugnant, disgusting excuse for a rat, he was the only one who could share, where James, Lilly and Athena were. That moment, of grief and anger, swirled around his mind night and day. Being a dog, took the edge off the madness, because as a dog, he could focus on that anger. But then, the screams from his prison were only louder.

Sirius was struggling to bring his mind to the room he was currently in, it was so bright, he still hadn't focused on who was sat opposite him? Only the sound of the women's voice, helped centre him.

"Do you not think me capable of handling a disarmed, weak, chained man?" she chimed.

"No Madame, it's just-"

"Who are you calling weak?" Sirius cut in, he attempted to smirk, but his face hurt. In reality, his facial expression was more haunting than charming.

"Sirius," Amelia said gently.

"Amelia? Finally come for a visit?" Sirius attempted to chuckle, but it sounded more like a cough. He looked down to his chest and noticed he could see his ribs pushing through his skins. _When did that happen?_ He asked himself. As he looked back to Amelia, he asked. "How long has it been?"

"You were taken here, November 1st 1981, it is now... it is now September 6th 1991. You've been here, 10 years."

After finally getting his focus back, Sirius stared openly at Amelia. Next to her, he noticed a man, he recognised. Ted Tonks, was sat next to her gripping his brief case.

"10 years..." he said solemnly, "Well... How do I look?" Sirius once again attempted his smile. A smile he wasn't feeling, the smile never reached his eyes.

Amelia didn't laugh, she looked shocked. "You must be crazy... How are you the same Sirius...? How can you be joking at a time like this?"

Sirius, leaned back, solemnly once again, "Sarcasm, is all I have left Amelia." But this thought triggered something in Sirius, panic, a feeling he hadn't had in a long time, although, time was clearly not something, he had a concept of.

"Athena!" Sirius attempted to get out of his chair but somehow it gripped him. "Ow! Athena! Where is she? Do you know?! It was him Amelia! He was the Secret Keeper - he sold them to Voldemort!" Tears actually leaked from his eyes. "Please listen to me!" he was desperate, this was what he had been hoping for, a chance to talk, he had forgotten this hope had existed.

Amelia rose from her seat, walked around the table and knelt down besides Sirius. She placed a warm hand on his. "I am listening Sirius." She looked into his eyes, as if searching for the truth. "IF what you are saying is true, a massive injustice has fallen upon you."

"Forget about me. Where is Athena?!" Sirius said drastically.

There wasn't a happy thought left, for Sirius held onto only, fear, anger and guilt. He wanted Peter to pay for what he's done to their family. He had killed Lilly and James. It wasn't hope that Sirius held onto, it was anger and as this wasn't a happy thought, the dementor's couldn't take it away.

"Listen to me Sirius, Athena is ok, she is cared for. There are steps we need to go through. We have a plan... do you hear me? Remember, you always had a plan when we were kids..."

Sirius was openly crying, Sirius had never been able to go through the process of grief, because, when you grieve, you have moments of remembering the good times with your loved ones, it may hurt but it was part of the process. For ten years, all Sirius had to remember James by, was seeing his cold dead body, in a deconstructed hallway. It was that moment, that he relived over and over. Sirius still hadn't accepted that he had really gone...

"Not me 'milia... Remus was the idea's man... James made the plan... I just made it work..." He attempted to smile through the pain. Because who was he, if he wasn't making a joke...?

"Sirius...I didn't expect you to still be you... I need you to answer some questions, I have Veritaserum. You can tell me everything. You remember Ted?" Amelia gestured to Ted, as she walked around the table to retake her seat. "He is a lawyer now, your lawyer, if you agree. Don't worry, you can still afford it." Amelia tried to take after Sirius and defused the tension with humour.

"I would do this for free." Ted said. "I believe you are innocent; Lord Black and some dreadful injustice has occurred here."

"Lord Black? That would be my father." Sirius said.

Amelia seemed to give Ted a pointed glare. "There is a lot we need to discuss. But first we need to hear things from your preceptive. That is step one." She said this clearly to Sirius. Sirius could tell what she was trying to do, she was using the type of language they used to use as kids. Kids? To him, it felt like last week, or maybe last month?

Before administering the truth serum, Amelia presented Sirius with a hot chocolate, he said it was to line his stomach. It tasted like... life. It filled him with a warmth, he truly did not remember having. He could feel it move down his body like silk. Tears, were still freely moving down his face, he truly felt alive for the first time in 10 years, but feeling more than one emotion was overwhelming and the feelings were coming in waves. How was he supposed to focus on a discussion when this many emotions consumed him?

It appeared Amelia knew what Sirius was thinking, as she next presented Sirius with a calming potion. He had only just got his feelings back and yet, he was ready, to get rid of them as soon as possible. "You haven't got something stronger?" he asked, not even half joking.

Sirius allowed Amelia to administer two drops, "Are you sure you don't want to do more? So, there can be no doubt?"

"If this goes as planned, there will be time for that, you will have an official trial."

A trial? Sirius thought, Didn't I have one? I can't remember...

"Please state your full name for the recording." Amelia asked.

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Please state your date of birth, to prove you are of sound mind." She continued.

Sirius tried to focus; this wasn't the time for jokes. "3rd November, 1959."

"Who was the final Secret Keeper, of the property known as Potter Cottage, which was situated in Godric's Hollow?"

Sirius's madness within showed through his eyes again. "Peter Pettigrew." The calming draft stopped him from screaming and desperately shouting again.

"Have you ever, been Secret Keeper for Potter Cottage?"

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"Who was present, when the Fidelius Charm, was performed on you?" Asked Ted.

"Albus Dumbledore preformed the spell, it was witnessed by Lilly Potter. The Secret, was between James Potter and myself."

Amelia and Ted exchanged a look.

"Please walk us through the process, of how Peter Pettigrew, became the final Secret Keeper?"

"We didn't trust anybody, Lily, wasn't sure she even trusted Albus. Lilly studied the Secret Keeper spell, and after watching it be performed, she believed she could cast it."

"Are you positive it was cast correctly?" Amelia asked.

"Positive, I witnessed the spell, and as soon as it was cast, I forgot about the existence of Potter Cottage. Peter had to inform, both Lily and myself. We were the only ones who knew, and Dumbledore would have probably been aware that, he could no longer remember their location."

Again, Amelia and Ted exchanged a look. Sirius wanted to understand what was going on. He understood that he needed to wait. This was step one of the plan.

"Please, explain the events that led you to Potter Cottage, October 31st 1991."

Sirius didn't want to talk about this, but he knew he had to. He knew, these details better than anything else he knew. "There was something wrong, I knew the charm had failed. I wasn't the Secret Keeper, but I had been told the Secret. My gut told me something was wrong. I got on my bike, and travelled there as fast as I could."

"Your bike? Why not apparate?" Amelia asked."

"Apparition, could be tracked, they wouldn't see the house but they would know the genral location. I was one of their only visitors and when I went there, I took my bike, I believed I couldn't be tracked through the clouds."

"You know that bike, never was legal..." Amelia mentioned.

"So, fine me." Sirius remarked.

Amelia uncomfortably continued. "Did you arrive at the Cottage?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "I did. I saw the house, half of the roof had fallen in, parts of the house were ...everywhere. I entered the house, I found..."

Sirius couldn't continue, he didn't want to say this out loud. "James, I tried to wake him. I even punched him... told him to 'stop messing around'..."

Sirius gulped, Amelia and Ted, had nothing to say, they could only watch and listen. "I was distressed. I called out," this cry, never stops in his mind. "I heard a noise behind me, I drew my wand, it was Hagrid. In his arms, he held, Athena. Beautiful, Athena, still a live and whole. That's when I noticed the scar on her head. I reached out, I begged, Hagrid to hand me my Goddaughter. I needed to check she was ok. He showed me she was ok, she was awake but not crying. He assured me, he was taking her to Hogwarts, to get checked over. He kept saying, 'Dumbledore will make sure she is safe.'" Amelia and Ted, remained very still and listened. "He explained to me, how he found Lily, He then asked me, 'what happened here?' and something in me snapped."

Sirius cleared his throat, ready to continue. "At first, I thought, perhaps they had found him, tortured him. We knew Peter wasn't the strongest of our crew, but he was well hidden and we thought, he would rather die, than betray us." Sirius kept having to pause, it was hard thinking rationally about a time, which wasn't rational. "I went to where he was hidden. There was no sign of a struggle. Which didn't make any sense... Peter would never leave the safety of his hiding place. Things were starting to fall into place, trust was thin even between our friends. The was no longer any reason, all I could see, was James' body. I didn't care if he'd been tortured, if he had betrayed us... there was no forgiving him."

Amelia and Ted were no longer asking questions, they listened and let Sirius speak. "I managed to track him, it took me all night but I found him. He'd gone to the Shrieking Shack, in Hogsmeade. He said...he said, we had never respected him but that Voldemort did." Sirius was thankful for that calming potion, because he wasn't sure what he was feeling. "I just.., saw red. I wanted to kill him for what he's done and I still do." Sirius looked numb. "But he got away, I tracked him again. And that's when I found him, standing in a street that was packed with muggles. I still wanted to cause him pain, but I wasn't stupid enough to do anything in front of muggles. That's when he did it, I didn't see what spell it was, but he caused an explosion that shot me off my feet. There were dead bodies everywhere. I was unhinged. Three of my best friends were dead, one of them was a traitor and I had no idea where Remus was, we hadn't had contact with him in weeks. I just... what the hell do you do in that situation? So, I laughed, and I couldn't stop laughing. I remember my ribs hurt." He looked down at his bare chest, his ribs now clear to see.

Amelia gently asked, "Do you know what happened next?"

"Well I'm here aren't I? I remember being chained, but I didn't care - I deserved it - Lilly and James, were dead because of me."

"No Sirius, you didn't betray them. Pettigrew did." Amelia said, trying to comfort him.

"But it was my idea to make him Secret Keeper!" This was an emotion that couldn't be made numb by calming potion.

"Listen Sirius, one day, you will believe me, that it wasn't your fault. You do not deserve this place. Do you hear me? And we are getting you out of here." Amelia promised him.

Amelia made preparations. She was arranging for Sirius to be moved to the Ministry, into a medical holding cell. She intended for him to see every type of healer there was, mind and physical. Amelia couldn't declare him innocent, that would need to be completed in a trial, a very public one. At the moment, the public had deemed Sirius Black guilty and that was just as damming as an official trial. But she could deem him not a threat, place him in suspect constraints. They would need to keep this as quiet as possible, until the right moment.

As Sirius was released from the chains, Amelia dashed to support him. It seemed that Sirius could barely stand straight. As they moved out of the door, Sirius stopped her. "Wait, what happened to Lilly and James - the charm... their b-b-bodies?"

Amelia seemed to understand what Sirius was asking. "The charm, it seems, is breakable. The reason we know You-know-who, fell, is due to the magical residue, that was all over that house. It is believed, or at least it was believed... that a spell rebounded off Athena Potter and caused such a wave of magic, it wiped out all other magic, including the charm. We checked, this is what the report says, however, rumour, would have you believe that Athena survived a killing Curse to her head."

"She had a scar... I remember now. Is she ok?"

"She is well, unlike you. We are moving you to the Ministry holding sell, I think a bath is in order at the very least."

"My memory is only now coming back to me, I believe you've said that before, was that an invite Amelia?"

"Get moving, you old dog! Do you actually have flees?" Amelia looked at his rags closer, than backed away suddenly.

"Oi, who are you calling 'old'?!"

OOO

Athena was having, the most tiring, busy and wonderful week. She had made it through the first week of classes, and grown closer to her new friends. It didn't matter if she wasn't in the same house as Neville and Hermione, because every moment she wasn't in class, she and Susan had spent with them. The Prefects, had continued to show the first years around the castle, but Athena noticed, they had politely been taking more of a step back, to let them find their way. They only showed the four, where the Library was once and Hermione had already memorised the way. Hermione had kept her promise and never left the common room without Neville and Neville seemed shocked every day to find her waiting for him in the Common room.

The four had spent most evenings together in the Library, and they had been prepping each other on what was coming up in their lessons that the other house had not had yet. This proved to be an excellent revising technique and it proved to give the other pair a confidence going into their upcoming classes. The group had very quickly noticed, Neville was the least confident of the group as he was least likely to share ideas, that was until Herbology was mentioned, and Neville seemed to come alive with confidence. He was even able to recommend books that even Hermione hadn't read.

Hermione, who it seemed, lacked a bit of tact sometimes, asked Neville. "How come you don't have such confidence with the other subjects Neville?" The way Neville seemed to sink into his chair, gave Hermione the hint, that she may have not said the right thing. "What I mean is, you are amazing at Herbology, you've even pointed out the benefits of it in other subjects. I was trying to ask, or see if there was a reason, why you didn't believe you were amazing in the other subjects as well."

But Neville didn't sit up straighter. "Gran says, 'Herbology is a soft man's subject. She wishes I could be good at the other subjects, but Herbology always felt so natural. Maybe, because I don't need magic to do it? I'll never be good at magic."

Athena, was really concerned about Neville, he often said things like this, like he wasn't good enough, and she hadn't forgotten about him being pushed out of a window.

"That's just plain wrong." Susan chimed in and the other three looked up at her. "Haven't you read, Magic at your Finger Tips?" Surprisingly, all three shock their heads, "Really? None of you? Maybe, it's a rare book? I'll see if Auntie Amelia can send us her copy." She noted. "Anyway, it basically explains, that muggles aren't able to grow magic plants, and the ones who have particularly nice gardens, may have a magical descendant, somewhere in their family tree. It says, our magic flows through us, into the plants. We keep being told that magic is about intent, right? That's the magic that make things grow, there is magic everywhere, it's why our wands are made of certain wood."

"I knew that about the wands, but how does our magic, do things?" Neville asked, slightly confused.

Athena thought back to the garden at Privet Drive and remembered how much better the garden looked, once her Aunt left her to tend it.

"Ok so, Potions, right? For the most part, Potions are completed wordlessly. Do you know what would happen if a muggle, tried to make a potion?"

Suddenly it dawned on Hermione, "It wouldn't work! I looked this up, because I thought maybe Potion making, could have been something that my parents could have taken part in."

"Exactly, because they don't have the magic to fuel the potion. And with Herbology, or at least magical plants, they use us, as a magical source rather than just the earth."

Neville thought hard, "But, I have been gardening, since I was four, maybe younger?"

"Then you've been doing wandless magic since then, which suggests, you must be a very powerful wizard." Susan beamed.

Neville looked slightly scared at the prospect, perhaps he was afraid to believe it.

"Don't let anybody tell you otherwise, Neville," said Athena kindly. "If you, Intend, to be a great wizard, then you will be." Athena smiled.

Neville, finally sat tall in his chair, he listened to what the girls said, and he stared at his wand. He shocked them all, as he said, "Lumos!"

The whole of the Library, lit with a white light, that caused everybody in the area to shield their eyes.

"Say 'Nox', Neville!" Hermione called.

"Nox! Nox!" the light flickered out, leaving only stunted silence in the room.

"NO CASTING IN THE LIBRARY!" Madam Pince, the school Librarian, came charging around the corner. "Out, Out!"

Without a word, the four collected their things and dashed out of the Library.

OOO

News of Neville's overpowered spell, had spread throughout the school. The boys in his dorm were talking to him more and they tried to tell him to sit at the Gryffindor table in the morning. When he declined their offer, they tried to tell Hermione to "Go away!" which resulted in Neville drawing his wand on Ron Weasley. This whole exchange was witness, by Auntie Minerva, and she gave both boys detention for Monday night. Weasley was granted detention for being rude, and Neville was awarded detention for resorting to magic, to handle a confrontation. However, Neville was also awarded 5 House points, for standing up for his friend.

As Hermione and Neville, joined the Hufflepuff table as normal, owls were also arriving with the morning mail. It seemed as though all the Hufflepuff first years, had received mail today. The letter Athena received, invited her for a cup of hot chocolate, with her Head of House. If Athena wanted to accept, she would simply have to arrive at Professor Sprout's office, at 09:10 this morning.

"Did you get one too?" Susan asked. Athena showed her the note. "Mine is at 11:00. Do you think we will be allowed back in the Library today?"

"Oh, I hope so!" Hermione said desperately.

"Sorry." Neville lowered his head, ashamed that he had gotten them into trouble.

"Don't be sorry Neville, that was some amazing magic!" Susan praised Neville.

"I've been thinking," Athena offered. "We really should find somewhere, to practice magic, I don't think we are allowed in each other's dorms, and the weather is turning cold already so outside isn't really an option. That should be our mission for today."

"Mission?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, well, when I … didn't have you guys, I would give myself things to achieve with my day. And maybe some longer-term goals. It kept me busy." Athena didn't want to say, she did this when she had no one to talk to.

"Oh yes, I used to do something like that, this one time, I didn't give up until I had mastered speaking and writing French."

"Really?" Susan looked at Hermione like she had grown an extra head.

"Well, we travelled to France on holiday a lot." Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah," Athena cut in, "Just like that. And I've been thinking what our long-term plan should be."

"What's that?" Neville enquired.

"Wandless magic."

"But we aren't scheduled to study that until 7th Year!" Hermione cried.

"But it sounds like we've been doing it without realising it. I'm not saying, that we won't need a wand by the end of the year, I just mean, we find books on it, maybe we could talk to the Professors. The Magical Theory Professor will be a good start, and maybe Professor Sprout and Professor Snape, as both their subjects use it naturally."

"I'm not asking Professor Snape." Neville said, "Are you mad? He'd probably band you from talking for the rest of the year!"

"I admit, he's a bit creepy but..."

"He should still answer our questions. Although, he did tell me to put my hand down when I knew all the answers to his questions." Hermione said thoughtfully. Athena thought that was a bit of a strange thing for a teacher to do.

"Anyway, what do you guys think?"

"I'm in," Susan said, "There's nothing in the rules to say we can't work ahead?"

"Oh, I definitely want to find out more information, knowledge never hurt anyone."

They looked at Neville, who didn't look too sure. "Come on Neville," Athena encouraged, "You're our expert, you've been doing wandless magic longer than anyone."

"Wait," Hermione said, "I've just remembered. My mum said, when she found out I was a witch, that she had always thought something was going on because she used to find me in my cot with my picture books, even though she'd packed them away. She always thought we had a ghost, she even made my dad move house... She was so relieved that my being magical was an explanation for everything."

"But that would have to be controlled magic?" Susan said, with a serious frown.

"Maybe there are some books on magical babies?" Hermione offered. "Surely someone would have to have looked into this before?

"Perhaps there is?" Athena said, "Perhaps, I bet this has all been explored, I just want to find out about it?"

"I'm in." Neville declared.

"Me too." Susan smiled.

"And me." Hermione said.

And then officially, their two projects, were set.

Mission one: Find somewhere to practice magic.

Mission two: Study Wandless magic.

OOO

Athena was walked to Professor Sprouts office, which was buried within one of the greenhouses. Her friends left her outside, as they were going to see if they could walk in the Library, without upsetting Madam Pince.

Athena wasn't sure what to expect from Professor Sprout. She had no idea what they would talk about and Athena didn't know if she would be able to lie about her past.

However, as she was welcomed in, Athena was pleasantly surprised to see Auntie Minerva, standing alongside Professor Sprout. Both Professors were smiling, so Athena believed at least she wasn't in trouble.

Athena quickly tried to hide her glee, as she wasn't sure what Professor Sprout would think of her joy of seeing two Professors.

"It's alright my dear," Professor Sprout said, "I am aware of your situation. Your Auntie Minerva and I, are good friends."

Athena and I didn't respond, she practically skipped towards her Auntie and gave her a great hug. It had been, nearly a week since they could be relaxed together.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Professor Sprout said warmly. "If you need me, I'll just be pottering with my plants." She said as she made her way out the back door. "Oh and Miss Potter, dear, I would still like to get to know you myself, as always, my door is always open."

"Thank you." Athena said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you, Pomona." Auntie Minerva added.

As she left, Athena and Minerva resumed their tight hug. Athena wasn't sure how the other students managed, to not see their loved ones until Christmas!

"Oh Athena, there is so much I need to tell you and I very much want to hear about your week. But there is something important we need to discuss and I'm afraid it may come as a bit of a shock. I know I am still in shock."

Athena and Auntie Minerva sat down on a comfy sofa, situated in the corner of the room. Athena listened, as Auntie Minerva once again brought up the subject of that evil man, who happened to be her Godfather.

She first explained, what the part of the Will meant, that Sirius Black has been deemed, "Unavailable." She explained that a nice legal adviser, called Ted, had investigated the case and she explained that Sirius Black had never received trial.

This shocked and confused Athena, "But, then he might not have done anything wrong? How do you know it was him who told Voldemort where we were?"

"That, is what we have been working on this week. We didn't know, but there were enough strange occurrences, for us to doubt, everything we have been told. If I can give you any advice, Athena, it would be to never accept the general consensus, without proof." Auntie Minerva said very seriously. But isn't that something Athena had been doing anyway, with her friends, just because wandless magic wasn't taught to them, didn't mean they couldn't learn about it themselves.

"The legal system in the Magical World, is a complicated thing. Politicians, involve themselves with legal matters that they shouldn't ort to." Athena had very little knowledge of the legal system in either the magical or non-magical world, so she remained quiet. "However, we have a contact, who values fairness and who was willing to listen. She happens to be one of your friend's Aunt, Amelia Bones. With her position, she has been able to open an old case, she was able to confirm that there was no case. I am very grateful to her, because, she went straight to the sorce. She questioned Sirius Black, with a very strong truth potion. This meeting confirmed, he was not the one to betray your parents.

"But then, he should have never been in Prison in the first place." Athena protested.

"Yes, he has suffered greatly for such an injustice." Auntie Minerva swallowed uncomfortably. "It wasn't just a prison, Athena, it was a magical prison. A place, were people, usually, go to die. It is a place that houses, horrid, vial, creatures, that are capable of pulling the happiness from inside a person."

Athena's eyes, went wide, at the idea such a creature could exist. "But...he's not dead. You said they spoke to him..."

Minerva held Athena tighter, "No, Athena, he is alive but he is not well. He will have to go through, perhaps years of rehabilitation, even with magic."

"Can I see him? Will he want to meet me?"

"I am told, he has done nothing but ask about you, since arriving at the Ministry. As for seeing him, I'm afraid things are more complicated." Auntie Minerva looked rather uncomfortable.

"The way things stand at the moment; I am legally your Guardian by default, that is, until Sirius Black, is deemed available." Auntie Minerva said.

"But, I want to stay with you!" Athena was ready to burst into tears, at the idea of being taken away from her Auntie.

"And I love you dearly, that will never change." Auntie Minerva assured her. "We have discussed the situation with him, only just this morning. He has agreed, that he would like to talk to you, see how you feel, about keeping guardianship with me." Auntie Minerva hugged Athena reassuringly. "It's not that, he doesn't want you. I believe he will ask you to stay with him, but he said he will not force you; the decision will always be yours."

All her life Athena, just wanted - to be wanted, she wanted to belong to a family. And now she was being offered to be a part of someone's family, by someone who didn't even know her. Not only that, but she was being allowed a choice, something else she had never had before.

"I'll always choose you. No matter what." Athena said proudly.

"And I you." Auntie Minerva said, as she kissed the top of Athena's head. "But we are getting ahead of ourselves. There are steps we must go through first, to ensure your Godfather, is a free man, as he should be."

Athena frowned, "But you said, he was tested, and found innocent." Athena enquired.

"Madam Bones, is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but she is not Head of the Supreme court. Technically, Sirius was brought in as a suspect and he now has to be cleared of that in court."

"When is that, can I come?" Athena asked.

Auntie Minerva frowned again, sadly. "Even if that were possible, I would wish you wouldn't, there are things that are going to be discussed, that I would not wish for you to hear. There are details, I do not wish to relive, myself."

"But then, if I go, I can be there for you." Athena offered.

"Oh sweet heart. It isn't your job to look after me."

"Yes, it is." Athena grumped. It had occurred to her, she had never really argued with her Auntie, not that his was an argument, but she didn't feel scared to tell her Auntie she was wrong.

"Ok..." Auntie Minerva pondered. "Then for me, for my own wellbeing. Please don't ask to attend such an unpleasant thing"

Athena didn't know what to say to that, she wanted to go, she wanted to understand everything that was going on in her life.

"Miss Potter, are you..." Auntie Minerva was laughing at her. "Are you pouting?" She couldn't contain her giggles.

Athena's cheeks turned red, as she attempted to hide her face under her Auntie's arm.

The conversation, slowly turned to lighter things. Athena was still thinking about her Godfather, and the revelation that he actually wasn't the sorce of all evil. Before, this conversation, she thought she actually disliked this man, even more than she hated Voldemort. Voldemort sounded evil, of course she hated him with all her fibre, he had killed her Mother and Father. But based on the knowledge she had previously been given, Sirius Black had betrayed his friends, his family; he was the reason Voldemort was at their door in the first place. Athena could not ever imagine such a thing.

But today, all of that had been turned on its head, Sirius Black had not betrayed them, but he had been treated like he had. Athena felt bad for all the bad thoughts she had had about him.

Although the conversation had moved on, Athena brought them back to the subject. "If Sirius, didn't betrayed my Mum and Dad, then who did?"

Minerva's sadness grew again. "According to Sirius, it could only have been your Father's other friend, Peter Pettigrew, but as he died, there is no real way to check. Although the evidence against him is high, we have Sirius's memories, which can be viewed. Unfortunately, memories are not accepted in court as a form of evidence. You see the mind is a fickle thing, sometimes, it remembers, what it wants to remember and it is possible to magically tamper with them."

Athena thought for a while, and it appeared, Auntie Minerva was letting her. Athena searched her brain, for any more questions she wanted to ask.

"If you are now my Guardian legally, does that mean I can tell my friends?" Athena asked.

"I wish you could sweet heart, I would love for everybody to know how much I love you." Auntie Minerva, swooped Athena's fringe out of her eyes. "First, we need to get Sirius officially and publicly cleared. We do not want anyone investigating your status until then. Once he is cleared, Guardianship will automatically fall to him. Then we go from there."

Athena understood this, she didn't want to do anything that would upset her being with Auntie Minerva permanently.

Quietly, there was a knock at the back door. Professor Sprout, gently let herself in. "I am sorry, but I'm afraid my next appointment will be arriving soon." Athene was sad to be leaving. She still had more questions, although she wasn't sure what they were yet. "Miss Potter, if you feel you wish to speak privately with your Auntie again, perhaps next week, please feel free to send me a request for a chat, and I'm sure, Minerva can arrange to be here." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you again, Pomona." Auntie Minerva said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you so much." Athena added. "Actually, I have one other question." Athena knew she had to be quick. "My friends and I, would like to practice our spells together but there doesn't seem to be anywhere in the castle that we can do this?"

"I'm afraid, there is a reason for that, it is encouraged for students to practice spells, in the safety of their own dorms, as this area is closely monitored by prefects. Over use of magic, can create the risk of over using your magical core. This is one of the reasons, students are not supposed to do magic over the school breaks. If magic is over used, it can be damaged. In your dorms, prefects are told to check for the signs. During your teen years and childhood, your magic is always fluctuating." Auntie Minerva explained.

Athena was disappointed, but she understood.

"However," Professor Sprout offered, "If there were a student formed club, that included all the houses, made for the purpose of perfecting standard spells, such a club, would require a Professor to be a chaperone, of sorts. Wouldn't you agree Minerva?"

"Quite right, Pomona. But such a club hasn't been run, for a good, few years."

"Very true, my friend, but then, we haven't had strong friendships that have pushed house boundaries, in a fair while, have we?"

Both Auntie Minerva and Professor Sprout, gave Athena a pointed and amused look.

It appeared, that Athena had another mission for her friends.


	15. Chp15 - Roughest Roads, Greatest Heights

Chapter Fifteen – The Roughest Roads, Lead to The Greatest Heights.

As soon as Athena had heard about what happened during the Slytherin-Gryffindor flying lesson, she had wanted to charge right up to that Malfoy, slap him in the face, and demand he buy Neville a new remembrall. However, she managed to stop herself, as she figured, this wouldn't actually help her friend. Instead, Athena had approached Madam Hooch, and asked if her and her friends could borrow some of the school brooms and take the time to teach Neville how to fly properly. At first Madam Hooch was against the idea, and she pointed out something about, "Some, were not supposed to fly." But Athena, it seemed, had a way with words and pointed out the benefits it would have on all of the group.

Luckily, Susan and Athena were natural flyers - well, Susan had had lessons from her Aunt beforehand, but for Athena, their flying lesson, was truly her first time on a broom. Athena, could remember the feeling well. Her heart felt like it sored through her chest as she dashed across the courtyard. Unfortunately, it seemed, in flying class, you could only advance as fast as the most cautious person. And there were a couple of students, who were very nervous.

Madam Hooch did not intend for the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, foursome to fly unsupervised and she demanded that she would only allow them to borrow school brooms, if she could be there and the session would have to be during their lunch period, as Madam Hooch, normally ate her lunch down by the Quidditch Pitch anyway.

As they were walking down to the Quidditch Pitch, Hermione commented on the situation. "You realise of course, that we will be missing lunch for this?"

"It's so worth it Hermione, you wait till you see the Quidditch Pitch! My Aunt took me too see a game once, and it was possibly the most amazing thing, I'd ever seen, in my life. The way they fly! And to think, we actually get to set foot on the Pitch! And It'll be all ours." Susan, actually seemed to be buzzing with excitement. She was walking as fast she could, Hermione and Neville were trying to keep up. "Honestly, this place will be huge!"

"Why are we doing this?" Neville whined, he was holding is now perfectly healed arm, which he had broken during his last flying lesson. Athena felt bad, she really didn't want to make Neville feel uncomfortable. She just wanted to help.

"It's ok Neville, we are going to take it nice and easy, you'll have me and Susan either side of you the whole time." Athena assured.

"Honestly, I don't understand why we are doing this. I don't particularly like heights." Hermione commented. It wasn't just Neville, that Athena wanted to help, it seemed Hermione didn't take to flying well either. Neville looked hurt by Hermione's words.

"But what if, we needed to make a quick getaway and flying was the only option?" Athena tried to ask.

As they arrived outside the Quidditch Stadium, Athena hadn't seen anything like it, she tried to do the maths in her head, to attempt to grasp the scale of the structure. If it looked this amazing from the outside, what would inside be like?

Hermione crossed her arms and impatiently patted her foot, "When, would that situation ever happen?" Athena could tell her best friend was nervous, but she had a habit of saying things quite bluntly, if she didn't agree with or want to do something.

"Hermione," Susan said with a hint of smugness. "You realise, flying is a pass or fail class. And as your class was cut short, you'll probably have a make-up class..."

Hermione's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, it was apparent that Hermione did not realise this.

However, it wasn't Hermione, who spoke first. Neville lowered his head and looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "It's my fault, if I hadn't..."

"No Neville," Athena cut in, "It wasn't your fault. I am really grateful that I get to ride a broom again." Athena smiled reassuringly. "Besides, look at us, now we have the opportunity to do something together that isn't in the library."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but she was abruptly cut short by the appearance of Madam Hooch.

"Right class! Er, I mean you four..." She corrected. "I am mostly going to leave you too it, there isn't much for you to fly into. However, I want no surprises, if I think another accident is going to happen, my wand will be out faster than you can say, 'Snitch'.

And as quick as she appeared, she walked away again to entered the stadium. Athena spotted Neville, mouthing the word, "Snitch," to himself, clearly checking to see if it could be said any quicker.

The four, exchanged looks, Susan gave a shrug, and followed behind Madam Hooch. Hermione looked like she stubbornly wasn't going to move, until she rolled her eyes, gave an exasperated sigh and she marched into the stadium.

Left behind, Neville spoke to Athena, "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Madam Hooch, just said she wouldn't let anything bad happen. But we are there as well. Did you ever learn to ride a bike?" Athena asked.

"What's a bike?" Neville asked, perplexed at the sudden subject change.

Athena was not used to how little Magical's knew about the real world. She had mentioned the TV, once before and Susan and Neville looked at her like she'd grown a second head. But, to not know what a bike was? _That wasn't even Electric?_

"Don't worry." Athena waved her hand to brush away that part. "The point is, Susan and I will be there, every step of the way. We won't let you go any higher than you're comfortable with."

"P-promise?" Neville asked shakily.

Athena's heart broke a little. "Neville, you really don't have to... If we get in there and you really don't want to, then that is absolutely ok." Somehow, these words triggered something in Neville, she wasn't sure what she had said, but suddenly, Neville was pumping himself up and looked determined to face whatever came next.

"Let's do this." he said, as he marched into the tunnel that led straight through to the pitch. Athena, still unsure of what just happened, chased after him.

Once Athena made it through to the open pitch, her mouth fell open as she appreciated the sheer size of the pitch for the first time. The scale, was unlike anything she had ever seen, even on the telly, when she could spare a glance at it at least. The whole area, looked at least three times bigger than all of her primary school put together. Even the polls, at each end, looked taller than any building she had seen in the muggle world. But then, Athena hadn't seen many buildings outside of Little Whinging.

"Isn't it amazing?" Susan said, in awe.

Athena was speechless; however, Hermione didn't seem impressed. "It is a grand structure, I suppose."

Susan, the normally compassionate friend, looked at Hermione, like she was going to start a fight. Athena laughed at the exchange, but secretly thought that perhaps, Susan was a little over enthusiastic about a sport.

"Are we going to fly in it or just stare at it?" Athena said, as she ran over to where Madam Hooch was sat. She picked up two brooms and handed one to Hermione and Susan did the same for Neville.

"Perhaps, I could just watch for now? After all, I'm sure Neville would appreciate both of you supporting him." Hermione commented, as she held the broom as far away from her body as possible.

All the girls could see that Neville was uncomfortable and they all tried to encourage him.

Susan hopped onto her broom, and hovered steadily beside Neville, while Athena remained standing and supported Neville's back with her hand. She had seen parents doing this on Privet Drive, while little kids learnt to ride their bikes. Once, Neville was ready, the girls asked him to lightly kick off the floor.

Without warning, Neville's broom suddenly began to raise. Athena held on to him to stop him going too far, and Susan hovered above him and attempted to push him back down. Overall, the two girls managed to control the situation and they prevented him from falling from great height again.

"I told you, I'm hopeless. I only tapped the floor!" Neville cried, as his feet reached the floor again.

Athena wasn't sure, how to help. How could she teach someone to do something that she could do naturally? It would be like teaching someone to breathe, we don't think about doing it, we just do. Luckily, Susan seemed to have more of a grasp of what she was doing, and how. "I think it's the way you are holding the broom... See here, you're holding it tightly and quite high up."

Athena noticed that Neville seemed to become embarrassed. She tried to show him, whereabouts she was holding her broom, when she flew. Once Neville was ready to try again, the girls supported him as before.

With a looser grip, Neville, with a slight wobble, rose a little off the ground, held it for a few second's and touched back down. "I did it!" he cried.

"That was excellent Neville!" Hermione called over.

"Well done, Neville!" Athena praised.

"You did it on your own Neville, we barely touched you that time." Susan smiled, as she seemed pleased. "Ok, time to move around a bit."

"What?" Stopped Neville, his previous success forgotten.

"It'll be just the same, Athena and I will be here to support you. All you have to do, is hover a little longer and then lean forward a little. Just, make every movement, really slow, ok?" Susan instructed.

Neville nodded slowly, and showed he was ready to try again. This time Neville rose from the ground, with much more control, however, as he lent forward, the broom's nose dived, forcing Neville straight to the ground. Fortunately, both girls had impeccable reflexes and they managed to catch Neville before his own nose followed the broom down. By some miracle, all three managed to land on their feet.

Before, Neville could say anything, Athena thought she had spotted the problem. "Neville, what were you thinking of, when you reached forward?" She asked.

"Er..." Said Neville, as he was looking at his feet, checking they were on the ground. "I was thinking, about how you said to move forward?"

"Exactly, you weren't thinking about kicking off the ground and you did it perfectly. And I noticed, you were looking at the end of your broom. Well, your broom went in the direction you were looking." Athena explained. Everybody thought about what Athena had said.

"Hermione," called Susan and as she came over, she asked, "What do you think about, when you are on a broom?"

Hermione thought, "Well, I didn't have chance to fly, exactly...But, when I hold this broom, all I can think about is falling off it." She said, sadly.

"Then you probably will." Susan said bluntly.

"Susan!" Hermione cried.

"No, don't you see Hermione," Athena tried to explain. "It's like the, intent, of magic, that we've been trying to work out. If you think you will fall, then you will. You need to focus on the outcome you want, rather than focus on the thing you don't want to happen."

Hermione pondered this revaluation. "You should have a go Hermione, here." Susan handed Hermione her broom, and walked a little way across the pitch. "Fly to me Hermione, that's all you have to do. Think about, what you intend to achieve!"

Hermione, took a deep breath and mounted her broom. She kicked off the floor, and zoomed towards Susan. Unfortunately, she zoomed directly towards Susan and as they collided, Susan was pushed to the floor.

Without a pause, Madam Hooch, was at her side. "Are you alright Miss Granger, Miss Bones?"

Hermione was helped off the top of Susan and she pulled Susan up while she desperately apologised. "I'm sorry Susan! Are you ok? I did what you said, but when I achieved that - I panicked! I was scared stopping would mean falling!"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Maybe we need two outcomes? To make a destination; to go slowly and the answer to your problem is: to put your feet on the ground. Oh, maybe that is three things, I guess there is a lot to think about. "

Athena wondered if Hermione had ever learnt to ride a bike? Maybe, she had decided that wasn't for her either?

"I am sorry, I wasn't quick enough." Interrupted Madam Hooch, as Susan started to confuse herself. "I was too busy, listening to what you were saying. I believe, house points are in order for Hufflepuff, as I've never heard flying described quite that way, and you are completely right. It is explained, that a broom will follow a witches or wizard's will, for many, this is intuitive. It makes a lot of sense, that what we are thinking about, plays a great part in what the broom will be willed to do. Five points each for Miss Potter and Miss Bones." Athena and Susan beamed at each other and happily accepted the praise.

"Assuming you are unhurt Miss Bones, perhaps, a small break is in order, for Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom. That might leave you and Miss Potter, a chance to have a little practise of your own?"

This left Susan and Athena, positively beaming at each other and they didn't need to be told twice as they climbed onto their brooms and dashed into the air.

The pair flew off into the same direction. Athena, felt the wind, rush through her hair. She felt weightless but she still had a perfect sense of her surroundings. She had decided to stay a safe distance to Susan, just in case something went wrong. It appeared, as if Susan had had the same idea. The two were perfectly in sync with each other, while they twisted their brooms around the other person.

As the pair reached the posts at the end of the pitch, they slowed, enough to noticed the views around them.

"Wow, look at that view of the Castle..." Athena said, as her breath tried to escape her due to the cold.

"It's really beautiful." answered Susan peacefully. "You should come over to mine, next summer. Auntie Amelia, she has a spare broom, which I used, but she promised she would let me have my own next summer. I can ask if she'd let you borrow it?"

This was really sweet of Susan, but what Susan didn't know, was that her own Auntie had promised to buy her a broom for her next summer. But Susan wasn't supposed to know that.

"That's really kind, thanks Susan." Athena smiled warmly.

"Race you back!" Susan suddenly challenged. Athena was ready to go, and she turned her broom as quickly as she could. Susan had, had a head start, but as Athena moved forward on her broom and fixed her eye's directly to where Hermione and Neville still were, she felt the broom being pushed to its limits. The wind made her hair come alive, and it pressed against her eyes, causing them to dry. But as she sensed that she had passed Susan, she didn't give up and pushed forward more.

There was no doubt, that Athena reached the ground first. But Athena realised, at the last second, that if she had touched down straight away, she would have at the very least, broken an ankle. Instead, Athena pulled upwards, just in time as the grass beneath her, barely tickled her shoes. As she pulled up, she slowed, considerably and dropped back down to the ground with a slight swoop.

Before she could balance herself, she felt a weight pull on her back. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" Hermione screamed in her ear, as she hugged her tightly from behind.

"I must say! Miss Potter, in all my years! A first year?" Madam Hooch, held her chest, and was rather flustered. "That flying was almost world class, I am thankful and disappointed these old school brooms are not able to go above a certain speed."

As Madam Hooch, collected herself, Hermione pulled in Susan as well to make sure she was ok. "How could you both be so reckless; you could have been seriously hurt?!" Hermione, almost sounded like she was pleading with them. Athena could tell how concerned she was and she was sad she had caused her friend to worry. But she also, didn't think she had done anything wrong. In fact, flying felt safer than walking, to Athena. She would easily fall over from the trip hazards that she would normally be inclined to find.

"Miss Granger, if you found that display distressing, I would highly recommend you do not attend the Quidditch matches, as I assure you, they are far less majestic then that display." Madam hooch commented.

"Majestic?" Hermione quietly mentioned, clearly outraged and shocked by her professor's praising behaviour. Hermione wasn't the type to argue with a professor, or to show them any sort of disrespect but Hermione would also, always stand up for anything she believed in. It was one of the things Athena valued about her friend, but it also provided some pretty heavy debates, especially between Susan and Hermione. Both the intelligent girls were inclined to heavily research something they were interested in, both were very passionate and perhaps, unfortunately, both were very stubborn. If there was a difference of opinion, Athena was often the mediator; she could clearly see both sides of their views and she learnt a lot from their discussions. Neville was not left out, as he would listen to the exchange and then suddenly, he would introduce a new prospective which would cause all three girls to reexplore their outlooks.

It was extraordinary, how close the four had become in such a short time, they complimented each other, supported each other and challenged each other, but still remained unique.

"Well yes," Madam Hooch continued, "If the pair of you do not make it onto the Hufflepuff Team next year, I'll eat a bludger." Susan looked like she was already to pass out from the compliment. "Merlin, only knows, that team could use a shake up." Madam Hooch muttered, as she went to pour herself some tea from her muggle travel.

Athena could see Hermione looked very distressed. "It's ok Hermione, maybe if we practice more, you'll feel better?"

"And who knows, if we practice enough, maybe you'll be able to join the Gryffindor team next year?" Susan said hopefully, it was unclear, if she was joking or not. Hermione, gave Susan a look that suggested that would not be likely.

The group were running out of time, they split into two pairs, so that Athena could help Hermione and Susan could help Neville. Susan and Neville seemed to be making progress as they flew backwards and forwards in straight lines. Meanwhile Hermione was still trying to explain to Athena what she was thinking about.

"Hermione, you need to just, not think as much?" Athena asked, knowing what Hermione would say.

"I happen to pride myself on my ability to think." Hermione said stubbornly.

"I know," Athena reassured, "you really are amazing and the way you think about things is amazing. But flying, isn't about thinking, it's about doing. A bit like reflexes, when your hand touches something hot, your hand moves away from it, right?"

Hermione looked confused. "But you said, it was about intent."

Athena took a deep breath; she wasn't sure how to explain it. "It is, but more a gut feeling intent, rather than thinking about the intent." Hermione looked more confused. Athena wrinkled her nose, "Now we are both over thinking it."

And then, Athena had an idea, but it was dangerous. "Right, hop on the broom." Athena intrusted her friend.

"W-What?" Hermione stuttered.

"Come on." Athena encouraged as she handed Hermione the broom. Hermione mounted the broom and waited for further instructions. But no instructions came, as Athena jumped on the back on the same broom and she reached her hands around Hermione to hold the handle.

"Wha-?" Hermione was startled, as Athena kicked off the floor and the pair rose off the ground.

The pair rose in the air, "Miss Potter!" Madam Hooch yelled, as she became more distant from the pair.

Out of pure panic, Hermione grabbed the handle as well. "There see!" Athena called, "Out of reflex, you grabbed the broom. Did you think about it?"

"Get us down from here this instant! Athena!" Hermione cried.

Due to both girls being so small, Athena was still able to control the broom, while keeping Hermione safe. "Look, you're safe with me here. You need to trust me." Athena flew up to the same Quidditch hoops that her and Susan flew to before. "Are your eyes open?" Athena asked.

"No!" Hermione shouted.

"Please open them?" Athena asked gently. "Don't look down, just look forward."

Athena could tell Hermione had done as requested, because she heard Hermione gasp. "Wow..." She said. The pair were looking at the Castle, from this angle. It looked like the Castle was carved from the cliff. The black lake below acted as a dark mirror, as it cast its reflection.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Hermione didn't response as she continued to take in the view. However, Athena knew Hermione's attention had shifted, as Hermione became tense once she looked down.

Behind them, they heard a voice. "Miss Potter, Miss Granger, I must ask you to lower to the ground slowly." Madam Hooch had arrived on her own broom. "These school brooms aren't designed for two people, no matter your size."

"What?!" Hermione's panic had resurfaced.

"Hemione listen to me. I'm still here. Tell the broom what you need it to do, you're in charge. I'm still here."

"Ok broom," Hermione said. Athena didn't mean for Hermione to verbally tell the broom what to do. But if it worked? "Down." The broom began to dramatically drop. Athena could have stopped it but instead Hermione called again. "STOP!" And the broom did as she asked.

"See!" Athena cried. "You are in control. Now clearly say, in your head, what you want the broom to do and how fast you want it to -" Before Athena could finish, the broom, graciously lowered itself down slowly and moved back to where Neville and Susan were waiting. Hermione, was leant over slightly and she sholders were tense. Athena's finger tips were barely touching the broom and she could tell the control wasn't hers.

With a slight thud, both Athena and Hermione landed on their feet. "

"You did it, Hermione!" Athena cheered.

"Well done Hermione, I could never have done that." Never said.

Susan was looking toward Athena, "That was either the most Gryffindor thing or the most Slytherin." Susan smirked.

"I thought, we didn't do stereotypes?" Athena laughed.

"I must say Miss Granger, that was quite a display of control. But Miss Potter, do you have any idea how irresponsible that was? Not only, are the brooms here not designed for two people, but it requires a great deal of trust for two people to ride one broom and I've only heard of trained Aurors being able to switch control of the flyer, during mid-flight! I honestly don't know wither to take points, or award them.

The group didn't say anything in response to Madam Hooch. Athena made a note to ask Susan what Aurors were later. Thankfully, Madam Hooch gave up whatever she was thinking about, and she sent them on their way. The four made their way back up to the castle as fast as they could.

"Are you alright Hermione? I'm sorry, I kinda threw you in the deep end and I could have gotten you hurt." Madam Hooch's words had made her stomach ache, she realised she had become very reckless and she wasn't sure what came over. Hermione could have been so petrified, maybe she would never want to talk to Athena again.

"No, it's ok really. A part of me was upset with you, you were making me do something I didn't want to do. But without that experience, I may never have believed you, that there could ever be anything good about flying." She said as they walked towards the Great Hall. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't let anything bad happen. And I think I understand what you meant, about intent and reflex – maybe we could apply that to our spells?"

It turns out, whatever Madam Hooch was saying was true, the two girls really did trust each other.

OOO

"I think, you are wasting your time, Minerva." Severus muttered.

After their rather, heated discussion, back in the first week of term, Minerva and Severus had taken the time to get to know each other again, not as student and Teacher and not as colleagues but as friends. They had formed this closeness before but not as raw, or as open as the connection that had now formed between them. In the space of a few weeks, the occasional late-night discussions had peeled back the layers of the other's stories.

Minerva had shared her experience of the second wizarding war, the horrors she had witnessed and the loved ones she had lost. Minerva had lost her family to that war, including her unborn child as she was thrown down the stairs by an unknown spell. The violating experience she woke to, does not warrant further thought. She recalls, going into hiding during the First Wizarding War, due to the fact her Father was a Muggle. But those memories, are fair less protuberant.

Minerva explained to Severus, how it was Albus, who first pulled her up on her feet. He reminded her, who she truly was and he supported her decision to dedicate herself to her work. Minerva confided more than she intended to about her current feelings towards Albus and Minerva was shocked to learn Severus shared this distaste. Severus even, went as far to admit he had considered going dark, just to defy the Great Albus Dumbledore. However, his guilt and loyalty to Lilly, would never allow him to be on the same side as Lord Voldemort.

Severus's hatred, was rooted in the fact, that a wizard as experienced as Albus, could have surely taken the opportunity, to stop a young, shocked wizard from disappearing. Minever pointed out, that if, the prophecy was indeed a true one, then Albus could have been as equally shocked, given their rarity.

"_If,_ being the pivotal word." Severus said, during their last discussion.

But, to suggest, the very prophecy's existences, could have been part of a scheme to trap Voldemort, was not an avenue Minerva wanted to allow herself to travel down. Of course, she had felt herself drifting down that road, but she was not ready to explore, just yet. The idea, that Dumbledore could be following a prophecy that he orchestrated, at the expense of others, was a barbaric a thought.

This is why, part one of her and Ted's plan was so important, they needed Sirius Black, a pureblood from a wealthy family, to cast doubt over the actions of the most beloved and most respected, wizard, Albus Dumbledore. As Minerva was a half-blood herself and Ted being a muggleborn, nobody would take them seriously, unfortunately the Ministry was a corrupt place. Everybody knew it, but no politician would admit it. However, whether Sirius liked it or not, he was a pureblood, from a respected pure family. And it seemed, that he has been wrongly imprisoned and there is evidence to suggest, this is on the word of Half-blood Albus Dumbledore. That is a start of a case, and once freed, Sirius would be entitled to hire support to further investigate his actions. All of his actions.

Severus, did not trust Albus, but he was unfortunately indebted to him. Severus saw his situation as the better of the two prisons. If Severus, did not pretend to be Albus's kept Death Eater, then the alternative to this existence would be one behind the bars of Azkaban, tucked away under the skirts of the Dementors. Regardless of his story, he was in fact, still a marked Death Eater, and without Albus's backing, his fate would have been set in stone. Severus had admitted, on an alcohol induced rant, he had on occasion wondered which prison was worse. No wonder Severus was such an awful teacher, but Minerva hoped, that the presence of Lilly Potter's daughter, might entice Severus to look at his situation as a favourable one.

The trust and loyalty grew between Severus and Minerva, as neither were on Albus's side and neither were on Voldemort's side. Minerva requested that Severus test her Occlumency skills. And Severus trusted Minerva enough to allow her to practice Legilimency on him. Of course, for this exchange to work, Severus would have to lower his mind shields, to allow her to see his mindscape and understand how he kept his mind so protected.

Through this exchange, Severus naturally learnt of Minerva's relationship between Athena and herself. Severus anger towards Petunia Evan's, caused a magical disturbance that shattered any breakable potion's in his quarters. An action that only added to his frustration. But it was not only hatred Severus saw, through Minerva's eyes, she managed to control her thoughts enough, to prove to him that Athena was as much Lilly Evan's daughter as she was James'. He could see, shimmers of Lilly leaking through, but it was heart-breaking to see, how many potential characteristics had been squashed by the Dursleys. Severus had already felt obligated to help the Daughter of Lilly Evans, but now he was beginning to see Athena Potter, as her own person, a young girl who has been dealt a difficult hand in life, who was haunted by her past, and he sawt someone else's life whose Albus has had a hand in negatively manipulating.

On this evening, Minerva was discussing her plan, to get Albus under control. Unfortunately, for Severus, the first part of that plan, involved freeing Sirius Black.

"How could the simple fact he never received a trial, as he rightfully and lawfully should have, not be enough for you to cast doubt on his guilt?" Minerva ask stubbornly. "Also, consider the fact, it was well within Albus's right and duty, to ensure a trial happened."

"The Mut, is guilty." Severus said, unwilling to move.

"Just because, Sirius had made, a ridiculous comment about following Remus, into the Whomping Willow? You did not, have to take his advice!" Minerva was getting so flustered; she was one angry comment away from stomping her foot.

"He should not have suggested it, I could have been bitten!" Severus spat.

"But you were not!" Minerva shouted back louder.

"He received, detention, that was it, for almost killing a student!"

"Just because his mistake only, _almost_ got someone killed, is no reason to resent him for an eternity!" Minerva couldn't stop herself, the words had fallen from her mouth, before she could catch them. She knew her own resentment, regarding him sharing the prophecy with Voldemort, had calmed down, but it had not gone. A mistake, it may have been, but it was his mistake that caused the life, Athena had led so far.

"Severus, I apologise. That was uncalled for."

"But no less true." Severus said, as he threw himself into one of the lounge chairs. "I would ask, you to leave."

But Minerva, chose not to leave, instead, she moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have yet to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." Severus said childishly.

"I have yet to forgive you, I am not the forgiving type. Nonetheless, mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to move on from them."

Severus muttered something that sounded like "Typical Gryffindor."

"You were just a boy, subject to the manipulation of two powerful men." Minerva wanted to help her friend, help himself. "It takes an abundance of courage, for us to forgive ourselves. I truly believe, once you let go of this past, you will be a new man, free of this prison you have wrapped yourself in."

Severus chose to say nothing, as Minerva made her way towards the door. Before, she left she added. "Who knows? Perhaps, I'll be able to take my own advice, one day."

OOO

Athena, woke up with a stretch. She looked to the windows, to see the magical sun stream through on to their beds. She had considered this her bed for nearly a month now, just as long as Auntie Minerva's cottage had been her home, before coming to Hogwarts. She loved this room, but she still longed for the days, her Auntie with jump up on her bed in the morning in the form of a cat.

Thankfully, today was Saturday, and Athena would be visiting Professor Sprout after breakfast. Now, that wasn't exactly a lie. She had told her friends, that she would be seeing Professor Sprout but what she didn't mention was that the main purpose of her visit was to be spending some time with Auntie Minerva. She had very sheepishly explained to her friends, that her meetings in Professor Sprout's office, were personal, and thankfuly, her friends hadn't asked anymore. Hermione had tried to ask, if Athena wanted to talk about anything, and she reminded Athena, she was always there. Athena had no doubt, that Hermione would be there for her, but she felt bad, that she hadn't been able to tell her friends the truth. But hopefully, Athena wouldn't have to have secrets from her friends much longer, as today also happened to be the day of Sirius's trial.

Athena still hadn't met Sirius, Auntie Minerva, had assured Athena, that once he was cleared, there would be nothing stopping Sirius from breaking into the school to see her. Auntie Minerva, explained that she wouldn't put it past him, that he would do exactly that.

Athena was still, rather insistent that she would like to go to the trial. But Auntie Minerva had made her promise she wouldn't find a way to attend. Athena wasn't sure how she would have found a way to go without Auntie Minerva's support, but she promised nonetheless.

Athena, climbed out of bed and had a quick shower, as she came out again, she found Susan was still asleep, so Athena jumped on her bed, in a desperate attempt to wake her up.

Susan grumbled and moaned, and quickly hid her head under her pillow.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Athena chippered.

Lily Moon, was sat awake, reading a book as she smirked at the exchange. Hannah, was massaging some lotion into her hair and barely noticed them. The four girls in the dorm were very different, Lily was very quiet and didn't speak that much, but when she did, it was often something very quick witted. Susan and Athena, had invited Lily to join them in their study group and she occasionally did but she explained that she actually liked to work on her own. Athena respected this, but she made sure Lily always knew the offer was there. Hannah, was nice, but seemed to have other interests than Susan and Athena. Outside of class and mealtimes, Hannah could often be found with two girls from Gryffindor, named Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil or sometimes, she seemed to be doing her homework with the boys from Hufflepuff.

The main difference between Susan and Athena was, Susan seemed to value sleep in the morning and Athena was full of energy from the moment she woke up. The truth was, Athena was just used to waking up early in order to start her morning chores at the Dursleys.

"Do you have no concept of a weekend lay in?" Susan muffled into her pillow.

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Athena chimed. "Just think of all that bacon, sausages and eggs, going to waste!"

"There is a reason, it is all served until midday!"

"But it's so much fresher before nine!" Athena pouted.

"It's magically prepared Athena." Susan pulled the pillow away from her face in a huff. "It's always fresh!"

Who does prepare the food? Athena wondered.

"Right! Alright, I'm up."

OOO

As Athena and Susan, entered The Great Hall, they weren't surprised to find Hermione already tucking into some buttered toast.

Susan moaned again, "How come Neville gets to sleep in?"

"You're welcome to try and get him up. I knocked on the boy's door and opened it, to call for Neville. That Seamus boy, I have no idea what he was trying to do, but he managed to set the door on fire." Hermione said coolly, as she continued to read the book, that was on her lap under the table. "Good thing I knew a spell to counteract the fire."

"Good thing?" Athena said with a frown, "You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Seamus, shouldn't have been casting spells at you at all."

"Yes well." Hermione said uncomfortably, still staring at her book, tucked under the table.

"Hermione, you were ok, weren't you?" Athena said concerned by her behaviour.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have really gone into the boy's dorm anyway." Hermione said hastily.

It had become clear to the girls, that Hermione, was holding her book under the table for a reason. Susan gently took the book away from her, and the reveal showed the burn scars that travelled up her arm.

"Hermione, we need to take you to the Hospital Wing." Susan said softly.

"No!" Hermione snatched her hand away. "I wasn't meant to be anywhere near the boy's dormitories. It's against the rules!" Hermione stressed.

"But there isn't a rule about knocking on their door, to see if your friend is awake." Athena added, trying to reassure her. "There is a rule about pointing your wand at someone else though."

"It'll be fine."

"Come on Hermione, you just need a burn sleeve." Susan insisted.

After some more persuasion and a not-so-empty threat, to let the prefects know, Hermione eventually agreed to see the school matron.

Athena had not gone to the School Hospital Wing before, but she knew it was on the first floor. As they entered the ward, Athena looked around to see, there was nobody occupying the beds. That was reassuring at least.

As if by magic, an older woman, in an old-fashioned nurses' uniform, greeted them into the hospital. "Ah, Miss Potter, I've been expecting you to visit me."

"You have?" Athena enquired.

The Matron seemed to notice Athena's confusion as she suddenly seemed to take a different approach. "Are you not here for yourself?" she said as she looked to the other students.

"Oh, Miss Granger," it seemed, she had noticed Hermione's arm. Athena could never work out how all the staff seemed to know the student's names from day one. "Do hop onto the bed my dear. What happened?"

As Hermione, climbed on to the bed, she couldn't seem to find the words to explain. "Well, you see, I...Well..."

The madam, started waving her wand around the wound. "Now Miss Granger, I am not asking, so that I may hand out a punishment. Blame, perhaps," she added, "but punishment, is not my business. If I punished, every spell that did not go to plan, do you think anybody would come to me for help?" she asked.

Hermione looked continuously sheepish. "It seems like a simple Incendio spell, does that sound right?" the matron said pointedly. Hermione nodded.

Athena thought this lady seemed nice and seemed fair, but she didn't want her to think Hermione had been playing with fire. "But she didn't hear the person say a spell, is that right Hermione?" Athena added.

"I suppose you're right." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I see." said Matron. Athena still hadn't been told her name. "Was the caster a first year?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't think he meant to." Hermione added.

"I merely wanted to ascertain the level capability of the caster. This is a nasty burn; you should have come straight to me." she said firmly.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said ashamed. Athena was grateful to finally have a name for the Matron.

"Don't be sorry my dear, just remember you can always come to me." Madam Pomfrey assured again.

Athena followed Hermione out of the Hospital Wing, she was now wearing a fresh burn sleeve, which she would be able to remove by the evening. As they left, they spotted Neville running towards them.

"Hermione! Are you ok?! I just looked everywhere for you. I can't believe Seamus set the door on fire! Even Ron was annoyed at him. I came straight down to the hall, to make sure you were ok! But you weren't there – So I went back up to the dorms but I couldn't get near the girl's dorm because the stairs turned into a slide! As I got up, I realised you might have been hurt by the fire so I came here as fast as I could! And you're actually here! Are you ok? Did he get you!? When I get my hands on him!" Neville had gone red in the face, and he was talking so fast, it could easily rival Hermione's ability to speak faster than possible.

Hermione put her hands-on Neville's shoulders and this seemed to silent him instantly. "Neville Stop. I'm ok. Everything is fine. Thank you for coming to find me." Athena noticed Hermione's cheeks had gone red, perhaps at all the attention she had received this morning.

However, Neville, noticed the sleeve on her arm. "You were hurt! I knew it! I am going to strangle him!"

The girl's looked quite shocked at their friend Neville, the normally quiet, reserved boy, looked positively livid.

"Neville Longbottom, Listen to me! I am fine. It was just an accident, under no circumstances are you to go after him." Hermione said firmly.

Neville still seemed to be angry, but he had listened to Hermione's demand.

"I really appreciate it through Neville," Hermione added. "But there is no need for it at the moment. I honestly think it was uncontrolled magic, he didn't even say anything, he just lifted his wand, as he was panicked after my intrusion woke him."

"But that would fit with what we've been saying? Don't you see?" Athena said urgently. "Seamus, preformed, wordless magic at least. That's proof our magic can still do things, that it apparently shouldn't be able to."

The group of four had not given up their research regarding wandless magic. They had confirmed that wordless magic is normally introduced by sixth year and is expected during seventh year. Wandless magic, at Hogwarts, was considered to be a sign of a powerful witch or wizard. However, thanks to the relentless research skills of Hermione, the group had learnt that in some cultures, wands were not even used. There are tribes, separate from magical society, who did not require magical devices to harness their power, although, according to the books they had read, this meant their power was weaker than others. This discovery, only encouraged the group more.

Athena had also explained to the group what Ollivander had mentioned about seeing people's auras, sadly not even Hermione could find any books on this subject. Before that trail could be dropped, Athena decided to write to Ollivander directly, although, after a week, she was yet to hear back.

"Of course!" Hermione cried, in response to Athena's questions. "Why didn't I see that before? His action, was driven by an emotion, just like Cath had explained." Cath, was their sixth-year prefect, and the group had asked her what she had known about wandless magic. At first, Cath seemed a bit confused as to why the group would ask such a thing. She explained, that it wasn't exactly something taught at Hogwarts, unless it was taken as a self-study option. But then the group, told Cath, about how witches and wizards, feed their magic into potions and plants. Cath had admitted she had never thought about it that way. She gave the first years a quick magical theory lesson and explained magic was about intent. This intent isn't obvious in all magic but she supposed that having a word to say and a wand movement to do could help with magic's intent. This also fit with the group's hypotheses, that their magic was also linked with emotion. Cath than pointed out that this would be a Newt Level research project and she gently recommended that the children focus on mastering the basics before moving onto the complex magical theories. The foursome, understood Cath meant well, but this was not the sort of group you stopped once they put their minds on something.

After their latest revolution, the group quickly made their way to the Library. Neville was still quiet and Athena was getting worried about him. In fact, she had been worried about him for a while, ever since he'd casually mentioned that his Uncle hung him out of a window. She had been meaning to talk to Auntie Minerva about it, but she knew she had so much going on right now, what with Sirius's trial and her guardianship. Athena also, felt like she would be going behind Neville's back somehow. Athena had tried to talk to Neville alone a few times, to assure him, if he ever needed to talk, she would listen, but then, Neville would never want to talk about his home life. But one could also say, neither did she.

Athena wondered, if perhaps she could talk to Professor Sprout, about her concerns.

Just as she was about to sit down in the Library, it dawned on her. She quickly checked the time and realised she was very nearly late for her meeting with Professor Sprout and Auntie Minerva.

"Oh shoot!" Athena cried. A few people looked up from their quiet desks. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Athena, what's the matter?" Susan asked, deeply concerned.

"I have my meeting with Professor Sprout, I gotta go." She said as she picked up her bag.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried too, "I'm so sorry, it's -"

"It's not your fault Hermione, don't worry about it." Athena said quickly. "I'll meet you guys back here in an hour."

Athena tried to not look like she was running in the corridor, the last thing she wanted was to be caught by Filch the school caretaker. He clearly wished he was in charge of school punishment. Athena dashed down to the greenhouses, and found Professor Sprout's office at the back of a greenhouse. She knocked at the door, and waited.

As soon as she had knocked, a beaming Professor Sprout answered. Athena hastily tried to apologise for being late. "My dear, it is a Saturday, this isn't class. There is nothing wrong with arriving around ten o'clock as opposed to just before ten." She pleasantly reassured.

"Still, it would be rude not to be on time." Athena politely responded.

"Quite right you are, Athena. But there was no harm done." Auntie Minerva called warmly from the back of the room. Athena as quick as her feet could carry her, dashed over to give her Auntie a hug.

"She is beginning to sound like you Minerva." Professor Sprout chuckled.

"My Daughter had always been polite, Pomona." She replied warmly. Auntie Minerva, had taken to referring to Athena as her daughter, although the pair were still very comfortable, with Athena referring to her as 'Auntie Minerva'. It worked for them. Athena wanted to arrange a time for them to meet up like this every day, but Auntie Minerva had pointed out that it wouldn't be fair to the other children, most only write letters home once a week and do not have the luxury of being able see give their loved ones and give a hug that frequently.

Once close enough, Auntie Minerva wrapped her arms around her. Growing up, Athena didn't understand what home felt like, the other kids would sometimes cry and say they, "want to go home". Athena had had a bed and a roof over her head, but she had no desire or crave for it. But as Auntie Minerva, wrapped her arms around Athena just as tightly, she realised: This is what home feels like.


	16. Chapter 16 - Law and Order

Chapter 16 – Law and Order

Minerva decided, there would be no point trying to sneak out of the school, as Dumbledore, would see her at the trial anyway. Really, the safest thing, would be not to have gone to the trial at all, as that would mean, Dumbledore would be less likely to suspect her involvement. But Minerva did not wish to miss Sirius's trial, she believed, he needed to know, that she was there for him. It guilt riddled her insides, that she never queried his innocence, before now.

Severus had highlighted that, this part of her plan had "minimal, cunning promise," as he believed it would be wise for Minerva to continue to act under Dumbledore's thumb. But Minerva, was not afraid to stand toe to toe with Albus. She had always, said her mind, the only difference now, was Minerva wouldn't simply accept his responses . Before this year, she would have accepted his word, as if Merlin himself, had written his words in blood. Minerva knew how Dumbledore played his game, he moved and sacrificed pawns, like they were nothing. But life was not a game of chess, chess allowed for strategic sacrifice, and she would not allow anybody to lose themselves to a war, that they didn't even know they were fighting. Chess was, black and white. Life is far from it. Everybody wears a shade of grey, and you could never truly tell which side someone was on.

Minerva used her own private fireplace to arrive at the Ministery. She made her way through the traffic, of important looking Witches and Wizards and then down towards the Ministery holding cells. She had been down here a few times, but normally she would visit by traveling via Ted's fireplace.

Today however, Ted was already in Sirius's cell discussing the upcoming trial. Most of their conversations had included reminders for Sirius to be... well, _serious._ However, on one occasion, Minerva pointed out if Sirius didn't control his sarcasm or temper that the court, may not see fit to grant him guardianship of Athena. This saw Sirius control himself and listen to advise calmly. The instructions were clear, this was not the time to go after Dumbledore, this was not the time for jokes, this was the time for facts.

Sirius had been given the best medical care available. He had been given nutrition potions daily, however, it would take time for his body to recover fully. The Healer, was very shocked to find Sirius actually had flees, but it could be shared confidentially, that he maintained some sort of sanity due to his ability to wandlessly turn into a dog. Everybody, who knew of Sirius's innocence, had insisted he see a Mind Healer, somebody who had not only trained in the magical mind arts but had also trained to understand the mind from a muggle prospective.

When Minerva entered the cell, which now looked more like a hotel bedsit, Sirius was sat on the bed with his eyes shut, while Amelia and Ted were discussing something important.

"Ah Minerva, thank you for coming. I'm sure Sirius will be grateful." Minerva glanced back to Sirius to see his eyes were still closed. "Oh, don't worry, he is still meditating. And I cast a silencing spell, so he isn't disturbed by us. The fact he is a skilled Occlumenist, may well have saved his mind, that mixed with the fact he can switch to the mind of a dog..."

"How is he doing?" Minerva asked.

"Physically? A lot better, he is filling out, his stomach can accept solid food now. He can stand and walk freely. That was easier to fix."

"And mentally?" The fact that Amelia seemed to be avoiding this aspect of this health, made Minerva afraid of the answer.

Amelia looked sad for her long-lost friend. "I visit at night sometimes, when most people have gone home. He doesn't talk about his therapy a lot. But how would you feel? I can't even put it into words what he's been through." Minerva tried to think about what it must be like. She knows the feeling of grief and she knows it well. It never goes away, but the raw emotion, dampens somehow. Dementors, awful creatures, they are - they make you relive, your worse memories. But not only do they make you re-watch the memories; they make you bring those feelings, right to the surface and make you feel it, over and over again. And now, he has awoken from that nightmare, and he has to deal with everything at once. His best friend betrayed them; his brother, in all but blood, dead; his other best friend, assumed he was the traitor. His chosen family was broken. And now, they were asking him to relive it all again. In the presence of the ones who locked him away.

Minerva knew, this man needed their support in everything. She would be watching Sirius very closely and would be doing her best to be there for him.

"Ok, are we ready." Susan waited wand in hand. She was about to send out the call for an Emergency Wizengamot Meeting, to be held immediately. Next to her, was a pile of letters, which would be sent throughout the Ministry, some would go straight to those present in the building, and others would tell her assistants to pass the message on via the flu network. Very rarely, was a meeting called with this amount of short notice, outside wartime. Little did they know, that Sirius Black was being held under their feet, not even the Auror Guard, who had been standing outside the cell, knew, who it was they were guarding.

Amila, removed the silencing charm, around Sirius. "Sirius," she said gently, "are you ready?"

"Ready?" He asked and then he thought for a moment. "I'm trying to think of some smart-ass comment, but I got nothing."

"Could it be? The anti-smart-ass potion has kicked in?" Minerva smirked.

For a moment, Sirius actually looked stunned, as his mouth hung open. "Did you just... You know what? Have I ever told you, you were always my favourite professor?"

"Sirius, you declared your preference, every time I caught you up to no good."

"Well, _Minerva_, you aren't my professor anymore, so..." Sirius raised his hand to pledge. "I can solemnly swear, that I am up to no good."

Minerva smirked at Sirius's antics, but as she did, she noticed Sirius looked to his left, as if, he was expecting someone to be there. It was so brief and as he looked back, his smile remained but the laughter had left his eyes.

Minerva, suspected Amelia saw this moment too, as she stepped towards Sirius and said, "Right than, stand up." Sirius, did as instructed, he was still half smiling, as he watched Amelia stand close to him. "Hair combed, new suit. Stand up straight, proud. Where's that Gryffindor Pride? "Sirius puffed out his chest as a joked effort to look important. "Right, show me your serious face? Sirius framed his face with his hands and batted his eyelashes. Minerva was amused at Sirius's attempt to look innocent and loveable.

"Right." Amelia said quietly, "There he is." She smiled warmly. Minerva was not used to seeing these soft expressions on Amelia's face. Admittedly, Minerva didn't know Amelia very well, not personally, but she did know her to be a very firm – no-nonsense – type person. Not, unlike herself.

As Amelia and Sirius had their moment. Ted interrupted, as he cleared his throat. "Is everyone ready?" The question was asked again.

The letters were sent out, with a flick of Amelia's wand. The next stage was about to start.

OOO

As Minerva walked into the courtroom, she noticed, the room was already beginning to fill.

"What do you suppose this is about?" She heard somebody ask.

"No idea. Probably some charity event to be announced." Another man said.

"Oh great," a woman scoffed, "another chance for the rich to show off."

Minerva kept making her way towards the seating stalls. When suddenly she heard a voice, that could be no others.

"Well Minerva, I did not expect to see you here. Especially, as I did not expect to be here myself. This fine morning." Minerva felt her stomach drop. She didn't know why she felt so caught off guard. She was expecting this confrontation.

Minerva cleared the front of her mind, and placed Mondaine thoughts of marking school work in the centre of her mind. At the back of her mind, she placed the thought Dumbledore would be looking for, of Ted informing Minerva that she needed to attend a Wizardmot meeting, although this memory happened, it was enough to appease Dumbledore's investigation but still not enough to give away everything. This was a strategy Severus had only taught her recently. The difficulty would be general conversation that could bring forward thoughts that she wished for Dumbledore not to see. If Dumbledore did, in fact try to read her mind, at least she would be aware of it now.

Minerva turned swiftly. "Oh, Albus. Good morning."

"Good morning, indeed" he replied. It was clear he was waiting for more information. As though she was going to explain her presence there, without prompt.

It appeared he couldn't handle the silence between them, this silence was all the more evident. while the bustling of people surrounded them.

"Curious, is it not, that we should receive message to come so urgently?" Of course, another one of Albus's tactics, to state questions, as fact and expect the people round him to correct them, thus they reveal information accidently.

"Curious, indeed Albus. After all, neither of us would be here if it was not, as you say, curious." Minerva countered. She found talking with Dumbledore very exhausting.

It appeared Dumbledore had decided to change tactic. "I must say Minerva, I am surprised you would feel it prudent to leave the school unattended? Especially, in these troubling times."

"Well than, you are mistaken, Albus. The school is not unattended. As per the policy, I Informed the next chain in command, that I should be leaving the premises, Filius would of course, then inform Severus, that I am away and so on. Given these, troubling times, I am solely, disappointed that I did not receive your message, to say you would be leaving the school, as far as the faculty is concerned you are still in your office?" This was a policy which Minerva only put in place, this summer. "After all, Albus, was it not you who applauded the very idea, when you yourself signed the policy?"

Dumbledore's, expression didn't change, he still wore an expression of casual interest.

"Please take your seats!" Amelia called over the crowds of people. Minverva noticed nearly all the seats had been filled.

"Let us hope our curiosity doesn't get the better of us today," Dumbledore politely bowed his head. "Good day, Minerva, let us hope we may continue this discussion later."

_Translation,_ Minerva thought, _she will be summoned later._

Minerva made her way to one of the seats in the back. She knew Dumbledore suspected she was up to something and he would soon work something out. But Minerva planned to tell the truth, for the most part, that they had come across a hiccup while ensuring Athena's Guardianship and this led to the fact Sirius's status was rather unknown. In terms of Albus's involvement, she and Ted planned to, play dumb, as they call it. It was a dangerous game, but the most difficult position would be for Sirius. After a few discussions, it was clear Sirius was coming to his own conclusions and that's why he was assured by Ted, not to make a big claim about his suspicions, just yet. That time would come. But that would not be this day. At least, Minerva hoped.

"I know this is an unusual circumstance, but it has come to our attention that a great injustice has occurred." Amelia's voice carried through the hall, as she stood in the podium next to the Minister of Magic, who didn't look at all happy to be called here today. Minerva knew he wouldn't be too impressed, as he received the call for a meeting, the same time as everybody else.

"What is so important that you have called us from our Breakfast Amelia? This is highly irregular." he grumped.

His lack of breakfast would be the least of his problems, once this session was over, Minerva thought to herself.

Amelia seemed to continue as if she hadn't heard the buffoon. "I call you here today, for a hearing that is nearly a decade, overdue." The crowd started muttering between them. "We are here to determine and judge the charges against Sirius Black."

As if somebody had dropped a stink bomb, many Witches and Wizards rose to their feet, each shouting over the other.

Minerva's eyes drifted to Dumbledore to find he was staring right back at her.

The most commanding voice among the Wizengamot was from Lucius Malfoy. "Madam Bones, are you proposing we have a new trial for the Mass Murderer Sirius Black?"

"He's a traitor!" Somebody else called. No wonder nothing progressed in the Magical world, Minerva thought, she would never tolerate such level of calling out in her class.

"You of all people, know he's scum!" A woman, Naomi Knight, directed her comment directly at Amelia.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, as that label has yet to decided. Sirius Black never received a trial." Amelia calmly and firmly said. Clearly, she had decided to ignore the other comments. "I intend to see justice done."

Malfoy laughed, "But we've all heard the story..." he turned to rally the court around him, "Auror's witnessed, Poor Peter Pettigrew being blown to pieces."

"Actually," a respected Auror rose to his feet, Kingsley Shacklebolt, "I was one of the first to the scene, we indeed found Mr Black, on his knees, laughing. We could see the damage of an explosion, but we did not witness it. That was in the report. However, the muggles comments, before we wiped their memories, suggested a man that fit the description of Peter Pettigrew, was in the middle of the explosion when it happened." He paused to address Amila directly "It was not for us to speculate, as per policy. We handed our report to the correct channels."

Minerva liked Kingsley, that channel would have taken the report directly to the Chief Warlock, it showed wits, that Kingsley did not directly say, 'Albus Dumbledore'.

"I have that report here, Auror Shacklebolt, if you would be agreeable, we may call you as a witness." Amelia addressed.

"How long have you known about this?!" Minister Fudge demanded unnecessarily quietly, as the whole room listened.

"Too long Minister. What if an innocent Wizard, from a pure blood family, had indeed been behind the bars of Azkaban for ten years?" Amelia said, luckily their conversation was being mostly drowned out by Malfoy prattling on about how much of a waste of time this is.

Minerva could see the colour in Fudge's face drain. "I'll be ruined." He squeaked.

"Or," Amelia said, knowing how easy Fudge was to play, "You could be the Minister who saved him, you would be known as the Minister who righted a momentous wrong."

"Yess... That could work." He hissed, thoughtfully. "But what if he is guilty?" He asked.

"Then I have wasted everybody's time."

"Yes" The Minister said again. "We could have your job for this."

"If that is your wish, Minister."

Malfoy collected everybody's attention again by saying, "Surely you are not suggesting we hold such an unnecessary trial, today, Madam Bones? Surely, preparations will need to be made?"

Minerva knew preparations had been made, and they had no intention of allowing the stuck-up snobs to create a reason for Sirius not be free. After all, Ted had found out, there was a chance young Draco could inherit the Black fortune, due to his mother's family tie with Sirius. However, Minerva and Ted knew, the Goblin's would never have let that happen, due to Sirius's limbo status.

"Mr Malfoy, I intend to see justice done. Sirius Black has waited ten years for a trial, I do not intend to see him waiting any longer."

"Everybody settles down." Fudge tried to take control of the session. "Someone will have to collect Mr Black from Azkaban. I suggest -"

"Already taken care of Minister." Amelia wasted no time in waving her wand to open the side door. Surrounded by four Aurors, Sirius walked in, with his head held high. He was surrounded by metal chains and was wearing the same rags which Amelia had first found him in.

"But he should be mad? Surely, he cannot be expected to testify." Malfoy mentioned, as he clearly thought, that he was the voice of reason.

"The Dementor's don't send you crazy, if you're innocent Lucy. You should try it out yourself, Death Eater." A Sound of uproar, followed Sirius's comment, as Minerva rolled her eyes at Sirius's antics.

"Madam Bones!" Malfoy called over the commotion. "Let it be noted that I, unlike Mr Black, was found innocent of all charges." He demanded.

"Mr Malfoy, the Trial Session has not yet started but very well it is noted." Mr Malfoy sat down, not looking very satisfied.

Amelia wasted no more time, getting started. "Disciplinary Trial of the twenty eighth of September nineteen, ninety-one" Amelia's voice rung, "The accused Sirius Orion Black, charged with the offences committed under the law, for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, as well as the unlawful murder of twelve muggles. To be charged with treason against the magical community. And to be charged with being part of an Illegal organisation, known as the Death Eaters."

Minerva braced herself, soon, Sirius would have to prove how untrue that all was.

Amila continued. "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Eric Mason Johnston. Witness for the Court, Kingsley George, Shacklebolt, in the form of report written, October First nineteen eighty-one and Witness for the Defence, Sirius Orion Black."

Mummers started to ripple through the court again. "Order!" Fudged smashed his gavel. "Court is in session."

"As this is a delayed case, it ort to be known to the court, that this morning, Sirius Orion Black, was assessed to determine his mental health and mental capacity. The sanity and memory recall of Sirius Black has been confirmed to be in perfect condition."

_Although he must be seriously traumatised._ Minerva thought to herself. _Seriously._ Minerva chuckled to herself internally, surely Sirius's humour was not rubbing off on her already?

Amelia continued. "Let us progress as we would normally." Amelia addressed Sirius directly. "Mr Black, do you consent to being administered four drops, of the truth serum known as, Veritaserum."

The court starting muttering between themselves. Every accused was asked this question and very few accepted such harsh terms, unless they were actually innocent. Veritaserum, was a very strong truth spell, even a single drop could have most, share their best friends' secrets. If the mind had been bewitched somehow, or the person was pushed for information that they were unable to remember or could not reveal, one drop would give the person a headache. With four drops, the mind could be destroyed. If harmless questions were asked, the person will likely be left with a very upset stomach and headache. Even some innocent would rather fight their case freely than take four drops of the potion and it was strictly forbidden to be used against children. This is why some cases, would be drawn out for days, even weeks, as witness after witness would be called to calibrate the story. There is no known possibility that the potion could be beaten, without the antidote. If Sirius were to consent to the Potion, nobody could doubt the words he said to be true.

"I consent." Sirius declared loudly and clearly. For the first time that morning, reaction of the courtroom sounded in Sirius's favour. Enough doubt had now been cast on a story, 'everybody knew'.

Minerva spared a glance toward Dumbledore, who sat stoically, listening and watching.

"ORDER!" the Minister called. "Proceed." he offered the Healer present, who was ready and waiting to present the potion.

Four drops were slowly administered to Sirius, after each drop Sirius was allowed to swallow and brace himself for the next one. After the fourth, Sirius looked paler than before and looked like he could throw up, at any moment.

"Mr Black, are you able to continue?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Sirius croaked, as he was as lent over as far as the metal chains could allow. Thankfully, Sirius did not reveal his breakfast to the court room.

"Very well. Please state your full name for the record?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

She continued. "Mr Black you stand charged of the Murder of Peter Pettigrew. How do you plea?

Sirius composed his self and looked towards Amelia, "Not Guilty, although I wish I had." A side effect of having such a strong dose, it may allow the drinker to reveal their passive thoughts. Sirius had been warned about this and part of his meditation was supposed to help suppress those thoughts.

Muttering continued again through the court. Fudge looked too stunned to stop them.

"Order!" Amelia commanded, "I shall have individuals removed, if these interruptions continue." Anybody who had worked with Amelia, knew this was not an empty threat.

"Mr Black, you stand charged, of the murder of twelve muggles. How do you plea?" she carried on.

"Not Guilty. That was Peter."

The court became stunned silence. Minerva could see those interrupted breakfasts, had been forgotten.

"Mr Black, as an Auror, you stand charged with treason, against the Magical Community, how do you plea?"

"Not Guilty." Sirius was doing well, Minerva thought, as it is expected for yes or no answers to be difficult under this dose. If Minerva was in Sirius's shoes, she would most likely be thinking about ways the tell the Magical Community to go shove it, after what he'd been through.

"Mr Black you stand accused of being a part of the illegal organisation, known as, the Death Eaters. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty. I'd rather die." Sirius said firmly.

Amelia waited a moment, as if to let the silence of the room touch every person.

Are you aware, that Potter Cottage, known to be situated in Godric's Hollow, was destroyed, October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one?

"Yes." Sirius commented.

"To the best of your knowledge, who was the final Secret Keeper, of the property known as Potter Cottage, which was situated in Godric's Hollow?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said calmly.

"Have you ever, been Secret Keeper for Potter Cottage?"

"Yes." Sirius said plainly.

The pompous, pink woman, looked as if she wanted to say something, but it appeared she keep her mouth shut.

However, Dumbledore needed to make his presence known. "Mr Black, if I may? Who performed the Fidelius Charm? It is after all, a spell of my own creation, therefore I know, it is no easy task.

"You may. And Lilly Potter cast the spell, between James and myself." Sirius said coldly.

Dumbledore followed up his question, "And you are sure, it was cast correctly?"

"Absolutely. I witnessed the spell, as soon as it was cast, I forgot about the existence of Potter Cottage." Sirius said clearly.

"Extraordinary." Dumbledore said, loud enough for the court to hear.

Somewhere, a pathetic cough, echoed across the chamber. "Excuse me, Chief Warlock Dumbledore, are you suggesting it is impossible for a Muggleborn, such as Mrs Potter to perform such a spell, of which that requires, such magical power?"

"Madam Umbridge, I was merely shocked that one, such as young, as Mrs Potter was at the time, would have the capability to master such a spell at such a young age. I assure you her 'magical power' as you call it, was never up for debate."

"When you are quite finished with your discussion, shell we proceed with the formal questioning?" Amelia interrupted the pair.

"Yes please." Sirius said, unable to help himself. So far Sirius was doing a remarkable job of keeping his thoughts from leaving his mouth. Thankfully, this was something years of occlumency, could help with.

"My apologies, Madam Bones, please proceed" Mr Self-Entitled-Dumbledore said to Amelia.

"Please, explain the events that led you to Potter Cottage, October thirty-first nineteen eighty-one"

"My gut told me something was wrong; the charm had failed. I had been told the secret and I knew the charm had failed."

That irritating cough, filled the room again. "Mr Black, has 'your gut', gave you psychic visions before?"

"Madam Umbridge!" Amelia berated. "That is a ridiculous question. Do not answer Mr Black."

"No, it is alright Madam Bones, let me explain." Sirius assured. This was a dangerous line of discussion and Minerva was tense. "As an Auror, I had developed this sense to know when something was not, what it ort to be. I refer to this as my 'Gut Instinct'. It has saved my life and the lives of others in the pass. Please, can any experienced Auror here say, with truth in their heart, that they have not learnt this feeling to be true?"

It appeared, Sirius had a way with words, perhaps Minerva had underestimated Sirius. A feeling of guilt swam around Minerva, fear, that she may have never given him enough credit.

Amelia again took control of the situation, "As Head of the Auror department, I can relate to this feeling, so say I."

Kingsley did not waste any time to join Amelia's claim, as he stood up and called, "I." Without further delay, declares of "I" circled the room.

Madam Umbridge bowed her head graciously and lowered to her seat, her attempt to prove Sirius insane, had failed.

"Mr Black," Amelia continue, "please continue to tell us what happened, October thirty-first, eighty-one?

"I knew something was wrong. I went to where I knew the Potter's to be staying. Once I arrived, I saw the house, it had been destroyed. The dark mark was over the house. I feared the Potter's were dead." A side effect of four drops of Veriteserm, is for it to take the emotion out of the words Sirius was saying. Sirius was simply speaking words he knew to be true. However, this did not shield the audience from the painful memory of his words. The Potter's were valued by many, as a lot of people, at the very least, knew them as Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts. Most in this room had seen the dark mark, and all knew what I meant.

"I attempted to enter, what was left of the building. I found James Potter on the floor. At first, I thought he was playing a joke. But he would not wake, as he was dead."

Emotion seemed to be breaking through the potion, as Sirius paused to take a breath, nobody interrupted him. The atmosphere was one of sorrow. Minerva could feel the Goosebumps, creep up her left arm and tighten around her heart.

"I cried. I called for help. I was frantic. Rebeus Hagrid, came up behind me. He was holding my Goddaughter, Athena Potter." Minerva's heart twisted, thank merlin, she isn't here to hear this.

"I begged, Hagrid to hand me my Goddaughter. I needed to check she was ok. He showed me she was ok, she was awake but not crying. He assured me, he was taking her to Hogwarts, to get checked over. He kept saying, 'Dumbledore will make sure she is safe.'" This wasn't ideal, Sirius knew he wasn't meant to mention Dumbledore, but hopefully this wouldn't raise too many questions at this time. Sirius continued quickly. "He explained to me, how he found Lilly. She was found dead next to the crib, where he found Athena alive."

This caused movement around the courtroom, everybody had heard of the legend that Athena apparently survived the killing curse, but hopefully hearing the very real and sad circumstances that surrounded that night, would make people think twice about thinking so fondly of it.

"He then asked me," Sirius continued, "'what happened here?' and something in me snapped. Peter Pettigrew, was the secret keeper, that meant, that Peter Pettigrew must have revealed the Potter's location."

"Could he have been tortured into sharing it?" A witch called Elsa Dale called. Minerva knew her to be in Sirius's year group at Hogwarts.

"I investigated this; I went to where he was hidden. There was no sign of a struggle. It was very strange that he would not be there. Peter would never leave the safety of this hiding place."

"Could he not have left to attend the shop?" The Minister asked. Minerva wondered what his motivation could be for asking this, but then she remembered, Cornelius Fudge rarely thought for himself, on his own, he wasn't the wisest wizard.

"Peter, had one house elf, he did all of Peter's shopping, cooking and cleaning." Sirius answered.

"What did you do next Mr Black?" said Amelia as she wanted to move things along.

"I managed to track him. He'd gone to the Shrieking Shack, in Hogsmeade. He admitted, he valued Voldemort over us, his friends." A wave of shivers and gasps echoed through the hall. "A name can't hurt you now." Sirius muttered.

"What were, Mr Pettigrew's, exact words, Mr Black?" Said Umbridge, who had forgot her cough this time.

The Potion allowed Sirius to clearly pull on the memory. "'You never took me seriously. I was only your lookout, I was convenient, I was your small spy. Not your friend. Not Like James or Remus. Well the Dark Lord could put my skills to good use, not just petty tricks. The Dark Lord, sees me. ME. He understands me. He said, I would be 'rewarded beyond my dreams' should I grant him information.' Once Peter said that, he attacked me and tried to flee."

Minerva was sure this wasn't all that was said, she could only imagine, what an emotional discussion that might have been. Minerva could indeed remember Sirius was particularly close with James and Remus, but he still seemed to joke around with Peter just as much. Perhaps, Peter secretly thought one too many jokes, were at his expense? But nobody could have seen this betrayal coming. Minerva supposed, they might never find out, what led Peter to be sucked in my Voldemort's lies.

"And what did you do after this Mr Black?" Umbridge pushed.

"I tracked him again. He-" Sirius began to continue but he was interrupted.

"Forgive me, Mr Black, but why did you not simply inform the Auror department of your suspicions, in the first instance. Correct me if I am wrong," she moved to address the crowd, sweety "but is it not stated in the Auror handbook, that an Auror should be removed from a case, should the case be related to personal circumstance?"

"It is." Sirius said plainly. "But at the time, I was not thinking clearly."

"So, you admit it? In your capacity as in Auror you acted unprofessionally?" Umbridge asked, in a sickening pleasant voice.

"Madam Umbridge, I speak from experience during the War, there was not a case that wasn't personal in some way. Being ruled by one's emotions, is not a punishable crime." Amelia sternly informed Umbridge.

Umbridge, let out a horrid pitched chuckle. "It would depend what those emotions fuel one to do, would it not?"

"At this stage of events, Mr Black has failed to inform the correct authorities of his discoveries, that may well be an Auror Offence, one that may have seen him suspended without pay, he has not committed a crime punishable by Azkaban."

"Not yet." The lady dressed in atrocious pink, said pleasantly.

Minerva, did not know what this woman's problem was, but she did not like it, or her. This was not a lady anybody wanted, whispering in the ear of the Baboon Minister.

Amelia it seemed, chose to ignore, the vile woman. Minerva suspected Amelia followed the same rule she did, Minerva often ignored people when what she wanted to say wasn't something to be said in polite company.

"Mr Black, please continue to explains the events that followed this confrontation." Amelia pushed gently.

"I tracked Peter again, I found him, the next day, standing in a street that was packed with muggles. I was angry but I was not able to do anything in front of Muggles. Peter preformed a spell, that caused a bright light, and then an explosion. Next thing I saw, was bodies and carnage around me."

"Why did you laugh Mr Black?" An Auror next to Kingsley said, Minerva didn't recognise him.

It was clear Sirius looked uncomfortable, for the first time, the true serum was struggling to find the correct answer. "I am... unsure." Sirius said slowly. "I felt broken."

"That is enough, Healer Axon, Administer the antidote." Once Sirius had taken the antidote, all could see the sweat dripping from his body.

"But the questioning is not over!" That Umbridge toad woman objected.

"Yes, it is, Dolores Now, Shut up." The minister instructed, causing Umbridge to let out a squeak of shock. As she returned to her seat, the Minister rose from his.

"Lord Black," The use of Sirius's formal name did not go unnoticed by the group surrounding him, "has been accused of the Murder of Peter Pettigrew, the murder of muggles and treason against the magical community. All those in favour of a guilty charge, please raise your wand." Minerva barely saw the Wizengamot move a muscle, apart for the toad woman, who was looking around for someone to raise their hand. "All those in favour to clear Lord Black of all charges, raise your wand." The Minster said firmly. Eventually, every member of the Wizengamot raised their wand, only it took a few unmentionable people, a bit longer to do it. Regardless, Sirius was a free, innocent man.

"Clear of all charges." The Minster said as he smashed is gavel, for the last time, that session.

"Lord Black, on behalf of the Ministry, I will personally be investigating why this horrific injustice has fallen upon you. Please refer your legal counsel, directly to me, we can discuss your compensation for this horrific misjustice, at length."

It seemed Fudge did use some of his own political skill to get where he is today. It didn't escape Minerva's attention that Fudge had managed to draw the session to an end before the details of how Sirius never received a trial could be publicly discussed. This would work for Minerva and Ted's plan but ideally, she would have liked Sirius to have a little more time to publicly prove his innocence, but there could be very little doubt of his innocence, at this point.

As the chains around Sirius dissolved and the Aurors backed away. Sirius was left exposed in the middle of the room. Many of Sirius's old friends and colleagues, made their way down from the stalls, each heading directly to Sirius.

Amelia could see the situation and she quickly, used her wand to shoot a loud bang in the air. This caused many to jump and some to spring their own wands. "I can only imagine; how overwhelmed Lord Black must be feeling right now. Lord Black, please feel free to use the family waiting room to the right, in order to collect yourself. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to personally escort you for a full Health Check."

One didn't need to know Sirius very well, to recognise the smirk he wore. But Minerva was thankful that Sirius still behaved himself. "I would be most grateful for your support; Madam Bones, thank you."

"The rest of you, I suggest you allow Lord Black some time to come to terms with his ordeal, it is after all, his choice what he does with his time now." Obediently, the crowd parted to allow Sirius to walk through.

Minerva followed, and unsurprisingly, so did Dumbledore. First to arrive in the room was Ted who greeted Sirius with a warm hug. "You are, a free man." he said.

"Thanks, to you." Sirius muttered gratefully, as he accepted the tight hug.

Amelia was last to enter, "I do not recall this being a Hogwart's matter." Amelia addressed both Minerva and Dumbledore. The group had decided it was best to keep the cooperation between Amelia and Minerva as undiscovered as possible.

"Madam Bones, I called Professor McGonagall l here, as there is an urgent matter that needs to be discussed." Ted had prepared this beforehand, as they were sure Dumbledore would follow Sirius. "Officially, as Lord Black has been declared innocent, he automatically acquires a few titles, the most important to him, is the Guardianship of Athena Potter. As Professor McGonagall, has been Acting Guardian, this matter includes her and will need to be handled delicately."

"Surely, such matters can wait, but a moment. The priority should be to see Lord Black is cared for, while Athena is safe at Hogwarts." Dumbledore declared.

"I want to see my Goddaughter." Sirius snarled.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore started. "I am so deeply sorry for the ordeal you have been through; I can assure you Athena is well and safe; it is you I am concerned about."

Ted jumped in as it looked like Sirius was ready to send Dumbledore across the room, without a wand. "It is Lord Black's right to see his God Daughter, when he pleases. I hope you are not intending to deny him his right, not after everything he had been through, Headmaster?" Minerva was very impressed that Ted was able to say this kindly. Minerva was ready to curse Dumbledore herself.

"Oh no, Mr Tonks, forgive me, that is not what I mean. Forgive an old man for his ways, I truly am concerned this might be too much for Sirius, too soon. Perhaps, young Athena should be warned, it may be somewhat of a shock, if she believes Sirius Black to be the man who betrayed her parents and he were to show up looking for her?" Before anybody could say anything, Dumbledore, continued. "I have a proposal, that may please everybody? If Sirius could check into the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, Minerva and I could summon Athena to my office and we could discuss the events of the day, before Sirius joins us?"

Nobody was fooled by Dumbledore's grandfatherly tone. Once one saw through it, it was abundantly clear how patronising, the old man was.

"May I offer an alternative?" Minerva stepped forward and spoke to Sirius directly, rather than addressing the room. "Lord Black, Athena's summer home has been with me, at my Cottage. I would like to extend this home to you, for as long as you wish. We can hire private healthcare, to attend your needs."

Sirius reached out his hands to hold Minerva. "Thank you," Minerva could see Sirius stifle back tears, she could feel in his embrace, how grateful he was. "Thank you, for taking care of her. I owe you, a lifetime of dept."

"It is we who owe you, Sirius." Feeling herself well up with emotion. "We owe you, a life time of apologies." Minerva assured warmly.

"Minerva, as generous as that his, are you sure it is wise, to use your home? The more people who know of it the less safe it will be?" Dumbledore tried to advise. "It is of course, imperative Athena remain safe." he said sternly.

"Why? Albus, do you intend to tell someone our location, who may do us harm?" Minerva quired.

"Of course not." Dumbledore assured.

"Well than, for now, could you please inform the people in the room, the location of my home." Minerva said directly to Dumbledore. It wasn't ideal that he was the secret keeper of their home but that could soon be changed, as Amelia had studied this spell for her own uses. Minerva planned to ask Sirius to be their secret keeper, as a way of assuring him that she trusted him completely. One could not become a secret keeper of their own home, but Minerva had extended an invitation for him to be a guest.

"Madam Bones," Minerva continued, "I respect you and trust you. Would you mind terribly investigating the reliability and trustworthiness of at least two trained healers, to help support Lord Black in his recovery?"

"It would be an honour, Professor McGonagall." Amelia accepted graciously, as four people in the room knew that Sirius was already receiving the best possible care.

"Mr Tonks, I am unsure how this has all come to pass," she lied, "but, I feel like you may be entitled to an Order of Merlin for bringing a horrible injustice to our attentions?" Minerva said sincerely.

"Oh no, I could never-" Ted began to say.

"If that notion has Lord Black's support; I can start working on that, right away." Amelia confirmed.

"I wholeheartedly approve." Sirius said, grinning ear to ear. Ted hadn't been part of this plan.

For a moment, Dumbledore, looked a bit lost, it looked like the situation had fallen right out of his hands. "Headmaster, could you please share the location of my home, with those present? While I attend Hogwarts to collect Athena and brace her for quite a shock."

The Headmaster, graciously bowed his head, "If that is what you believe to be best, Minerva."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Now, once that is done, I believe this to be a private matter. Lord Black-"

"Please, call me Sirius. Everyone can stop this, 'Lord Black' nonsense." he offered.

"Sirius," Minerva, had already grown used to not calling him Mr Black, the week before, "As soon as you know the location, might I suggest you head straight there via a secure fireplace, once there, I insist you make yourself a cup of Hot Coco. In the first hallway, on the first floor, second door on the left, you'll find a wardrobe of men's clothes, please - I beg you -help yourself." She said as she gestured to the rags he was unfortunately still wearing.

"Yes Professor." he said smiling widely and warmly.

Minerva smirked herself. "Sirius, I am no longer your Professor, I have not been your professor for a long time."

"Right-O, Minnie." Sirius saluted. Quick as a camera flash, Minerva whipped out her wand.

"Call me that again, Mr Black, and I will curse your buttocks off, three ways from next Tuesday."

Sirius put his unarmed arms, up in defence, he was still laughing. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" he laughed. It was good to see real laughter in Sirius's eyes, even for a moment.

"Finally, Mr Tonks, might I suggest we allow Sirius and Athena a small fraction of time before we talk about legal business. I assume, now Sirius is rightfully free, Athena's Guardianship is protected with him?"

"Correct. I could hardly see anybody challenging Lord Black's word on anything right now."

Minerva arranged a meeting with Sirius and Ted for Monday afternoon. Albus had tried to arrange for this meeting to take place in his office, however Ted pointed out politely, that he had his own office.

Once Minerva had witnessed Albus sharing the location of her Cottage, she politely dismissed him.

But of course, Albus wished to have the final word.

"Minerva, I understand, you seem rather busy of late. But I would very much like to request a meeting with you, at the earliest convenience." This did not sound like a request, as usual Dumbledore made statements not requests.

He offered the same statement, to Sirius, who responded in the most controlled way he could. "To be honest with you - schedule will be pretty busy. Do you know the last time I ...well? The last time I did anything really? Oh my, Minerva, does your place have a toilet? As in, a real working toilet? Hell, a broken toilet would be an upgrade!"

"Yes Sirius," Minerva answered sadly, "And a shower too, please help yourself."

As Dumbledore slowly realised his 'request' had been ignored, he decided to make his presence known again. "If any of you require my assistance, please, you know where to find me." And with that Dumbledore made his exit via the fireplace.

As soon as Dumbledore had left, the remaining four relaxed their formal stances and they embraced each other happily. "You were amazing Sirius!" Amelia said, as she embraced Sirius, "I don't know how you kept your words so concise? I've seen witches and wizard's take four drops of that potion and it was pure word vomit."

"Word vomit? Ha!" Sirius barked.

"You did amazingly well Sirius, I could not be happier for you. I am equally amazed we all kept our tempers in the presence of Dumbledore. I didn't expect him to be quite so predictable." Minerva commented thoughtfully.

"Has he always been that bad? I remember being fed up with him when he was drooling on all night, at meetings, but he's never been so obviously manipulative." Sirius explained.

"I think we caught him of guard today. Not an easy feat. He will be watching us all."

"Yeah well, let the old man plays his games. Can I see my Goddaughter now?" Minerva could have sworn, if Sirius had a tail, it would be wagging.

"I'll meet you at the house, in fifteen minutes." Minerva said, amused at his childlike excitement.

"I better go tell Andy what's happened, she will find out from the paper's soon enough. Sirius, as soon as she knows, she'll invite you around for dinner. I know you will be busy but..." Ted asked awkwardly.

"Ted, for you anything, any time." Sirius said sincerely.

"How about we have our meeting, Monday, at my house. We can have dinner and then discuss the boring legal stuff in my office. You too Amelia, you're all invited."

"I would be delighted, Ted." Amelia accepted.

"That sounds lovely." said Minerva.

"Excellent. Tonks and Andy will be thrilled."

Sirius looked shocked, "Tonks? That name actually stuck?"

"Oh, she won't go by anything else. And I warn you against trying anything else."

"Does she know I gave her the name?" Sirius asked, hesitantly.

"I'm not sure... but I think that is why Andy stubbornly, still calls her Nymphadora..."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Sirius looked ashamed.

"Sirius Black! Will you listen to me? You have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me? You have always been innocent."

Sirius's smirk returned. "Oh really, I think you, of all people, know I have never been-"

"I am sorry to interrupt, what would no doubt be a very poetic statement. But did you want to meet your Goddaughter today?" There was another reason Minerva insisted Amelia be allowed access to her home. She had a feeling these two would be spending, a lot of time with each other.

"Yes please!" Sirius called.

"Then I suggest you get yourself and your wagging tail in that fireplace before I drench you in cold water." Minerva threatened as she pulled out her wand.

"Oh, I like this side of you Minnie," Sirius called, as he walked backwards towards the fireplace, "it's fiery!"

Minerva raised her wand as Sirius jumped in the green flames.

"Oh Merlin." Minerva disappeared. "I always said he would be the death of me."

Amelia chuckled. "You just wait to see the effect he'll have on Athena."

"Yes, you laugh, but where Athena goes, Susan will follow."

And without saying another word, Minerva called to return to her, private quarters.

Without delay, Minerva made her way to the Library, where Athena had promised she would stay with her friends. Not a difficult task for these four.

She found the four at their own table, working quietly on their school work. Minerva wondered what they were working on this time, as this group had a few projects, that she knew of.

"Excuse me, Miss Potter." This caused every member of the table to jump, Minerva didn't realise she had been that quiet. "I am sorry to disturb your studies; I wonder if I might have a word with Miss Potter in private?" Athena quickly started to pack her work in her bag.

"Is everything alright, Professor?" Young Miss Granger asked.

"Everything is as it should be Miss Granger, I assure you there is nothing to concern yourself with." Minerva said gently.

Athena finished. "It's ok really, I'll catch up with you guys at dinner."

"Actually, Miss Potter, you may not be back for Dinner." Minerva hadn't thought about what to say to Athena's friends, they may very well notice, if she is not back, for more than a day. Not to mention, the events of today would no doubt be in the morning paper tomorrow. "Miss Potter, will be back tomorrow; I need your support and strictest confidence, that you will not draw attentions to Miss Potter's disappearance. And... Should you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them tomorrow after 10'o'clock. Good day." Minerva had no doubt she would see them there, she just had to work out what she would say to them. She had already explained to Pomona that Athena may be called out of school for the evening.

Minerva made her way towards the exit, and Athena followed quickly behind.

Minerva remained quiet, but Athena couldn't help but ask. "How did it go?"

"Very well." Minerva formally answered while they made their way through the Saturday crowds.

As soon as they made it to Minerva's office, she knelt down to give Athena a warm hug. A sudden degree of nerves filled Minerva's stomach. Athena might change her mind after all this. Athena may choose to stay with Sirius. Sirius could take her away, if he so wished...

Bravely, Minerva asked, "Are you ready to meet your Godfather?"

Athena almost screamed with excitement. "YES!"

"Then let us go home." And together, Minerva too Athena's hand and guided them through the fireplace.


	17. Chapter 17 - Getting to know you

Chapter 17 - Getting to know you

Athena was greeted to the warm smell of home, she couldn't quite describe this smell, only that it created a feeling around her heart, like a warm snug blanket, on a winter's night. Athena didn't have time to soak up this feeling in the way she would have liked to, as the sight before her, absorbed her attention.

She could see the back of a man, wearing casual wizard clothes that were at least a few sizes too big for him. His hair, looked like somebody had attempted to brush it, with varying success. Athena could tell he had spotted her as he nearly dropped the pans in his hands.

As he fumbled, he managed to say something. "Oh! Wow...Hello." He said as he looked at her. Athena tried to read his expression, he wasn't sad, exactly, but he wasn't happy either. In fact, he looked petrified or ashamed, as if he was about to be told off by an angry parent. "I er," he looked to the pans in his hands, "I realised, without a wand, I am useless in the kitchen. I can't even make Hot Chocolate."

"Allow me, Sirius." Auntie Minerva helpfully offered and with a flick of her wand, the pots and pans were magically commanded to make three hot chocolates.

Athena hadn't yet let go of Auntie Minerva's hand. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as nervous as Sirius looked, this was strange, because she hadn't felt nervous before she arrived, she was only excited.

Sirius had started starring at her again. "You are beautiful." he said, which Athena felt like it was a bit of a silly thing to say. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Sirius started.

"Sorry?" Athena said, "You have nothing to be sorry for! What they did to you was completely unfair!" she exclaimed. Auntie Minerva hadn't told Athena many details. She had explained, Sirius had been sent to prison, without a trial, that in itself was wrong. According to Auntie Minerva, Sirius had not betrayed her parents, it was another man called Peter Pettigrew. But when Athena asked how it was possible, that nobody checked to see if they had the right man, Auntie Minerva couldn't really give a clear answer. Auntie Minerva wanted Athena to focus on the time she had to get to know her Godfather now, but Athena couldn't help but wonder, how different her life might have been, if she had grown up with the man, she saw in front of her. She wanted to understand why this happened.

Sirius, seemed to have some light, spring back into his face. "So, you really are a Hufflepuff. I couldn't picture it." He laughed.

Athena felt a fire in her belly. "Actually, the hat suggested I could have gone to any house, or, at least I think it did. I think I chose Hufflepuff. And I love it."

"You mean? You could have been in Slytherin? Now that would be harder to imagine." Sirius laughed.

"Why? Because they are the bad house? Being cunning doesn't make you bad you know." Athena defended.

"Actually, I didn't say it would be a bad thing." Sirius smirked. "You assumed that one by yourself. I just meant, I always pictured you as a Gryffindor." Sirius commented.

"You don't know me..." Athena said quietly, looking away slightly. She was more embarrassed that she actually assumed someone thought Slytherin was the bad house, she been working so hard to stop everybody else thinking that way, that she actually had just reinforced the stereotype, herself. Susan would find that hilarious.

"You're right, I don't. I'm sorry." Sirius came over and knelt down so he was level with her height. He put out his hand. "Hello. My name is Sirius Black." He said pleasantly.

Athena let go of Auntie Minerva's hand and offered it to Sirius. "Athena Potter."

OOO

The afternoon, quickly turned into evening, as Auntie Minerva went inside to prepare dinner. Athena and Sirius had been sitting in the garden, as Sirius shared a range of stories. It started with how he had first met her Dad on the train and they had already both decided they would be in Gryffindor, that same trip, her Dad met her Mum and that was also the point Dad decided he was going to marry Mum, she just didn't know it yet. Based on Sirius's story, the way her Dad tried to win over her Mum sounded an awful lot like the way Malfoy was being treating her at school. The very thought made Athena turn green a little. But apparently, Mum started listening, when he stopped trying. Athena wasn't sure how that worked but somehow it must have.

Athena not only got to hear stories about her Parents, but she also got to hear about her Grandparents. They sounded like amazing people and it was clear that Sirius must have loved them very much, as he spoke about them the same way she thought about Auntie Minerva. Her Grandparents had taken Sirius in, just like Auntie Minerva had taken her. Sirius didn't talk much, about his family before he moved in with the Potters and Athena decided it would be best not to ask.

When Athena asked what happened to her Grandparents, Sirius became very sad, he explained that they lost their lives to the war, at the end of their fifth year. That was when something changed for her Dad, Sirius said, he was an average student before, and then by the end of six year, he was top of his classes. Sirius said, he very much teased her dad about becoming Head Boy and stealing it from Remus, their other friend, but secretly he was very proud of him. Athena thought about what it would be like to be Head Girl, just like her Mum and just like Auntie Minerva, she promised herself she would always work hard.

Later, as Auntie Minerva brought out dinner, the conversation turned to Athena's friends. Athena told Sirius about Hermione, the first friend she met, who was her own age. Apparently, Sirius already knew about Hagrid, as he worked at the school when Sirius was a student there. She explained about how her and Susan bonded from the moment they were sorted together. And how she met Neville on the train. Athena explained her friends as smart and very determined and how she already feels like they've known each other forever.

Sirius said he recognised two of the names, Susan he knew because Amelia Bones had mentioned her niece. Apparently, Athena and Neville were always meant to be friends. He said, had things been different, they would have grown up like brother and sister. He mentioned that that Alice Longbottom was her Godmother, Athena had heard that name before, it was another one of the people who could have taken her in. What did the goblin say? Unable? She hadn't wanted to bring the name up with Neville, she had assumed his parents didn't make it, as she knew he lived with his Gran. Alice might have even been an Auntie, or something?

"What happened to my Godmother?" Athena asked, she felt she could ask Sirius these questions.

At this moment, Auntie Minerva re-joined them in the garden, she was setting up some fire lanterns. She came back to sit on the table. "I am sorry Athena, with everything going on... I didn't have a chance to explain." She braced herself to continue, Athena didn't mind that Auntie Minerva hadn't had a chance to explain, as long as she would explain now. "Alice Longbottom, was one of the people in line to be your Guardian, but she is unable, because..." Both Sirius and Auntie Minerva looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you didn't know, I am still trying to work out where everything fits myself...Amelia has been filling me in..." he said.

"It's alright, Sirius, I should have told her sooner."

"Told me..." Athena knew this must be bad, it didn't sound as simple as she had passed away.

"You Godmother is in hospital, with her Husband, Frank." Auntie Minerva said.

"Together, can I see them?" Athena asked.

"We can if you wish sweetheart, but I must warn you, I do not believe they will be aware of your presence. They have suffered from...Mind injuries. The type that magic can't fix."

"Like, in a coma?" Athena asked slowly.

Auntie Minerva looked unsure. "I am unfamiliar with the term..." She looked to Sirius.

"It's like a muggle mind shut down – I think. That is something a mind healer would be able to fix. This is different, because the damaged that was caused, was made by magic. I am afraid they were tortured. A mind healer can normally enter your mind and help sort things out. But their mind is too overpowered for anybody to enter it. One of the first things I plan to do, is to throw all my money at their problem and I am going to see if, Franks mother, Augusta, will allow me to take them to a muggle doctor. Some magical families are too proud about these things. And that woman is most definitely proud."

Athena's gut turned. "You're talking about Neville's Gran, aren't you?" The way Neville spoke about his Gran had been niggling her for quite a while. She didn't think this woman was necessarily like the Dursley's but some of the things, Neville said, were far too relatable to Athena. If Athena admitted things to herself, she would see that she often felt worthless, sometimes she would lay awake at night, and she would feel like she didn't deserve the amazing friends around her.

"Have you met her?" Sirius asked.

"No." Athena said, "But..." This was Athena's chance to express her worries, she had planned to mention it to professor Sprout this morning as Auntie Minerva had been so busy. Athena looked at the Auntie Minerva, "He says things... things that I would say, when I was in school. The teachers never seemed to do anything about it, so I stopped saying things."

"What things was that?" Sirius said deeply concerned. But Athena could see that Auntie Minerva seem to understand what she was trying to say.

"Are you saying, Neville's home life, sounds similar to what yours was like before you came here?" Auntie Minera asked gently.

Athena felt herself nodding, "But, not exactly – I don't know, I could be wrong?"

"Wrong about what?" Sirius turned to Auntie Minerva. "What situation?"

Athena suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her seat. She never really talked about this with anyone other than Auntie Minerva. It was only now that she realised, how unnatural that situation was, now that she had friends and Auntie Minerva. Auntie Minerva has spent all this time, teaching Athena what it means to be part of a loving family.

"Sirius, I don't think now is the time." Auntie Minerva said, but this made the situation more awkward.

"But, all we have is time today." Sirius defended.

"The sun is already down. Let us head inside." Athena was first to head in, when she realised Auntie Minerva and Sirius held back a little. She wasn't sure what Auntie Minerva was going to say, but as she looked back, she noticed her Auntie looked more like Professor McGonagall, than her Auntie Minerva. Athena had tried to separate the two in her mind, in order to prevent herself from slipping up in class. Sirius didn't look happy, but he was nodding.

As they followed in, Athena made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Kiddo," Sirius said awkwardly, "Min - Your Auntie Minerva, she explained you went through a bit of a tough time before you came here. But she said it was your story to tell and I respect that. I just want you to know, if you ever do want to share it, I'll always be here to listen. Okay?"

Athena nodded, unsure what to say. She was grateful Auntie Minerva had saved her from talking about anything right now.

Auntie Minerva was watching the exchange and she gently said, "Thank you, for sharing your concerns Athena. You've done the right thing and it is not always an easy thing to do. Neville is very lucky to have a friend like you." She said warmly. "You can leave things with me, all you have to do, is continue to be a good friend for Neville."

Athena still felt a little awkward.

Sirius was ready to change the subject. "Say, do you know how to play Wizard Chess?" Athena smiled.

"Auntie Minerva has been teaching me!" She beamed, grateful for the change in subject.

"Oh well! That changes things! I didn't know you were a pro already? Learning from a Master?"

"A Master?" Athena asked.

"Don't tell me, she didn't tell you? Wizard Chess tournament, 1975! The two finalists were your dear Auntie here and Professor Flitwick. Everybody expected the game to last for days, but only five moves in, Flitwick's King, dashed off the bored to forfeit the game. Flitwick's face was priceless!"

Auntie Athena was beaming, she had never had a chance to hear stories about Auntie Minerva.

"I'm afraid I must leave you two for the time being." Auntie Minerva said to them. "I shall be back in the morning; I shall have a house-elf bring you breakfast."

"House-elf?" Athena enquired.

In response to Athena's question, Auntie Minerva strangely called, "Tabby!". Out of thin air, popped a small skinny figure, with a slightly large head.

"You is calling Tabby miss?" she said.

"You called your house elf Tabby? Minerva? Really?" Sirius snickered.

"Tabby was assigned to the Deputy Headmistress, Sirius; I assure you it is pure coincidence." Auntie Minerva said sternly.

"Whatever you say Minnie." Sirius said casually.

Auntie Minerva, gave Sirius a long stare. Athena promised herself she would never be on the other side of that glare.

Auntie Minerva cleared her throat. "Tabby, may I introduce you to Athena Potter and Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black?" Tabby squeaked and pointed a shaking small hand at Sirius.

"Oh, how silly of me?" Auntie Minerva said. "Tabby, I promise you, Sirius did not do any of those horrible things. He has been cleared of all charges."

Tabby looked relived and she bowed to Sirius, "It be pleasure to be meeting you, Mr Sirius Black, Sir."

Sirius uncomfortably laughed, "Just call me Sirius, Tabby." He said kindly.

"Ok Mr Sirius Sir." Tabby said happily.

"We'll work on that." Sirius chuckled.

Athena wanted to introduce herself. "Hi," she waved, "my name is Athena."

Tabby's eyes, became so large, her eyes looked bigger than her hands. Slowly her eyes drifted up to where Athena's scar was hiding behind her fringe. "Athena Potter...? Athena Potter speaks to Tabby? What an honour it is..."

Athena did not expect Tabby to get star stuck, she had grown used to random students watching her, with their mouths hanging open in the hallways. But she didn't expect another species to be taken back by her unnecessary fame.

"Tabby," Auntie Minerva said politely, "would you kindly provide Athena and Sirius with breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Oh! Of course, Headmistress, Tabby would be delighted."

"Thank you, Tabby, that will be all." As quick as she appeared, Tabby disappeared with a pop.

"I should be going too."

Athena wanted to ask more about house elves? Were they helpers? Did they mind being helpers? What did they eat? But Athena pushed this all aside, so she could dash to engulf her Auntie in a hug. "Do you have to go?" Athena asked.

"I am afraid, as Head of Gryffindor house, I must. Merlin, only knows what trouble they have gotten themselves up to."

"I bet I can guess." Sirius smirked quietly.

Without many more delays, Auntie Minerva left Sirius and Athena alone.

They played two games of Wizard Chess and claimed a win each. When Sirius spotted Athena yawning, he said, "I have no way to tell the time, but I bet it's late." He said, yawning himself. "Come on, let's find a story to read."

"I think I'm a bit old for bed time stories." Athena commented.

"You're never too old for a bed time story." Sirius said as they made their way upstairs. "Besides, I have eleven years to make up, just give me this one."

Athena had no interest in arguing. She liked Sirius and she had enjoyed their day getting to know each other. He was fun and he made Athena laugh. She felt she could share things with him but there was something holding Athena back. What if he needed to leave again? Athena didn't understand this feeling, she hadn't felt this feeling with Auntie Minerva, but then, Athena supposed it took at least a few days to trust that Auntie Minerva wasn't going to take her back to the Dursley's.

Once Athena had gotten ready for bed, Sirius knocked on the door. "I found it! I knew she must have had it round here somewhere." Sirius said.

Athena looked at the book, but she didn't recognise it.

"You mean you never... Not to worry! You're in for a treat." Sirius flicked through to the back of the book, which Athena found very weird. "Ah, here we are, this is my favourite. See if you can guess why." He said, as he got comfortable on the end of her bed.

**"'There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road, at twilight...'"** He started. But Athena was never able to find out what was so special about this story, as she soon fell asleep, listening to Sirius read.

OOO

It was past midnight, when Minerva was finally able to deem that all was well in Gryffindor common room.

As soon as Percey Wesley had spotted her, he had taken the time to report to her the details of every rule breaking he could find, including a fight that broke out between his three brothers. While Minerva believed this was unnecessary and quite frankly, a bit obsessive, she still respected his admiration for the school rules. So, she listened, sternly but patiently and she congratulated him on his dedicated work. The poor boy looked like he was going to faint at the praise. Minerva encouraged him to go to bed and then she made her rounds around the school.

While she walked the halls, she crossed paths with Severus, he politely nodded his head but she could tell he was not happy. Unfortunately, now was not the time to stop and chat, she knew the walls had ears in Hogwarts. Literally, the paintings in the castle were such gossips. As she passed Filius on the stairs, it seemed he was not so worried about disturbing the paintings.

"Oh Minerva, I've been meaning to catch up with you all day. Can you believe it, Sirius Black, never received a trial?" he said.

"I did hear such a thing Filius. I am grateful this misjustice has been amended." Minerva answered. She trusted Filius, but she hadn't had reason to confined in him lately. The fewer people who knew of Minerva's and Athena's relationship, the better.

"Yes but, can you imagine? How has the poor man been behind the bars of Azkaban, all this time and still survive?" he commented.

"Because he was innocent." Minerva commented, stealing a similar line Sirius said earlier. Minerva quickly made a decision. "Filius, we haven't had a chance to catch up this term, perhaps you would care to join me for a spot of tea, shall we say, Tuesday afternoon?" Minerva thought, after their meeting with Ted Monday, there would no longer be a reason to hide Athena's guardianship, at least, from Filius.

"I would be delighted Minerva; it has been a busy term so far hasn't it?" he offered.

"Oh yes." Minerva said genuinely. "Let us hope we have no more excitement, for the remainder of term at the very least!" She chuckled.

"Yes well, I look forward to hearing about your...exciting term so far." Filius said. "Good night, Minerva." There was a reason, Filius was Head of Ravenclaw house, he had obviously noticed something was different with Minerva this term.

"Good night, Filius."

Once Minerva arrived at her own quarters, she couldn't help but give in to the temptation to make one check up on Athena and Sirius.

She made her way to her fireplace, and dashed through to her home. The house was quiet and she was grateful that the pair hadn't been distracted enough by each other to avoid an appropriate bedtime.

She made her way up to the first hallway, to Athena's room. In front of her, she found an unexpected site. A mangy, black dog, was led outside Athena's room. This must be Sirius's Animagus form, at least, she hoped it was. Even as a dog, he looked so thin, that combined with his dark patchy fir, she might not have noticed him was it not for her keen sight.

"Sirius..." She said gently, she was careful not to awake Athena or startle the dog too much.

Sirius, the dog, raised his head to look at her. He looked so sad and lonely. "It's ok, I check up on her too. Sometimes I watch her, just to check she is breathing normally." Minerva admitted.

Sirius, shifted to turn back into a person but remained on the floor and leaned against the door way. "I'm glad it's not just me, I definitely thought it was a sign of my mind not being right, but I just had to check she was ok, and then I couldn't leave. Besides, it feels more natural to sleep as a dog."

"But you weren't sleeping." Minerva commented as she unexpectedly sat herself down in the hallway. Minerva wordlessly cast a Silencio spell around them but she continued to whisper anyway.

"No." Sirius said, as he didn't take his eyes away from Athena.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Minerva offered.

"Not so good at the talking thing. Never had been. I never thought about things, I just did."

"That may be. But you're not the same Sirius you once were."

Sirius didn't respond for a while and Minerva let the silence sit between them.

"I can never thank you enough, for taking her in." He said after some time. "You said she was living with you; you didn't say for how long." he commented. It wasn't a question, but Minerva knew he wanted some answers.

"This summer, just passed, I collected her from her former family's house." Minerva knew this conversation needed to happen, based on his reaction earlier, she knew his reaction wasn't going to be good. She hoped, Sirius's desire not to wake Athena would keep him calmer than normal.

"This summer?" he was shocked. "Did you know her before? The connection you two have, that's happened in a few months?"

Minerva wasn't sure how to explain their connection, it appeared Sirius understood it was a strong one, but how it came to be was something so natural, Minerva wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Yes. It was mutual and almost instant." She exclaimed. "I loved her as my own, as soon as I brought her home. It wasn't much longer before I knew, that she would be staying here. As soon as I stepped in that house, I knew I would protect her with my life."

Sirius listen quietly as he looked towards Minerva. "Tell me what they did to her. She's so small? Has she seen a nurse?" Sirius demanded quickly.

"You of all people, know that mental health, is just as important as physical health. I have prioritised her mental health, by helping her understand what it means to be loved. What it means, to be treated as a human being. In terms of what they did to her, I went back to that house and searched their memories. Physically, she was neglected in terms of food portions, and her cousin, who is her age, pulled her hair and threw things at her. The clothes she was given were second hand from the same, oversized spoilt cousin." Sirius's fists had turned red from the tension he was putting into them. Minerva continued. "I have spoken with the school nurse, and we plan to discuss with Athena if she would be willing to have nutrition potions to help her growth return to normal range. She will also need to be tested to see which inoculation potion's she had, before she turned one."

"As I said, the priority, has been her mental health and I do not believe forcing her to talk about things, at this time will be beneficial. I intend to keep showing her love, support, respect and encouragement. None of which, she had from the Dursley's." Minerva felt her own blood boil as she mentioned their name. "She was treated no better than some pureblood's treat their house-elves. Most treat their pets with more decency." Minerva sternly stated.

"I'm going to kill them." Sirius said menacingly.

"While I do not disagree with the sentiment, I would rather you did not return to Azkaban." Minerva knew this was harsh, especially as she understood his feeling but it was enough to make Sirius think about the consequences of his actions. Minerva lent over to put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Sirius, she needs you now. She needs to see your love for her, in order for her to believe that it's true. We need to help her understand, she deserves nothing but love." Minerva lent back, as Sirius looked like he was going to cry. "Besides," she said proudly, "The Dursley's have enough on their plate to be getting on with."

Sirius looked a Minerva suspiciously. "What did you do...?"

Minerva smiled. "The company the male Dursley works for, may have been informed of Mr Dursley's embezzlement, which the muggle police, conveniently found evidence of upon inspection."

For the first time that night, Sirius genuinely smiled. "Did I mention you are my favourite professor?"

"Yes, once or twice." Minerva chuckled.

Minerva and Sirius continued to talk throughout the night. Minerva shared with Sirius stories about what she and Athena had got up to since her return to the magical world. Minerva proudly spoke about Athena's natural ability to love and about her desire to care for all living creatures. She spoke about how Hagrid seemed to really bring her out of her shy bubble. And the amount Athena had grown to show her true self, she wasn't as afraid of saying the wrong thing as she once was. And finally, how she had made a close circle of friends, amazingly from different houses. Minerva suspected Athena had made it her mission to include everybody and to ensure nobody would ever feel as she once did.

"She is formidable," Sirius said as the morning birds began to sing, "after all she's been through and to still shine so brightly. She must be so strong, strong willed – like both her parents." Sirius said.

"But she is not either of them." Minerva assured quickly.

"I know." Sirius said clearly. "When I first saw her, I admit, I saw Lilly, mixed with the Potter genes, she has his hair, that he could never style to be flat, it's just in her colour. And his glasses...did you take her to get her eyes fixed?"

"I did," Minerva answered, "but Hagrid showed her pictures of her parents beforehand, she saw that James wore glasses, when she had the chance to throw her glasses away, she said she'd rather keep them, without the prescription."

Sirius chuckled, "James, never got rid of his, when I asked him why he wore them, he said it was because his Mum said, they made him, look like his Dad. Although, if anyone else asked, he said it was because he's so smart, knowledge would leak out of his eyes if he took them off. I once, asked Dad, - er Mr Potter, why he wore his glasses, and he explained the spell to fix sight, wasn't around when his Father was young, so he wanted to continue to look like him, when his eyes were fixed."

Minerva smiled warmly at the story. "You should share that with Athena. She would love it." She said.

"Yeah, I will." Sirius also smiled.

The silence sat between then once more.

"To be so young and to already have been through so much. Lilly and James, they had to grow into their strengths, they had to dig deep and it was a rude awakening for them, when the horrors of the world came to the doorstep of Hogwarts. It's like she's the opposite, like she's waiting for something bad to happen."

Minerva was surprised Sirius had picked up on that, after only knowing her for a day. From what she'd seen today, Athena certainly appeared like she didn't have a care in the world. Until she spoke about her friend Neville, it was then that she spoke of a wisdom far beyond her years. No child should, fear for their friend's wellbeing at home. It was the adult's job to pick up on these things. The only thing the Professors had noticed regarding Mr Longbottom, was that he was using his Father's wand. It wasn't that out of the ordinary that student's use a family member's wand. Normally, by fifth year, parents would replace the wand with a new one anyway. But something was different about Mr Longbottom, his practical spells and his written work, suggested he had perfect understanding of the spells but was unable to perform them. Normally, a child's written work would be on par with their spell casting.

Sadly, Minerva had investigated many cases of neglect over the years, but the cases with Pureblood children were often harder to investigate. Physical abuse, could be magically covered up, an accusation of emotional abuse was often covered up with money. This never stopped Minerva trying, no child should have to suffer. Unfortunately, there was no form of child services in the magical world, the system relied on the staff of Hogwarts, informing the Auror department, but even that couldn't be part of the process without proof.

Minerva looked at Sirius a moment and then returned her gaze to Athena. She hoped beyond anything, that Athena's troubles were over, but while Dumbledore believed Athena to be part of some prophecy, she knew she would never rest easy that Athena was safe. And while Dumbledore used the Philosopher's Stone as bate, for some Mysterious shadow figure, then no body was safe in that school. She would do all in her power to protect all the children in Hogwarts. Taking Athena out of Hogwarts would be a heart-breaking option for everybody. Removing Dumbledore from Hogwarts, would be a challenge, but not impossible.

"Sirius," Minerva said after some time, "we will keep her safe." Minerva assured.

"We will." Sirius promised

Minerva got up off the ground as dawn broke through the window. She removed the silence spell and moved to kiss Athena on her forehead. As she left, she bent down to do the same to Sirius. Minerva, not only swore to protect and care for Athena but for Sirius as well. Athena wasn't the only one who needed assurance and comfort. Minerva knew her family had grown, today.


	18. Chapter 18 - One Vision

Chapter 17 – One Vision

Unfortunately, it was apparently clear to everybody that Minerva had not slept that night. Severus had taken one look at her that morning and then silently passed her a strong Pick-Me-Up Potion. _It pays well, to be friends with a potion master,_ Minerva thought.

It was a rather chilled Sunday morning, that was until the Owls arrived. Minerva noticed there were definitely more owls than normal, considering few students were normally up at this time. Unsurprisingly, Minerva could see that Athena's close friends were already up and sitting at the Hufflepuff table. It appeared both Mr Longbottom and Miss Bones had received mail from home, while Miss Granger looked like she was trying to read The Daily Prophet newspaper over a Prefect's shoulder. The same newspaper had appeared in front of Minerva and the news title was as predicted:

**SIRIUS BLACK**

**CLEARED OF ALL**

**CHARGES**

**Dear readers, you have read that correctly, for those who do not know, Sirius Black has been known as a mass murderer and the betrayer of the beloved couple James and Lilly Potter, for a decade. (For the full story of You-Know-Who's downfall, see page 12.)**

**But prepare readers, for a shocking twist in this well-known tale.**

**His innocence has been proven, as Sirius Black finally stood trial, for the first time in ten years.**

**Sources say, the trial left little doubt that Sirius Black was innocent however such a late trial surely raises more questions than answers?**

**Who was responsible for the betrayal of the Potters?**

**Why did Lord Black, last heir of the Black fortune, never receive a trial?**

**Why did Lord Black suddenly receive a trial?**

**For the full story, turn to page 2**

Then next to this text, showed a picture of Sirius, when he first went to Azkaban, he looked like a caged animal that had succumb to madness. Minerva knew this must have been taken only hours after Pettigrew caused that explosion.

In the bottom of the corner, Minerva spotted another picture, this time of a younger Sirius, with his arms around the young Amelia Bones. The title showed:

**Long Lost Lovers**

**Head of the Law Enforcement**

**Ex-lover Heroine?**

**Or are there other motives?**

**A love story by Rita Skeeter**

"A story indeed." Minerva scoffed to herself. Upon further inspection, it seemed the Skeeter woman had written half the paper. With her writing it, hardly anything in the paper could be considered fact. Minerva didn't bother reading any more of the paper. She had plans to use the media, to share Sirius's real story. This would be the next stage in the plan, in a controlled way, Sirius would be able to express his interest in finding out why this misjustice happened to him and slowly the fingers would be pointed towards Dumbledore. It would be slow at first, enough for readers to raise their own questions.

But there was no way Sirius would give this paper a chance, if they wrote stories that could come between Sirius and Amelia now. Minerva had watched the few exchanges between them and there was a definite chance, the two could rekindle an old love the two once shared. Minerva had always told herself she stayed out of the student's personal affairs, yet she still found herself knowing every rumour that circled Hogwarts. And young Sirius Black had quite the reputation for breaking the hearts of Hogwarts girls but rumour would suggest, Amelia was the only girl to break his heart.

Minerva had yet to tell Sirius about the Prophecy, and she had not yet told the details to Ted. Real or fake, a Prophecy was a difficult thing, trying to prevent a Prophecy could very well cause a Prophecy to become true. Minerva was not sure if she should tell anybody. Of course, Minerva didn't know the Prophecy herself, she didn't want to know it, for that exact reason, nonetheless this was Albus Dumbledore's main drive, to mess with people's lives and Athena's life was in the centre of it and Sirius's life had been damaged because of it.

Minerva's thoughts were disrupted by Severus aggressively raising from his chair, in what appeared to be a grump, he strutted out of the hall. Such a drama queen. Minerva thought, she knew why he was upset but she also knew a part of him understood why it was right for Sirius to be free. A small part of him at least...

"I knew he wouldn't take the news well." Dumbledore said knowingly.

"I am surprised you didn't think to warn him." Minerva commented.

"Oh, I did." Dumbledore said. "When it became apparent nobody was planning to visit me yesterday evening, I took it upon myself to pay him a visit."

"I must say, he took it better than I expected. But then, one never truly knows what Severus is thinking."

Minerva could take a good guess, but she had chosen to stay quiet.

"How was your home visit yesterday, Minerva?" Albus asked politely.

"As well as to be expected Albus. I am pleased with the outcome." Minerva said calmly. It appeared that Dumbledore wished to speak in code as usual, even though there were few around.

Minerva looked towards, the Hufflepuff table again. It appeared Miss Granger had acquired a copy of The Daily Profit and she was reading it to those around her. With mention of the Potters and no doubt of Athena too, she was sure the paper would raise many questions for the group. Minerva hoped she wouldn't have to undo any incorrect 'facts' from this source and she was glad she planned to talk to the group before they saw Athena.

OOO

Hermione and her friends, arrived outside Professor McGonagall's Office. Hermione had so many questions, but most importantly, she wanted to know her best friend was alright. Hermione had read the paper this morning, it explained that Athena's Godfather, had been in prison for over ten years. It was previously thought that he betrayed and sold the Potter Family to You-Know-Who, Hermione had read about these events in '_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'_ but if Sirius Black, hadn't betrayed the potters, then that meant the books were wrong! How could the books be wrong? Did nobody check their sources before publishing a book? Why would somebody go to prison without a fair trial? That was barbaric.

Hermione was feeling overwhelmed by all the information and so she thought, goodness only knows how Athena must be feeling. Hermione wondered if she was with Mr Black now. She wondered, if Athena had returned to her family? Athena didn't talk about her home life very often but she mentioned an Auntie occasionally.

Susan, knocked on Professor McGonagall's door and instantly the door opened and they were greeted by Professor McGonagall who was standing in front of her desk, waiting for them.

"Thank you for coming, please take a seat." she said, as three chairs appeared in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. The three sat down as did Professor McGonagall.

Hermione felt like she was going to burst. "Is Athena alright? Is she with Mr Black? Why didn't Mr Black receive a trial? When will Athena be back? Everybody is asking us where she is? But we don't know if she is ok. It must be all so confusing for her at the moment." Hermione managed to slow down her words, she knew she had a habit of doing this, but it was worse when she was nervous.

Professor McGonagall slowly blinked twice. "Have a biscuit, Miss Granger." Hermione took a biscuit, but she didn't eat it. She wasn't a fan of sweet things, her parents rarely gave her sugar treats, Hermione was more partial to a packet of crisps.

"Mr Longbottom and Miss Bones, please help yourself." She said as she poured the children tea from a teapot.

"I think, I must start from the beginning." Hermione wasn't used to seeing her favourite professor lost for words. It made her uneasy and she didn't know how to fix it. "Firstly, I cannot impress upon you enough, the severity of this. And how important it is, that what we discuss does not leave this room, even to discuss amongst yourselves. Unless Athena is present. Even then, the highest of security is required."

_Did Professor McGonagall just refer to Athena by her first name?_ Hermione had spent a long time in this new world, and most of it she admitted she didn't know or understand. But she understood the magical culture, was normally very formal. _What is going on?_

"Athena has granted me permission to offer you, full disclosure. Please understand, she has wanted to tell you, her friends, everything from the first day you met, however it was I who impressed upon her that that was too risky at the time." Said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione thought back to the day she met Athena; this was when the only thing Hermione knew about the magical world was the information that could be found in Hogwarts: A History. Once she was able to pick up books from the magical world, Hermione was shocked to find Athena's name in nearly every history book, and even in some fictional books. The fictional books were, of course ridiculous, but _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,_ depicted the fall of You-know-who, it explained how Athena got her scar; how she survived the killing curse and how her parents died that night, trying to protect her. There was one thing about this information that didn't make sense, if the only person to survive that night was Athena, as a baby, then _how would anyone know what spell You-know-who cast?_ Hermione knew she still had a lot to learn, perhaps somebody was able to detect the magic used? Why else, would it be decided that Athena survived a spell that no known person was known to survive?

From this information, Hermione learnt that her friend, had tragically lost her parents. Hermione couldn't imagine losing her parents, or worse never knowing them at all. It was hard enough being a part from them while she went to school, nobody knew that Hermione slept with the letters from her parents, under her pillow at night. Just so she could feel a sense that they were close, in some way. As sad as this information was, it still didn't explain why Athena came to Diagon Alley with her family? At first, Hermione thought perhaps she lived at an orphanage, and that came with complications. But then, occasionally, she would fondly mention an Aunt, Hermione couldn't imagine why an Aunt wouldn't want to come to help Athena, pick up her school supplies, even if they weren't magical.

There was a mystery around her best friend, and Hermione realised, she might get some answers now.

"Let me start from the beginning and then I will answer any questions to the best of my knowledge. I am sure you are aware, Athena tragically lost her parent at a young age, as a result, she was placed with her Aunt and Uncle, in the muggle world. At the time, this was thought to be for her own protection and for the best." Hermione, thought that made sense, it seemed more practical than Athena to grow up as a celebrity. "However, I discovered that this arrangement wasn't working out and I took Athena home with me, this Summer. I was close with Athena's parents and we believe they would also prefer this arrangement. Inconveniently, this brought Athena's guardianship up for question. Countless families would have been willing to take in The Girl Who Lived."

"We would have taken her in!" Susan interrupted.

"So would have Gran," Neville said, "but not as the Girl Who Lived, just as Athena."

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at Athena's friends. "Athena is very lucky to have such loyal friends. But do not forget, this summer, you did not know Athena. Had things been different I believe you would have been friends with Athena a lot sooner." Neville looked like he understood the comment but he looked sad about it and Susan looked a little perplexed.

"As I was saying," Professor McGonagall continued, "The uncertainty of Athena's guardianship was something we didn't want to be made public. This is why Athena was asked not to discuss any of this for the time being. I assure you; she was not pleased keeping all of this from you. With the help of my legal advisor, I investigated, the process to adopt Athena legally myself."

She continued, "Upon investigation it was discovered that her Guardianship, was with one, whom everyone thought to be guilty of a horrible crime."

"Sirius Black." Susan commented.

"We discovered, Lord Black, was indeed behind bars, but he had never received a trial." Professor McGonagall confirmed.

"That is utterly barbaric. How is that possible?" Hermione demanded.

"It shouldn't be." Susan said quietly.

"Correct and correct, Miss Bones, it shouldn't be possible. A great amount of care has been taken to insure the misjustice has been corrected. And as you have read, it has."

"Athena knew all this was going on?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but as I said, she was sworn to secrecy, to ensure the media didn't get hold of such an event, before he received his trial." Professor McGonagall sternly.

"Oh, I just meant..." Neville said awkwardly, "That is a lot for Athena to process on her own. It's a lot for me to process, I've been raised to believe Sirius Black is evil."

"If there is any wisdom, I can impart on you children, let it be this, 'just because everybody believes something to be true, does not mean it is'." The three exchanged looks as this was something, they were already beginning to question themselves. So many of Hermione's books, explained that wandless magic was only possible from "Great Wizards" yet they had already proved magic flowed through us all the time. It was making Hermione question all her books, and this made Hermione very uncomfortable. Before Hogwarts all she had to trust, was books and her parents. Now she couldn't see her parents, books could be questioned and she trusted her friends more than anything.

Hermione's world had changed when Professor McGonagall showed up at her house. But it sounded like Athena's life had become something out of a story book? _Why did she have to leave her old family?_ Hermione wondered.

"Is Athena ok?" Hermione asked again. "What happens now? Is Mr Black legally her Father now?" Hermione had more questions, but her priority was making sure Athena was ok.

"Lord Black, is her legal Guardian, technically he always has been." Minerva said, with a hint of sadness.

"Lord Black? You keep calling him that, doesn't that just mean he owns land?"

It was Susan who answered, "He is Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, he would have been granted this title, when his Father died. The House of Black, was believed to be no longer noble or Ancient as Lord Black should have been stripped of all titles when he was found guilty, but obviously, he never was. House of Bones, has not got a male Head of the Family, so we lost our Ancient label, when my Father was killed. Neville is expected to become Lord Longbottom, when he becomes of age, unless his Father..." Susan suddenly became very awkward, as she looked towards Neville, who looked uncomfortable. Hermione wanted to ask about Neville's Father, Hermione wasn't always the best at picking up social ques, often her need for knowledge overpowered her desire to be delicate. But seeing the colour in Neville's face drain, Hermione stirred the conversation away from him.

"Hang on, why can such a title not be passed on through a female line? What about the Potters?

"Don't. Even." Susan stated grumpily.

Professor McGonagall continued. "My dear child, if we were to discuss the legal rights of Woman verses the legal rights of Men in the magical world, I do not believe we would make it to dinner."

"But that's outrageous, not to mention extremely sexist and outdated." Hermione was applauded, what sort of world had she signed up for.

"This is exactly why I want to study law in the magical world, inheritance is so messed up in this world." Susan said harshly.

"That is a very noble cause Miss Bones, and I offer my services to you in any way I can but I feel we are getting of topic." Professor McGonagall stated firmly. "Is there anything else you would like to ask? I am sure Athena would be willing to talk to you when she returns." Hermione was grateful Professor McGonagall had been willing to share this information with them.

"So, did Athena stay with you over summer?" Neville asked. Hermione wanted to ask something like this as well, nobody could fail to noticed the informal way Professor McGonagall spoke about Athena.

Professor McGonagall paused to collect herself a biscuit. "As I mentioned, Athena's parents and I were close before their passing. Over the Summer, Athena came to live with me and we developed a close bond." She took another small bite of her biscuit and then continued. "The circumstances are rather personal but I have come to love Athena as if she were my own. Lord Black is now happily part of our family and it is now up to him to decide what is best for Athena."

At the mention of family, memories stirred in Hermione's mind, as she recalled the times Athena fondly mentioned her Auntie, it would be strange for this fondness to be in reference to an Aunt she no longer sees.

"She feels the same about you." She said, and this comment seemed to startle Professor McGonagall. "She didn't mention you directly, but Athena would light up as she would mention something her Auntie would have said. Something tells me this is not in reference to an Aunt she used to live with."

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly, Hermione had never seen her smile like this, it seemed rare that Professor McGonagall smiled at all but this smile was different. "A wise connection to make Miss Granger, under different circumstances I would grant points."

As quick as this warmer side of Professor McGonagall appeared, it then disappeared again. "At the moment, our relationship is not public and we would rather it stay that way for professionalism sake. Now Athena's guardianship is safely with Lord Black, that cannot be challenged. Therefore, this information is safe for Athena to share with her friends, but we would still rather the media was not privy to this information. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor." The three said confidently together.

"You have my assurance that Athena is happy and safe, and you have my promise that she will return just after this evening's supper. I suspect, you know where she would go, should I suggest that she would find you in the library?"

"Yes, Professor." The three assured her.

Now more than ever, Hermione really wanted to talk to her friend. She wanted to assure Athena that she understands the secretary and that she would be there for her in any way she could. She wanted to hear what Mr Black – or rather Lord Black, was like. Being in prison for that long, cannot be good for one's mental state. But she would trust Athena's judgment. She would continue to do her best, to be the friend Athena deserves.

OOO

Athena had had the most wonderful day. Her and Sirius had just finished dinner, and they knew that meant Auntie Minerva would be on her way soon, to pick her up and take her back to Hogwarts.

This weekend, Athena had learnt so much about her parents, and what they were like as student's at Hogwarts. Athena concluded that in a lot of ways she was like her Mum, they both liked to study, her Dad on the other hand, sounded like he had a certain disregard for the rules. Athena couldn't imagine having that approach to life, Athena would be so scared to disappoint Auntie Minerva in anyway. But then, Sirius made it sound like Auntie Minerva found their antics quite amusing, she harshly punished them when need be, but very rarely did she seem disappointed in them.

Athena learnt about their other friend, Remus Lupin and Sirius explained how her Dad and Sirius, had took it upon themselves to learn how to be animagi so that they could join Remus on the full moon. Now that sounded like the sort of project her and her friends would get up to. Thankfully, they didn't have the same reason to learn the skill, so young. Although, Athena knew as soon as Hermione found out it was possible to learn the skill at a young age, nothing would stop her from trying. That would be until somebody pointed out to her how horribly Illegal it would be to learn such as skill, so young. At least wandless magic wasn't illegal, Athena thought.

"There's something I need to ask you about. And to be honest, I've been putting it off – Not because I would be unhappy with the answer!" Sirius quickly added. "It's just all a bit of an awkward subject. I just want to assure you, I am going to be here for you, no matter what. I will love you, as a niece or a daughter or whatever you want – no matter what!" Athena could tell what Sirius was trying to say. Auntie Minerva had discussed with her the status of her Guardianship and what Sirius being free would mean.

But there was no question. Athena always knew was who she wanted as her Guardian but she wanted Sirius in her life as well. She hoped her choice wouldn't upset Sirius. She wasn't sure how to categorise him, he was like a Best Friend, but not like Hagrid or Hermione or Susan and Neville. She didn't really want to label anything. All she did know, was Auntie Minerva was everything.

Sirius took a deep breath as he fumbled his words. "Legally, I am your Guardian, I am not legally your Father – I could never replace your Dad. It's err..." Sirius was really struggling for the right words, and Athena hadn't seen him act like this all weekend. Athena couldn't help him because she was rather lost for words herself.

"It's ok Sirius, I think I get what you are trying to say." Athena offered.

"You do?" He asked hopefully.

Athena tried to find the right words, so that maybe this conversation could end sooner but how did she say it without hurting his feelings?

"I wish to stay with Auntie Minerva, but that's not because of anything you did! You have to understand, she saved me. Had it been you- oh..." Athena stopped as she was about to ramble about things it wasn't worth dwelling on.

Sirius nodded and smiled sadly. "It's ok I get it. Had it been I who saved you or if I had never gone to Azkaban, things would have been very different." he said knowingly.

"Why do you sound so guilty saying that?" Athena seemed to be able to pick up on Sirius's feeling, like he would always resent himself for what could have been. "It was never your fault what happened to you. Blame the government or something, but not yourself!"

"You are wise beyond your years, Athena. But there is so much you do not know." Sirius said painfully.

"Then tell me! Don't treat me like some kid who doesn't understand grown up problems." Athena demanded. Athena believed she had seen people be evil, being trapped in a house, where nobody would acknowledge you, could surely be compared to a prison. Growing up without a Mum or Dad, would make any child look at life differently to others.

"I would never do that to you Athena. I just don't want you to look at me differently. This weekend, we've been so happy."

"But..." Athena tried to work out what she wanted to say. "Look at the Dursleys, they weren't all bad, they still gave me a room and food. They could have left me on the street."

Sirius looked rather taken back by the different direction of the conversation. "But a child deserves so much more than that. You deserved so much more!"

"I know that now!" Athena explained, "Auntie Minerva has shown me what it's meant to be like, to be part of a family. I may never feel happy about how things were before, but I can still feel grateful for what we have now."

Thankfully, Athena saw some realisation in Sirius's eyes, she was trying to tell him, not to dwell on the past. "You really are, the most extraordinary eleven-year-old." There was no humour in Sirius's voice now.

A silence appeared between the pair; it wasn't uncomfortable but neither were sure how to remove it.

It was Sirius who found some words, "We have all the time in the world to get to know each other. This weekend, getting to know you, has been a dream come true. If it were up to me, and if I were a selfish git, I would sign the papers to adopt you today. But I am not a selfish git, and it is not up to me. As a non-selfish git, I will happily and proudly and honourably hand any guardianship I can, over to your Auntie Minerva. I can do this confidently, as I know she would protect you as fiercely as I would."

For the first time that weekend, Athena dashed to hug Sirius. She would happily have Sirius as a guardian if it was not for Auntie Minerva already filling that role in heart. But now, she didn't feel like she would be losing Sirius as a result, for the first time, she felt more whole than she ever had.

"But I am still here, I'll fill whatever role you need, for as long as you'll allow me." He said as he leaned back to address her.

"Just be you Sirius, I have another member of my family back. That is all I need." Athena said warmly.

The pair shared another hug.

"There is one other thing for you to decide. I am not sure how it all works, and honestly, Ted hasn't explained much to me, but I think I can either, transfer the guardianship to Minerva or I can grant her permission to adopt you?"

"Adopt me?" Athena asked slowly. "I could be, Athena McGonagall?"

OOO

Later than expected, Minerva dashed through her fireplace and arrived in her home. Upon arrival, she could hear Athena's laughter coming from the kitchen.

"You mean Dad walked around school with antlers all day and nobody questioned it?" Athena questioned and she laughed.

"Oh, I certainly questioned it." Minerva said as she walked into the Kitchen and this made the unexpecting pair jump.

"How do you manage that?" Sirius said as he clutched his chest dramatically with fright.

"I think you'll find Cats have fair better stealth than Dogs, Sirius." Minerva turned to Athena, who was moving to hug her, while still giggling. A pleasant sight indeed. "Your Father, convinced me that young Mr Black here, had used transfiguration as part of a friendly duel. Transfiguration should never, ever be used as a weapon. Sirius received a month's detention, what your father didn't expect, was for him to have received it for a week as well, for duelling in the first place." Auntie Minerva said sternly. "Of course, had I known what you boys were really up to, I would have had you in detention, every day until you were of age."

Sirius barked with laughter, "That, is a lie."

Auntie Minerva raised her eyebrows. "What you boys did was extremely unsafe, it practically goes against the laws of magic."

"That may well be true." Sirius chimed, "Had it not been for the book – YOU!" he pointed, "Conveniently, left on your desk called, _How To Become An Animagus_! Hell, had you not left that for James to pick up, I might not be here today! Another life dept I owe you!"

"Don't start joking about Life Depts Sirius, besides that's preposterous, I have no idea what you are talking about." Minerva said, as she knew very well, what he was talking about.

"Ok, so you didn't leave the very book we needed, on your desk, during James's detention and you didn't happen to nip off to get a biscuit, thereby, leave James alone with the book?"

Minerva shrugged, knowing she had been called out. "I like biscuits." Athena seemed to be looking at her in a completely new light, but she wasn't sure if it was just shock or something else.

But Sirius went on, "And you didn't happen to notice that said book, happened to be missing after James left?" Sirius asked knowingly.

"Well, in all honesty, I had hoped the book would have put you off, the amount of work it takes to become an Animagus –Merlin - to find your animal, alone takes -"

"Years." Sirius finished, "It took over a year for me to find mine, but I had found it by that time. It was James who struggled. When Remus found out what we were trying to do, for him, he was livid and scared for us, that we would get hurt but a few months later he was on bored too. It was him who found the potion, that would allow, us to have a vision of our animal within. The antlers, were a weird side effect of that potion, luckily, I was the only one who didn't have to take it." Sirius said rather smugly.

But Minerva was too shocked to be impressed. "You- You...You - But you were only in your third year! That's not possible you got that far!" Minerva lost all her nerve; normally Minerva was a well-spoken respectable woman. Sirius had mentioned they had managed the transformation at school, which was a most impressive feat. But to have already discovered their inner animals, before fourth year, went against all magical logic.

"If it hadn't been for that book, we would have never known how to progress. At least not that year, we were in the process of forming a plan to get that book from the adult section of Flourish and Blotts but age lines are a pain." Sirius said, still with a stratified look on his face.

"Surely, that book still put you off until after your O. W. Ls, even than, the chances of your success would have been slim." Minerva said, still shocked that the foursome had managed the feat, to add to the task they managed without any professor knowing.

"Do you remember..." Sirius said as he pretended to look thoughtful. "That year, that Electrical storm, at the beginning of Summer?"

Minerva did indeed remember that storm, it was frightful. "No... Surely not. YOU WERE Fourteen!" Minerva knew herself, the circumstances required for the transformation were very specific, very complex and the chances of everything aligning in time for an electrical storm where extremely minimal, for three fourteen-year-olds to achieve this, without drawing attention... it was just not possible. For a Fourteen-year-old, to have enough patience to hold a Mandrake leaf in their month for an entire month? Minerva was flabbergasted.

"Well, two of us did, some other member, took about five attempts." Sirius said harshly.

Minerva knew he was talking about Pettigrew and as much as she did not wish the praise the Rat, even that is extremely impressive.

"Can I take the potion to find out my inner animal?!" Athena asked, this was the same young girl who would have never asked for anything a few months back.

"Absolutely not." Minerva said painfully. Her fear for Athena's safety over took her fear to hurt Athena's feelings.

However, Sirius had other ideas. "One day." He said happily.

"Sirius!" Minerva found herself whining.

Sirius raised his hands in defence, "I am not suggesting she try next week, but with both our help, it's very likely she will be able to at least try. Besides, there's no harm in the potion to see your inner animal, we made it ourselves, well, Remus made it himself."

Minerva crossed her arms sternly. "I believe, James Potter's antlers would beg to differ."

"Please Auntie Minerva? I am sure with you making the potion, there would be no risk." Minerva looked at Athena with a raised eye brow. Two days, she has spent with Sirius Black, and she was already prepared to use flattery to get what she wants. Honestly.

"Nice try, "Minerva commented, "but those puppy-dog-eyes, need work."

Sirius leaned back into his chair, "Sorry Kid, we can't all have a dog for an inner animal." He laughed.

OOO

With Athena safely back at Hogwarts with her friends, Minerva and Sirius were able to go to the Tonks residence as promised. As soon as they both stepped through the fire place, they were engulfed with a welcoming hug. Minerva wasn't accustomed to being hugged before she met Athena. She wondered what made Mrs Tonks, think she was the hugging type.

"Oh, I am so please you could make it." Mrs Tonks, stood back a bit, and turned her attention to Sirius. "Oh Sirius, look at you... I am so sorry, the papers, they made it sound like you were found guilty, not just that you were a suspect. I am so sorry – I-"

"Andy, stop right now, I don't blame you, I get it, nobody knew who to trust back then." Sirius tried to reassure her.

Minerva observed that Mrs Tonks was a small woman and looked healthy for her age. She had very striking features, yet for a member of the black family, she had a very round face, the type that would belong to a caring mother hen figure. But her stance suggested a very fiery woman, as if her bite was just as violent as her bark. "Blame?" Mrs Tonks said menacingly. "Oh, make no mistake, when I get my hands on who is to blame, nobody will find a body!"

Ted appeared in the living room, "Now Andy, shall we leave talk of murder until after the appetiser?" he said pleasantly as he placed his and on her shoulder. His touch seemed to relax Mrs Tonks, as she welcomed Sirius and Minerva into the dining room.

The group enjoyed a pleasant evening, stories full of happy memories, were shared. Minerva learned once both Sirius and Mrs Tonks – or Andy as she preferred – were burnt off the Black Family tapestry, the cousins bonded through their distaste for the Black Family, and everything it stood for. Apparently, had the Potter's not been so insistent that Sirius stay with them, Sirius would have had a home here.

They received a message from Amelia, who apologetically explained she had been held up at the office and for them to please start without her. Luckily, Mr and Mrs Tonks, had prepared 6 courses, so there was plenty of time for Amelia to arrive.

It seemed that Mrs Tonks was an opportunist and wanted to make the most of Amelia's absence. "So, Sirius, you know I am not one to pry... But my husband could not help but notice the closeness between you and the young, _Miss_ Bones?" If Minerva knew anything about Mrs Tonks, it was her desire to know others business.

Nobody failed to notice the glare Sirius shot Ted's way. "Mrs Tonks, I do hope you haven't been reading The Daily Prophet?" Minerva interjected.

"I have told you Minerva, none of this Mrs Tonks, rubbish, call me Andy." She insisted. "And I never read anything that piece of trash Skeeter writes. No, I have come to this conclusion, all by myself, based on what Ted has mentioned." Andy said triumphantly. Ted on the other hand, was sinking so far into his seat, the black lake wouldn't be deep enough for him to hide.

Minerva could see Sirius was irritated, but he also seemed rather accepting of Andy's questioning. It suggested that he was used to her asking about his love life.

"Now, don't give me that look Sirius, there is nothing wrong with this old memory. You two were inseparable. I was so happy that you and James had found partners and that you both seemed to be on the same track with your chosen partners. Until one day, you showed up here and drank my entire Whisky collection without saying a word. And I was devastated – for you – that it didn't work out. You never did tell me what happened?" Asked Andy, quite obviously prying.

Sirius did not look impressed with this direction of conversation, he simply responded "No, I did not."

Andy looked disappointed. "Forgive me Sirius. I suppose your love life is the last thing on your mind. I just want to help you; I want to make everything right for you. I have so much to make up for, I know it wasn't my fault what happened to you, but I wasn't there to fix it. I should have, let me help now?" She pleaded.

Sirius's defensive stance relaxed. He didn't say anything for a moment and Minerva did not know what to say, herself. "Andy... It was pointed out to me, by a very wise young lady, that the past is just that, it's the past, we can't fix it or make it better." Sirius wasn't looking at anybody, he focused on the glass of plain water in front of him. "Can we just focus on the now? Just for a little bit? Schemes for revenge, can at least wait until I have got a wand. And your schemes for my love life, can at least wait until I adjusted to the fact I can now, shower when I like, eat what I like. I am still not used to speaking out loud, Andy. Can I just be grateful for the things I do have, before we work out what I could have?"

Sirius's plea, had a powerful effect on the room. But it wasn't pity, that Minerva felt, she was proud. So, proud at how Sirius had decided to look at the situation. Sirius's character may have rubbed off on Athena, but it was also apparent that Athena's maturity had also had an effect on him. She was so proud of both of them, for trying to grow from their experiences, rather than be spiteful because of them.

"Don't get me wrong," Sirius added, "If I get my hands on the Rat, I will kill him." Well Minerva couldn't blame him for that desire.

Ted cleared his throat, "As your Legal adviser, I'll pretend I didn't hear that last bit." A slight chuckle filled the room, the conversation turned back to lighter things. Andy asked about Athena, and this gave Minerva a chance to talk more than she had all evening. Minerva noticed, Sirius also lit up, when talking about Athena.

After the fourth course, Amelia arrived just in time for the largest meal. "I am sorry, I am late." Said Amelia as she was shown to the table by Andy. "I have been in meetings with the Minister, he wanted to know what events led to Sirius's trial. And that vulture Malfoy was with him, I politely pointed out I had no reason to report, while a school governor was in the room. Of course, that made an uproar but I couldn't care less. Most of my day has been spent keeping journalists away from the ministry. They wanted all the court records and Merlin knows what else!"

Amelia slumped down into the seat which had been set out next to Sirius, Sirius reached out to massage her shoulder. "I'm sorry, all this has made more work for you." he said.

Amelia shot up straight, "Sorry!? No Sirius, none of this is your fault. I'd dual every person in the Ministry if it meant you were free." Amelia noticed everybody was looking at her. "I mean, to see justice done, I would do anything." She corrected. "How have your first two days of, rightful freedom been?"

The conversation flowed nicely, during the main meal and pudding. Minerva found out this wasn't the first time Amelia had been around the Tonks house. Minerva recalled, that Amelia and Sirius dated briefly in their fifth year, they went their separate ways and then recoupled at the start of seventh year. To everybody's surprise, they stayed together past graduation, but unfortunately, that year was a difficult year for everybody. Voldemort was at full power and he was recruiting at a frightening rate. There were two mass battles in Hogsmeade alone, that year. To Minerva's horror, her students were involved in both. The first battle, nobody was prepared for, if it wasn't for the defiant acts of some seventh years, many, many more students would have fallen, before the professors had arrived at the scene. There was another attack towards the end of the year, but this time, they were prepared. A group of students in Sirius's year, had arranged an escape plan, one that they executed flawlessly. Sirius and his friends were labelled heroes, and nearly everyone of that group, went on to become Aurors: Frank and Alice Longbottom, James Potter, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, all joined the Academy together. Peter Pettigrew, was not recruited by the Aurors and Lilly Potter and Remus Lupin, were accepted to become Masters in their chosen field. Seventh year, was the year the Marauder's became an army. And it wasn't long before Dumbledore recruited them all, for his own Army. If only Minerva had questioned Dumbledore more back then, but nobody did, those kids trusted they would be safe under his protective spell. Why did he choose to send the two couples, who happened to be pregnant around the same time, into hiding? At the time, she believed it was to grant them extra protection, but given the fact he believes Athena to be a child of prophecy, could he also believe the same of the other child born around the same time? Was young Mr Longbottom at risk too?

"Minerva?" She jumped at the mention of her name, she looked around to notice everybody was looking at her with some concern.

"Forgive me." She replied. "Thank you both, for the pleasant meal," she said to both Andy and Ted, "but I am afraid there is some business we need to discuss."

Everybody accepted this as a sign the meal was over. Minerva, Ted and Sirius excused themselves, which left Andy and Amelia alone together. Minerva did not fail to miss the warning glance, that Sirius shot towards Andy. Andy returned the glare with the most innocent expression, but Minerva wasn't fooled. She would be surprised to find Amelia still here once they emerged from their meeting.

Once inside Ted's office, he sealed the door behind them so that no noise could travel outside. He explained this was a part of their client contract.

"Please take a seat" Ted offered. As the all seated, Ted continued. "There is a lot for us to discuss, I took the liberty to create a list of the things we need to cover. Sirius, I appreciate you are going to need time to adjust to – well, everything. But this list includes essential things, like arranging you a new wand, collecting the Black Family ring, and to consolidate your accounts at Gringotts and I think you would be surprised at the amount of hush money - I mean compensation money the Ministry is willing to pay you." He commented, "And of course, we are here to review the Guardianship of Athena Potter. I need you to both be aware, if you have a disagreement regarding this, I would understand if one, or both of you seek other legal counsel."

"That won't be necessary Ted. And regarding this Ministry pay off, I want you and Andy to have it. In fact, I was thinking, can I also transfer my Head of House status, to you, or better yet, to Andy, as she was born a Black -that will really piss of the purebloods." Sirius asked. Minerva couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sirius, I am flattered and humbled. But things are by no means that simple. Let us go through the list, one thing at a time. Besides, he glanced at Minerva and then back to Sirius, "There is a lot we haven't had a chance to tell you, regarding Dumbledore. We Believe..." Ted struggled to find the words to explain their theory regarding Dumbledore and his actions. But even Ted was not aware of all of Minerva's suspicions.

Ted looked to Minerva for support and she knew the time had come. "Firstly, something has been playing on my mind, there is information you are both unaware of." She glanced back at Ted. "I suppose, it would make sense to start from the beginning, so that we are all on the same page, as it were. The Potters left a Will, of course, this Will listed the possible guardianships for Athena, these were uncertain times, so of course, Lily was smart enough to have more than one option," Minerva addressed Sirius. "As you have gathered, then you went to – that place, the Potter Will was not followed, in fact, it was seal by none-other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Come again?" Sirius said unamused.

"This meant there was essentially, no Will to follow. Dumbledore had used his power as Chief Warlock to become Athena's Guardian, by proxy, with this power, he placed Athena with the Dursleys, against my advice at the time." Minerva looked down, ashamed of her past self. "I should have fought him; I knew those muggles were no good."

"No Minerva, No regrets. You have already fixed so much, when you took her away from that place." Sirius said firmly.

Ted added, "What makes this worse, is that Dumbledore, witnessed the Will being written. He had read and signed the Will; therefore, he knew Minerva could have taken her in."

"But he justified it by saying Athena should grow up away from the Fame of being the Girl-Who-Lived. And he suggested there was magic involved, that would protect Athena due to the blood bond with her Aunt."

"Fat load of good that really did." Sirius remarked.

"Indeed."

Sirius lent over and rubbed his forehead, "So let me get this straight, my going to - that place, meant Dumbledore could take control of Athena? Why?"

It was Ted's turn to carry on the Story. "Sirius, Dumbledore could have prevented you going there, he knew you, he could at the very least ensured you had a fair trial, even if he genuinely believed you were the Secret Keeper. He should have and could have ensured you received a trial. I am sure, when challenged, we will get some codswallop, about an old man and his mistakes, and for that alone he would probably get away with a slap on the wrist. But the evidence mounts, Sirius, this is why we need your status as Head of a Noble and Accent House, you being in prison, could have ended the Black line and purebloods won't respond well to that."

"You know, I don't care about my blood status." Sirius defended.

"But others do Sirius." Minerva explained.

"But we cannot simply call him out, first we need to build your reputation and we need to slowly cast doubt on Dumbledore's actions," said Ted.

"But your imprisonment, and Athena's placement were not the only events to occur at that time. After...We lost James and Lily, it would have been well known that you were the Godfather of Athena and next would have been her Godmother, Alice Longbottom." She explained.

"As you know, the Longbottoms were attacked the same night you went to Azkaban." Ted said painfully. "Earlier that day, Dumbledore had already placed Athena with the Dursleys. Legally, she should have taken Athena to the Longbottoms. Alice could have challenged the sealing of the Will had she known about it. Of course, the Longbottoms were already in hiding, based on Dumbledore's advice, might I add. That day, she would have been unaware, that you did not have Athena. Before she could investigate, they were attacked. Conveniently, for Dumbledore, Mrs Longbottom was in no position to take Athena in. Since the Will was seal, she would have been the only one to know of her right to Athena, Minerva, did not know we had the right, as Dumbledore had sealed the Will and this therefore, stopped the Goblins being able to inform her."

This left sinister thoughts in their heads as they all considered Dumbledore's actions. Sirius was very quiet and seemed to be thinking very deeply. "There is more." Minerva said quietly.

"There's more!?" Sirius exclaimed.

"This may be unrelated," She advised, "but there are things going on at the school. Dumbledore is holding a very valuable object at the school. He is using it as bate for an unknown evil. What I mean to say is, should you find out that your Goddaughter is in a school, where the Headmaster is handling dangerous matters, well I am sure the media would be quite interested."

"Ah, the bloody media." Sirius grumped, "I saw the trash that woman wrote this morning. Athena and I laughed over it and I shoved it in the fire."

"Unfortunately, that paper reaches every house in Magical Britain," said Ted. wither you agree with the opinions or not, people are reading it."

"Then we shall make our own paper!" Minerva declared.

"Actually," Ted interjected, "with the amount of money Sirius is being granted; he could buy all the shares of the Prophet, without making a dent in his fortune."

"Merlin be damned, you two don't think small, do you?" Sirius observed.

Ted shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps, we could make an honest paper out of it, we could create a legal contract to ensure stories and speculation is based on evidence not fabricated rumours."

"This could work." Minerva pondered.

"Hey guys, once you two are done spending my money, which don't get me wrong, you are more than entitled to have it, can I just request one thing: Can we fire that Skeeter bitch?"

"Yes." Both Minerva and Ted answered together.

"Ok, Ok, another question, can you explain to this old dog how this helps us bring down Dumbledore? That wizard is throwing his political power around, like he owns Britain, and I want to know why! What is his motive?"

This was the moment Minerva was waiting for. Minerva did not believe the prophecy was real but she believed it was influencing events, it didn't matter if it was real or not.

"I fear I may know the answer to that... "Minerva revealed, "But I am apprehensive about revealing my conclusions, not because of trust, but fear giving it more merit than it's worth, could make things worse.

"Minerva, I think we need all the information; we will remain objective." Ted encouraged.

"I believe there to be a Prophecy, regarding Athena, and upon further reflection possibly the Longbottoms, as well. Dumbledore confirmed its existence, and more crucially he revealed his utter faith in its validity. I did not wish to know the words, as the utter load of rubbish could sway my judgment. However, my gut suggests this prophecy might be the only way we truly understand his motives."

"Minerva, you are right to be cautious, there is a reason Prophecies go straight to the department of Mysteries, they are fickle things. I do not know if knowing it is the right thing, but I agree, not knowing its contents, could be catastrophic." Ted argued

Without missing a beat Sirius spoke solemnly. "I knew it. SHIT" Sirius threw himself out of his seat, and paced the office. "It all makes sense, it all fits, how did I not see it before?"

Sirius continued to pace. "Sirius, please, what is it, help us make sense of this?"

Sirius stood still, he didn't look at them, as he spoke.

**"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
****born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
****and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
****and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
****he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'"**

Silence circled the room; Minerva's eyes became wide. "When James told me, he was freaking out, Lilly was only just pregnant and suddenly they were being told this child in her belly, could be the one to end Voldemort? But not only, Athena, two other couples, fit the prophecy also."

"Wait, two others? Only young Mr Longbottom and Athena, were born in July that year? And the Prophecy said 'he', 'he shall be marked'?"

Sirius's eyes looked broken; it was as though you could see the heart rate in his chest, raise. "Another couple, thrice defied Voldemort that year."

Without warning, Sirius emotions boiled over and he collapsed to the floor. Minerva rushed to his side. "Nobody knew, Alice, Lilly and Amelia, all took the same anti-fertility potion. Apparently, the girls brewed the potion while enjoying a few too many drinks, but Lily was practically a potion master, she blamed herself for messing it up somehow, but Alice pointed out it was meant to be, Amelia however..."

Sirius was openly sobbing, Minerva didn't blame him, his emotions were understandably unstable, and if this memory drifted to where Minerva suspected it was going, well than, a few more things were going to make sense, yet more questions would be asked.

"Nobody knew Amelia was pregnant, not even me, she only told me, after she had, she had..."

"It's ok Sirius," Minerva tried to comfort him.

"It's really not, Minerva." Sirius almost laughed as he rocked in Minerva's arms.

"She had decided herself, that she was not ready to be a mother, she had dreams of a career first. It's her body, I respected it was her body, but she could have spoken to me first. We could have talked about it."

"Sirius..." Minerva wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure how to help Sirius process this. She could not see herself making the same decision Amelia did, regarding the baby. But she had to respect it was her body. Besides, at the time, Sirius and Amelia were not married, unfortunately the wizarding world did not respond kindly upon such a situation, which is why such a potion existed. Regardless of Minerva's opinion or the magical community, Amelia has breached the law, as she had, effectively ended the potential life of the blood Heir of House Black. It was a complicated matter for a young couple to be entangled. She had no idea what conclusion Sirius would have come too regarding the pregnancy, the problem was, he may never know, what the conclusion he may have made as he was never part of the decision. Perhaps, Amelia wanted to save him the pain of that decision?

"Have you spoken to Amelia about this since?" she asked.

Sirius attempted light humour "Been a bit preoccupied, the last ten years or so Minnie."

Minerva smiled, "Don't think your emotional state will get you a free pass using that name Sirius Black."

Sirius had regained some composure. "Honestly, when I first saw her, when I realised, it was her... None of that mattered."

"It matters Sirius, that is a huge event to happen in a young man's life. You need to grieve for it and you need to talk to Amelia, so that you may move forward." She advised.

Sirius climbed off of the floor. "I am done with grieving. Besides, it's in the past right?"

Minerva remained on the floor where Sirius was just curled up, as quick as his emotional disturbance came, it had then disappeared again. Minerva swore to keep a close eye on him, when these moments happened, she would be ready.

"In all that little girl's wisdom Sirius, I don't think she meant that."

"Sorry, to err, I wouldn't want to interrupt... but - I'm really sorry Sirius, for everything Sirius but aside from Amelia's part, in your past story er..." Ted continued to fumble his words, it was clear he didn't know how to respond to such an emotional outburst.

"What are the chances, that three women became pregnant, in the same cycle? Even with a dodgy protection potion, that seems unlikely. And, the chances of getting that potion wrong, regretfully, or maybe thankfully, students as young as fourth or fifth year, can make that potion. Someone about to become a potion master, should be able to make it while intoxicated. I'm sorry but that doesn't make sense..." Ted pondered out loud.

Minerva's mouth fell open, "You do not surely think Dumbledore had a hand in that too...?"

Ted's mouth fell open, "Well...I wasn't thinking that! Now, I bloody well am!"

"No - surely not! For a damn prophecy? A Prophecy that may well be a load of griffin shit!" Cried Sirius.

"Language..." Minerva said absentmindedly. She was trying to get her head around this. "Hang on, stop, we are getting ahead of ourselves. Let us just think for a moment."

Sirius had resumed his pacing, "Can't think, I am going to destroy him! Think! Three witches who happen to fit the prophecy, full pregnant at the same time? How did I never think of this?!"

"Sirius, she's right, we are getting ahead of ourselves." Ted argued. "I am really sorry, but you need to have that chat will Amelia. Maybe, she remembers something about that night. The night the potion was made."

Sirius slumped back down in to his chair. The energy in the room was electric, each sat thinking about the coincidences that lay before them.

Minerva spoke first, "Two witches, both young, healthy, both recently married, it makes sense that both couples might try for a baby. I never really questioned it. I always assumed it was planned that way. But accidents like this, do not happen, not with that potion. And when it does, it's hushed up very quickly..." She looked at Sirius. "Three witches... that is not a coincidence."

"Alright. Let us, take this one step at a time. Sirius, if it would be easier, perhaps, I could talk with-"

"No!" Sirius jumped, "I am sorry Minerva, but you are right, her and I need to talk about this."

"Very well Sirius, but we are always here. Should you want support." Sirius nodded with gratitude at Ted's words. "I think we've covered enough for this meeting, perhaps we could arrange another-"

"Wait, we still need to discuss Athena's Guardianship!" Minerva was grateful Sirius didn't want to leave without settling this. "Minerva, I spoke to Athena. Let me thank you again, for the love and care you have shown her. It was never a question to her that you are her Guardian, in every sense of the word. She loves you very much.

"And I her." Minerva added without a pause.

"The question was, not wither she remain under your care, but wither you do it as her Guardian or if you were to legally adopt her."

Minerva's heart sored, there was nothing she wanted more, than to legally call Athena her daughter.

"I think I know what you would rather," Sirius smiled, "and Athena's eyes said the same. But Athena was conflicted, she didn't want to lose her family name. But the clever little Witch had an alternative solution." Sirius turned to ask. "Would it be possible, for Athena to take Minerva's name, while she maintains her Potter connection? Her suggestion, and my request is for her to change her name to Athena McGonagall-Potter."

Minerva, felt so much joy, she honestly thought she might burst.


	19. Chapter 19 Knowledge leads to Questions

**Chapter 19 - Knowledge leads to questions.**

Once Athena was safely dropped off at Hogwarts, she began a route, she knew too well. It was amazing how quickly students picked up the passageways of Hogwarts, Athena felt, it was as if she could make her way to the Library, with her eyes closed. As she walked the halls of Hogwarts, she subconsciously dodged the other students who had just finished their dinner and she took the time to ponder her weekend.

She felt this weekend had marked a transformative moment, and she didn't want to forget this feeling. Before this summer, Athena didn't really know what family meant, all she knew was that she lived with a couple, and their son. She had heard children talk about wanting to go home and about how they missed their parents, but she could never relate. In a matter of months, she had come to learn what home meant, and it didn't mean Auntie Minerva's cottage, although that had a warm fluffily feeling, but no, home meant wherever Auntie Minerva was, it was the safety she felt when she was with Sirius and it was the ease she felt with her friends. Everywhere else, was that longing you felt when your family wasn't around. Home is where they are. She knew she could see Auntie Minerva whenever she liked, but she might not see Sirius again until Christmas.

Christmas, that was another unrelatable feeling. Christmas meant watching Dudley break as many items as he could, before he stuffed his face with chocolate, turkey and more chocolate. One year, Athena managed to save, a stretchy action figure that Dudley couldn't break, she looked after it in her room until Dudley found it and accused her of stealing. Athena didn't eat for a day and a half after that. It was after this that Athena made her hiding place under the floorboard, well it wasn't exactly her hiding place, it was where the spiders would look after her things for her.

Athena thought back to when her only friends were the spiders under her floor, and her toys, where simply sticks, ironic now that she now carried a magical stick with her at all times. She wondered what would sound sillier to a muggle therapist, the fact she is a witch, with magical powers, or the fact she used to talk to spiders and sticks. Athena knew which reality she preferred.

Speaking of reality, Athena was pulled from her thoughts by a sudden thud. Her face was met with a stack of books, that caused her to fall back to the ground.

"Ow!" Athena said, as she landed on her bum, with a thud.

"Athena!" came a voice behind the pouring rain of books. "I am so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Kevin?" Athena realised. She took his offer of his hand and he pulled her back up on her feet. "I'm sorry, are you ok? I really wasn't looking where I was going." She said as she lent down to pick up his books.

"Are you kidding? It's my fault, I shouldn't have stacked my books so high." he assured and helped rescue the books. "Are you ok?"

Athena felt a bit embarrassed that she had landed on the floor but otherwise she was fine. "I'm ok, really." Athena looked around as she expected to see the other Hufflepuff boys. "Where are the rest of the guys?" She asked. Kevin could normally be found with the rest of the Hufflepuff boys.

Kevin chuckled, "I could ask you the same. We never see you without your group of friends and nobody has seen you all weekend. The Hufflepuffs were worried."

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I had a family thing..." Athena said somewhat awkwardly.

"Family?" Kevin muttered quietly to himself. "Oh right, Sirius Black, there was a rumour he had kidnaped you and taken you out of Hogwarts for good. I'm glad you are back."

"You are?" Asked Athena, who was still unused to people caring where she was or what she was doing.

"Well, of course!" he said a bit panicked. "Everyone saw you in flying lessons, you and Susan, are the hope of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team!"

"I am? I mean, we are?" Athena asked genuinely confused. She had concluded she loved flying, but she didn't really know anything about Quidditch other than what Susan had said.

"Of course, well, we never give up hope, do we?" That was true, Athena thought, collectively Hufflepuff were an optimistic bunch; even if she was a tad more pessimistic than most.

"I'll have to learn how to dodge books first." Athena joked, as she handed the last book to Kevin.

Kevin chuckled at her joke and once he was assured that she was ok, he bid her good evening and went on his way. Athena never did find out why he was in the library on his own.

As Athena entered the Library, she saw a welcoming site, all three of her friends, had open books in front of them but it was clear their eyes had been stalking the front doors. Without making a sound, Hermione had dashed to hug her friend first, and then Susan engulfed them both in a three-way hug. Neville rushed to them but instead of hugging them, he awkwardly gave them an air hug. The girls laughed and dragged him into their hug. The girl's giggles caught the attention of Madam Prince the school Librarian.

"Shhhh! Save your public displays for elsewhere." The Librarian demanded harshly.

But the four first years, where unphased, nothing could upset their joy of being back together.

"Sorry, Madam Prince." Hermione said politely as they gathered their things and rushed out of the Library.

Without saying a word, Athena guided them to an empty classroom on the next floor up. Hermione looked like she was jumping on the spot, she was desperate to ask every question that was flying around her head.

As soon as Neville closed the door behind them, Hermione was ready. "Are you ok? We've missed you so much. Did you manage to get your homework done? What is Mr – I mean Lord Black like? Was he nice? Did he seem well? Is he -"

"Hermione!" Susan called. "You're doing it again." Susan said kindly. Had Susan said this when they first became friends, Hermione may have taken offence, but the two girls had become comfortable with each other over the past month, and they were not afraid to be honest with each other.

"Oh right," Hermione chuckled, "Sorry, Athena."

"It's ok Hermione, I missed you too. Let me see: Yes, I am ok. I've been offered a few days leeway with Homework, but to be honest, I was pretty much up to date, I just have Transfiguration left to finish and I will probably get that to Auntie Minerva tomorrow evening. Annnd Lord Black you say? Call him Sirius, he would insist, I'm sure. He is simply brilliant, this weekend I learnt so much about my birth family, about my Mum my Dad, even my Grandparents! I feel like I know them all for real. Like they were real people? You know?"

For once, Hermione looked like she was the only one in the group who didn't know. Susan and Neville were smiled, sadly.

"I think I was about 7 years old, when I asked about my parents, before that, they were kinda like celebrities, that my Aunt knew once." Susan said thoughtfully. "When I heard about their time at Hogwarts, it sounded like something out of a story book. It wasn't until, I heard about the times they got in trouble, like, my Dad got detention for a prank or something, that they then, actually sounded like real people." Susan said, understanding.

"I..." Neville began to say, the girls didn't push him for words, Neville had never talked about his parents before. It was only yesterday when Athena understood why. His situation must be the hardest. "My parents are talked about like celebrities, they are war heroes, it's all Gran ever says. But the way I see them now, I feel guilty for not thinking about them like that. Not that I think badly of them-" Neville assured. "It's just the people Gran talk about, don't feel real, my Parents are alive, they just aren't themselves at the moment but what I see when I visit them, that's what's real and they are mine, not the world's war heroes."

Athena felt a tingling sensation, like goose bumps around her heart, she wanted to cry at Neville's words but she knew it wouldn't be what her friend needed. Athena planned to visit her Godmother and her Husband, as soon as she was able. She wanted to meet them and she would also accept them, just as they are. Susan put a comforting arm around Neville and Athena wasn't sure what to say.

"Erm, Neville..." Hermione said gently, "I am really sorry, but – and you do not have to explain if you don't want to. But..."

"Oh. I am sorry Hermione. I'm just so used to people knowing, that's why I don't bring it up, I just assume everyone knows and I don't want anybody's pity." He tried to explain.

"I don't pity you Neville, I admire your strength. I bet they are really proud. Your Gran should be too." Athena said immediately.

"Oh, thank you." Neville said awkwardly, he still wasn't used to praise, even from his friends. "Do you know...about...?" He asked Athena directly.

"My godfather, told me, and did you know, your Mother is my Godmother?" Athena said proudly.

"Yes," Neville smiled "and your parents, are my God Parents." Athena beamed.

"Wow! I didn't know that! Then, we are practically god... cousins?" she laughed.

While Athena and Neville shared a moment. Hermione still looked completely lost and this was not, a feeling she was accustom too.

"Oh, Hermione, Sorry. My parents, they were attacked... erm when I was a baby. They survived, but their minds aren't the same... Thet were tortured, by You-know-who's right had Witch, Bellatrix Lestrange." Athena couldn't help thinking, if ever there was an evil witch name, that would be it.

"Oh Neville, I – I am so sorry. I'm sorry, I pried." Hermione began.

"No, please. Don't be sorry. I am grateful, I still have them at all." Neville said more confidently before.

Athena was proud of her friend; she could only hope she looked so strong when talking about her parents.

"So, Professor McGonagall is your new Aunt?" Susan said, Athena had never noticed how similar Susan's humour was to Sirius's. Any awkward situation she would find a joke to dodge it.

"Yeah," Athena awkwardly chuckled, "I am sorry I didn't tell you before, it's just..."

"It's ok, Professor McGonagall explained why it needed to be a secret, even from us. I am glad...Sirius, is free," Hermione assured.

"As he should be!" Susan said, "I still can't believe he never received a trial! Everyone just assumed he was evil!"

"Let us promise to never trust anything we are told again. Let's always do our own research, and if we hear a rumour, we won't accept it without proof. Promise?" Said Hermione as she put her hand out in the middle of them.

Athena had seeing such an action on TV and knew what to do, she put her hand on Hermione's and agreed, "Promise." Susan and Neville copied as they all agreed happily. Even Athena thought this was really cheesy, however, she was fully on bored with the idea.

Suddenly the group were interrupted, "Well, well, well, starting your own quidditch team? Surely my betrothed should ask my permission first? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Sod off Malfoy!" Susan demanded, as Malfoy and his lackies came into the classroom snickering.

"Betrothed?" Athena asked.

"It means, he thinks you are legally bound to marry. Which is ridiculous!" Hermione said as she shot a glare at Malfoy. Athena knew what it meant but why would she be in such a contract?

"Yeah!" Susan added, "I am pretty sure the Potter's would never agree to such a thing!"

"Wait, what do you mean pretty sure?" Said Athena, concerned.

Susan shrugged. "Well, you never do know with purebloods..."

"Well we will have to check won't we!?" Said Hermione giving them a pointed look.

Hermione was right, there was no point panicking until it was checked out.

"Oh, you can check." Malfoy said confidently. "Our bloodlines will mix again, my beautiful princess."

Athena honestly felt like puking a little bit. "What do you mean 'again', we aren't related?"

Neville was stood just behind Athena, and he quietly commented, "Remind me to give you a pureblood history lesson."

"Do you not know, Sweet Athena, your Great-Grandmother was a Black, my Mother was born a black." He smirked. "Together, we will have the Black, the Potter and the Malfoy fortunes." Malfoy said proudly.

"For starters, that's not quite how inheritance works. Secondly, - Sorry, I forget you can't read – I am going to inform you of some shocking news, Lord Sirius Black, Athena's named Godfather and legal guardian, was freed Saturday after being wrongly imprisoned." Susan said in a condescending way.

Malfoy sneered. "You better watch your tone with me, you are talking to a Most accident and Noble House of Malfoy!"

"Just because your Father as gotten everybody to believe that, doesn't mean it is true! Your family may be classed as Noble but it was never awarded Ancient, because your family originally immigrated from French. Therefore, you are not classed as Ancient in either country!" Susan called. Athena was impressed that Susan knew so much about pureblood families. She would have to investigate herself.

"You!" Athena thought, if this was a cartoon, Malfoy would have steam coming out of his ears. "When my Father hears about this, he will..."

"He will what?" Susan said calmly.

"Come on Crab, Goyle." The three Slytherins marched out of the classroom, each taking the opportunity to send a glare towards Susan.

"Thanks guys." Said Athena, "Why is it the more I learn about the Magical World, the less I know?" she asked.

"Pureblood history is part of Home-schooling, once I found out we lost our Noble status because I am a girl, I did a project on all the houses. Even Aunt Amelia was shocked to learn The Malfoys weren't Ancient."

"Well, at least now I have a project to do during History of Magic." Athena said. History of Magic was taught by a ghost, which, at first sounds like a really interesting idea, unfortunately, he has the most boring dreary teaching style.

"You are meant to pay attention in class." Hermione reprimanded.

"Hermione, you know as well as I do, that he is simply reading from a book. An old edition of a book we have already read. A book we than reread, to actually do our homework."

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but she couldn't think of anything to say. So, she changed the subject. "We better head back, it must be nearly curfew."

As they exited the classroom, the first thing Athena noticed was how quiet it was. Athena hesitantly looked toward the Pendulum Clock at the top of the hall. It was nearly quarter to nine and first years were expected to be in their common rooms by eight.

It appeared Hermione had come to the same realisation, "Oh no! We are out past curfew!"

As if by magic, the three were startled by a crying cat behind them. It was Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat. Mr Filch wasn't the nicest of caretakers, in fact he hated students, he even tried punishing the group for standing in the corridor once, and that was in the daytime!

"Run!" Susan called.

Four first years, made it to the Grand Staircase, and they could hear Filch talking to his cat behind them. They couldn't wait for the moving stairs to get them, they needed to get hidden and fast. They dashed through one of the side doors and down a corridor. They stopped to see if they could still hear Mr Filch.

To their horror they heard the door open round the corner. "You think they came this way my pet? Don't worry we will find them. Oh, they are in trouble..."

"Quick, hide in there." Hermione whispered.

Neville made it to the door first and he found the door was locked. Without comment, Athena got out her wand and quietly called, "Alohomora!"

All four rushed in and closed the door behind them. They stopped and listened. Within moments, they heard the faint sound of Filch going past time. As the steps became further away, they all visibly relaxed.

"That was close." Athena commented.

"I bet Malfoy tipped him off, he's got such a bias towards Slytherin." Hermione said angrily.

"He must think this room is locked." said Susan.

"It _was_ locked!"

"We better – Neville? What is it?" Athena asked. Neville was white and staring away from the door.

The three girls, look around to see what he was staring at, and Athena had never seen such a sight in all her life! How was this possible? The most amazing weekend and she was going to die here. She wished Auntie Minerva was here.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a dog, a dog that filled the whole space between high ceiling and floor. At first Athena thought it might be three dogs, she wasn't sure if that would be better than reality or not. There was no doubt, three heads, but this dog had one body. One body and three heads - one body! And three heads! Three pairs of eyes were looking at them, three noses were twitching in their direction. For a moment, Athena kidded herself and thought just because it looked scary didn't mean it was? But as three mouths presented slimy, gooey saliva from sharp dirty teeth, Athena was ok with being judgemental, just this once.

The four friends, concluded in under a second that they would rather run into Filch than stay here.

Athena and her friends fell through the door and Athena dashed to shut the door behind them. Before saying anything, they all charged back to the Grand Staircase. And they could only hope the noise didn't attract anybody.

"What-The-Hell?" Susan panted.

"Why would they keep a dog chained up like that, it needs outside space!?" Athena demanded.

"We haven't got time for that now!" Hermione called. "We need to get back to our Common Rooms. First and Second years, are supposed to be in their Common Rooms, by now, someone is going to notice us!"

Athena looked around the Grand Staircase and she noticed nobody was around, that was really lucky, but she was worried what their prefects would say. Should she mention the three-head-dog?

"Hermione is right. Are you guys going to be able to get back to your Common Room ok?" Neville glanced at the stairs and he didn't look so sure; however, Hermione confidently grabbed his arm, and pulled him up with her.

"Yes, we have to move quickly. We will see you guys in the morning."

Athena and Susan wasted no time, making their way to the Entrance Hall and down towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. As she crawled into the hole behind the barrels, Athena wondered. if her life could really be any crazier?

OOO

Early in the morning, Athena had written to Hagrid and asked him if it would be alright for her and her friends to visit him for lunch. Hagrid's handwriting seemed a little scribbled and Athena could tell he was pleased. He even replied with a promise of Rock Cakes. Athena grimaced at this as, unfortunately, Hagrid seemed to forget not everybody else's teeth were as strong as his. Pleasantly there was a mention of Jam sandwiches so they wouldn't have to worry about grabbing a quick bite before they headed to down to Hagrid's hut.

Once the four friends arrived at Hagrid's door, she could already hear her friend pottering around inside. He was telling Fang not to get over excited when they arrived.

After their knock, the door flung open and they were greeted with a large smile, large for even Hagrid's standard. "'Thena! I'm glad you could come. Tea has jus' brewed, perfec' timing. A'righ' there Hermione, Susan, Neville?" Hagrid said happily.

All four returned Hagrid's greeting as they made their way around the table. Athena lent down to greet fang, who was so excited his tail knocked a tea cup off the table. And his drool had covered Athena's robes.

"Fang! I told you no' to get excited! Silly dog." Hagrid moaned as he threw a stake towards fang's bed to distract him.

"It's alright Hagrid," commented Neville, "I've been practicing this one!" Neville pointed his wand at the broken tea cup. "Repairo!"Magically the cup repaired itself perfectly and returned to the side.

"That is excellent Neville!" Hermione called.

"Wow, that's really good." Susan commented.

And Athena congratulated Neville. Neville's confidence of his spells was growing and all three girls were really proud of him.

Athena cast Scourgify, on her robes to clean away the drool and she joined the others at the table.

Hagrid seemed really impressed. "Wow," he said, "You lo' are really advanced for Firs' years!"

"Thanks, Hagrid." Athena beamed.

"We practice and we've actually worked ahead. I know you aren't meant to but we never get tired." Susan explained.

"We are in the process of organising a club for first years to practice together. The idea started when we wanted somewhere to practice together, as we are from different houses, that was a bit hard to come by. We have been editing a rewriting our proposal to start a study group. It turns out, these sort of groups are really hard to make, it's why most of the groups that run have already been established for years and you don't come by many new ones." Hermione explained. "Planning the sessions hasn't been so hard, because we are basically following the school syllabus. We planned for some flexibility too."

"The hard part has been finding a room, for a such a big castle, finding a large, unused room is surprisingly hard." Neville continued.

"But Athena basically found one by accident last night. I still can't work out how we didn't try it before. It's not fair from the Library!" Susan explained.

"So now we just need to take our proposal back to Professor Flitwick, and hopefully we can start advertising in every house!" Athena finished.

"Wow!" It was hard to tell with the about of hair Hagrid had, but Athena could see that Hagrid's eyebrows raised. "You lot are ambitious, you even want to invite the Slytherins?"

Athena couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes at her friend. "Hagrid...We talked about this, being in Slytherin doesn't make you evil."

"I know, I know. You said, but... You have to understand, I've known some evil people, in my time. They 'appen to be in Slytherin." He argued.

"Like Peter Pettigrew?" Athena challenged, knowing full well, he was in Gryffindor. The room turned cold.

"Well..." Said Hagrid, suddenly look uncomfortable, in fact all her friends looked a bit unsettled.

Athena sighed, maybe she was a bit too passionate. "Think of it like this, Auntie Minerva, said, 'Your house, is like your family', right?" Athena was so glad she could refer to her Auntie like this in front of these friends. She noticed Hagrid gave a side way glance at her younger friends and she saw him conclude that they must now know. "Well, I wouldn't judge anyone on their family, even if they have a family with a bad reputation." Athena tried to explained. She didn't want to make it personal but Hagrid had admitted his mother was a giant, and giants had a pretty poor reputation.

It seemed that Hagrid had got the message. "You're righ' 'thena, I wouldn' want someone to judge me, cos of my – size."

"Oh! Speaking of size!" Susan shamelessly changed the subject, so they could talk about the thing they actually came to ask him. "You know about creatures, the large scary kind – What do you know about large dogs? Let's say big enough to fill the great hall... with an extra head, or two..."

_Wow, Susan was not the subtle type._ Athena concluded.

"How do you know 'bout Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"**Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" he stopped himself suddenly.**

"To guard what Hagrid?" Athena asked.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, tha' is."

"What's secret?" Hermione pushed.

"Look you four, you aren' meant to know! It's between Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Nicolas Flamel?" Athena asked.

"Isn't he on a chocolate frog card?" Neville said thoughtfully.

"I know that name... isn't he a famous... Alchemist! That's it!" Susan remembered.

"Now wai' one minute!" Hagrid panicked.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried, "I just remembered, I left my – charms paper, in the Library!

"Huh?" Said Neville. But Hermione grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him with her as she ran out of the Hut.

"Thanks for Tea Hagrid!" she politely said as she made an exit.

But Athena and Susan had caught on. She couldn't believe Hermione was willing to tell, even a little lie, but Athena wanted to look this up as well.

"Sorry Hagrid, we better run!" Susan said, as she made her way to the door.

"Thank you, for lunch Hagrid, maybe I could come back Friday after class?" Athena asked, as she felt bad for leaving Hagrid.

"I'd like that, but 'Thena -" before Hagrid could say anything else, she dashed after her friends.

However, she darted back to give her first friend, a big giant hug. "You're the best Hagrid."

OOO

The group didn't find much more information in the Library, Susan was sure he was some old Alchemist, famous for making …. something. Hermione was already digging through books, books that looked bigger than she was and Neville was flicking through his Chocolate Frog Cards, looking for the name.

"Can't we just ask one of the Professors?" Susan moaned.

"We can't. We'll get Hagrid in trouble. We aren't meant to know about Fluffy. And we definitely aren't meant to know about some big secret."

"Remind me not to ask Hagrid to keep a secret." Neville said, as he looked through his chocolate frog cards again.

Athena felt bad for Hagrid, she would trust Hagrid with her life but that was unrelated to him keeping a secret.

"Well, I want to know what Fluffy is guarding. What could possibly justify keeping a thing that size in a school? Surely, it can't be good for the dog, dogs are meant to be given walks but I can't see Hagrid taking fluffy out for a stroll around the lake?"

Athena silently agreed, but something didn't make sense, Hagrid loved seeing the animals at the zoo, but he was uncomfortable with them being behind cages. Athena explained that a lot of the animals were rescued from bad situations in the wild, perhaps fluffy was a rescue animal too?

"Well lunch is over and we better head to class. Wait – why don't you write to Sirius, see if he knows, just say it's a research project."

"I won't need to say that, I can tell Sirius and he wouldn't use it against Hagrid. Perhaps he knows what's going on?"

"Well he might not, "Susan added, "I'm not sure he'll be in the loop with what's going on at Hogwarts. I could ask Aunt Amelia?"

With a plan set, the group made their way to their last class of the day, Transfiguration.

OOO

Athena and her friends seemed quieter than usual. They seemed distracted and Minerva knew something was up. She wasn't surprised when the four waited behind after class.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked them, as she walked up to her desk. Athena moved around to warmly greet her and Minerva opened her arms to welcome her.

"I'm sorry to bother you Auntie Minerva. I hope it's nothing but this could be important."

Minerva was concerned by Athena's tone. "What is it Athena? You can ask me anything."

"It's Draco Malfoy, I told you he's been creepy saying we are meant to be together, but now he's saying we are Betrothed, that sounds a bit more serious."

"Yes, it does." Said Minerva, understanding their concern. "Listen to me, it is extremely unlikely your parents would have agreed to such thing, and only your guardian could -"

Minerva stopped dead at the thought, a guardian could arrange a Betrothal but so could a Guardian Proxy...

"Auntie Minerva, what is it?"

Minerva shook herself out of a slight daze, now wasn't the time to lose her temper. Besides, she was jumping to conclusions. Dumbledore is crazy, not stupid. "Sorry Athena, I was just thinking, how it could be possible, but I really don't think it is. Besides, in the unlikely event it is true, we will get you out of it. I promise you; you will be free to choose your own suiter, many – many – many years from now."

"But it could be possible!?" Athena has clearly focused on the wrong part of that statement.

"Athena, I do not wish to lie to you." Immediately, all the children in the room showed signs of panic. Minerva wanted to shield Athena and her friends from any discomfort but, apart from Miss Granger, these children were children of war heroes. Seeing Athena overcome hardship, at such a young age, had proved to Minerva that children could handle a lot more than she normally gave them credit for. "I do not think Mr Malfoy's words hold any truth. But I will not assume, that I know for sure, without investigating it first. Do you understand?"

Athena nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense. Thank you, I knew we could come to you."

"You can come to me for anything." Athena looked uncomfortable, she looked to her friends, as if she was silently asking them a question. "Is there something else bothering you?" She pushed.

After a pause, Athena continued. "Promise you won't get mad? Get mad at me, not Hagrid!"

_Oh no._ "Hagrid?" she asked concerned.

_"Promise?"_

"I promise I shell keep an open mind, will that suit you?"

"Well," Athena said, while she nervously played with her hair. Last night, we stayed up talking about my weekend, that's when Malfoy cornered us. Once he was done, we realised we'd over run past curfew. So, we made a run for it, because Mr Filch, was around. We lost sense of which floor we were on and managed the run down the third-floor corridor."

Oh dear, Minerva thought, _they must have seen the Cerberus._

"Well, we accidently ran into what we thought was an abandoned classroom? And we met Fluffy, luckily, we got out pretty quick."

"Thank goodness you did. But how do you know he is called Fluffy?" Minerva wanted to scream and rave at how that dog should not be in a school. She had been assured by Hagrid that, Fluffy, would more likely lick you to death than bite you. But she still didn't like it one bit.

"We know Fluffy is guarding something." Miss Granger admitted, as if she couldn't hold in the information much longer.

"Do you now? Well if it were, I am afraid it is Hogwarts business." Minerva said sternly. It appeared her old, stern habits were hard to break.

"We know about Nicolas Flamel as well?" Susan offered uncomfortably.

Minerva was truly shocked. "How could you possibly -?"

"You said you wouldn't get mad!" Athena pleaded.

"Mad? I'm shocked. What have you four been up to?"

"Well, we... Large scary dog, it only made sense to ask Hagrid and - "

"Say no more, I think I understand." Hagrid, lovely man, good heart but he could not keep a secret. Thankfully, Fluffy wasn't the only barrier of the stone. The Stone that should not be here in the first place! She needed Athena as far away from this mystery as possible. Perhaps giving enough answers, would prevent this group for searching for more. She was glad Athena came to her regarding this.

"Alright, I am not mad, curiosity is not a crime, but I must warn you, some paths lead to more traitorous roads. This road, I assure you, this venture, is not worth your time." She continued. "Fluffy is a Cerberus, their natural state is to be asleep but they are easily awoken. This makes them excellent guard dogs. The Headmaster, is taking care of an item, that belongs to Nicolas Flamel. It was saw fit, that this item was guarded by a guard dog, which Hagrid happened to have acquired. Now as you can understand, this is all top-secret information that you have stumbled upon, I need to trust you will not share this information with anybody."

She stared at year first year pointedly. Each responded, "Yes, Professor."

Lastly, she looked to Athena, who still looked thoughtful. "Are you alright Athena?" Athena's mind, seemed to spring back to the room.

"Huh? Oh yes. I was just thinking: if seems silly, to hide anything important in a school full of kids! It is weirdly hidden, in plain sight. There are students who would see, 'Do not enter' as a challenge, and we managed it by accident. What if someone else isn't as lucky as us?"

A certain pair of red headed twins sprung to mind. "You make an excellent point. I shall most definitely bring your concerns up with the Headmaster. Although Hagrid has assured us, Fluffy wouldn't directly attack..."

"Auntie Minerva, you know I care for Hagrid but he also believes a pet Dragon would be a good idea..."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Another good point. Leave it to me, Athena."

"Hagrid won't get in trouble, will he?" Mr Longbottom asked.

"Oh, I may have a stern word with Hagrid about keeping secrets but I assure you I will not upset him."

"That brings us to your punishment." Minerva continued. She noticed both Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom looked down-right frightened. "I appreciate last night was a series of unfortunate accidents, therefore, I will not give you detention." The children visibly relaxed. "However, this is your first and only warning, any more tardiness for time keeping, and I shell have no choice but to punish you."

Athena, Minerva noticed, looked very ashamed. Minerva actually thought she was being very lenient perhaps she did have an unfair bias when Athena was concerned. "Athena, we talked about this, sometimes my concern may come across as anger. But it is because I care for your wellbeing." Minerva tried to make it less personal. "All of you, let this be a warning, a lesson, if you will. No matter the circumstances, always be aware of your surroundings. Your panic led you to a more severe situation. Please learn from that."

As the first years again agreed, Minerva put her arm around Athena, keeping a professional distance was proving difficult.

She warmly bid the group good evening and Minerva hoped that was the end of that. Minerva knew there were some more conversations she needed to have with the so-called- Headmaster. And she needed to contact Sirius and Ted regarding this supposed Betrothal.

Minerva wished she could talk to Athena regarding their adoption plans, but that discussion could wait until their Saturday morning discussions.

OOO

"We'll I guess that's that then?" Neville said.

"Is it though?" Susan commented.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"Well, we didn't actually learn anything new, we knew there was a secret, between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel and we know it was being guarded by Fluffy...We haven't actually been told anything more."

Now Susan said it like that, Athena realised she was right.

"But Professor McGonagall, did say to stay away from it! That it was being handled by the Headmaster." Pointed out Hermione.

"Well, what can we do? I think we should leave it to Auntie Minerva, hopefully, whatever it is, it won't be here much longer..."

"I still want to know what it is. Don't tell me you're not a tiniest bit curious?"

"It's annoying," said Neville, "I feel like I know it, I just can't remember!" Neville claimed.

"Between, wandless magic, preparing for our club, flying practice and normal classes, good luck trying to work it out." Hermione said. "I'm going to dinner, before any of you come up with another great mystery for us to solve."

Hermione headed to the Great Hall, followed by her friends. Neville and Athena exchanged a concerned look. Hermione acted a bit like this last night too, maybe Hermione didn't like getting in trouble. Athena made a mental note to have a chat with Hermione, just to make sure she was alright.

However, at lunch time, the experience of the three-head-dog was almost forgotten, just like with breakfast, Athena's food was accompanied with a side of ridiculous questions about her Godfather, from people she considered complete strangers. If only there was a way, to write a letter to them all, explaining the facts, so they would leave her alone with her dinner and friends.


	20. Chapter 20 - Hogwarts needs an Army

**Chapter 20 – Hogwarts needs an Army**

Amelia was getting ready for her date, was she really calling it a date? The way she felt when Sirius was around was no different to the butterflies she felt when she was a teenager. Only things were different now, so many things had happened between them since the days they first dated.

When they first noticed each other, Amelia knew she was just one of Sirius's toys, he saw her as a challenge because she didn't automatically swoon every time he walked into a room, and that annoyed Sirius. Sirius became more and more interested in Amelia and it bothered him that Amelia denied his invite to Hogsmeade. Such a memory came from, all the way back in their third year, Sirius was shocked at her rejection, he acted like he wasn't but he was. Years later, he admitted he never forgot, that day was when it all started for him. As they didn't date in those early days, over the next few years, the two actually became friends, but Sirius wasn't mature enough to be 'just friends' with a girl. Sirius made advances, that put Amelia off a bit. Every time it looked like Sirius had accepted their friendship, he would go and ruin it with compliments, compliments that were of a personal nature.

But than one evening, Sirius made a gesture that she couldn't ignore, he said, he would ask her for one last date, to a Christmas Party and if she said 'no', he promised never to ask again. If Amelia honestly didn't have feelings for Sirius, she would have simply said 'no'. But she gave him a chance.

Sadly, it was Amelia's own fault that things went horribly wrong. It was _her_ immaturity that ruined it for them both. They were good for a while, but Amelia was very jealous, Sirius couldn't even be partnered up with somebody in class, without Amelia being put out of sorts. How childish Amelia was, she would tell Sirius he needed to grow up, yet she acted like a spoiled brat. Despite knowing Sirius as a friend, she had seen what he was like with other girls before her and she didn't trust that she could be any different.

They argued, they fought and they broke up, within a few months of dating. Their friendship was in ruins and Sirius went straight back to his womanising ways, to the delight of some Hogwarts girls.

Seventh year, the world around them had begun to dramatically change, or maybe not the world, but the war had come to Hogwarts, families were being pulled apart by pointless politics and death. Suddenly, the fight the pair had back in firth year, didn't matter anymore. Their friendship rekindled and they relied on each other. Students began to form alliances and a group of Seventh years formed a training organisation, which was led by the Head Boy and Head Girl at the time, Lily Evans and James Potter. During these meetings, what started as comforting hugs between Amelia and Sirius, led to all night discussions. And a few heated training sessions, led to heated broom cupboard sessions. Team work, led to a partnership. Their answer to the chaos around them was to train together and they trained very hard. They fought together rather than against each other. They made each other stronger and despite the horrors around them, he still made her laugh.

After school, their friends quickly started getting married but they didn't feel pressure from each other or their friends, to do the same.

Both wanted to wait until after the war, they wanted to focus on fixing the world. They had idealistic plans that were different from everyone else's. But things didn't work out like that. Sadly, there is little in life that truly goes to plan.

Amelia's thoughts were abruptly interrupted, with one loud bang at the door. Without hesitation Amelia drew her wand, and stalked towards the front corridor.

"Amelia, it's me, let me in." Came Sirius's voice, although it didn't sound right. There was a reason Amelia's house was surrounded with protective wards, and only Sirius could make it this far but still...

"Prove it!" Amelia called.

She heard Sirius mutter something that sounded like "Paranoid Witch," and then he called back, "When we first fooled around, you were wearing pink underwear with a butterfly -"

"Ok! Ok!" Amelia demanded.

When she opened the door, she found Sirius leaning with his hands either side of the door way. He looked up with a smirk. "Haven't even opened the door yet and you're already hot and bothered."

"Bit presumptuous, aren't you?" They had been - whatever this is called, 'seeing each other', for a while now, and closeness had progressed well, since he was found innocent. But there was something stopping them from moving forward anymore.

"Always." Sirius, said. But Amelia could tell his heart wasn't in it, not like it would be with their normal banter. He moved himself to the living room and chucked himself on the sofa, he looked so defeated. Sirius was holding his head in his hands.

"What is it Sirius?"

Sirius let out a long desperate sigh. "If I murdered somebody, you'd have to put me away again, right?"

Amelia didn't say anything, she waited for Sirius to continue.

"You're supposed to say, 'yes'".

"I know what I'm supposed to say." she returned. "Is this about Dumbledore?" Sirius had told Amelia about the Dumbledore's decisions. About how he placed Athena with who he pleased and about how Dumbledore could have demanded Sirius receive a trial. Amelia would never forgive herself for not checking the trial record herself. But by that time, Sirius and Amelia hadn't been talking for over a year, all she knew, was that he had gone to prison, she thought he had been found guilty, it was unheard of that there wouldn't have been a trial, why should she question it when it was too painful to think about? She had been told by other Aurors, that he was the reason, James and Lilly was dead, but at least that meant, You-Know-Who was gone. Amelia was outraged by such comments, as if her friends and Sirius's betrayal was for the greater good, somehow.

Amelia was grieving the loss of her brother and sister-in-law and because of that loss, Susan became her responsibility. She was also grieving Sirius but she didn't question it, it was too painful to question it, because than she would have to think about what she had done. Had she made a different decision – had she not done what she had done - would have things been different?

But Sirius _was_ innocent and when she saw Sirius - or a shadow of Sirius, smiling back at her in that disgraceful place, her heart swelled despite her pain from their past. Things since than had progressed slowly; she couldn't help but want to be near him. But this history sat between them.

"I told you about the prophecy," he said, "and how it seems like he got rid of me, to isolate Athena. But it's hard to prove, right? Well the last few weeks, we _thought_ he might have arranged a betrothal contract between the Malfoy kid, and Athena."

"That would have made zero sense," Amelia said seriously, "even for Dumbledore."

"Well, exactly. For weeks, we feared the worse, thought the worse. The Goblins took their damn time, ensuring any contracts or accounts, regarding Athena were sent directly to me. But just to be sure, I arranged a meeting with the Malfoy Scum, via the Goblins. He took an oath to swear there was no magical contract between the families and we also checked to see if he had ever been approached for one. Hopefully, with all the hassle, he will set his kid right."

Amelia was relieved, surely Dumbledore wouldn't mess with betrothal contracts. She was trying to look at the situation regarding Dumbledore objectively. The picture that had been made, really painted Dumbledore in a bad light, but Amelia wanted to keep her emotions out of the situation, she wanted to remain objective and consider the possibility that Dumbledore decisions were not solely to do with the prophecy, but what else could it be in regard to? How does one justify, keeping a young girl in an abusive home? But then, maybe he didn't know it was abusive? Regardless, as Guardian proxy, he should have checked on her.

But then how could he allow Sirius to go to Prison without a trial? Maybe he didn't know about that either, after all Amelia didn't question it and she worked at the Ministry at the time? No, Albus knew more about that situation, as far as he knew, Sirius was guilty because he believed Sirius was the Secret Keeper. He made an incorrect assumption, but still he made and assumption based on more information than she did. She couldn't truly justify his actions, but this is how they Wizengamot may approach the situation.

However, Dumbledore broke the law when he made himself Guardian Proxy, that was not his decision to make. He sealed the will, perhaps he will say he did this to protect Athena, protect her from a fight for her guardianship. But then, that would have been simple, had the will remained open, Minerva would have been the most available choice.

Dumbledore could be charged with crimes, but with the way the Ministry is, with the politics and bribery, it is likely no criminal charges will be brought forward.

Minerva, Ted and Sirius were right, they need to destroy his credibility first, or cause enough doubt that people will look upon his actions poorly. What was the saying? 'The higher you are, the further you fall?'

Before Amelia could respond to Sirius, he interrupted her thoughts. "There's more, something, I've been meaning to talk to you about." Sirius's tone had changed, he had progressed from frustrated to hesitant and unsure.

Sirius bit his lip and his eyes shifted. "Sirius..." Amelia said hesitantly. "You're scaring me."

"I'm scared shitless, Amelia. I don't want to lose you again." Sirius's voice shook.

"What?" Amelia's heart sank, "Sirius for as long as you want me, I'll be there."

Sirius reached over to hold her hand. "But there's something we need to talk about. We never spoke about it, before. _I'm sorry,_ I was devastated. I didn't realise or consider what you were thinking. I think I understand, you wanted to save me a horrible decision. I still wish you would have told me; I honestly think, I could have changed your mind..."

Amelia felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle; she hadn't cried for a really long time and as soon as she realised what he wanted to talk about, berried emotions sprung to the surface. "I don't want to talk about this..." she felt her body close away from him. But he wrapped his arm around her and as she leant into him, she let the tears leak from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I was so scared, having a child out of wedlock, the names that child would have been called."

"Amelia, I would have married you, in a heartbeat, baby or not."

Amelia moved away slightly, she looked Sirius in the eyes, and she could see his words were the truth. "But - But we agreed, we wanted to build our careers up first, we didn't want to marry young, just because there was a war going on."

Sirius shrugged, "That was what you wanted... I wasn't going to stand in the way of that."

Amelia's mind was whirling, she honestly thought, he had felt the same. "Sirius..."

"I didn't think you would say 'yes' if I asked." He shrugged casually.

"I would have called you a lot of names," She assured, "but I would have said 'yes'." She said without a doubt.

"What?" Sirius seemed shocked; Amelia wondered if she had said the right thing. Regardless, it was the truth, she could have still advanced her career as Madam Black.

"I'm sorry, if we had just talked a bit more..." Amelia began.

"We've talked about it now. I'm trying not to dwell, too much, on what could have been. Honestly, I think I will go mad, if I sit and think about what could have been, had things be different. Pettigrew wouldn't have been Secret Keeper, just to name one."

"When did you get so wise?" Amelia mused, in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I met this young red head, with fiery red hair. Are you jealous yet?" Sirius smirked.

"You know me, always jealous." It was nice they could joke about somethings in the past, things that are so trivial now. And they could talk about the hard things; the hard things were painful, but the path forward seemed clearer now.

Peacefully, Sirius lent down to kiss her. The thing that blocked their relationship had been stripped away, what was left, was a pair with a complicated history, but nonetheless they were stronger because of it.

"Amelia..." she groaned slightly as he pulled away to talk to her. "There's something I need to ask, just, while we are getting everything out in the open..." Amelia wasn't sure, she liked the sound of that.

"That night. I know, Lilly, made the potion, she blamed herself but-"

"Oh no, it was all our faults. We found it really amusing that we had found yours and James's Firewhisky, the good stuff, it was old stuff. We were completely out of it. We really didn't want to wait a month to start the next one. If Dumbledore hadn't come in, at the right moment and saved the potion -"

"WHAT!" Sirius was on his feet, he looked ready to explode, and it scared Amelia. "Why was Dumbledore there?!"

"I - I – I don't know! We were mortified, we may have been of age, but the Headmaster had just caught us wasted!" _Why did this matter?_

"Ok, ok. Let me think for a second." Sirius said as a calmness, reclaimed him. "Amelia, how long was he left with the potion?"

"I don't know Sirius, I didn't set a glass timer, I was drunk!"

"Amelia." Sirius said firmly, "What are the chances, of three witches, falling pregnant at the same time, after only one month of being off the potion?"

"I don't know, maybe you are extra fertile when you come off the potion?"

"Nope, I checked all the books, the longer you are on the potion, the longer it can take to conceive once you're off it. And it affects everyone different."

Amelia didn't actually know that. "What are you trying to say?" Amelia was putting the pieces together but surely Dumbledore wouldn't have reason to mess with their potion?

"It's difficult to mess up that potion, the main requirement is the moon phase. Please, think back, what happened after Dumbledore walked in?"

"We..." Slowly, Amelia was seeing that picture again, the one that painted Dumbledore badly. "I didn't see him come in, when I saw him, he was peering over the potion...Oh Merlin..." What _were_ the chances of three witches falling pregnant at the same time? At _that _time.

"Did he add anything to the potion?" Sirius was surprisingly calm.

At first Amelia could only nod, as she tried to ponder the possibility... "Lilly was so apologetic, she let him, help her stabilise the potion. He assured us it would still be fine. I remember being disturbed that he could recognise the Potion...gross." Amelia was just saying things now, if she kept talking, no conclusion could be made.

"Did you ever work out, what our baby's due date would be?" Sirius said painfully.

It was a good thing Amelia was still sat down, because her legs would have buckled under her as the final puzzle piece fell into place. She had only recently heard the Prophecy. Amelia was crying again, she nodded as she barely whispered, "End of July."

_"'Born as the seventh month dies.'"_

"I'm going to kill him." Amelia said fiercely.

**OOO**

Athena didn't really fancy her breakfast today. In the last two months, Athena felt like she had probably eaten more at Hogwarts, then she had her whole life. Madam Pomfrey had invited Athena for a check-up and chat, on the request of Auntie Minerva. And since then, she had been magically receiving Nutritional Potions and Athena was shocked that she found she had much more energy and her body felt healthier. When she first started them, she noticed her appetite had increased, now, the potion that tasted of honey and milk, was enough to fill her up. Madam Pomfrey said, when this happened, she should go back to see her.

While Athena played with her toast, she pondered what day it was. Today was Halloween, everybody would be celebrating the holiday, there would be a feast, and it was the ten-year anniversary of _The Fall of He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named._ However, nobody seemed to mention, it was ten years, this night, that she became an orphan. Athena had developed so many questions about that night, she understood, that Sirius left her with Hagrid, so he could chase after the man who set her parents up to be murdered. She didn't blame him for that. But then, what happened after that? Why would her parents Will be sealed and why didn't Auntie Minerva know she could access that? Why did no one check on her at the Dursleys?

Athena felt bad for thinking this one, but she just wished she could have moved in with Auntie Minerva sooner. The truth was, someone did check on her. After one letter, Auntie Minerva appeared at the door and her life was changed forever. Athena was so grateful.

"Athena?" came a voice. "Hello, Athena? Are you still with us?" Susan was waving her hand in front of Athena's face; she was clearly more than concerned.

"What?" Athena said startled. "Are you ok?" She asked as all her friends looked concerned.

"Are _you_ ok?" Susan encouraged. Athena noticed more than her best friends were watching her. Cath, was sat with her friends opposite and she also looked concerned.

"You've barely touched your food." Cath said, "Maybe we should take you to the Hospital Wing, you look really pale." She commented as she started to get up.

"No, No!" Athena desperately reassured. "Really, I'm fine, I was just thinking about our study group." Athena lied.

"Oh no, I don't blame you for being nervous," she sat back down, "it does seem like you have your whole year group coming. We are so amazed you were able to start it, us prefects are really proud of you four." She complimented them. Athena wasn't actually too worried about the lesson, but she was now, having the whole year group show up seemed like a lot of pressure.

Today was the first session of their study group, last week was the last of the flying exams, so now all of the first years had a free double period. Athena and Susan were extremely proud that both Hermione and Neville had passed flying. Susan had promised that she would get them trained up for Quidditch in no time, but Hermione was having none of it.

The training club on the other hand, Hermione was very excited about, she had provided them all with a scroll which contained a structured plan of the lesson and how it would progress in the event everybody had mastered a spell. Hermione seemed really happy to take the lead and so the other three were happy that she was happy. Hermione had decided that Athena would introduce the class, as she was the most well-known of the group, (by a considerable amount).

Thankfully, before Athena had something else to worry about and before anyone else asked her what was wrong, the post began to arrive. Amongst the browns and greys, the striking white feathers, that belonged the Hedwig, emerged from the rafters. She elegantly glided towards Athena and she perched on her shoulder. Hedwig's claws, never seemed to hurt Athena, she was like an extension of Athena's arm.

"Hey Hedwig, what have you got for me?" Hedwig was carrying a very thick looking letter.

Sirius had been writing Athena at least twice a week, thankfully, Hedwig liked to keep busy. Athena once suggested she could use another owl, just in case Hedwig was getting tired with all the trips. However, Hedwig, did not take to this kindly, in fact she was insulted by the suggestion as she gave Athena the cold shoulder for about three days. Athena knew better than to ask again.

Athena was pleased to see Sirius's handwriting.

**_Dearest Athena,_**

**_I have news, I actually have lots of good news. Really – I don't know where to start, perhaps I should start with something else and save the best till last, although I still don't know what order to put things in._**

**_Right, I got it._**

**_So, you are going to see me today! Happy Halloween! Wow that's a first in a while, I don't know about you, but I haven't had a reason to think fondly, about Halloween, in a long time. And I have decided, (your Auntie helped), that we are going to create good memories for this holiday. How do you feel about signing the papers to become, Athena Lilly McGonagall-Potter - TODAY?_**

**_I'm sorry it has taken so long, apparently, it's not as simple as sign on the dotted line, we needed to make sure it was done properly and even when, the legal adviser __is one of your new best friends and family, all this legal ...__ru__bbish, still takes time._**

**_This brings us to the other good news, sorry to leave you hanging but – dun dun dun – You are in no way shape or form betrothed or promised to anybody! Yay! I'm sorry and not sorry that we took our time to check this one, betrothals can be hidden in all kinds of places, but I promised you we checked and double checked. You are all good, to marry whoever you please. Once I have threatened them first, obviously._**

**_But let's face it, Auntie Minerva is scarier than the dog - ex - convict. (Don't tell her I said that.)_**

**_Speaking of hidden things! (Damn, I'm good at this writing thing. (Oh, don't let me forget 'writing thing', hold that thought))._**

**_Where was I? – Hidden things. In the volts, we found a letter addressed to you, it is your Mother's handwriting. I didn't want to just spring it on you. I'll hand it over to you this evening, you can open it with just Auntie Minerva or with me or on your own, whatever you are comfortable with. You don't even have to open it, it isn't going anywhere, we can keep it safe, it is really up to you._**

**_Alright, speaking of written things – we have brought enough shares in the newspaper, we pretty much own it! As the biggest shareholder, our recommendations will be listened too. They really don't have much choice. So yeah, we pretty much own it and we are going to be making some changes. For starters, only the truth will be printed – there will need to be some creative speculation – but this will be made clear, fact and opinion are two different things - as we know, all too well._**

**_As a sort of peace offering (not everyone is happy about the changes), we are offering them our story. Well, my story and we would like to request to write about your story. Your real story not this Girl-Who-Lived story. I don't mean the details about those - About that family you lived with. Technically, I have always been your Guardian but because of...events, I've not been able to be there for you like I should have been. I can go into more details when I see you but my point is, anything we don't wanna talk about, can be talked around. Truly, we would mainly want to focus on today's adoption, so there can be no doubt who your guardian is and what your name will now be._**

**_The good news is, this won't be written by just anyone. There is no one I know better, who doesn't love getting the true gossip out of people. I cannot wait to introduce you to my cousin Andromeda Tonks, (we call her Andy). She's Teds, wife and them and their daughter are my blood relatives. I suppose they are yours in a way because your Great Grandmother, is Andy's Great...Aunt? Something like that, I'll have to check the tree._**

**_Anyway, so, she will be coming with me today, you'll get to meet Andy and you can decide if you would like to have your adoption included in the paper. You don't have to agree, there's no pressure, but we figured, we could tell everybody at once, the relationship between you and your Auntie, and it would mean people would be less likely to speculate their own conclusions._**

**_Ok, my friend, Remus, (I mentioned him) is with me, he pointed out that I could be pushing you – I assure you – I promise I'm not, it's completely up to you. I have complete trust in Andy but it is up to you to decide who you trust. I would also like to point out, I was completely against this idea to start with, until I knew it would be Andy writing it._**

**_Ok, so, look out for us at the feast, and look forward to after the feast because by the end of the day you will legally be your Auntie Minerva's daughter._**

**_All my love,_**

**_Your DogFather_**

**_P.S._**

**_Good luck with your study class today! We are all so proud of you and your friends._**

**_P.P.S._**

**_I can't wait to meet your friends._**

Athena was elated, her mood had completely turned. The adoption was today! She would be seeing Sirius today! SHE WAS BEING ADOPTED TODAY!

Athena wasted no time telling her friends, she had to whisper as she had been conditioned to be secretive, but she could not hide the smile from her face.

She wasn't too sure about the newspaper, but wasn't it only a few weeks ago, Athena wished she could write to all the students at once, to avoid them all asking her questions about Sirius being free, and Sirius being her Godfather. Perhaps, her family had found the solution. But then how much detail would they need to know about her past, she didn't want anyone's pity and she really didn't want to talk about it. Athena supposed she would withhold making a decision until after the First study class.

**OOO**

The day seemed to drag, on a Thursday, the Hufflepuffs had two single periods and then a free period, while the Gryffindors where in charms, Susan and Athena made any last-minute arrangements in their new classroom but there wasn't much to do.

After lunch, all the First Years would normally have flying class, but that was over now, which left two more periods free for the First Years. They had invited the first years to arrive for their study class during the last period of the day. But until they started arriving, the four friends were becoming restless.

They were all sat in their new classroom, not saying much to each other. Hermione was muttering to herself as she read her book. Athena noticed when Hermione was speed reading for something, her lips would move as she read the words in her head. Athena couldn't blame her for the nerves, after what Cath said this morning, she was rather nervous herself. She had never really spoken in front of a large group of people before.

Instead of pacing the room, an activity that seemed appealing, she decided to challenge Susan to a game of chess. Susan's chess skills were improving, she was very determined to beat Athena's tactics.

Meanwhile, Neville was sat at the teacher's desk, the only desk left in the room. Every now and then, he would flick through his chocolate frog cards, he was positive Nicolas Flamel was on them, even though he must have looked through the cards over one-hundred times. Athena had given up on the Flamel mystery, she agreed with Hermione they were told to leave it alone.

Susan and Neville however, still wanted to know, only with the little time the group had, they hadn't got very far.

"I found him!" Neville cried, as he nearly fell out of his oversize seat. "Here look."

Each of the girls flew to the feet, and dashed to see the card Neville was holding. The name read "Albus Dumbledore".

"Dumbledore?" Susan queried.

"Here look, "Neville started to read, "'**Considered by many the greatest wizard –** bluh, bluh bluh - **and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.'**" Neville was looking at his friends, as if he'd found the answer to everything.

"Erm, Neville?" Hermione said hesitantly. "That doesn't actually tell us anything new?"

"No, but I knew he was on a chocolate frog card! It just wasn't his own!" Neville said.

"I'm glad you found what you were looking for Neville." Athena said kindly.

"You guys really aren't giving up with this are you?" Hermione said awkwardly.

"Don't you want to know what they are hiding in the school?" Susan returned.

Hermione sighed. "I do, I'm just scared we will fall behind."

Athena was worried about her Best Friend. She wasn't worried that they would fall behind, because with the way the group supported each other, that would be impossible. As a group, the worked hard, but Hermione seemed to work harder. It wouldn't surprise Athena if Hermione had already mastered every spell in the First-Year books. Why didn't she believe that was good enough?

Athena didn't get a chance to ask her friend, as the classroom door creeped open. Their study session was about to begin.

**OOO**

Student after Student wondered into their classroom. First, came a group of Ravenclaw girls, including Lisa who Hermione and Athena knew from Diagon Alley, and they were closely followed by the Hufflepuff boys and Lily. As Lily came in, she gave them a shy thumbs up and went and stood to the side. Next came the Gryffindor girls, along with Hannah, who came to greet Susan and her friends.

"Wow," Hannah said, "you have certainly attracted a lot of attention. Apparently, every prefect from every house, has encouraged their first years to attend."

Next came the Ravenclaw boys, and the Gryffindor boys. Ron, Dean and Seamus didn't look too impressed at being here.

"But why do we have to come, we can practice in the common room?" Dean moaned.

"I told you," Ron argued. "Percy is making me. Even Fred and George said I should come, which put me off more, but they threatened to prank me if I didn't." Ron shrugged.

"It might not be too bad," Seamus offered, "Just don't put your mouth in it, Ron." He joked.

"Oi! Sod off." Ron laughed and playfully shoved Seamus.

All the students had arrived from three of the houses, but Athena was starting to think her attempt to include the Slytherins was wasted. Until two more students made their way through the door, two girls with green ties. One girl was tall, with ice blonde hair and Athena noticed her features were very striking, and she stood very proudly. The other girl, had light brown hair and she looked very pleased to be here.

"Er, who let the Snakes in?" Ron barked. Seamus rolled his eyes at Ron's actions.

Athena didn't miss a moment; she wasn't sure what forwardness came over her.

She charged to the back of the class and loudly said, "Everybody is welcome to practice. House rivalry will not be accepted here."

She put out her hand to welcome the pair. "My name is Athena, we've not met?" The tall blonde one, simply raised an eyebrow towards her hand.

However, the other girl eagerly reached out around her friend to take Athena's hand. "Hi, I'm Tracey Davis and this is my best friend, Daphne Greengrass. Don't mind her, she takes a while to warm up to people. And you can call us by our given names."

"Tracey!" Daphne said harshly.

Tracey rolled her eyes at her friend, "Fine. You can call me Tracey." She smiled.

Athena still wasn't up together with her magical world etiquette and so she simply smiled back.

"You're not going to teach them, are you?" Ron said, clearly shocked at the exchange.

Apparently, Seamus was getting fed up with his friend and he kicked him in the shin, in an attempt to shut him up, "Ow! Mate!"

Athena spoke loudly, so all could hear. "Listen, Mr Weasley, this is not a class, we are not teaching you. It's a space for us all to practice and it's a place for us all to support each other. We may not be professors but in order to keep things running smoothly, we have been granted some power. If anybody is disturbing the group, we are allowed to grant a warning. If you receive a third warning you will not be allowed to return. Do you need a warning, Weasley?"

It felt weird, talking to a peer so formally, but she remembered Auntie Minerva had explained to her it was impolite to refer to someone as by their first name, without a level of informality already being established.

Ron muttered something, that sounded like no. Athena had a choice, she could make an example of Ron and force him to say sorry or she could wait and see if the message sinks in.

She decided to make her way back towards the front of the classroom. She saw Susan looked quite impressed with her display, whereas Hermione looked a bit star struck.

"Very eloquently put, Miss Potter." Athena hadn't noticed that Professor Flitwick had arrived. He was standing at the back of the class with a bag of strolls over his shoulder. "Oh, do not mind me. I'll just be over here marking these papers." He starting getting out his things and laying them on a table at the back. "I am very confident, I can leave things in the very cable hands of the four, you see in front of you." He gestured to Athena and her friends. Each of them stood taller than the rest as a few steps led the way to the desk. "Pretend, I'm not here. Pretend, I am not here." He said dismissively, as if shooing them back to work.

Only it was very evident that he was there, as nobody said a word as if they were waiting for him to say more.

_Now,_ Athena felt nervous. She felt something in her stomach stir and she was suddenly grateful there wasn't much in it. She looked to her friends and Hermione looked like she had forgotten to breathe, Susan had nothing to say, which was rare and Neville looked like he had become a lobster for Halloween.

Athena, had to find her voice. "So? Thank you all for coming. Let me tell you more about what we are about." Athena was struggling to think why they were there. "Erm, two of us are from Hufflepuff -" The boys from Hufflepuff cheered. "and two of us are from Gryffindor." The cheer was louder this time and came from the back of the room. "But as Best Friends, we found we worked really well together, we all had different strengths and weaknesses, so we could help each other. But there wasn't really a place for us to practice spells together. So, we decided to start this club, it's not important, what colour tie you wear, everyone here is an individual, with strengths and weaknesses. And, er, it is our hope that we can all work together, to er be better." Athena felt like she was rambling, but she kept going.

"So, we have plans to work through the Standard Grade One spells, and we are following the school structure, so this week, we would like to work on the Levitation Spell, but if there are any other spells you feel you would like more practice with, just let one of us know, and we could work on that one too."

Athena felt a bit more on track now, "So, to start with, does anyone here, feel they have mastered the Levitation Charm?" Hermione put her hand up first, but Susan and Neville kept their arms down. A girl from Ravenclaw put her hand up and so did the blond girl, Miss Greengrass. That was pretty much the amount the group expected. Athena had managed the spell, but she didn't think she was very good at it.

Athena was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Hannah, raised her hand and asked, "Don't we need a name?

Out of reflex, Athena looked to Susan to answer, "We were actually going to ask you that at the end. We wanted to choose a name as a group." Susan told Hannah and the rest of the group. "If anyone has any ideas, we'd love to hear them, if we want more time to think, than we can always pick it next week?"

"What about? First Year Fighters?" Said Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw.

"That's rather aggressive." Hermione commented.

"First Year Spell casters?" A Ravenclaw girl said.

"It doesn't have to focus on us being first years." Athena said, "It would be nice if we could carry this on next year, as well."

"Hogwarts Spell Casters?" Neville suggested

The chatter in the room picked up, as everybody started playing around with words.

"Ok, Ok!" Athena called over the group; to her surprise, everybody stopped to listen. "I bet we have loads of ideas between us. How about, over the next week, pass your ideas to us on a piece of paper, we will pick, four or five and we will have a group vote next week?" Athena thought that was the fairest thing.

The group accepted the idea and Athena was able to move on to practicing magic. She requested that those who felt most confident support those around them and once they felt better, they too could start moving around the room.

At first, everybody kept to their normal groups, the Ravenclaws started talking together and practicing, while other houses just practiced quietly by themselves.

The four founders of the group, made their way down to the groups and started mixing with the other houses. Athena, made her way to the two Slytherins at the back. Daphne was helping Tracey with her wand movement. "Trace, look, you have to point with purpose, you are commanding the feather to lift, not asking it politely. **Wingardium Leviosa.**" Without delay, the feather raised obediently.

"Wow nicely done. Do you think you could help me?" Athena asked boldly.

Daphne only looked at her at first, Athena didn't think she was going to respond, when suddenly she said, "Let's see what you can do?"

Athena wasn't sure what she expected, but she felt very put on the spot. She thought about what Daphne had just said to Tracey and she lifted her wand with purpose. The point of her crooked wand perfectly aligned with her arm as she swished and flicked. "Wingardium Leviosa." Athena said clearly. Athena may have overpowered the spell, as the feather flew up and dusted the old high beams of the classroom.

Tracey, looked at Athena in wonderment, whereas Daphne just shrugged, "Your spell work seems acceptable." She said simply.

"Acceptable?" Tracey commented, "Too good more like, you might want to rain it in a tad?" She giggled. It wasn't an unkind giggle, in fact it sounded just like something Susan would say.

"I guess, I know how to do the spell, but I just need to control it." Athena chuckled back.

With a little encouragement from Athena and advice from Daphne, Tracey also mastered the spell.

"Do you think you guys could move around the rest of the group? The more people that know, the more people who can get help."

For the first time that day, Tracey didn't look too joyful. "I don't think they will want our help."

"That's not what this group is about. Come on, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine."

Tracey was going to follow, but Daphne didn't move. "I know what you are trying to do, but it won't work. There is too much history between families."

Athena's mouth got away with her a bit; it had been doing that a lot lately. "Did your family have anything to do with my family being murdered?" She said, bluntly.

For the first time, Athena saw some emotion in Daphne's strong stern face. "No, our family have always been neutral." She said automatically.

"See, even if you had said yes, it wouldn't have meant you personally, had anything to do with it. You were a baby, just like me. If we find that we have similar interests, even if we have different opinions sometimes, there's no reason why we shouldn't be friends?" Athena said.

Athena was worried what Daphne would say, she actually looked confused. As if someone switched a switch, Daphne's expression changed again. "Either you are the most righteous Hufflepuff there is, or you are a Slytherin hiding with the badgers. Not only do you want to unite the Houses, which I thought was ambitious enough - you want to unite the families too." She sounded impressed.

Was that what she was doing? Athena thought to herself. She felt strongly the school houses didn't define who you were, but did that also apply to family names? She didn't think of it that way, but of course that is what it meant. Sirius, came from a family known to support Voldemort, that didn't mean Sirius supported Voldemort? Why should it? The Weasley family were apparently known for being well liked, but Athena didn't particularly like Ron.

"Honestly?" She responded with a shrug. "I just want everyone to get along. And it bothered me that it was pre-decided who I will be friends with, based on my house, or who my family was friends with."

Daphne glanced around the room, they noticed that some mixing of the houses had started to occur, more than you would normally see in a normal class.

When Athena looked back, Daphne had extended her hand. "Daphne Greengrass, Heir Apparent to House Greengrass. You can call me Daphne."

Athena wasn't sure what the formality meant. But she happily accepted her hand. "Please call me Athena."

Tracey looked like she was going to say something, but their discussion was interrupted by Hermione's cry.

**"Stop, stop stop!"** She cried at Ron, who was thrashing his wand at the feather. **"You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sar."**

Ron looked like a swollen tomato, as he noticed everybody was staring at them. "You do it then, if you are so perfect?!" Ron called back.

Hermione pulled out her wand and levitated the feather. Wordlessly.

Everybody was watching by this point, and a gasp filled the room as Hermione performed wordless magic as a first year.

However, Ron didn't look happy. He looked mortified. "Why are you such a show off? It's a miracle you actually have friends!"

Athena wasn't sure what happened first, it all happened so fast. Her feet charged towards Ron, ready to scream at him for talking to Hermione like that. Susan, at some point had her wand in her hand. But it seemed the leader of the pack was Neville, as Neville's fist reached Ron's nose, everybody flinched at the sound it made, as Ron fell to the floor.

"MR LONGBOTTOM! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Professor Flitwick's little voice boomed. "Mr Weasley, I suggest you escort yourself to the Hospital Wing, I would like a talk with you Monday Lunch time. No doubt your Head of House would like a word with you too."

Professor Flitwick waited for Ron and his friends to leave, before he turned his attention to Neville. "Mr Longbottom, what do you suppose would happen, if I dealt would a student who spoke out of turn in my class, the same way you just did?"

Neville continued to look down at his feet. Athena could tell he was still angry at Ron, but he was also angry with himself.

"We shell discuss it Monday evening, this week and the following week. I am also going to deduct 20 points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, Professor." Neville accepted.

"Miss Granger, I -" Nobody knew what Professor Flitwick was going to say to Hermione, because as everybody turned around, Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Athena's feet reacted quicker than her mind, she didn't know where she was running to, she just knew she needed to find Hermione.

**OOO**


	21. Chapter 21 - Who is the Troll, really?

**Chapter 21 - Who's the Troll, really?**

Athena did not give up searching for Hermione. Athena even intended to march into Gryffindor Common room. Fred and George, the Weasley Twins had found her outside the Common Room, pleading with the Lady Portrait. She and Susan had dropped Hermione and Neville off at this entrance a few times, she was typically called the Fat Lady but Athena thought that was rather rude. Athena tried to make friends with the Painting, in hope that it would let her pass. "Do you go by any other name?" Athena asked sweetly.

The painting stared down at her, unimpressed by the presence of the girl with the yellow and black tie. "And what other name shell I go by? May I ask?" She blinked slowly.

"Oh, well... I just thought... erm considering...?" This wasn't at all going the way Athena had planned it. It seemed in the act to butter her up and not offend her, Athena had very well, just done the opposite.

"What," The lady from the painting demanded, "does it say, in small letters, under my painting?"

Athena looked at the small letters on the frame of the Painting. 'The Fat Lady'. Athena wasn't sure how, but she felt like she was in trouble. She felt like it was time to run and avoid this painting forever more, but she had to find Hermione.

"Please, I just want to check on my friend." Athena pleaded.

"Do I, or do I not look like a Lady to you?" The painting further demanded.

"Yes, Madame." Athena answered obediently.

"And, do I or do I not look fat to you?" Athena's eyes widened at the question; a pool of dread swirled in her stomach.

"Actually," Came a voice behind Athena.

"We think," said another.

Fred and George appeared around the corner.

"Your frame, greatly flatters your figure."

"Oh wonderful."

"Dutiful."

"Guardian of the passageway." They said together as they bowed.

"My, Fat Lady, is that a new coat of paint? You are looking radiant." Possibly Fred said. Athena couldn't tell which twin was which but she had met them a few times to notice that one twin, seemed to lead the other, but which one that leader was, Athena didn't know. Because when they did introduce themselves, Athena suspected they were switching names.

"Caput Draconis." George said firmly. The Fat Lady seemed so flustered; Athena didn't know portraits could blush. George, (she was still guessing) gave Athena a little push to usher her through the portal entrance.

"Thank you." Athena said gratefully. "I'm not sure how that got, so out of hand?"

"You're lucky we came along, we railed her up once and she abandoned the painting for three days." George said.

"We were going to watch you dig your grave - because that was hilarious - we haven't seen her react so quickly but we rather like having access to our common room." Fred commented.

"Perhaps, George," Said maybe George, "It was because a Hufflepuff was trying to get into our house." he said in a mischievous tone.

Athena figured she didn't owe Ron anything, and perhaps these two would help her find Hermione, as she had no idea where her dormitory was. Athena, as quickly as she could, explained what happened at the end of their study group.

The twins looked somewhat serious, which was an unnatural state for them. "I think we need to have a chat with our brother." said George to Fred, or at least the one Athena considered slightly more level headed of the two.

"I think so too. We love a good tease."

"Or joke.

"Or prank!"

"But that is just mean." They ended together. How did they do that?

Athena noticed there was a considerable amount less plant life in this dorm and considerably more reds, and golds. The crackling fireplace, seemed to add to the glow of the room. Athena admitted it had a warm, cosy feeling, but she felt Hufflepuff felt a lot brighter and had more of a fresh feeling. It was like comparing autumn to spring, both can be wonderful, it just depended on what you preferred. Personally, Athena preferred the smell of fresh plants, compared to a crackling fire.

The twins took Athena over to a table in the corner of a round room. Two girls were sitting at the table and they looked like they might be in the same year as the twins.

"Angelina, please allow us council?" he bowed.

"What do you want Fred?" the girl with dark hair said, without looking up. _How did she know who it was, without looking up? Perhaps, there is a hint in the sounds of their voices?_ Athena thought.

However, the other girl did look up and she was staring directly at Athena. "Why is Athena Potter, in our Common Room?"

"Oh Alicia, how rude of us?" he acted flabbergasted, "Fred, we have been rude."

"Never, dear Brother, we were about to make introductions, when Alicia interrupted."

"Quite right brother." he said, as cast a disapproving look at the girl named Alicia.

Athena was getting restless. She didn't have time for this.

"Sorry, to interrupt you both. My name is Athena and I am looking for my friend Hermione. It's an emergency. Would either of you mind showing me where the first-year girl's dorm is?" Athena pleaded politely.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Alicia said plainly.

The twins looked like they were going to defend Athena, but Athena just wanted to get moving.

"You're welcome to tell on me, but let me find my friend first." She didn't really want Auntie Minerva upset with her, but she had to find Hermione, surely Auntie Minerva would understand that.

"I'll show you." Angelina said, as she rose from her seat. "Come on, this way."

Athena followed Angelina up some stairs. They took a left, and then climbed up some more stairs._ No wonder Hermione can power up the grand staircase,_ Athena thought to herself.

"Here we are," Angelina said, as she pushed open a large wooden door. When Athena walked in, the colours and lighting, mirrored the room below. The room had five beds, which belonged to the girls who occupied this room. Anybody who knew Hermione, could tell which one was hers, as her bed was perfectly made, and there was a stack of books on her night table and another neat pile, at the end of the bed. But unfortunately, there was no Hermione.

Angelina went to check the bathroom, but came out shaking her head. "I'm sorry, she's not here. I thought you guys were running that study group?"

"We were, but it was cut short, one of the Gryffindor boys, was very rude to Hermione." Athena said quickly, as she turned back to make her way out of the dorm.

"Oh, it's not hard to work out which one, I bet Ron was trying to show off wasn't he? I feel sorry for him really. All of those brothers to live up to..."

Athena stopped for a second to think, it must be hard for Ron, being the youngest, but Athena couldn't feel that sorry for him. What she would have given, to grow up with siblings.

"He acted out, when Hermione was only trying to help him. He said she was 'showing off' and basically said nobody should like her." Athena admitted. Athena wasn't planning to tell the whole school but Angelina seemed nice enough.

"Wow, he really said that? That kid has some issues to work out. Please tell Hermione, if she ever wants to talk, she can come to me. Sometimes boys say things, they don't mean." Angelina said knowingly.

Athena wasn't totally sure what Angelina meant, Ron was just childish and unkind. Nonetheless, Angelina seemed really genuine. "Thank you, I will." Athena said and then she dashed back out of the dorm and through the common room, as she ignored the glances from confused Gryffindors, but the twins managed to stop her.

"Wait Athena, we know where she is!" called one of the twins.

Athena stopped in her tracks and looked back at the boys.

"She's in the girl's toilet, on the first floor." The other twin said, Athena wasn't focused enough to work out which one?

"How do you know that?" Athena asked, she was confused where they had suddenly acquired such knowledge.

"We have eyes everywhere?" That was definitely Fred, as he looked around mysteriously.

"Didn't you want to find Hermione?" George added causally.

Athena called back, "Thank you!" as she jumped out of the portrait exit and she ran down the hallway. She couldn't be bothered to question them further, that could be a question for another day.

As she made her way down many flights of stairs, another voice tried to call her. "Athena!" she turned around to see Kevin running towards her. "Wow, I found you. Susan and Neville found Hermione. She went to the girl's toilet, downstairs, it was actually Lily who found her. After you left, Susan set up a Hufflepuff search party, Lily managed to find Neville, and Neville told me to find you." Kevin looked thoughtful as if he was trying to work it all out. "Anyway, Hermione is in the first-floor girls' toilets. And I'm supposed to report back to your classroom, once I've found you."

Athena was amazed her friends had gone to so much trouble. And it seemed Susan had organised it all? Athena was impressed by Susan's quick thinking to rally the Hufflepuffs, whereas Athena just ran without a plan.

"Thank you so much Kevin!" Athena had been spending too much time with other affectionate people, because for a moment she considered hugging him and it wasn't normally her natural reaction to hug people. She decided against the hug. Instead she awkwardly touched him on the arm, as she ran past him. "Please thank everybody else for me!" She called back.

Athena made it to the toilets and found Neville outside. "Athena!" he called. Quickly he reduced the volume of hit voice. "Hermione is inside, she's crying!" he whispered loudly. "He made her _cry._ I don't know what to do."

"Neville you've been amazing. Why don't you come inside?"

"But that's the girl's bathroom?" He exclaimed.

"Neville, you punched another student in front of a teacher. What are they going to do?"

Neville conceded that this was a fair point and he followed Athena into the girl's toilets.

They both noticed Hermione leaning against the sinks, she was dabbing her eyes, but smiling at something Susan had said. It appeared Neville didn't quite know what to do with himself. "Wow, your toilet's look...different." he commented.

Hermione chuckled. The over affectionate friend of the group, dashed over to hug Neville. Athena noticed, even Neville was starting to succumb to the hugs of Hermione, as he gently put his hands around her waist. It's seemed a hug had triggered some more tears for Hermione. And nobody really knew what to do.

"It's ok." Neville said, as he patted her back awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Hermione said as she tried to wipe the tears off Neville's shoulder.

"Ron is a jerk." Susan said firmly.

"You _do_ know what he said was rubbish right? You have so many friends, more than you realise."

"That's just it," Hermione whimpered, "I have you guys, I am so grateful for that. You have no idea."

Athena did have some idea, when they first met, Athena had picked up on the fact that Hermione buried herself in books, to escape something. Athena did it because she truly didn't have anything better to do. Nobody would be her friend, while Dudley was around.

"It's just," Hermione continued, "before I came here, I only really had my parents. I really miss them. But suddenly I have everything else, I have friends, best friends. _I live in a castle!_ I study and practice magic. It is everything I hoped it would be, I am just so scared, it's all going to disappear!"

As Athena saw Hermione's emotions raise, she thought about her new family and that included the four people in this room. Every day, just before Athena would open her eyes, she would fear that she would wake up in that small plain room back and Privet Drive.

"Hermione," Susan said gently, "we aren't going anywhere."

Hermione, chuckled again. "Rationally, I know that. It's just what Ron said, it's just like the bullies used to say at school, I didn't have any friends, I liked doing well in class, I like learning new things... And nobody seemed to understand... I thought things would be different here, and it was! I have you three, you don't know how happy it makes me that we study together."

Before anyone could say anything, Hermione carried on, it was like those snake toys, Athena used to see when she was at school, when you took the lid off the tub and loads of toy snakes would jump out.

"But then I panicking more, like what if they made a mistake and I'm not supposed to be here, of course I know that is silly, but what if I don't do well enough! What if they send me back! What if I do something wrong! And get expelled! They will snap my wand, and I will never get to see you guys again!"

"Woah, Hermione, is that why you've been so stressed lately? Are you scared that's going to happen?"

Hermione didn't need to say anything for all of the group to know that was the case.

Athena wasn't sure how to possibly reassure her friend. "Hermione, where you go, we all go and we aren't going to get expelled."

"Hermione, everyone knows you are the top of our year, you keep us all going." Susan pointed to her friends. "In my letters to Aunt Amelia, I've explained the sort of stuff we have been looking into and at first, she thought we might be missing out on the basics, but I sent her some of my work and she actually said we seem to have a better grasp of magic than some grown witches and wizards she knows. I think if I sent her your paper, she would be blown away. Hermione, is there a spell in the Grade 1 books, that you don't yet know?"

Athena had something to add which was far more impressive than all that, "If you forget all that, Hermione are you aware you cast a spell, without saying anything, in front of the whole of first year and in front of a teacher?"

Hermione seemed to do a half shrug; she was looking down like she was ashamed of herself.

"Are you kidding? Hermione, that is amazing!" Susan practically screamed.

"Hermione, we are so proud of you. We love the way you understand things, you naturally learn fast and that should be celebrated. We are happy to encourage you." Athena said eagerly.

Neville nodded at Athena's words, "But, if you are pushing yourself so hard, you really don't need to. You don't need to prove to anybody, how amazing you are."

Hermione blushed and looked up, "Oh, I like challenging myself." She assured.

"I think our extra projects, are us challenging each other? Which is good, I honestly don't think that is taking away from our normal studies. We have to all find the balance between doing well in our classes and not running ourselves ragged with our extra projects. Hermione has proved the books wrong, we don't need our wands, to do magic. That is... unbelievable."

Athena wasn't sure if she was doing a good job of reassuring Hermione, it sounded like their normal study subjects, weren't challenging enough for Hermione, but she was trying to make it challenging by putting more work into it than necessary.

"Think of it this way, you enjoy learning, right?" Athena didn't give Hermione time to answer. "Well, it should be fun, and getting yourself worked up like you have been, isn't fun. Try to do your work, for the sake of learning, not for the sake of a good grade. I promise you, if you do that, the good grades are going to be there, no matter what."

Hermione looked thoughtful. She shared more why and how she worried, that she isn't good enough, and it became clear just how much Ron's words had played on that. It wasn't failing, that Hermione feared, it was the fear of being taken away from her friends. Hermione would do anything, to stay at school with her friends.

The group stayed in the toilets chatting, an unusual place to chat but thankfully no other student disturbed them. They discussed a study plan, which had a mix of their class studies and their extra projects, their particular aim, was for Hermione not to, burn the candle at both ends, as it were. The idea of having a few, perfectly stable candles, is just fine. They all wanted to study extra things, but Hermione seemed to want to study them all, at an unrealistic level, plus some of their chosen subjects were relatively unexplored, even by grown adults. Hermione could not expect to have every question answered by the end of first year. They may need to tweak the balance but Hermione had admitted she'd been staying up at night to add extra information to her essays, something that definitely wasn't necessary in their first year. Athena was worried how Hermione might manage fifth year and beyond, they needed to create good habits now.

Their chatting continued longer than planned. "You did what? You actually punched him? Neville you are going to be in so much trouble!" a shocked Hermione cried.

"I know, it wasn't the right thing but I don't regret it, not after what he said."

This caused Athena to think about what Angelina said, how he is always trying to show off to his friends. "I think he's jealous, just like those kids at your old school Hermione. He's got all these older brothers, maybe he wants to be the best... or something?"

"Funny way of showing it, being a bully? And have we ever seen him set foot in the Library?" Susan returned.

"I'm not defending what he did, I just don't think it was about Hermione..." Athena offered.

"I do suppose everyone has their issues, it's just-"

**_Boom!_**

Unfortunately, the group never heard what Hermione had to say.

**_BOOM!_**

All four of their heads quickly darted towards to door, where the noise was coming from. It sounded distance, but no less ominous.

"Woah! What is that smell?!" Susan yelped, as she looked toward Neville with suspicious eyes.

"Oi! That's not my smell!"

_**BOOM!**_

"Shhh." Athena hushed, "There is something on the other side of that door."

The group remained very still.

At first, nothing happened, and Athena had begun to come to the conclusion she had over reacted. Perhaps, it was a plumbing issue? This was a Toilet after all.

_**BOOOOMM!**_

The force of an absolute nightmare bashed through the doors. The monster was strong enough to throw the heavy wooden doors, off their hinges. The creature was so enormous it had to duck under the twelve feet door, just to peer in and spot them. At first, the creature looked curious, as four children stared back at it, petrified with fright. Without warning, the beast, threw itself and at the group, and it raised its mammoth wooden club in the air.

"MOVE!" Athena shouted, as she feared for her friends. The four friends scattered in half, Hermione and Susan, dived toward the sinks at the back of the Toilets, whereas Athena and Neville managed to get closer to the exit.

At first, the troll, seemed slow to catch on, that there was nothing under its club as it searched under it. Athena dreaded to think what it might have found, had they not moved. Athena and Neville, could make a run for it, but neither of the pair, even considered leaving, while their friends were the other side of the room. The troll was between them and the exit. Susan and Hermione, wasted no time, taking advantage of the troll's confusion, they desperately held hands as they crawled and edged under the sinks, towards Athena and Neville.

But it wasn't long before the troll noticed their movements and he took another swing towards them. Athena, could only stand and watch as the troll's poor aim thankfully missed them. Susan and Hermione desperately pulled each other back.

"Get out! Run!" Hermione screamed at the pair standing by the door.

This cry was enough to wake Neville up, he picked up some of the broken sink, that had flown across the room and started throwing things directly at the troll's head. As the troll, turned its attention towards them, Athena had to think fast. If they could get it to follow them out of the room, her friends wouldn't be cornered anymore. _But how quick was this thing?_

As the creature looked like it was going straight for Neville, Athena grabbed the closest thing and threw it directly at the things large head. "Oi! Over here!" She started making her way to the exit, the doors slowed her down as she had to climb over them. She knew she had to keep making noise, so that the troll didn't go back towards her friends.

Neville could see what she was doing but he panicked, "Athena!" Athena had managed to get the troll just outside the bathroom, when it looked back round for the new noise.

She had to distract it, "INCENDIO!" Athena pointed her wand back towards the troll that was clambering through the doorway; she aimed directly for the wooden club in its hand. What happened next, happened so fast, Athena wouldn't have been able to describe it if she tried. The troll, dropped the club frantically, which landed directly on the wooden doors below it. This caused a chain reaction that set the entire doorway alight. The troll, thrashed its arms about as it clumsily climbed off the now burning doors and it ran directly for Athena. Thankfully, it wasn't aiming for Athena. Athena managed dive to the side of the corridor as the creature narrowly missed her small body.

Perhaps she had hit her head, because as she saw the troll run past, a skinny black dog and a tabby cat ran after it.

Sirius and Auntie Minerva, transformed into themselves and both screamed a spell, that Athena didn't recognise, "Incarcerous!"Ropes, sprang from their wands and reached for the troll, each aimed for another leg and the panicked troll, fell flat on its face with a giant THUD.

While this happened, her friends were quick enough to tackle the fire she had started, as water was spraying from their wands to put out the flames. She looked back further down the hall, and she could see Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, running around the corner. Dumbledore raised his wand and repeated the spell from before. But this time, larger, thicker ropes, sprayed from his wand and he rapped the whole body of the troll, so it couldn't even move its head. Athena looked to the toilets to see all her friends standing, they were all ok.

**OOO**

_/Minutes earlier/_

_Where could she be?_ Minerva thought as her fork played with her food.

The Halloween feast, was the most luxurious feast of the year and that was saying something considering the feasts normally presented. It was very rare that anybody would miss it.

"Do you think she is alright? Should we go look for her?" Sirius whispered; he hadn't touched his food at all, as he hadn't seen Athena yet.

Andy and Sirius, were there as guests to the Headmaster. Sirius had requested a meeting with his God Daughter, has her Guardian, he was within his right to do this. Sirius explained it was family business and informed Dumbledore Andy would also be present, as Andy was a blood relative. Dumbledore seemed less compliant with this request and Sirius therefore expressed his right, to remove Athena from the school, for a family matter. Predictably, Dumbledore appeared more accommodating and he suggested they make and evening of it, as he invited them to the Halloween Feast.

Minerva suspected, that Dumbledore knew Sirius had brought the paper, he had ears at the Ministry after all. But she wasn't sure if he knew of Minerva's involvement and she was certain the he didn't know of Andy's involvement. Not many would predict Andy to acquire such a job as her husband earned enough for her not to work. It was rather accepted for married woman, not to work in the magical world. Though, it never stopped Minerva when she was married.

There was no reason, Dumbledore would expect Minerva was about to Legally and Magically adopt Athena this evening. She felt so blessed, that Athena was willing to do this and Athena seemed just as eager as she was. She would be forever grateful to Sirius; he did not have to grant this. Minerva knew, Sirius would magically adopt Athena in a heartbeat, it was truly a selfless act, to allow Athena to choose. It showed how much he cared for her and Minerva would ensure Sirius was equally part of their family. She would adopt him too if she could. Minerva only had one concern for this evening: _Where was Athena and her Friends?_

Sirius was getting restless, he was even biting his nails, which both Andy and Minerva reprimanded him for. "I'm worried about her; this day is hard..." he defended.

Minerva was worried too, it was not like Athena to miss a meal, perhaps she had gone to the kitchens to have a more private meal there?

Minerva looked over to Pomona, who was sat over the other side of the Headmaster, she looked just as concerned as they felt. Luckily, Pomona caught her eye after seeing their concern mirrored, she rose from her seat and wondered over.

"I assume you are concerned for our Gryffinpuff quadlet?" she asked.

_What a particular title?_ Minerva thought, but nonetheless she was concerned indeed.

"I am concerned, they are normally very punctual." Minerva commented, trying not to sound too concerned.

"My prefects informed me there was a search party for young Miss Granger. It seems there was some upset at the end of the practical magic group."

"Is she alright? What happened?" Minerva was concerned she had not yet heard of this, if something bad had happened...

"Minerva," Filius interrupted, "I was there, there was a verbal confrontation between the youngest Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, which was followed by a physical confrontation between Mr Longbottom and Mr Weasley. Considering it was all members of your house, I planned to discuss it with you tomorrow morning, as I believed the situation was settled for now."

"The confrontation may have been over, but it was my understanding that Miss Granger was quite distressed, she fled to be alone, but her friends, arranged an ingenious solution to find her. They rallied the help of their fellow Hufflepuffs and the prefects in turn, informed me."

Minerva was greatly put out that she had not heard of this before now, not that she blamed anybody, she had been greeting Sirius and Andy after all. Minerva made a mental note, to more actively check the status of her Gryffindors more regularly. She would not forgive herself if there was the slightest possibility that she had neglected one of her many, many responsibilities.

"Do you know where they are now?" Sirius asked Pomona.

"I was informed Miss Granger was found in the first-floor toilets; I am not sure if they are still there?" she admitted.

Theirs and everybody else's conversations were brought to a halt, as the great hall doors were slammed open. In charged Quirinus Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor - the poor man had never been the same after his summer travels. He looked panicking as he galloped towards the head table.

Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, **"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."** He then dramatically fainted into her pumpkin pie.

The uproar of the hall was primitive, as students screamed and cried and ran for the exits. Dumbledore, raised his wand to create a magical bang, which caused every head in the hall to turn back around and face them.

Sirius however, did not bother to wait to hear what Dumbledore had to say, as he transformed into his four-legged form, jumped over the table, dived onto the Gryffindor table and ran the length to get past all the students. Without much thought, Minerva transformed herself and followed after him. Sirius and Minerva were both quick on their feet, but Minerva caught up faster as her reflexes could navigate the food on the table with more ease. Once they made it outside, they could both smell the disgusting pottant smell of the troll and too her horror, it had made it to the first-floor. If Athena and those children were still in that toilet, who knows what might have happened, who knows what they were going to find. Sirius must have come to the same conclusion, because his pace quickened. They reached the first-floor corridor and Minerva saw a sight, that would haunt her dreams for years to come.

Athena was being chased by a crazed troll, which had just dropped a flaming club. Minerva ran towards the scene not sure what she would do, any attack on the troll could hurt Athena.

Thankfully, Athena dived out of the way of the manic troll and Minerva and Sirius transformed into their human forms, and both cast the only spell that was considered helpful towards a troll, as they were magic resistant.

"Incarcerous!" she cried, in hope that ropes would cause the troll to fall. Thankfully, Sirius had planned the same thing and it looked like the troll had hit itself so hard, it was knocked out.

In true Dumbledore fashion, he caught up with them to fully bind the mad beast. Minerva was grateful for his heroics but all she could see was Athena lent up against the wall, looking around at the scene in front of her. Minerva didn't waste any time, she joined Athena on the floor and tightly embraced her, Athena very much welcomed her. Minerva started searching Athena for injuries, "Are you hurt? Are you alright? What happened?"

Sirius, still had his wand in his hand and he bent down to magically scan her for Injuries. "You're alright. You're alright." he kept saying.

"Minerva, control yourself..." Dumbledore said quietly, but nobody seemed to be looking at them, Pomona and Filius, had gone to check Miss Bones, Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger while Severus checked the Troll was unable to cause any harm.

Sirius, growled, a non-human growl. Minerva was about to say all sorts of, somewhat regrettable things to Dumbledore, when Andy interrupted the scene.

"Now, now Dumbledore, we are all friends here." Andy said calmly. "Soon their bond, will no longer be a secret."

Dumbledore, didn't flinch. "Whatever do you mean, Mrs Tonks?"

"Perhaps, you should pay closer attention to tomorrow's paper? Although, I would imagine an attack on the school would make the front page?" Andy, woefully stated.

"An attack? I wouldn't call this an attack, merely an unfortunate incident?" He tried to explain.

"An unfortunate incident you say? Do you think these four traumatised first years, would call this, simply unfortunate?!" she pointed to Athena and her friends. Athena had moved away from Minerva and Sirius, to check on her friends herself. They weren't paying too much attention, as they were now hugging each other and checking that they were each alright.

Minerva however, was stood listening. Dumbledore, didn't know it but he was being interviewed for tomorrow's paper and she had successfully distracted Dumbledore away from their public display.

"I do not think, anyone need know of this, thankfully, nobody was hurt." There was a hint of warning behind his words, yet his expression appeared as pleasant as ever.

"And, you don't suppose, any of your students are writing home right now about their evening?" Andy said casually, as if she was merely chatting with a shop assistant. "It is curious..." Andy said thoughtfully.

"Curious? Mrs Tonks?" he asked her.

"Well, don't mind me, I know little of it, but I can't help but notice, it is ten years, to the day, to the very evening even, since the fall of You-Know-Who. Aren't you the least bit concerned that this happened, tonight of all nights? When were the wards last checked?" she pressed.

Dumbledore didn't look too interested in what Andy was saying. "Regularly, I assure you. I shall be re-checking them myself." He walked over to the huddled first years. "You four, have shown great courage, faced great dangers and demonstrated excellent use of fire and water. I believe house points are in order, twenty-five, each, for your bravery." Minerva didn't comment on this, the children deserved praise, but that did not and will not take away from the fact the Troll should have not been there in the first place.

"And Miss Granger," Dumbledore continued, "it has been brought to my attention that today you preformed magic, without the aid of a verbal incantation." Minerva's and a few others mouths fell open. "An extraordinary feat, indeed, I myself, did not manage such an achievement until my fifth year or was it sixth? Forgive me, this old mind can only store so much past information. As I was saying, a celebration, should be in order, let's say fifty points to Gryffindor?" The young Miss Granger looked like she might faint, as her friends congratulated her.

"See, we told you." Athena whispered to her friend.

"Yes, very impressive indeed. I think we can expect great things from you four, you have already achieved, what others may have thought were unachievable fantasy. I shall have to keep my eye on you." Dumbledore said, as he peered over his half-moon glasses. All the children looked very honoured, but Minerva felt cold, she did not like the idea of him watching them closely. What plan could he possibly be scheming that might include all the children.

He moved around to address the collection of people, "Now the excitement is over, I believe some investigations are in order. Severus, I trust you can handle the troll from here? After, Minerva, I would like a word, if I may, perhaps later this evening?"

Minerva noticed he didn't wait for Severus to respond. What on earth was he supposed to do with a twelve-foot mountain troll? And she had no intention of meeting him later today, she already had personal matters to take care of. "Of course, Headmaster." She dutifully responded.

Pleased with her response, he moved on. "Sirius, my boy, we have a great many things to discuss, I understand you have been busy but I would like to offer my services to you, if there is anything I can do?"

Sirius did not look like he was in the mood to have any communication with Dumbledore, he showed great restraint as he answered, "Yes Headmaster, I am grateful you have allowed us to conduct family matters, here in the castle. I shell not hesitate to call you, should we need anything."

"May I offer my office, as a place to converse?" He offered happily.

"There shall be no need headmaster, I have already offered them my quarters. I'm sure refreshments have already been prepared." Minerva offered.

They had expected for him to insist further, it was unnerving that he was being so compliant. However, Dumbledore, bowed his head slightly and bid them good evening. Minerva knew something was not quite right, if Dumbledore was no longer predictable, than they should all be worried. She must remember to check her own room and office for some sort of listening device.

The rest of the professors offered to help Severus with the troll, as Minerva checked on the children again. After a few moments, Sirius almost shouted, "Andy, you got rid of him!"

"Sirius, button it." Minerva said as she did not want the children to suspect they did not respect or trust, or very well like, the Headmaster of the school.

"Why would you want to get rid of Headmaster Dumbledore?" Miss Granger said innocently.

Minerva was not quick enough to work out what to say.

"Oh, don't mind me. I am rather excited for what we have planned for the rest of the evening." Sirius put out his hand to Miss Granger. "You must be the famous Miss Granger, Athena met you the day she collected her Wand. She has said you are a very good friend. Please, call me Sirius."

Miss Granger shyly accepted his hand, "Please call me Hermione." She said. Shyness, was not a common sight for Miss Granger, was that a slight crush Minerva detected?

Sirius smiled and shook her hand. He moved on to Mr Longbottom. "And you must be, Mr Longbottom. May I call you Neville? Given all the hiding, when you were a baby, I only saw you a few times but we have met. I was very close with your parents – still am close." he corrected. Sirius lent down on one need to be the same height as Mr Longbottom. "Neville, I plan to do everything I can, for you and your family, if you'll let me. And if you need anything, please owl me, I'll come running. Alright?"

Mr Longbottom looked completely overwhelmed by the calm presence in front of him. He could only nod and accept Sirius's hand that had been offered.

He then moved on to Miss Bones. "And you must be-"

"Mr Black, what are your intentions towards my Auntie?" It was Sirius's turn to look overwhelmed. However, once he overcame his shock, he barked with laughter.

"Yep! Definitely a Bones!" he laughed. "Miss Bones, I had planned to be an honourable gentleman towards your Auntie but then she cursed me on the bum and told me to stop being so uptight."

_"Sirius!"_ Minerva called, she believed that was not a thing to say in front of children, even if they didn't know the full story. "Have you no filter?" She demanded.

Athena, Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger seemed to find this funny, although Miss Granger was better at hiding it than the other two.

Sirius continued to laugh, as Miss Bones looked deadly serious, he collected himself. "Miss Bones, your Auntie and I have been best friends, for a long time. I would like that to be something more, but the choice will always be hers. One day, I hope to earn your blessing." Sirius bowed his head ceremonially. Miss Bones didn't look too impressed. Athena looked like she was trying to exchange a look with her but they were too far apart for the other to notice. Sirius waited for a moment for a response, but accepting that one wasn't coming. He got back up and turned to Minerva and Andy. "Shall we?" Sirius asked.

Minerva suggested, it might be best for the children to be checked over in the Hospital Wing, this was immediately responded with assurance that they were fine and so she encouraged Miss Granger, Miss Bones and Mr Longbottom back to their dorms. However, Athena seemed to have other ideas.

"Actually, Auntie Minerva... I was wondering if they could be there? You know as witnesses maybe?"

Minerva looked at Sirius, who was smiling happily. "If that is your wish Athena. They are very welcome." Minerva smiled. Minerva was glad Athena had found such good friends, and it seems the traumatic experience with the troll, had only made them closer.

"Let us make our way to my quarters." As the group followed Minerva, she could hear the four friends whispering to each other behind.

It was only now, once they were walking to her room, that she realised, not much longer and she would be... a Mother.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Soul

_**Chapter 22 – The Soul**_

"Would you care to run that by me again?" Auntie Minerva seemed to be blinking too much. "I could have sworn you just said you had intentionally set the Troll's Club on fire?"

Sirius looked giddy, "Kid, never change. That is awesome! Athena Potter - Firestarter!"

"Hey, that might be an idea -" said a new member of Athena's family.

"Andromeda - You dare! If I see 'Fire starter' in that the paper, I will transfigure every printer into an Acromantula."

Andy looked rather disturbed, "Is that even possible?"

"Try me." Auntie Minerva threatened as she sat down in one of her newly transfigured arm chairs. Auntie Minerva had changed her desk and a bookshelf, into some comfortable armchairs, so that there were enough seats for Athena's family and friends. Auntie Minerva had mentioned they were waiting for two more people, Ted, who Athena had heard a lot about, she planned to give this man a great big hug for all he had done for her and their family. Also joining them would be Madam Amelia Bones, who was not only Susan's Aunt, but also the woman who Sirius had mentioned in nearly every letter. Sirius had briefly told Athena a bit about when they were younger and Athena was very excited to meet her. With three of her friends and five adults, it appeared there would be quite an audience for their adoption. Athena wished Hagrid could be there and she wished she had thought of it earlier, but sadly, there wouldn't be enough time to run down the grounds to collect him.

Besides, Athena did not want to leave her Auntie right now, as she was very concerned about her. Auntie Minerva looked very overwhelmed as she was leant back in her chair with a distant expression on her face. Athena knew she was thinking, because Auntie Minerva was holding her chin in her hand, as if she was trying to stop the words in her head from slipping from her lips. Athena's friends were also glancing towards this informal stance of their Transfiguration Professor and Athena reflected that this contrast to the normal, straight back, raised nose, Professor McGonagall must be quite alarming. Athena had seen her Auntie relaxed, curled up with a book in her pyjamas, but this level of unease was still far from normal.

"Auntie Minerva?" Athena approached her chair, and Auntie Minerva looked up abruptly, as if awoken from a daze. "Are you alright? Are you worried about the adoption?" She asked timidly.

"Oh!" Auntie Minerva sprung alert. "Athena, sweetheart," she pulled Athena to join her in the single lounge chair and cuddled her tightly. "no, never worried about that. I couldn't be happier. But it may have slipped your mind, but you have just dodged a twelve-foot troll - a mere twenty minutes ago. Merlin, why am I having a nervous breakdown, you must be just as traumatised?" She said honestly.

Andy scoffed, "Welcome to parenthood, Minerva. A constant state of nervous breakdown is common."

"Did Tonks set a troll on fire too?" Sirius laughed. Sirius turned to Athena. "How did you think to do that anyway?" he asked curiously. "Merlin, in first year, I think I would have just rolled over and died."

"Well, thankfully Athena's inner animal is not a dog." Minerva added, as she continued to grip Athena and rub her arm affectionately.

"I feel like I should take offence to that, but..." Sirius shrugged.

"I'd like to hear what Athena has to say..." Andy added. Athena was too busy watching the interactions between her family to notice that she had anything to say.

"Wait, what? What was the question?" Athena said.

"You see, she is traumatised," for some reason, Auntie Minerva felt her forehead, as if checking for something. "She's quite warm."

"I'm fine! We all are! I just knew I needed to get the troll out of that small space! I didn't really plan much after that."

"I honestly cannot think what I would have done - with only first year spells... Did you know trolls are magic resistant?" Andy asked.

Athena could say the only obvious response, which she didn't think needed elaborating. "Hagrid is one of my best friends" she said plainly.

"Say no more." Andy conceded. "Hagrid was a groundskeeper when I was at Hogwarts."

Auntie Minerva actually asked, "How on earth did trolls come up in your conversations?"

"Have you ever spoken to Hagrid?" Athena commented back and chuckled.

Auntie Minerva looked at Athena and blinked slowly. "Yes, well. Where on earth are -"

It appeared as if Auntie Minerva didn't have to ask her question, as her fire place roared with green flames, which caused Hermione and Athena to jump.

"Auntie Amelia!" Susan had dashed out of her comfy seat and into her Auntie's arms.

"Susan!" I didn't expect to see you here! Why – What happened? Why are you covered in white soot?" Amelia started to scan the room for answers, or perhaps scanning it for danger and she drew her wand.

It fell upon Andy to share the children's story. The group of friends didn't really want to keep reliving the experience, it actually sounded worse hearing it from someone else. Amelia was gripping hold of Susan tighter and tighter. As Andy spoke, Athena and her friends made their way to the food which was waiting for them on a table, as Auntie Minerva promised.

"Auntie Amelia, I'm fine, I'm right here." She reassured her. Athena returned with a plate of food and allowed Auntie Minerva to wrap her arm tightly back around her while Athena was tucking into some roast chicken.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Amelia directed her questioning at Auntie Minerva. "Why haven't the Aurors been called?"

"You can shoot that Head of Department Tone elsewhere, Madam Bones. This only just happened and I knew I was seeing you personally. As to why the Headmaster hasn't called you, you can take that up with him. Might I suggest you wait until tomorrow, when you will find out with the rest of the world? It is the Headmaster's responsibility after all."

As tempers began to flare, Sirius was looking between Amelia and Auntie Minerva as if he wanted to say something helpful.

"I'm sorry," she hugged and checked Susan again, "just with Susan involved-"

"I understand." Auntie Minerva kept rubbing Athena's arm and Sirius looked very relieved. Athena felt very safe and she was learning parents, needed more reassurance than kids do.

"I'm sorry," Susan's Aunt addressed her friends. "I have been rude, my name is Amelia Bones, as you may have worked out, I am Susan's Aunt. Please call me Amelia, I must say, I am very impressed with the way you children handled that Troll. You must all have very quick reflexes to dodge it so successfully. Thank Merlin you did. I will be forever grateful to you Mr Longbottom and Miss Potter, for remaining calm enough to try and help your friends. That was extremely brave. I am just so cross, as you should have never been in that position to begin with."

The conversation carried on, Athena and her friends, introduced themself properly so that they could move on from formalities, magical culture really was tiresome. As the conversation grew casual, Athena became settled until suddenly the fireplace flashed green again. "Ah, hello everyone, few more people here than planned I see." A man with a very old looking suit and hat, stumbled out of the fire and dusted himself off.

"Everyone, let me introduce you to my Husband Ted." Andy said as she greeted him warmly.

"Ted, has been wonderful." Auntie Minerva told Athena, "It's because of him that we are all here today, especially Sirius, who wouldn't be free without him."

"Oh hush, none of that." Ted said bashfully.

"She's right, we owe you everything." Sirius added.

"Is this praise going to happen every time I enter a room?" he accused.

"Yes." For once, Sirius didn't appear to be joking.

"Thank you, Mr Tonks, you have no idea..." Athena couldn't quite find the right words, she was going to hug him, but she suddenly became very awkward. This person was the reason Sirius was free, she needed to buy him a gift or something? How does one say 'thank you' for that?

"Please I beg you, all of you call me Ted, and really, Miss Potter, I only did what was right."

"Please call me, Athena. Can I get you some tea?" she offered.

"Right - right, this is all getting too sappy and I think it is only going to get worse, shall we move on to interviews? I have everything I need from Sirius and Minerva, plus I have to story from tonight. Actually, that's a thought," Andy Paused to think, "Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione."

"Thank you, Hermione than," she smiled warmly, "how do you feel about your wordless magical success being in the paper, it seems only polite to ask your opinion on the matter?"

"Actually, Miss Granger might I offer some advice, I agree your success and accomplishment should be celebrated, but the attention you received from the Headmaster, would only be the tip of the iceberg, as it were. Many would wish to contact you and some may just say it was accidental magic -I do not believe that too be the case, I have no doubt you have worked hard for your accomplishment however, will you be ready for that amount of attention?" Auntie Minerva enquired.

Athena didn't know what Hermione would say, on the one hand, she may see being in the paper for an academic accomplishment, an amazing opportunity; on the other side, she knew from Athena's experience, that fame wasn't everything.

Hermione thought quickly. "It's not just my achievement, I wouldn't have worked it out had it not been for my friends."

"Hermione, we talked about it being possible but you are the only one to manage it." Athena complimented.

"I must say, I knew you four were working ahead, but I had no idea you were exploring wordless magic. Good heavens, you'll be working on wandless magic next!" Auntie Minerva grew concerned.

"This could be dangerous, have you felt tired at all, any sort of drag on your magic since this?" asked Madam Bones. "It must have taken an extra resource of power, from one as young as yourself.

"No not at all." Hermione admitted. The adults in the room appeared quite shocked.

"That's part of why we want to look into it, we didn't think it would be much of a drain. It was Neville who first thought it, he pointed out, we feed magical plants our magic without even realising it." Susan explained.

"That wasn't me, that was your book, Magic at your Fingertips?" Neville pointed out.

"But Neville, it was you who proved that intent was key, remember, when you over- powered that lumos spell?" Hermione argued.

"But that was because of Athena, it was her who worked out how important intent was. Magic knows when you aren't confident." Neville countered.

"But Hermione worked out how to do it!" Athena finalised. It seemed none of them wanted to take the full credit for this.

"Honestly, that was intent, but I think Ron was right, I was intending to show off..." Hermione admitted, she was ashamed.

"And so, what if you were? All you did was show the bad...sassy Witch that you are?" Sirius interrupted, Athena had almost forgot the adults were still there and Sirius said it better then she could.

"Exactly," Athena encouraged, "he challenged you to prove you could do the spell, and you proved you could do it and you did it in style! It's not your fault he couldn't handle how well you did it."

"I agree," Amelia added, Athena decided she liked her, "I am Head of Magical Law Enforcement, in a department which happens to be mostly men. I have most definitely had to "show off" at one point or another."

Sirius raised his hand to show he had something to say, "Should I er -" Amelia swotted him playfully to make him stop.

"Miss Granger, in your first class with me, when I transformed on the desk, was that showing off?"

Hermione thought for a second, "No, but you did it to prove a point, didn't you?"

"Excellent, Miss Granger. There is a difference." Athena was glad the adults agreed. Hermione didn't intend to make Ron feel bad, but she did intend to prove her capability.

Susan addressed Hermione directly. "Will you be proud of yourself now?" she smiled. Hermione smiled in return, she looked more content than she had for weeks.

"So, you cast wordless magic, in first year, to prove a point?" Andy said slowly, she then desperately pleaded with Auntie Minerva, "Please let me write about this?!"

"Actually, with the correct support, group studies, and dedication, these four could submit to an academic paper? Students have done it before."

"I never heard of that being allowed before?"

"That's because you never read academic papers Sirius."

"I did too."

"Those sorts of papers, do not count."

"They were still educational." Sirius shrugged with a smirk.

Before Amelia could argue with Sirius, Auntie Minerva angrily cleared her throat. Athena couldn't help but feel she had missed something.

"Yes well," Andy cleared her throat as well, "You realise Miss Granger, sorry, Hermione had witnesses, I'm sure the whole school has heard of her success by now."

"You might remember, fame, rarely lasts in Hogwarts. Gossip flies so swiftly here; it'll be old news by the weekend." That was true, Athena thought, nobody seemed to point to her in the hall way anymore.

"No way!" Sirius called, "The Marauders are still famous!"

"What's the marauders?" Hermione asked.

"What's the – What are you teaching these kids?!"

"Respect. The importance of hard work?" Auntie Minerva said smugly.

Sirius did not look happy, well actually he did, he looked very happy compared to the last time Athena saw him and he looked healthier too. He must be on similar potions to what she is, because he seemed to have filled out his skin more. And he looked relaxed, almost care free. Athena saw the way he and Amelia were looking at each other and Athena thought it was so romantic. Athena liked her, she seemed to - Athena didn't know, but she understood Sirius. Athena made mental note to talk to Susan, she responded coldly towards Sirius and she had obviously worked out something was going on between them from her own letters. Athena would have to gently work out what her issue was.

"Well kids, get ready for summer! I have a whole new education planned!" This filled Athena with glee, she would be able to see her friends over the holiday!

"Merlin, give me strength." Auntie Minerva looked stressed and Madam Bones looked concerned. What Sirius deemed an education, must be exciting, if it stressed out both of these strong women.

"Right then!" Andy called, causing a few jumps, "So, super genus kids, off the table, then. But the Safety of Hogwarts, up for question? Fantastic, now to the main event."

"Athena," Sirius said gently, differently to how he had been speaking before. "Have you thought about what you would like included in the paper, about your story?"

"The adoption, definitely." Athena said quickly. "But, regarding my past, I don't want anyone's pity, I get you might have to say how I ended up at Auntie Minerva's, but..."

"I completely understand," Andy said, "I more wish to focus, on your strong bond, so nobody can question that you two belong together, 'after eleven years, Athena Potter is magically welcomed into the family of McGonagall.' It's a big step, not many families preform a magical adoption, so waiting won't seem strange. We can also provide evidence that it was your parents wish for this to happen, had something happened to them. Such a magical bond can only happen, when the soul bond is already formed. That coupled with my writing, there will be no question of your past, only an assurance of your current situation." The air on Athena's arms seemed to stand up at the mention of souls, it had been mentioned by Olivander, but Auntie Minerva admitted she didn't know a lot about souls and Athena hasn't heard it mentioned in any book and she did look.

"Susan and I performed the ceremony, we are already blood so there wasn't any rush, Susan was seven and we felt the time was right. And I am very glad we did. It feels like a bond blessed by magic.

"Sorry, but what is the Ceremony, what is Magical Adoption?"

"Oh sorry," Sirius said, "it's more something pureblood families would have known about. It's really not that common, I think it has only become more common lately since the war and even then, it's a very private affair. Hmmm, let me think, I only knew about it myself, because, I looked into ways your Grandparents could adopt me? Well when my parents disowned me, I was almost seventeen, and therefore didn't need to be adopted. I wish I had now, but I was nervous to ask, to be honest." Amelia rubbed Sirius's arm, "Yeah, I'm getting side tracked, I do that. Sorry. Amelia maybe you better explain, as you have performed it, after all"

"No problem Sirius." Amelia smiled. "There are different types of bonds, a bond, is a connection between two people. And these come in all shapes and sizes, family bonds, friends and soulmates, just to name a few. Some people are born with a soulmate, for others it simply grows into a soulmate bond. Even some muggles believe in soulmates although true soulmates, are rare. It's the same with family bonds, some you are born with and some are developed. I am probably over simplifying things. It is said that some can naturally see bonds, although, I've never met anyone who can." Athena shared a look with Auntie Minerva, Mr Ollivander sprung to mind again. "There are specialists in the Department of Mysteries who study bonds and Gringotts recognise them."

"Magic approved bonds, outclasses every type of formal contract." Ted added, "Apart from Marriage Bonds, I rarely come across them in my work. And even then, Marriage Bonds are not that common, it is believed they were historically the norm, until politics made way for arranged marriages."

"Ted and I had to get married in secret, it was arranged for me to be married to somebody else. We had a Bonding Ceremony and our Bond was accepted by magic, so my farther or rather, my Mother, couldn't over rule it."

"Bonding Ceremonies have become rare and that might also be due to the fact, not all marriages are accepted, I don't understand all of it myself, but it might be because one of the pair is more invested than the other. These days, if a couple chooses a Bonding Ceremony, there is likely little doubt of their love for each other."

"Did my parents have a Bonding Ceremony?" Athena wasn't sure why she asked, after all from all the stories it was obvious, they loved each other.

Sirius beamed, "They did, it was the most, moving, magical thing I'd ever seen."

"Erm," Neville had been rather quiet, Athena noticed and it showed how more relaxed he was with his friends compared to other people, "I don't think Gran mentioned anything about a Bonding Ceremony? Did they...I mean, did...?"

"Your parents wedding was just as beautiful Neville," Sirius explained, "and I have no doubt they were Soulmates. They had a rather large wedding, which I believe was requested by your Gran? They didn't have a bonding Ceremony, but it was no less magical when they finally said I do. Like we say, it's not that common. They were married before James and Lilly and after seeing their Ceremony, they said they would one day have a more private celebration and would perform the Ceremony then, with just those closest." Neville nodded and looked away. He didn't look down but simply tried to avoid eye contact with anybody if possible.

Athena pulled attention away from him. "But what about Magical Adoption?" Athena asked. She was becoming very nervous about the seriousness of this. Not because she doubted how she felt, but what if it turned out magic didn't approve of them?

"Family bonds, can form just like a friendship bond or soulmate bond. And there are a few types of family bonds, there's the family you choose and there's blood bonds. Susan and I have always had a blood bond, but then we also choose a different sort of bond, then what our blood would suggest. I suppose all the bonds crossover? I am really not an expert." Madam Bones held hands with her niece. "A blood bond, is already legally binding so my guardianship for Susan wasn't going to be questioned. A magical adoption wasn't necessary, but something told us it was the right thing to do. I experienced it and I really can't explain it."

"We understand," Andy said, "we knew our bond would be accepted as well." Andy and Ted looked at each other and Athena hadn't noticed they were holding hands.

Amelia smiled, "I bet it was a beautiful wedding."

"I'd be happy to show you sometime?"

"How?"

"I have a Pensieve, my Father, wasn't as much a... as much as a force, as my Mother. He did not approve of my wedding, but I was still his daughter, it was his goodbye gift, I suppose. I do wonder if my sisters ever worked that out, I had it." Andy added softly. Athena wondered who her sisters were, Sirius said they were related somehow, maybe Athena has more 'Blood Bonds' then she thought. "Anyway, it's why I am not taking any notes, handy little things, especially for working out recipes." Sirius looked very thoughtful for a moment as Athena wondered what a Pensieve was. _Was it how magical pictures were made?_ Athena was about to ask before Sirius carried on.

"We actually have a Godparent bond already; I declared and swore on my magic, that I would always be there for you and protect you _like_ a parent. At one point I thought I might have broken the bond, as I didn't stay with you that night," he looked to Amelia again, "but it was pointed out to me that, at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. No matter how much love you have for someone, you can still make mistakes."

Athena moved to give Sirius a hug, "I've already told you..." Athena wanted to say the right thing, she didn't want him reliving what could have been, over and over...

"I know Kid, but...Look, we are here now, our bond still stands, no matter what, alright?" He said as he looked at her.

"No matter what." Athena repeated.

They let the moment settle a little, and then Amelia continued. "The outward effects of a magical adoption are known, it means magic will recognise you as Minerva's daughter, and she as your mother. If it is accepted, which I'm sure it will be, then your magic, will take on some of Minerva's traits, but you will still keep your Potter Traits." Athena was grateful this this new connection wouldn't dampen any connection she has with her birth parents.

"In other words, I expect you will be a double badass at transfiguration." Sirius laughed.

"Language Mr Black." Auntie Minerva chimed automatically. "And actually, I have no family history, of Transfiguration. My Mother excelled in charms, as did her mother before her. Therefore, Athena may choose her own path, as I did." Auntie Minerva turned directly to Athena, "Never let fate dictate your future sweetheart."

Suddenly, Athena noticed nobody was saying anything and Athena wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. Thankfully Sirius never stayed quiet for too long. "So wanna be magically known as Athena McGonagall-Potter?" Athena laughed, and excitement swelled in her belly.

"Would you like for us to start formalities?" said Ted.

Athena was nervous, Amelia had explained what would happen and how, but Athena was scared she might say something wrong, or perhaps magic might reject their bond, then what would happen? She knew what a bond was not, but she still wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

"Alright first, I have some things here for you to sign Sirius, and you wanted Amelia to be your witness correct?" Sirius and Amelia, signed where they were supposed to. Athena couldn't quite work out what Sirius was feeling, but he looked rather content, relaxed even and he was normally quite fidgety. "Now Minerva, if you would, you have a few more to sign." It looked like Auntie Minerva had about ten pages to sign. And then Ted moved on to Athena and he handed her a golden pen. "Now Miss Potter, this is a blood quill, and is used for soul contracts. It is called that, because it will use a small part of your blood as ink. Now it can be unnerving if you aren't expecting it because it stings a little bit but I assure you it will leave no permanent mark." Athena looked to Auntie Minerva for approval, she warmly nodded and that was enough to assure Athena it would be alright. As Athena was exacting the sting, it wasn't as bad as she expected. She was grateful she wouldn't have to used it more than once through.

"Lovely, well done, that's all the records completed. Now the fun part." Ted asked Sirius, Athena and Minerva, to stand in a triangle, they each faced towards Ted with Auntie Minerva and Athena in front and Sirius behind them. Athena noticed it was very similar to a normal wedding, with their friends sat behind them. "Now, if Athena and Minerva, if you could hold hands, well more like hold each other's arms, "Auntie Minerva gently wrapped her fingers around Athena's wrist and Athena copied her. "Brilliant, like that, yes. Sirius, if you could put your hands over theirs, good, good. Sirius please recite the words, we discussed, no ad libbing."

Athena looked behind to see Sirius smirk. "I Sirius Orion Black, call my magic to bless this union." As Sirius spoke, Ted circled his wand over them. Athena felt a tingling travel up her arm, and two ribbons of light, stretched out of either side of Sirius hand and the thick band of light, wrapped itself around her and Auntie Minerva's arms. It felt warm. "I willingly pass my guardianship of Athena Lilly Potter, to Minerva Isobel McGonagall, I do this with Love in my heart and for the intent of Athena and Minerva's happiness. Let it be." The beams of like grew longer and reached to their hearts. When the light turned gold, Athena felt a pulling in her heart, it wasn't a bad feeling, it was that feeling she had when she wasn't with Auntie Minerva or Sirius. It was love and longing.

Sirius, stepped away but the gold light remained. "Thank you, Sirius. Minerva are you happy to continue?"

Auntie Minerva smiled warmly. Athena felt the beams of light get warmer and her heart felt comforted. "Most definitely." She said. "I Minerva Isobel McGonagall, call upon my magic, to bless our union. I willingly accept and welcome Athena Lilly Potter, into my family. I willingly accept guardianship of Athena Lilly Potter, I do this with love and with the intent of Athena's happiness." Athena felt Auntie Minera's love, with every fibre of her body. Athena couldn't see it but her whole body was pulsing with light and she could feel Minerva's love for her, it weaved itself through her very vanes. The only uncomfortable feeling, was a twitch she felt on her brow. Athena's body felt more vibrant with energy than it had felt for a long time, as if she had been given magic mixed with sugar.

"Athena when you are ready, repeat after me. 'I Athena Lilly Potter, call upon my magic, to bless this union.'"

Athena meant the words with everything she had, "I Athena Lilly Potter, call upon my magic, to bless this union." She felt a different kind of magic this time, it swirled, inside her like a whirlwind, and project itself to cover Auntie Minerva. Auntie Minerva had tears in her eyes, as she accepted the magic and she warmly smiled at Athena. Athena could feel the love Auntie Minerva had for her and Athena was overwhelmed as well.

If Ted said anything else, Athena didn't hear it, her magical guided her the rest of the way, telling her the words. "I willingly accept the Motherhood, of Minerva Isobel McGonagall, I do this with love and intent for Minerva's happiness. I call magic to recognise me, henceforth, as Athena Lilly McGonagall-Potter, Daughter of Minerva Isobel McGonagall." The feeling of unity between them was indescribable, and for moment, they were the only ones in the room.

Athena thought the magic and love were settling. Auntie Minerva still had Athena's hand and it looked like she was going to hug her. When suddenly, Athena felt unimaginable pain, it felt like her forehead was going to rip open. She wasn't sure if she was screaming out loud or just in her head and she held her skull to stop it exploding. Athena wasn't aware what was happening. The world had gone black but she was falling, it felt like she kept falling and falling – surrounded in nothing but pain.

**OOO**


	23. Chapter 23- The Untold Theory

Chapter 23 - The Untold Theory

Minerva was stationed next to Athena's bed; desperately she clutched Athena's hand. She pleaded for Athena to wake up but unfortunately, her daughter remained very still. She felt so cold. How could someone go from a feeling of pure love to pure horror in less than a second? Minerva didn't know if she could cope with that sort of emotional whiplash but she had to remain strong for Athena, ready for her to wake up – _she simply had to wake up_. Minerva could feel something had changed between them, it was as if she could feel Athena's presence, although she wasn't really present at the moment. Athena hadn't moved since her body had convulsed and contorted unnaturally towards the ground. If Minerva hadn't had a firm grip on her arm, Merlin only knows how many more bones Athena might have broken as she twisted to the ground. Thankfully, Sirius had been quick enough to catch Athena's disfigured little form and Amelia had managed to bound her to prevent coursing herself further harm. When this happen, Minerva could only openly cry as she held her adopted daughters' body on the floor. And to know it was something they had done which had caused it? It would forever scar her mind.

Minerva glance towards Athena's scar, it was as fresh as the day she had got it. Minerva was not squeamish, but when the scar seemed to puke black tar onto the floor, she almost vomited herself. It was after this when Athen seemed to stop moving and Minerva feared the worse.

Minerva thought about Athena's friends, while Minerva was crying over Athena, somebody had told the children to get Poppy. The children must have run fast, because within minutes, Poppy had charged in and pushed both Minerva and Sirius aside. Amelia held on to Sirius, perhaps to stop him trying to get close to Athena, while Andy seemed to be holding Minerva up as her own body was failing to support her. When Poppy said she was still breathing - a thousand breaths came back to Minerva at once. Further tests showed Athena was well, apart from the fact her arms and legs were broken and her forehead was leaking blood rapidly. The bones Poppy could fix in a heartbeat, the bleeding was harder to stop then it should have been but Poppy did stop it, yet Athena didn't wake. Poppy scanned her mind, to find she could not gain access, which should not have been possible given that Athena was unconscious and to everyone's knowledge, she did not know occlumency. As they moved the motionless Athena to the Hospital Wing, her three young friends clung to each other crying silently. Ted must have said something to them because they remained quiet and still, he sat with them few beds away from Athena. It wasn't until a few hours, of Athena being what Poppy called 'a stable condition' that they were finally convinced to return to their dorms, even for a few hours' sleep.

Against Poppy's demands, all the adults remained. Sirius sat one side of Athena with his head in his hands, Amelia was rubbing his back. Ted and Andy, remained at the bottom of the bed while Minerva kept hold of Athena's hand.

As morning broke, Albus Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing. "Minerva, what happened why wasn't I called?" He said as he rushed to the end of the bed. He saw Athena laying in the bed and his eyes darted directly to her scar. It's not as if one could miss the wound that was already beginning to scab. Perhaps Poppy had thought it right to inform him a student was in her care?

At first, nobody said anything, Minerva wasn't sure what to say. She knew in her current mood her words were unlikely to be pleasant. But Minerva remembered something, despite his many wrong doings, he was still one of the most knowledgeable Wizards alive, perhaps he had some insight. The funny thing about Dumbledore, she noticed, was that he always seemed to share his opinion when it was not wanted but when you needed information, his mouth was a sealed as an unsolvable puzzle box.

Everybody else remained quiet as Minerva explained what happened, she didn't care if he felt the need to comment on his absence at the adoption, because Minerva knew the bond had been completed and there was nothing, he or anyone else could do about it. When she explained the details that took place after the ceremony, Dumbledore remained silent and listened patiently. Minerva found it difficult to verbalise what she had seen, but she did not leave a detail out, for fear it might be important. Poppy explained that magically and physically Athena was fine, apart from the fact that she would not wake up and her mind was closed.

"I see," he said calmly, "congratulations on your adoption. Anyone can see your love for Athena and it appears that magic can see it too."

Minerva thought he seemed genuine, but her trust of him was barely a flicker, that she did not truly believe it. "Her scar, Headmaster, I would like to hear your theories of the scar on my daughter's forehead." Minerva's tone suggested this was not a request. Minerva thought back to the vowel she had insisted Dumbledore make, all the way back at the beginning of term, the vowel meant that any news regarding Athena's safety would have to be bought directly to her, except Dumbledore could still have theories as long as he didn't believe they were extremely likely. Despite arguing over the wording, Dumbledore's vowel still left him to have plenty of secrets regarding Athena. Since that vowel was made, stories of his misguided deeds have further come to light and Minerva's distrust had grown to resentment. From his hand in Sirius's lack of trial to possibly Athena's birth, Dumbledore was playing with people's lives all because of a prophecy. Minerva would be interested to see how recent events have affected his theories and wither it would be enough for magic to compel him to share his thoughts.

"I have some theories that might enlighten you, but I fear now would not be the time."

"I trust everybody in this room with Athena's life. And everybody here knows of the prophecy." That was not exactly true, Poppy didn't know the details but it seemed she was about to receive an education. Quite smartly, she remained quiet.

Shock did not flare in Dumbledore's eyes as she expected it too. But there was disappointment. "I thought it was agreed that the subject was not to be discussed openly."

Before Minerva could answer, Sirius spoke for the first time in hours. "She didn't but I did. I knew of the prophecy not long after you did. In this room, you see my family and there are no secrets in my family." His voice was firm, spoke like a true Head of House. Amelia reached out to hold his hand.

"Sirius, my boy...It is still not your secret to tell. If the wrong people should here of it, Athena's life will be in mortal danger."

"If you truly believe the prophecy, then her life will be in danger no matter what we do? Is that not how prophecies work? At some point, you believe it'll be Voldemort or my goddaughter left standing?" Sirius accused.

"The matter is more complicated than you could possibly know. Besides she is still just a child."

"Bullshit! She is a child _you_ kept in an abusive home and a child _you_ kept separated from her family." As Sirius's anger creeped through, the madness within glowed in his eyes.

The tension in the room raised, Ted awkwardly tried to signal for Sirius to calm down. Quietly Dumbledore replied. "Sirius, she was with family. Lilly Potter cast a blood protection spell, with her blood family, she was safe." Dumbledore had explained there was protection at the Dursley's and it seemed important to him that she was with family. But the mention of a blood protection spell caught everybody's attention.

"Blood does not always mean family, you know this. Are you aware at how abused she was? Did you even look at her when she got out of there?!" Sirius's voice was rising. Sirius hadn't seen what Athena was like when Minerva first found her. The image of the tiny girl with wild red hair, wearing an oversized - extremely large shirt and loose trousers, would forever haunt Minerva.

"I did, it is a sight I will never forget. You have to understand, I thought I was doing the right thing." If Minerva didn't know him any better, it looked as if he was pleading.

Amelia interrupted. "The right thing? Who gave you that right, exactly? I mean – Why was Athena there in the first place?" Amelia tried to correct herself before her own temper sprayed her feelings across the room. All their plans for Dumbledore were unravelling before their eyes. The fact that Ted had looked into legal matters regarding Athena was obvious, and Dumbledore would see that they would have pieced together his involvement. Minerva had no doubt that they had been well and truly caught. He could now conclude, that the people in this room were jointly responsible for all the changes lately and it was too soon for him to see them together. Dumbledore would not be complacent he would prepare his excuses for his actions regarding Athena and would cover any evidence. But that was alright, they didn't plan to accuse him, they planned to discredit him, so fewer people would trust his words at face value.

"I see my actions have not been portrayed in a good light." Dumbledore pulled himself a seat from across the room and sat down with them. "You are correct. I have taken matters into my own hands and I have made mistakes in doing so." He sighed. "Do you remember the war? I know you all have lost loved ones; I do not say this to bring up bad memories but I wish to bring light to the memory. When Voldemort fell that night, the killing stopped, the war stopped." Was this his way of justifying everything he'd done to an innocent little girl? "If you have heard the prophecy then you must know this fight is not over and I'm sorry to say young Athena here, will be at the centre of it." He gestured towards Athena laying in the bed.

"But Athena is not a _'him'_. How can you take the prophecy so literally but ignore that glaring inconsistency?" Andy interrupted. Dumbledore regarded Andy, perhaps he was shocked that they did indeed know the prophecy, or perhaps it was something else.

"This fact as bothered me for years and I admit. The prophecy could apply to another." Minerva could see Amelia was shaking, nobody was mentioning that another baby was meant to be due at the end of July and also met the prophecy's criteria. "Nonetheless, it was Athena who was marked and the events of last night leave me with little doubt."

Sirius interjected again. "Have you even considered,_ "marked"_ might not even mean physically? Emotions, leave scars too."

"I am aware Sirius and yes, I too have considered this. But the events of today have confirmed my suspicions on a great many things. And I, strongly believe, that Voldemort will return and if the prophecy is not proof enough of Voldemort's return, take a look at what is before you." The adults looked towards Athena's dried up scar. Dumbledore spoke with a voice of wisdom, at least he certainly believed his words to be true. "It is my belief, that not all of Voldemort died that night. From what I can conclude, a part of his soul, latched on to Athena, almost exactly ten years ago. It had been contained; she would have been unaffected. The only evidence I have is that scar and the events you have explained to me, have sadly confirmed this theory."

"No hang on," Amelia had had enough of being silent. "a part of his soul? The soul does not simply split."

"No, it does not." He said simply but firmly.

"Dumbledore - Albus, what are you saying?" Minerva asked.

"I have too many theories," Dumbledore shook his head, "I am unsure where to begin."

"I want to hear every one of those theories, Albus. But right now, we need to focus on healing and protecting Athena. Tell me, what you believe happened to my daughter last night!?"

"To explain that, it would depend which theory is true. For example, the scar could be the result of a ritual performed by Lilly Potter, one to defend Athena from an unforgivable spell. I wonder if that protection still stands? You see, the basis of such a spell, could only be the opposite of the killing curse, love, of course. There is a fine line between love and hate, but nonetheless they are opposite. After what transpired last night, Athena's soul is not only protected by her birth Mother's love but another ritual of sorts, was completed for her to gain another Mother's love. Motherly love is a powerful thing, it transcends far beyond death but to have the love of two mothers, each supported by magic, it is a power not many could comprehend. It is therefore, my belief, that the soul fragment of Voldemort was previously contained behind the scar, which is why the scar remained. Your love, Minerva, was enough to banish it."

Minerva's mind was whirling. Part of Voldemort, was alive in her sweet little Athena? "It's not possible..." She whispered.

"Come now," Andy interrupted, as if she was calling out a practical joke., "if a Mother's Love was powerful enough to save a child, then no child would ever die?"

"It is my understanding, that the young Mrs Potter, reached for blood rituals in order to protect her family. She was a very smart witch."

"How dare you?" Sirius spat, "How dare you taint Lilly's name with such a thing? If it were true, how would you have known?"

"Rituals are not a bad thing my boy, the ceremony you performed last night, was a form of ritual, after all. You could not call that negative. As for blood magic it is not that much different to soul magic. It is the intention of the caster, which truly matters. Lilly, would have used her own blood and her intention, was love and protection. Of course, I only played a small hand, I allowed Mrs Potter, into my private book collection. I helped her protect her sister, however, this particular protection, I can only speculate based on what she went through to help her sister."

"Can you go back to the part about a soul fragment of You-Know-Who?" Ted interjected. Minerva needed to know more about this as well.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "In all honesty, I wish somebody would explain it to me. I have theory... as Madame Bones stated, 'the soul does not simply split'? The events of that Halloween night ten years ago, may well have been but an unnatural accident? But there are events that transpired prior to that night, that made me suspect - the man who you know as Voldemort - may have been meddling in dark things that he ort not to have meddled in." The room went quiet as Dumbledore's words hang in the air.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Minerva pushed.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "I do not wish to scare you unnecessarily. I intend to tell you my theory, but I believe I better check with a source first. If I am right, I will have no choice but to tell you." He said as he alluded to his previous promise. The fact that he was not fully forthcoming now, suggested that he really wasn't sure about his theory. Minerva knew one thing, with the mention of souls, Voldemort and whatever she witnessed last night, this information couldn't be good.

"I should expect you too." Minerva stated. "In all your wisdom, is there anything we can do to help Athena now?" Minerva was losing her patience, promise or not, there is no need for him to withhold information. If she was to have any hope in protecting Athena, she needed to know for sure, exactly what she needed to protect Athena from.

"With the love of her new family and darkness behind the scar gone, I think young Miss Potter-"

"McGonagall-Potter." Minerva stated firmly.

"Miss McGonagall-Potter, may well be better now than she has been in a long time. I am not a healer, but I feel she will recover and thrive."

Poppy supported his story. "As far-fetched as the Headmaster's words are - it is frightening – but the idea of a trapped soul being released, does indeed fit her diagnosis." Poppy explained. I know little of blood rituals and I have never heard of a scar containing a soul, but everything you witnessed last night fits the description of an exorcism. When lost souls turn sour in an attempt to find life again, they can become a parasite. There are records of ghosts trying to leach from any source of human life, magical or muggle. If what the Headmaster says is true, Mrs Potter's ritual could have very well protected Miss Potter – Sorry Miss McGonagall-Potter, from early possession. However cursed scars are not my area. Headmaster, regarding your theory, if it was Mrs Potter who marked her, why that particular rune? Surely, there are more fitting symbols?" Minerva didn't really enjoy Runes so she didn't remember all the translations but since Dumbledore mentioned it at the end of summer, she checked to see the Rune meaning and the lightning bolt rune, Sowilo, translated to 'sun'.

"When does one feel safer? In the dark night, or the light of day? The Sun is a symbol of hope and good health. I can think of no better guardian against the forces of evil." Dumbledore riddled.

"Hang on," Sirius said slowly. "'The dark lord shell mark...' based on that theory, Lilly would have had to make the mark... "

"Not unless the mark manifested as a result of Voldemort's Spell? But do not confused my words as fact, these are but an old man's theory. There was something magical about that scar, I could feel the magic from it all those years ago. But now, it does not feel the same. That is of course – Poppy my dear, have you tried to heal Miss McGonagall-Potter's scar."

"Of course, Albus." Said an offended Poppy. "She should have been bought to me as a baby and I could have prevented scar tissue then. Now the bleeding has stopped, I can apply more cream."

Minerva's heart leaped, a reminded of that night would no longer be plastered across Athena's forehead. But a small voice bought her mind back to that night, the memory of Dumbledore's words,** 'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'She'll have that scar forever.'**

**'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?' Minerva replied.**

**'Even if I could, I wouldn't...'**

Minerva had never questioned his decision. Even back then, he said it couldn't be healed, but did he even try. Why didn't she question it? "You never mentioned you felt something wrong with the scar. But you did allude that it could never be healed. Did you suspect than, that a piece of Voldemort's soul could be present, even then? You said you wouldn't get rid of it, even if you could. What game are you playing Dumbledore?!"

"Please Minerva, calm yourself. I assure you I did not think it was likely back then. Even now, this is but a theory. Back then, I assumed it was only residue from what had previously transpired. Only today, have I felt any certainty."

"Then why didn't you get her checked by a healer." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Because I did the same as you that night, I placed Athena in the arms of someone who could keep her safe."

The room, suddenly went cold. If you could cast the unforgivable spell wordlessly; Dumbledore would have dropped dead. If Sirius had just stayed with Athena, she would have never gone to the Dursley's and Sirius would have never been taken to Azkaban. This was the biggest kick in the teeth Dumbledore could have mentioned.

"Then we were both severely mistaken." Sirius growled.

"Mistakes are one thing..." Amelia was outraged, "You planned for her to keep the scar. You said it yourself – that rune is a symbol of hope!"

Minerva had previously concluded this and it made her sick to her stomach. To think that he could manipulate the situation over such a large time scale. If Minerva hadn't found Athena when she had, what would have happened? Would he have trained her? Prepared her at all? "You painted Athena as this hero, as you expected her to be a hero and stand against You-Know- I mean, Voldemort again! _You manipulative cockroach!_ She's eleven – she was a baby!" Minerva raised to her feet. Her temper had finally been unleashed. "Are you sure you are not the Dark Lord the prophecy speaks of? It seems everything bad that has happened to Athena can be traced back to you and that Prophecy!" Minerva knew she had gone too far. She didn't honestly think he was dark; he was manipulative and had no regard for individual lives. Humans are merely chest pieces to him. He was a sociopath in her eyes. In his own deluded way, he thought he was doing the right thing. Delusion and power are a dangerous mix.

"Minerva -" Ted tried to warn her to calm down.

"I am truly sorry you feel that way Minerva." Dumbledore said calmly. "I am but a man, I have made mistakes. Countless. When I do make mistakes, the consequences are always severe. My wish now, is only to support Athena. She will face challenges that we can only dream of. She needs all our support."

"Do not tell me what she needs." Minerva's words were laced with Venom. "Get out."

Dumbledore didn't move from his seat.

"Minerva you can't possibly-" Poppy tried to defend the great old Headmaster.

"I said, get out." Minerva would not dare say it again. She feared what she might do.

Dumbledore raised from his seat. And moved towards the door, but of course, he could not leave without having the final word. "Once you are ready to talk, you know where I will be. Please Minerva, I only wish to-" Either Dumbledore was really intimidated by Minerva or he actually respected her enough to move away as Minerva drew her wand and held it firmly at her side. "Good day." He bowed his head and left the Hospital Wing.

After a few minutes of silence. Minerva returned to her seat next to Athena.

Amelia was the first to speak. "I just can't believe it, I knew Dumbledore thought himself a God, but I didn't know he tried to act like one. Until a few weeks ago, when you first explained things to me, I didn't believe it. But when you see it, you can't unsee it. He truly thinks his actions are justified. All his actions." Amelia arms around herself and Sirius join her embrace.

"He reminds me of Grindelwald, when he first came to power. There were records of his speeches in the Black Family Library. I read them like they were story books when I was small, not realising they were history." Andy admitted. "Grindelwald, he used the muggle war, to justify why muggles were no better than rabid animals. For a while, I believed it, like the rest of the family. But then Ted was the kindest soul I had ever met, everything was turned upside down. It was when I met his family, the most loving family, when I learned never to believe information from one source. But it's so easy to fall into that trap, when a leader speaks so eloquently. We need to check his words are true we need an impartial expert. There must be someone who knows about magical scars?" As Andy shared her story, Minerva thought again about all the times she had simply accepted Dumbledore at his word. He had a way with words, that could make leaving a child on a door step justifiable. It scared her to know, how easily influenced she was.

Suddenly Minerva had a thought, "Wait, no. We need Ollivander. He can see connections; he says they are auras? But he said he could see the new connection between Athena and I, all the way back in September. His gaze kept falling on Athena's scar, he could see something was there. I know it."

"Can we trust him?" Amelia commented. "The experts in the Department of Mysteries have sworn a vowel of secrecy, perhaps they could help?"

"I don't want Athena to be some sort of test subject. Anyone who goes into the Department of Mysteries rarely comes out." Sirius said, unsure.

"They have a reputation for a reason, but it's not what you think. The rumours are there to keep people away but they are just normal Witches and Wizards under those cloaks, undergoing work for their country."

"That may be true but I don't think they should be the first step. I agree with Minerva, Ollivander can see things others can't. He said something like, Tonk's pattern shifted more than others and that's what made her clumsy... this alludes to the fact she is a Metamorphmagus. It was all very strange, yet he made perfect sense. I never asked him about it. As your legal counsel, I can request he not discuss anything regarding Athena. He might not accept but I could try?"

"Would you?" Minerva pleaded. "I just feel he'll be able to tell us something."

Ted nodded. "What about Dumbledore?" Amelia asked. "I don't trust him. And now he knows we've been looking into things."

Sirius got up to hug her and stop her pacing, "He doesn't know everything. He knows we resent him for sending me and Athena apart, that's it."

"He has probably worked out what I've found, but he would have suspected this once you were free. He knew I discovered you hadn't had a trial and he will know I've had to investigate Athena's guardianship, otherwise Minerva wouldn't have been able to adopt her magically or not. But he also knows we do not have enough to take him to court at the moment – or ever really. Because politically, he thinks he is untouchable – which he is. He doesn't know what else we – strongly suspect." He looked at Amelia. "You did really well to keep yourself under control."

"I apologise for my outburst. He will now think of me as an enemy." Minerva admitted, ashamed that her emotions are so unstable.

"Minerva you behaved like a Mother. It's perfectly acceptable for you to be upset right now and he probably believes he is being noble taking your rath in this difficult time." Andy said as she rolled her eyes. "He'll expect you to apologise for your outburst and go crying to him for help."

"Over my dead body." Minerva sneered.

"Well yes, he probably knows that would be out of character for you." Andy corrected. "But what you said was right and he knew it. Perhaps, he will try damage control and perhaps you should let him." Before Minerva said anything, Andy raised her hand. "I am not suggesting act like you've forgiven him. I mean, agree to disagree. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'" Ted explained. "Besides, we need him. There is something bigger going on here. Soul Fragment? If he is correct, we need to know more about Soul Magic. The good and the bad."

"To split your soul? Surely that isn't possible? Even with a soul bond, they say your soul is still part of you?"

"It's possible." Andy said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Ted was concerned.

"I told you I used to read a lot, a lot of things from the Black Library that I shouldn't have read. I was just a child; I didn't think knowledge could be powerful..." Andy explained and let out a deep breath. "There is a small collection of books in the Black Library that are locked away, which is saying something for that Library."

"It really is saying something." Sirius confirmed. "It was encouraged for my brother and I to read from that Library. I hated it; the very air was thick with evil. I hated even touching the books, let alone go near that cabinet." Sirius gave Andy a somewhat judgmental look.

"Bellatrix, just wanted to practice magic and Narcissa cared more about dressing up and impressing boys. I had my books." Andy shrugged.

"But did you have to have such evil ones?" Sirius cringed.

"Never mind that now." Minerva interrupted. "Did you find something that might help us?"

Andy looked haunted. "It was a foul book. I really only just skimmed it. The things in it made my skin crawl, I put it back pretty quick. But it did mention soul magic, soul curses, bidding a soul and I knew there was something—I don't know – I'm sure it said something about being immortal?"

"We need that book." Minerva said firmly."

"What? You can't want to read it?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Not as a bit of light reading Sirius! But if what Dumbledore said is true, a soul fragment being alive inside Athena? You can bet your broom I'll read through a few dark books? We need all the information we can. We need to know if it's truly gone. Dumbledore is under the impression Voldemort isn't truly gone. We need to check his sources. Ted is correct as much as I detest it, Dumbledore has information and if I have to butter him up for that information I will." Minerva paused to prepare herself. "I cannot believe this is coming from me, but I feel he is right about the Prophecy regarding Athena. I shell have a talk with Augusta, regarding Mr Longbottom. I will see if she was ever informed why her family went into hiding."

"There is an easier way to know for sure. There is a hall in the Department of Mysteries, where all prophecies are kept. But only Athena would be able to collect it, if it is even about her and I'm assuming you don't want her to know about this?" Amelia offered.

Minerva was quiet for a moment, she didn't want Athena to know about any of this but after what she just went through - what she'd already been through, Athena has a right to know why. "It's not our secret to keep. She has the right to know."

"It'll ruin her childhood or what little childhood she has left." Sirius objected.

"All the suffering you've experienced Sirius, what did it look like compared to what you saw her body do? Would you have me lie to her? Tell her that is normal?"

Sirius winced, "Of course not... I just... She doesn't deserve any of this..."

"She doesn't. But she's not alone, she has all of us, she has me, she has three traumatised friends. She deserves, a right to choose how she is going to live her life. If she suggests moving far away from all of this, I will go with her. If she wants to stay and learn, I will try and teach her. And if fate has its way and she comes face to face with Voldemort, you can bet your life, I am going to be right there next to her."

"As will I." Sirius returned.

"Not without me." Amelia said as she gripped Sirius's hand.

"And you have us." Ted put his arm around Andy.

Minerva was overwhelmed, it truly was not every day, that a group of people agreed to go toe to toe with Voldemort.

"Thank you." She barely said as she choked back the tears. She looked back at Athena and prayed she would wake up soon.

OOO

Sirius hadn't moved from Athena's side. Amelia had insisted she stay with him, but he knew she had to go to work, so dutifully he reminded her constantly, that the whole Auror department would fall apart without her and she reluctantly left. Andy needed to leave to work on her newspaper article, at least the one regarding the troll break-in last night. That memory seemed a world away now. And finally, Ted left to see if he could contact Ollivander. But Sirius wasn't alone, Minerva had taken her first day away from classes in - well, he didn't want to ask how long it had been, but he suspected it was before he was born.

A small group joined them in the quiet hospital wing, Sirius had witnessed many brave acts in his time but never had he seen three first years, stand up to dear old Poppy, the School Matron. The kids had come here before breakfast and insisted they would sit quietly until Athena woke up. Poppy had threatened them with all sorts of things, including expulsion, but the three little heroes would not move. Admittedly, the young Miss Hermione looked like she was going to pass out. From what Sirius could tell, these kids seemed like the last bunch to skive off class. And Sirius suspected Poppy knew this. Poppy stormed off and declared she would get the Headmaster, but when she returned, she simply ignored them. Sirius didn't really want Poppy's wrath, he knew from experience how heavy handed she could be when she wanted to, but she was lovely really. She even called a House Elf, without them knowing and magically a breakfast buffet appeared in front of them. They looked at each other, unsure if they should trust the food. Smart kids, Sirius thought. Without a word, Neville tucked in and after a few moments he gave his friends the thumbs up.

_Eleven and twelve year olds should not be that paranoid,_ Sirius thought. But after what they had seen last night, he can only imagine what they are thinking? They had been told Athena was in a stable condition but she wasn't waking up. Other than that, they only had the memory of last night to go by. He should talk to them, but what was he supposed to say? Hey, your friend's been possessed since she was one but it's ok, the ghost was contained until last night? Well, Sirius was never one for words, how do you explain last night, when he didn't even understand it? How much was safe to tell them? If what the old man said was true, then Voldemort was around in some form and had been for the last ten years? Could he still be around?

This led Sirius back to a thought he had returned to many times. The Prophecy: _'neither can live while the other survives'._ Well that could mean they were both in the same body? And Athena couldn't be free until it was banished? Which it has been? So now it's over, right? Sirius suspected; it wasn't as easy as that. Besides, the Prophecy could still refer to Neville? Sirius watched Neville slowly put food in his mouth, as if he was already full and couldn't take another bite. He really needed to talk to them.

Without knowing what he was going to say, Sirius went over and sat next to Susan, on the bed the three shared.

"Hey." he started.

"Hi." returned Susan. All three had stopped eating.

"That's pretty brave of you guys, standing up to Madame Promfrey like that?"

Susan shrugged, but Hermione answered. "Athena would do the same for us, but I feel like she would be doing more. I feel so helpless." Tears that were resting in Hermione's eyes, started to fall again. Crying girls, was one of Sirius's worst fear.

"You are doing wonderfully. You are here, you are doing something. You guys are being so strong, it's helping me keep it together." Sirius didn't want to talk about it, but he figured maybe they should. "I don't know about you, but I'll never forget what happened last night. It was the most frightening thing I've ever seen. Ever."

It was surprisingly Neville who spoke first. "I thought she was dead. How can anyone survive that? Does she still have her mind at all?" Sirius realised what Nevile was asking, he was asking if Athena was going to be like his parents. How was he supposed to reassure him, when he didn't really know what state her mind was in?

"What ever happened last night, it wasn't the same. You could see she was in pain...Obviously, but it was only moments, I know it felt like forever but..." Sirius wanted to explain that Neville's parents must have experienced hours of pain, but that can't be the right thing to say either. "She'll fight through, I think...I think, her mind is protecting itself. Have you heard of Occlumency?" Susan nodded but Neville and Hermione shook their heads. "Well, the mind can be entered by some people with a certain skill, they are called a legitimist. Occulumists, can protect their minds from invasion. When I was in – that place, I protected my mind a number of ways, one way was practicing Occlumency. It's not known to help against the guards there, but that and being a dog, it did help. When I came out, a mind healer had to help be bring down a lot of mind barriers. I think that's what's happened with Athena, she's protecting her mind from this traumatic experience." Sirius wasn't sure if what he was saying was true, but it was his theory and it made him feel better to think she was still in there. And it looked like Neville had taken some reassurance too.

"But what happened last night?" Hermione almost pleaded for an answer.

"I wish I knew. We are having someone come in today, he may be able to help or at least give us some answers." Then Sirius had an idea "I'd really appreciate it if you could take a little break when he gets here, at least go explain to your professors why you aren't in class. I'm sure they would understand. If anyone of them give you grief, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will sort them out. At least that'll give you something to do while we investigate?"

"But what if she wakes up and we aren't here?" Susan said, slightly panicked.

Sirius thought for a moment, he thought about Athena, laughing with her friends, he thought about the ceremony last night and the love he had for both Athena and Minerva; he thought about Amelia, when he first saw her after so long, she looked like an angel; he thought about the moment she said, she would have married him; he imagined their wedding day and maybe he imagined little pups of their own. Holding the feeling, he said the words he hadn't said, in over twelve years.

"Expecto Patronum." From his wand, shone a bright light, he felt the warmth from last night radiate from a form. Only this form wasn't what he expected, it wasn't his normal grim, quite the opposite, this time it was a large, white cat. Its face was like a domestic cat, but it was much larger, its fir was much wilder and its ears had long hair grown from them. The large wild cat, jumped behind the kids, and squeezed itself between Susan and Hermione, it leant down for a long stretch.

The three kids laughed warmly. "This is my Patronus, apparently." he added with a chuckle.

"It's Auntie Amelia." Susan corrected.

"What?"

"It's a Lynx, which is also Auntie Amelia's animagus form."

Sirius was rather shocked, he didn't even know Amelia had a form, she didn't happen to mention it. "Why are all the woman in my life Cats? Honestly, I'm going to have to buy Athena a dog or something."

"Don't you dare." Minerva had had her back to them most of the time as she held Athena's hand, but she was looking back smiling at Sirius, obviously fully aware that not only had his patronus changed, but who it symbolised.

Sirius was about to give some remark but he remembered he had a point to share with the kids.

"Can you show us how to do this?" Hermione asked.

"It's really advanced." Susan warned.

"So?" Hermione returned quickly.

Sirius laughed, "Maybe over Christmas, I'll set you off with the first task and then we can talk about it again over summer. But Susan, I mean, Miss Bones, is right, it is not often something taught until at least seventh year."

"Neither is wandless magic but I plan to master it before then." Hermione stated.

Sirius barked with laughter. "I have no doubt about it. I forgot which kids I was speaking too! Anyway, I'll send – er does your Aunt's form have a name, Miss Bones?" he quickly asked Susan.

"Oh er, you can call me Susan, I guess." It appeared Susan also knew it must be a good sign that Sirius's patronus represented her Aunt. "Erm, not really, I call her Kitty and it really annoys Auntie Amelia.

"Thank you, Susan. And that's perfect - Kitty it is!"

"NO! She'll kill you – She'll kill me!"

"Nahhh. It'll be fine." Sirius thought it'll be hilarious.

"So, here's the deal: If Athena wakes up or if anything changes. Kitty here, will find you and that'll be the sign to come back. How does that sound?"

"But we don't have to leave until the expert arrives, right?"

"Like I said, I like having you guys around. Keeps the wrinkles away." Sirius said as he tried to stretch out his face, causing Hermione to giggle.

Minerva was still looking back watching them, there was a hint of amusement in her eyes too.

Sirius hoped he wouldn't need to call them back. Hopefully Athena would wake any minute now.


	24. Ch 24 A Picture Can Tell a 1000 words

**Chapter 24 – A Picture can tell a Thousand Words**

OOO

Minerva hadn't moved from Athena's side all day; Sirius had encouraged her to at least go get something to eat but she refused. She was very grateful Sirius was here, she would not have expected him to be so good with children – not that she believed he would be bad, but she was surprised, he was doing such an extraordinary job to not only calm the children but to even make them laugh. She was doing her best to maintain a professional distance with the three children, she was after all, still their teacher, but as she had with Athena, she could feel her formality slipping with them quicker than expected.

She was curious about Sirius's Patronus, she knew before, it was a grim just like his animagus form. She'll never forget the day she witnessed a dozen dementors swarm over Hogsmeade, she wouldn't have survived had it not been for a handful of seventh years who had seemingly taught themselves the charm. Often enough it seemed, a Patronus did tend to mirror a person's animagus form, hers did after all but she had heard of forms changing to match the form of those dearest. _Amelia was a very lucky lady._

It was dinner time, when Ollivander and Ted entered the hospital wing. "Minerva," Ted greeted. "Mr Ollivander has agreed to see if he can assist, and he has kindly vowed not to discuss this with anyone outside this room." After quick introductions, Ted excused himself as he had other matters to attend.

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander. We are very grateful. I do hope you can help?"

"Mr Ollivander?" Hermione said, Minerva was unsure if she meant to say it out loud.

"Ah, Miss Granger, ten and three quarters, vine wood and a dragon heartstring core and Miss Bones, seventeen and half inches, Oak Wood and Unicorn tail, needs a firm grip that one but I see your wands are happy. Good, Good. Ah ha, Mr Longbottom, I was wondering when I might be seeing you? That wand is no good my boy. It was not you it chose."

Neville clutched his wand in his pocket. "It was my father's." He said sadly.

"The wand chooses the Wizard, Mr Longbottom, not the other way around. Wands can be very loyal, but they are not sentimental."

This confirmed what Minerva had concluded herself, she was planning on talking to Augusta as soon as she was able. "Mr Ollivander is quite right, Mr Longbottom, I had planned to discuss this with your Grandmother personally. It is common, that families hand down wands but if the situation isn't seen to by the student's third year, the heads of houses contact the guardians about the child obtaining their own wand, otherwise they will be seriously held back. Of course, we can only recommend such action. But given your progress in non-practical learning, I believe not having your own wand, may already be holding you back. I'm sure your Gran, would want to hear this. Besides, I wish to share with her your heroics of last night." At first, young Neville looked confused what heroics he could have possibly preformed; it was clear the events of the troll were now distant memories.

Before Neville could respond, Minerva took her opportunity to ask them to leave. "I would be very grateful, if you could allow us some privacy?"

All three children looked nervous and disagreeable.

"But-" Susan began to say.

"Remember our deal." Sirius assured very gently. "Anything changes- anything at all. I'll send you a message."

"You can return before curfew, but see to it, that you return to your dormitories promptly." Minerva offered. A stern professor she may be but the looks on the children's faces broke her already wounded heart.

If the three could have moved any slower, they would have. Hermione kept looking back at them, as if she expected them to change their mind if she looked sad enough.

When the door to the hospital wing closed with a thud, Mr Ollivander spoke. "So rare, in ones so young."

"What's that Mr Ollivander?"

"A stain. They must have seen something quite traumatic, but alas the stain will fade with time." Minerva was sad that the experience of the night before would scar them so. "Curious, this line between the four is so bold, so bright. I did not think it were possible in ones so young?"

Minerva remembered seeing a bond like theirs before and she didn't need to see the magic to know the connection was there. It appeared Sirius couldn't help but think the same thing, based on his line of questioning. "Did you know -? I mean, do you remember Peter Pettigrew?"

"Mr Pettigrew, ten inches, sand wood, unicorn hair – an unnatural combination but non-the-less a stable match." Ollivander recited. "I am not a seer Mr Black. I rarely know what my wands succumb to after I have sold them."

"Can you explain again what you do see Mr Ollivander? You seemed to know something of Athena's past and of our connection?" Minerva pressed.

"Yes..." Mr Ollivander rubbed his chin, as he curiously glanced towards Athena. He walked over slowly to take a closer look. His eyes seemed to be scanning her whole body which was safely tucked under the covers. "I saw the connection between you and your daughter." Abruptly, he looked up, suddenly he was wearing glasses that he wasn't before. Glasses which made his silvery eyes larger than his crooked nose. "You wish to ask me about soul magic?" he pointedly asked Minerva.

"Well, yes..." Minerva was slightly lost for words. _How could he possibly know...?_

Ollivander continued to looked around absently. "To say I see souls would be incorrect. To say a painting is merely a painting would be insulting to the painter. Auras are complex. Whatever I explain to you would be an insult to magic."

Minerva feared that he would be no use, she needed to ask more pointed questions rather than let him talk in riddles.

"A painting, however alive they seem, are mere echoes of a person. An aura, for lack of a better term, is very much alive. An alive reflection – an extension." Ollivander walked around Athena's bed and seemed to look at her from a different angle, occasionally he would glance around the room as if following a pesky fly.

"An aura is not one colour, like some would believe. Perhaps an aura may present itself as that - who knows why it does the things it does. Our auras are more aware of our companions then we are. It is this that helps me bring a wand to its master. The aura of a wand knows who it belongs to and will not truly accept another." Ollivander reached out his hand slowly to grasp the air before him. "Some wands – or rather, wand auras, have different characteristics than others, some are willing to be shared for example and in some cases, a wand's loyalty can be won; The aura of the wand can even abandon the wielder for another, if it chooses. Fascinating really but you did not ask me here for a lesson on wand lore."

"An aura will not abandon its host, wither it be wand, human, animal or even building." He grandly gestured to the castle around them. "It changes, evolves, based on experiences. It reaches and accepts other auras; it retreats and recoils to others. _You_ have free will, of course but your aura knows better than you do, it holds on to connections, you may not even be aware you had." Minerva, couldn't help but think back to her late husband and her child, that she was never able to meet. Mr Ollivander continued. "A broken heart, for example, may leave an aura grieving, making it more difficult to accept the love of others. A piece of the heart breaker will remain, their aura will be intertwined with yours. This adds a different colour to the pattern, if you will." For the first time, Ollivander looked directly into Minerva's eyes, rather than around them. "You must understand... I am trying to explain the unexplainable."

It was as if Ollivander was talking in riddles, but nonetheless, Minerva was following. An aura, it seemed, was an entity in itself. It sounded as if the aura, is a reflection of experiences and the lives it has touched. That would explain how Mr Ollivander saw their relationship when it was still so young, because from the moment Minerva saw Athena again, Minerva knew her life, and apparently her aura, had been changed forever.

"Miss Potter's aura, was like a wild fire, contained in small jar. Within this jar, there were patterns, patterns I could recognise. The touch of her birth parents remained; a parent's love can be easily recognised but don't ask me to explain it." Minerva did not feel the need to correct Athena's name, she was too fascinated by Mr Ollivander's words. "Some sort of family bond remained. She lived with some blood relatives but they were not close, quite the opposite. I suppose some would see this as a blood soul connection but I see more than that. There was no brightness present. Her aura was aware of an imprint with a Godparent." Ollivander moved his head from Athena to Sirius. "Both your auras seem pleased they have reconnected. The pattern is pleasing to view. But it is still delicate, losing that connection again – Well, Miss Potter's aura would be forever be misshapen."

Sirius's eyes became wide. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mr Ollivander shrugged. "There were fresh smudges of delight and comfort within Miss Potter's Aura. The jar had air holes and her aura was slowly being released from its prison." Minerva must assume he is referring to the time they met him in Diagon Alley, just after the release from the Dursleys. "Now new bonds have been introduced." He looked back to the hospital doors. "Even now their auras are still connected. Their auras are reaching for hers."

"And of course, the most obvious vivid connection. A mother's love. Unbreakable, untaintable and unstoppable." He looked at the small space between Minerva and Athena. "Beautiful" he said in wonderment. "Blessed by magic. How I would have loved to seen..."

For a few moments, Mr Ollivander didn't speak or blink, he only searched around them. Minerva did not know what to say, she had become just as fascinated with him as he was with their auras. She watched his eyes search the air.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Thank you for explaining, we may not understand but we are grateful for the insight you have provided." He said formally. "We would like to know - I mean, if you could provide any further insight, after the events of last night..."

Sirius seemed to be being a bit more reserved than expected. Minerva would have directly asked Mr Ollivander about Athena's scar but it seemed Sirius was attempting to test Ollivander's gift.

"Mr Black," he said coolly, "I am being open with you, at least have enough honour to be open with me. I knew you wanted to ask about Miss Potter's scar the moment I entered the room. My allowing your insight into what I see, isn't merely for dramatic effect you know."

Minerva couldn't help herself, a smirk creeped to the side of her lips. Sirius had been rather caught out. "I meant no disrespect Mr Ollivander, I'm just desperate to help her." Sirius pleaded.

"You have already provided all the help she needs for now. Her aura is in a better condition than when I last saw it, she has a happy aura. The horrors of her past are more wisps of history, than bold splatters of paint. Miss Potter and her Aura will come out of this clearer and more stable. The aura has its space back now. She will regain much energy now she is no longer fighting to contain the parasite."

Minerva's heart stopped and fell to her stomach. For him to use the word 'parasite' would suggest Dumbledore's theory is correct.

"I'm sorry." Minerva swallowed. "Please explain everything you can about the parasite? Is it completely gone?"

Ollivander looked thoughtful. "When I last saw Miss Potter, her whole aura seemed contained somehow, this is normally a sign of neglect. Her aura was alone. There were …. boring, unexciting colours, keeping her aura contained. Yet her aura's character still glowed, like fire. It was already escaping the darkness - a positive sign, truly. It was your light that seemed to be guiding the way. As her aura didn't have as many auras leaking into it, not as many connections - the colour, beautiful as it was - it was rather... squished. I wanted to reach out and spread it all out a bit, a quite intrusive act, I must say. I can't change an aura but I can normally focus my vision into a certain part." Mr Ollivander was looking directly at Athena's scar. "It made Miss Potter a particularly tricky customer. As I peeked through a bit more, I noticed something I had never seen before. We all have parts of other auras inside of us."

Suddenly Ollivander had an idea and he rushed around to Athena's medical notes at the end of her bed. He ripped out a page and turned it over – _Poppy was going to be livid_. "Now as I said before, to try and explain an aura is insulting. But I'm going to try to simplify it. This is not remotely what I see, but you'll get the idea." Minerva and Sirius looked around to see the plain paper.

Ollivander pointed his wand at the paper. "This is a person, one of the many vessels for an aura." His wand, still resting on the paper, began to leak a yellow ink which created a picture of a moving yellow and orange cloud. "An Aura has a base – again, I'm simplifying it – it then has streaks of colour, consider these the connections with others." Ollivander flicked his wand and added dashes of colours, all different thickness and different directions. "Miss Potter's aura showed one typical of an orphan, who lost their parents too young. Two thin lines weaved and danced through the picture and back out to the edge. "I could tell her home condition was not good, because of the lack of a new pair but there was something else." A darker thinner line, wrapped itself around the yellow-orange cloud, causing the whole cloud to become smaller and squished.

"In Miss Potter's case, there was a new light." On the paper, bold lines came in, to bash away the dark shadowing line. A Purple one, a red one and a gold one. Minerva looked at the gold light and she remembered the gold band she saw last night, during the ceremony.

Ollivander continued, "There were a few darker patches around," he tapped his wand a few places and ink spread to taint the beautiful picture. "as you can see, the picture is becoming unreadable. There is no way I could explain the real thing."

Minerva had no words, if this was just the tip of what Ollivander saw, no wonder he seemed a bit spaced out most of the time. And the idea of having a glance of Athena's Aura, was breath-taking and frightening.

"You mentioned this is what you saw then, how does Athena's aura differ now?" Sirius asked.

"Well after starting a new school, all those new auras to interact with? I would expect quite a difference. But patience dear boy, I'm not yet finished."

Again, Ollivander put his wand to the paper and he removed all colour and pattern from the middle. "Within Miss Potter's aura, in fact, hidden behind that very scar, was the aura that belonged to another. Which is not uncommon as you have seen but there was something different and strange. You see, this aura was not truly attached to Miss Potter's Aura... it was completely separate, yet surrounded." With this wand he marked a black bubble, "I knew where this aura came from, I assumed it was the devastating result of that traumatic night, the night _he_ fell." He said darkly, "But the open space, I could not explain, even repressed memories are still entangled with an aura. On closer inspection, I saw part of someone else's aura, her birth mother, Miss Evans, she seemed to be creating a barrier between the aura of Miss Potter and his left-over aura. Very curious, like nothing I'd ever seen..."

"And now?" Sirius pressed. Neither of them needed to ask who _he_ was.

Ollivander pressed his wand to the paper for the final time and the picture changed drastically. The whole paper flashed with gold, causing Minerva to shield her eyes and when she opened them, she saw a marvellous sight. The base colour was larger and the darker area were diluted. Whisps and lines of bold colours danced around the active cloud. And the white area in the middle was being filled with gold and emerald, royal colours that danced around each other pushed the black bubble away completely.

"It's gone, are you sure?" Minerva wanted to believe it; she had no real evidence but she believed everything Ollivander had said. It wasn't that she trusted him, but just too many of his words seemed to fit.

"I am sure, I've been poking around her aura for a while now, just to check, I should probably stop now, it's seems to be getting annoyed. And it might keep her asleep for longer."

"Keep her asleep?" Sirius asked worried.

"Her aura is healing itself, having you around, her friends and family, is helping, as it makes her aura happy but any more connections right now would be overwhelming, so it's as if she's protecting herself from any more stimulus. In time, you will have Miss Potter back, I suspect she will feel better than she ever has."

Minerva was so please with Ollivander's words, his insight had been most helpful, it gave her the confidence to know, she would wake up. She just hoped it would be sooner, rather than later. But admitting Ollivander was right would also mean accepting Dumbledore's theories.

"Mr Ollivander, you have been most helpful and filled me with hope. Would you be so kind, in your own words of course, how do aura's differ to souls?"

Ollivander looked thoughtful. "Every soul has an aura. They are talked about as if they are the same but they are quite different. An aura is an entity of its own, it's an extension of you but it almost has its own...consciousness. A soul on the other hand, _is_ you, it is your lifeforce. The mind controls the body, but the soul controls the mind!" he explained. In true Ollivander style, he made little sense and yet made complete sense. "When we die, our life force will move on, where as our Auras live on, in those who loved us. Your Aura, is attracted to your soul, it mirrors the soul but it is not the same. People talk about a location having a soul, they are wrong, a building can have an aura, the stronger and older the aura is, the more alive the building will seem. Hogwarts is a perfect example of that."

After all the years of living in the castle, she had little doubt that the castle was alive in some way. It also had a consciousness that was there for people, in a way nobody could explain. Minerva finally understood, what Ollivander had said before, it would be insulting, to truly try to describe it.

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander, I think I understand just a little bit more now."

"Mr Ollivander, in the interest of honesty, can I ask you a question that must not leave this room?" Both Minerva and Sirius knew Ted would have ensured Ollivander couldn't talk about their meeting but it seemed polite to ask.

"Of course."

"Can a soul be split? Is there a chance Vold-" Ollivander flinched "HIS soul, could have been that black bubble thing?"

Ollivander looked graver than before, suddenly, it was as if he had aged a few decades. "Mr Black, what you're asking is not my area of expertise. I work with auras, as I said, a soul does not need to be present for an aura to be there." Sirius looked rather defeated. "However, I've seen the Aura of every child who has received an Ollivander wand, Auras evolve but the identification never changes. I knew who that aura belonged too. Sad, what terrible creature he turned out to be. I've been glancing at auras since before you were born and I have never seen one so separated like that. Could that mean I was seeing the aura which was still attached a soul? Perhaps, but I could not say for sure. All I can tell you, is that aura has disappeared from Miss Potter. An aura can be without a soul, but a soul cannot be without an aura. Therefore, I can say with some confidence, if there was a soul under that aura, it is not present now."

Sirius nodded as he let out a sigh. Ollivander was right, for now they should be grateful it has gone, whatever it was.

"I have one last question, Mr Ollivander. Why did you not share this information sooner? Were you not concerned about the mark behind her scar?"

Ollivander turned his head curiously. "How might have you responded had I shared with you that young Miss Potter had a foreign aura in the middle of her own?" Minerva blinked a few times, if he had worded it quite like that, she wouldn't have taken him seriously. "Besides, I did mention it, simply in passing to Dumbledore. You see, there was another wand Miss Potter could have taken home." Ollivander reached into his pocket to take out a wand, a very plain wand compared to others she had seen. "Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather." He looked to Athena again and seemed to scan the air around her. "Curious..." he said absently.

"Mr Ollivander?" He jumped as she looked to her. "You were saying? How does she respond to this wand? Why did you mention it to Dumbledore?" Minerva insisted. _Why did he have to be involved in everything?_

"There is … the wand is reaching for Miss Potter, but Miss Potter's aura seems rather uninterested. When these two last met, the same thing happened but the misplaced aura, seemed to be excited by the wand's presence. I assumed the wand was reaching for the other Aura and not Miss Potter's – which again was not something I'd seen before – all very fascinating I must say...the wand chooses the witch..."

"Sorry, you're going to have to explain that all again." Sirius commented. "And what has Dumbledore got to do with this?"

"Dumbledore and I are old acquaintances, my father and he, seemed to have a lot to discuss when I was young and therefore, he knew of my gift. Anyway, many years back, he came to my father's store, with two feathers, phoenix feathers, very rare and it was a very generous gift. He had only one request, he wished to know who the wands would choose. It was many years, before the first wand made its choice; I was still young and only working weekends. Dumbledore happened to be present during the collection. Like you were for Miss Potter. He was not that foul creature when he was eleven, he was but a boy. A damaged boy, but a boy none-the-less."

"Are you referring to Voldemort? Dumbledore took him to get his wand?" Sirius shouted.

"Do not say his name?!" Ollivander panicked.

"What was his name at that time?"

"His name was Tom Riddle, of course." Ollivander didn't even look comfortable saying this name.

The name rang a bell somewhere, but she couldn't place it. Sirius simply shrugged to show her he had no idea.

"And I presume this wand is the other feather?"

"Indeed. Very curious isn't it. I fire called to tell Dumbledore the wand had chosen its owner and explained that Miss Potter's aura didn't seem to respond back. He asked me, 'was there anything about Miss Potter that seemed out of place?' So, of course I shared with him the best I could, he didn't seem to want as much detail as you though- Oh, your aura has shifted, unhappy aura – did I say something wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned.

Minerva tried to calm herself. She just didn't understand why Dumbledore was under every stone they turned over. She took a deep breath and tried to choose her words carefully. She didn't want to lie to Ollivander, she believed he was a good man but he was another person whose loyalty to Dumbledore was unquestionable. "I apologise, I've had a disagreement with the Headmaster early this morning. I am not quite past it."

"I can see that." He said concerned.

"If you can help it, I'd rather you did not read my aura while I collect myself."

"Oh!" Ollivander jumped out of a daze again. "I am sorry, it's difficult not be distracted. It's why I stay in my shop, one person at a time, orderly fashion, you understand. Actually, I'd quite like to be getting back, the castle is doing its best not to overwhelm me but these old walls are still rather bright."

"Of course, Mr Ollivander, I'll see if Poppy will let you use her fireplace. We are sorry to keep you so long, your insight has been most valuable."

"Yes, thank you. Should you ever need anything, any support. Please contact us."

"Thank you, my boy, I can tell you mean that. Thankfully, my life is pretty quiet for most of the year." Ollivander was about to follow Minerva when he jumped again. "Oh right! Sorry, forgot about you!" He seemed to be talking to the wand. "Here." He passed Minerva the plain wand. "This wand will choose no other, it's rather insistent it be with Miss Potter."

Minerva found herself taking the wand. "But a Witch cannot have two wands?"

"Ah, you see, a witch or wizard cannot have two _registered_ wands." Ollivander corrected. "And this wand does not appear on my records." He said innocently.

OOO

Once Ollivander was safely back at his home, Minerva returned to sit with Sirius and Athena.

"So, did you follow any of that?" Sirius half joked.

"It was fascinating. But we have no evidence to truly support what he has said. And with Dumbledore's involvement...?"

"I'm not sure we can exactly call this meddling; his story goes back to before you were born? Dumbledore had an interest in wands, he stumbled across a boy with a gift. Dumbledore knowing Voldemort before he was Voldemort, that's interesting somehow. I'm not sure how it helps us now though?"

"If anything, he said was true? Could he have just fed us information?"

Sirius raised his eyebrow, "Since when are you that untrusting?"

"Dumbledore was my mentor Sirius; he was like a Father..." Minerva had not quite dealt with the betrayal she had felt, regarding Dumbledore. There was a time, he could do no wrong. He would always know the right thing to say, to calm her. But that was the problem, that sense of calm was addicting, why would anybody question a peaceful, uncomplicated life? The more questions she asked, the more complicated things had become. But she could no longer afford to be complacent. She would no longer trust her mentor, teacher – her friend, because now that rock had been turned over, she had found more and more evidence that he simply did not have all the answers, he had opinions, which are not the same as truths.

Sirius put his arm around her to give her a quick hug. "I get it. I do. But – I don't know, all the stuff about Athena's aura, how could he have known that – know enough to make it all up?"

Minerva knew in her heart, everything Ollivander said was true. She looked at the wand Ollivander had given her and put it away in her robes.

OOO

After collecting homework from their very understanding teachers, the three friends didn't know where they should go? There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they weren't going to dinner and so they found themselves arriving in their classroom.

Last time they were here, Hermione had managed to cause quite a scene. She had run out of the room, feeling the lowest she had felt in a long time.

How little that mattered now? How little anything mattered?

The three moved to sit on the step. that led up to the teacher's desk. Athena was a natural yesterday, the way she accepted the Slytherins and made a tricky situation seem like a simple one. Athena always seemed to know what to say. _But what would she say now?_ _Would she try to find the positive side?_ Hermione couldn't see how that was possible, after what happened last night? _What did happen last night? And why didn't the adults have answers?_

"We need to do something." Hermione finally broke the silence.

"I know, but what?" Neville sounded so defeated.

"We should go to the library? See what we can find?"

"Where would we start?" Susan asked? "Hi Madam Prince, do you have any books on magical adoption gone wrong? Yeah, good luck." she sulked.

"Don't be like that." Hermione said quietly. "We have to stick together."

Susan looked ashamed. "I know, I'm sorry, I just feel so -"

"Useless." Neville finished.

Hermione didn't want to give up, she had to feel like she was doing something, anything.

"Magical ceremonies are a start. Perhaps soul magic? What the light means? Cursed scars?" Images from the night before, started to flash before her eyes. The stuff, that sprayed from Athena's head as her best friend …. Hermione couldn't think about it that. She needed to focus, there had to be a way to help Athena.

"Cursed scars? Hermione that's not going to be in a school library. Even what Sirius said about mind magics, isn't a common book to find."

Suddenly, Hermione lit up with an idea. "Maybe in the restricted section, there might be?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Neville accused.

"Didn't you punch a student yesterday?" Hermione returned, playfully. Neville looked a bit sheepish.

"Still - Seriously, Hermione, if we got caught...?" Susan said.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes, perhaps you are right." Neville and Susan visibly relaxed. "I'll just go by myself. Less chance of getting caught."

"NO!" Neville and Susan cried.

"Absolutely not."

"You not going without us!" Neville added.

"Great so we'll all go together!" Hermione said happily.

"Wait - no." Susan tried to say.

Hermione knew they would insist they come with her. She felt bad manipulating them like this. They very much could get into loads of trouble. But she felt like Athena would do it for them. She would be doing everything she could. Just like she did with the troll.

"Neville and I will meet you, Susan, we'll come meet you at your barrels, outside your dorm. Lots of places to hide around there."

"Hang on-" Neville tried to say.

"We will go to night. At Midnight." Hermione said firmly.

Neville and Susan shared a look with each other.

"Hermione, I get it, I do. You want to do something. But I don't think the library will have the answers this time. If it were that easy, don't you think Sirius or Professor McGonagall, would be there themselves?" Susan asked tentatively.

"They are doing their own research, although, why is Mr Ollivander here? Besides, they aren't going to be thinking clearly."

"Hermione, I don't think _you_ are thinking clearly." Susan insisted.

Hermione felt a pressure starting from her heart and getting stuck in her throat. This wasn't like yesterday; she wasn't feeling sorry for herself, in fact she felt stronger than ever. She felt determined to fix the problem. As tears welled in her eyes, she said, "I have to try."

Without hesitation, Neville placed his arm around Hermione. He looked again back to Susan, with a pleading look in his eyes. Susan let out a sigh, knowing she was now out voted.

"Right, if we are going to do this, we need a plan. There's no point you coming all the way down to the kitchens, I'll meet you in the library, by the astronomy section." Hermione smiled, and pulled Susan into a hug while Neville was still comforting her. The three shared a hug for a few moments before Susan set to drawing up their plan. Hermione thought, _With Susan working out the logistics, what could possibly go wrong?_

OOO

Athena opened her eyes to find she was laying on a cold marble floor.

_Where am I?_

Athena tried to think back? What was the last thing she remembered? The Ceremony – it worked but it ended ...wrong. Athena remembered the pain, a pain like no other, she reached up to her scar absently. _It was gone?_

Suddenly she remembered, the fear she saw in Auntie Minerva's eyes...

"Auntie Minerva?!" Athena looked round expecting to see her Aunt, or rather, she was her mum now? That felt a little strange – but a very welcome feeling.

When she looked around, she saw nothing but white mist. As she climbed to her feet, she noticed her clothes were not hers, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, perfectly simple. Athena suddenly felt very exposed as she realised, she had no wand.

She strained her eyes to see if she could see anything through the mist. _Was that?_ When she looked up and to the side, she could see the faint outline of archways. Athena tentatively pulled her shoeless feet to the arches, to get a better look. As she was looking above, she almost didn't notice the large step in front of her. Except it wasn't a step; it was a drop and below, she could see train tracks.

"I'm a Kings Cross station?" She said out loud.

"Athena..."

Athena's attention was distracted, as she heard someone call her name in the distance. She darted around too look for the distant noise.

"Athena..." _There it was again!_

Athena squinted her eyes, as it if would help her see through the mist.

Suddenly, she saw a figure. It was a woman, with one defining feature. Rose coloured, red hair.

As the figure walked closer, it began to dawn on Athena who she was.

_But, it couldn't be?_

As she became closer, she opened her arms, she looked so happy to see Athena.

Athena looked in her eyes, her bright green eyes, were sparkling with tears.

"Athena!" She dashed to scoop Athena into her arms.

Athena didn't trust herself to believe it.

"Mum?"


	25. Chapter 25 - Delicate Desire

Chapter 25 – Delicate Desire

**OOO**

Hermione felt like this was wrong, she was stealing, wasn't she? But then, was it really stealing? This was a library after all, she intended to return the books. Besides, it was her idea, she couldn't exactly back out now?

Susan, Neville and Hermione had successfully snuck into the restricted section. As planned, they had split up to find the sections they needed; Hermione tried to find information on cursed scars and she had dashed to the medical section. First, she found a book on cursed wounds and before she knew it, she was shoving books and journals of all kinds in her bag. She went to meet Neville and he had found a single book called 'Guide to Advanced Occlumency' and as they went to find Susan in the legal section, Hermione spotted another book called 'Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy'. She had supposed it wouldn't hurt to carry one more book as she quickly scooped it into her bag as they scattered to find Susan.

Once they found Susan and they were swiftly making their way to the exit, Hermione began to relax. But a perfect plan was not meant to be. Just as they made it to the gates of the restricted section, the strap on Hermione's bag broke, before her eyes, the books clattered to the floor, which caused an echo to ripple through the corridors. Hermione didn't waste any time, she bent down to rescue the books which were already lost.

_Meow_

Susan quietly and firmly grabbed Hermione's arm, leaving Hermione to cradle a broken bag in her arms.

"But the books!" she harshly whispered.

Susan pulled both Hermione and Neville around the corner, and hid them down one of the many aisles. Forcibly, Susan put her finger to Hermione's lips and once they made eye contact, she pointed to the disregarded books on the floor. Mrs Norris, Filch's cat was sniffing the books suspiciously. She meowed again.

"What do we have here, my pet?" Filch said, as his greed for guilty children dripped with every word, as he creeped around the corner. "Come on my lovely, they won't have got far."

The three friends wasted no time darting to another aisle of books. Hermione and Neville followed Susan's lead as she guided them on an intense tour of the library. Hermione could see the exit and she looked to Susan to queue them when to make a run for it. But Susan quickly shook her head and Hermione could see why, lurking in the shadows, Mrs Norris was already waiting to pounce on them. It was as if she knew, they hadn't yet left the library.

Hermione knew they needed a distraction. Quickly, she looked around. Sitting on one of the tables, she spotted a left-over ink and quill. She hoped the school librarian would forgive her as she pulled out her wand and wordlessly cast a very helpful spell. Susan and Neville watched nervously as the pot of ink and quill levitated higher and higher over the shelves and away from them, then Hermione stopped the spell and caused the bottle to shatter somewhere away from them.

Mrs Norrish hissed and chased after the noise. Leaving the door open for the three to make their escape. Quickly, they made their way down the corridor and towards the grand stair case. Their foot prints must have alerted Filch because they could hear him running up the corridor behind them. Quickly, Neville opened the closest door, each of the friends scanned the room before truly entering – they had learnt that lesson before. Seeing another empty corridor, the friends quickly ran into the room.

They found themselves in a part of the castle they had never seen before and to their horror, the door on the other side of the hall began to open. Without thinking, and without looking, they filed into a room to the side of the hall. Susan grimaced as she gently shut the door. Neville looked as white as a ghost while Susan looked like she was bursting for the toilet as they waited to see if they had been noticed. They heard two students chatting casually as they pass on the other side. Hermione supposed they must have been prefects, just finishing their rounds. Hermione held her breath as their voices became more distant, she didn't dare breathe. Had they made it? If they were caught, Hermione would never, even make it to becoming a prefect - if they even allowed her to stay. Professor McGonagall would have no choice but to expel them - surely? What would her parents say? Perhaps they might even be relieved? As she would be forced to come home?

Hermione's internal dilemma was interrupted as she noticed the curious look on Susan's face and Hermione looked around to find a curious sight indeed. In the middle of the room, was a single standing mirror. A very grand mirror, in fact.

"Why is there a mirror here?" Neville whispered.

As they walked towards it, Hermione scanned the mirror for an explanation. **'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.**

"What language is that?" Susan asked, "It's not Latin."

_**'Erised'** That's 'desire_' backwards. Before Hermione could share this, Neville interrupted. He was looking into the mirror.

"Mum? Dad?" He tentatively said as he reached for the mirror? He looked around suddenly as if he expected to see something behind him? "But, they're there?" He said shakily.

"What do you see Neville?" Hermione asked gently. Without saying a word, he pulled Hermione in front of the mirror.

As Hermione's eyes went wide, he asked, "You see them? You see them too? What does this mean?" he eagerly asked. Neville reached to the mirror again as if trying to get to the people inside.

But Hermione, didn't see his parents, she saw her own. She saw herself, showing them her magic, and to her utter shock, they were showing her, _their_ own magic. Both her Mum and Dad, had wands in their hands. They were showing Hermione what magic really could do, they were all working together on their magic. Hermione looked to the words above again. _'Desire'._ Was this what she desired most? For her parents to be included in her new world? If you had asked Hermione what she desired most a few months ago, it could have been to have friends. But she had that now, didn't she? If you had asked her friends what Hermione desired most, it would have probably been something academic, to be Head Girl maybe? But so empty, that desire seemed compared to this, to be able to practice magic with her parents, for them to study together or for them to teach her, like they always did before.

"Hermione?" Susan carefully put an arm around Hermione.

"'I show not your face, but your heart's desire'" she replayed.

"What?" Asked Neville, still shaking.

Hermione was silently crying. Not because she longed so much for what she saw, and she did, but she quickly realised what Neville was seeing. His parent's healthy and happy.

"That's what this mirror shows... Not truth. But your heart's desire." She said sadly, as she watched the hope drain from Neville's pale skin.

"But?" He said hopefully, desperately. "You don't know that; it could show the future too?!"

Hermione's heart was breaking for Neville. She shook her head subconsciously. "Maybe? Maybe, in your case maybe, Neville? Your parent's they could..?"

"What did you see Hermione? If you don't mind me asking?" Susan asked delicately.

Hermione gulped. Compared to Neville, her desire seemed so silly. "I saw my parents too, only they were magical? They weren't excluded from this world." Susan wrapped her arms around both Hermione and Neville.

"C- Can I look again?" Hermione moved out of the way, to allow Neville the full view of the mirror. It didn't take long, for Neville crumble into tears. Hermione had only heard one cry like it, when Professor McGonagall was crying in Andy's arms on Halloween. Hermione had never truly known grief; she was in too much shock last night to feel anything but fear. She couldn't imagine what it was like to grieve like that but for Neville, he was grieving for someone who hadn't truly passed on.

Susan and Hermione held Neville, both unsure what to say. She wanted to let Neville grieve as it was clear, he had never truly cried about his situation. But she didn't want him to do this here, this mirror, it offered no comfort.

"Come on." Susan said gently as she had obviously come to the same conclusion. "This mirror isn't healthy. We need to go..."

Neville looked like he was going to refuse. "Bu-But, don't you wanna see?" His eyes still glassed with tears and his eyes were red and puffy.

Susan wasn't the type to cry, instead she seemed to be taking some deep breaths and she let out a little chuckle, that sounded more like a whimper. "I don't need to look, to know what I'll see. And it won't bring them back." Hermione's heart broke all over again for her other best friend. Hermione wished her parents were more a part of her life, but Susan couldn't see her parents at all.

Neville must have thought the same thing. "I'm - I - I'm sorry. I – I should be h-happy my parents are still- still -" Susan gently hushed Neville.

"It's ok Neville, I've been able to grieve for my parent's - with Auntie Amelia – I have only the good stories to remember them by. Compared to what you're going through I-" Susan stopped herself before she could say anymore. But they all knew what she was going to say. It wouldn't have been the wrong thing to say but it wouldn't have helped any of them.

Hermione gulped back her tears, "Do you think we can sneak back?" Susan tried to come up with a plan, but really the plan was going to be 'hope for the best'. Somehow, Hermione thought it didn't seem as scary navigating the halls as it once did. On the grand staircase, the friends split so Susan could make her way to the ground floor and Hermione and Neville had to make it all the way to the seventh floor.

When they made it into the common room, it was dead silent. She looked at Neville with the intention to try to tell him to get some sleep, but she saw his face stained with tears, she couldn't help herself, she ran over and gave him another affectionate hug. Neville seemed to be shaking. "I should be brave." He said, "I'm meant to be strong."

Hermione didn't hesitate to reassure him. "You _are_ strong Neville! And so very brave. It is not a weakness to show your emotions."

"Gran said it is, she said, 'You are the Head of a Noble House, never show weakness.'" Hermione was a quick learner and once she entered this world, she noticed how old fashioned the magical world was. She noticed the pressure that was placed on the oldest male heir and it affected all the families differently. Neville didn't throw his status around but he still lived with the burden.

"Your Gran is wrong Neville. I think it takes a stronger man, to admit when he is scared or upset or sad." Neville looked at Hermione, as if seeing her there for the first time.

"Nobody has ever said Gran was wrong before..."

"Well in regards to this, she is. And I'll inform her myself, if I have too." Hermione said more seriously than she had ever said anything before.

Neville wiped his nose with his sleeve as he laughed. Hermione smiled; she wasn't sure what was so funny. But she was pleased to see him smiling.

**OOO**

Severus found himself staring at the empty seat beside him. This was the second morning Minerva had not attended breakfast and that was most unlike her. In fact, she had not attended a meal since the Halloween feast, two nights prior. Perhaps he was concerned? Though he would never admit it. At least not to spectators. It did not escape his notice that Miss Potter and her friends were missing from the Hufflepuff table. He deduced that something had happened. Perhaps they are overcoming the traumatic experience with the troll, he supposed, they were only eleven and twelve? But of course, he knew it was something more complicated than that.

Severus knew Minerva well, more so, this past term. Since her beloved Headmaster had fallen from grace in her eyes, Minerva and Severus had been regularly meeting to practice occlumency. Her mindscape form was a simple one, but she controlled it well. Typically, when somebody builds a mindscape, they create some sort of building, with an array of rooms with routes only they know. The idea would be, when somebody entered their mind, they would be misdirected to a mundane memory or even a false one. False memories were harder to master, every detail would have to be mastered from scratch. Minerva had clearly used her memory to build her mindscape, her location, was the castle, of which, she knew many routes. However, one could live here their entire life and still not know every corner. Minerva had used Hogwarts, but not in a way Severus recognised it. At will, she could rearrange the castle to get him confused or misdirected. No doubt, her skill at transfiguration was enabling her to transfigure her own mind. A good tactic but rusty. Severus had no problem entering her mind and it was easy to see when he was being misdirected. Such a skill, he was indeed a master of himself. Had he not had the ability to show intruders what he wanted them to see, without them knowing then he would have never been able to turn spy.

Sometimes, he wished he'd never turned spy at all. Well, that was incorrect, he wished he'd never fallen for the Dark Lord's false promises.

Before Severus could grievously ponder his life choices, as he often did over breakfast, his thoughts were interrupted by an irritable buzzing. He looked up to check the source of the student's commotion. Peaking up throughout the hall, were open newspapers, in some cases, six or seven students were gathered by one paper. Even some of the staff had buried their heads in the paper, even Albus. Severus looked to the paper which had been delicately placed in front of him by an Owl.

_**Troll in the Dungeon?**_

_**Are our children truly safe?**_

The photo on the front said enough as Dumbledore triumphantly entangled the Troll to the floor. Severus casually picked up the paper, he did not wish to show his eagerness to see the story. No doubt Dumbledore would be deemed a hero of the school, but who had reported the story to the paper? Ah, the answer was at the bottom:**_ Reported by Eye Witness, Andy Tonks._ **Minerva hadn't told Severus why Mrs Tonks was here. He supposed it was something to do with the Mutt, therefore he had not particularly cared for her presence and the Halloween Feast. The fact she was actually a reporter made Severus believe Minerva was up to something. He knew from their conversations and his trips around her mind, that she was planning to allow Dumbledore to lose respect. But how did reporting him as a hero, help with that? But of course, they could not directly go after Dumbledore, but discredit the safety of the school? It was a start, a slow burn. Severus was impressed Minerva had an ounce of Slytherin in her, he had expected her to charge after him head first but it appeared she had potential. Severus might actually admit, this time, that he was shocked Minerva had managed to keep these details from him.

That didn't explain why Andy was really here, surely, they didn't know the troll had been let in? He had no proof but he strongly suspected that to have been the work of Quirrell, who had not been the same since his return to the school. Both the Headmaster and Severus had many discussions of his actions.

It was then when Severus noticed some extra information. The top of the front page, was a box that contained only words.

**Girl who Lived**

**Blessed with**

**Magical**

**Adoption**

_Oh?_ Severus had not expected that development, he didn't need to read it to know this was Minerva's wish. He had seen Miss Potter in Minerva's memories, the sneaky witch had deliberately shown Severus the memory of finding Athena at Petunia's house. He would have never wished anybody go there, not even the spawn of James Potter. But that was the point of Minerva showing him her memories of Miss Potter, this scared little girl was the opposite of Potter, she wasn't arrogant - she wasn't a bully; in fact, she was she was not even like Lilly. Lilly was confident, outspoken. Lilly knew who she was, who she was going to be, even before she knew she was a Witch. But Miss Potter, Athena, she was scared and terribly neglected. Not that different from himself in that aspect but unlike him, she didn't deal with her neglect with resentment. She only wished that nobody would ever be treated or feel like she had. Severus had only ever saw her together with Minerva in her memories, but it was clear this child still had the greatest capability for love. Something he didn't know he had in him until Lilly pulled him out of his self-loathing, even if it was only temporary. A feat nobody had managed since.

Severus turned to the article.

_**Minerva McGonagall is now the proud Mother of the Athena McGonagall-Potter. Blessed by Magic itself.**_

_**"It's about time." was all friends and family could say once they knew the time had finally arrived. To family, it was no shock that magic accepted their love, so wholeheartedly. As a Mother myself, I feel there is no verbal way to describe the love between Mother and Daughter, however I had the honour and pleasure to witness magic translate the power of love before my eyes. Dear Readers, we do not wish to taint this precious moment by sharing a picture but I will attempt to create an image in your mind. Picture, if you will, the happy family standing before an altar of gold light, you read that correctly, gold was present during the adoption ceremony. For those who are unaware, gold represents a higher connection. Magical ceremonies are not as common as we'd like but often the bonding is represented by a beautiful white light, showing a pure soul bond, however a band of gold is even rarer so. A gold light, would suggest Destiny herself has preordained a bond between the two souls. Or in this case, three souls?**_

_**There can be no doubt, Minerva McGonagall and Athena McGonagall-Potter are very blessed to have each other.**_

_**Although there can be no doubt of their relationship and love for each other, their history will no doubt be questioned.**_

_**Many of you will know Minerva McGonagall is our beloved, firm but fair, Transfiguration Teacher, Head of Gryffindor House, and currently Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.**_

_**Professor McGonagall, is not one too show favourites, of course, however as you may know, she often keeps in contact with many of her students, once they move on from Hogwarts and in a lot of cases, a professional relationship then becomes one of friendship.**_

_**Beloved James and Lilly Potter, were two of the many students who became closer to Professor McGonagall after their school days. They were part of a generation which meant choosing your friends was a matter of life and death. Trust and love ran deeper in those difficult days of war.**_

_**So close, in fact, after their school friends, Minerva was blessed to be labelled a guardian, in the event anything should happen to the Potters. Sadly, we all know James and Lilly Potter fell while protecting their Daughter from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**_

_**The Potter's first choice to raise Athena McGonagall-Potter, was of course, their childhood best friend, Sirius Black, who is currently resting after his ordeal of being wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban, for close to ten years. When Lord Black is ready, we may soon read of the mystery behind his unlawful imprisonment. To read what the press knows so far, regarding Lord Black's ordeal, please turn to page 15.**_

_**The wrongful and unlawful imprisonment is an important fact, because by our law, Lord Black was never found Guilty and therefore his legal titles remained. Including his Guardianship of Athena Potter.**_

_**Lord Black is also Miss McGonagall-Potter's sworn Godfather. This means that Lord Black swore on his magic that he would protect The Girl Who Lived and as we know magic, is very clever at knowing our true intentions. This would mean that Lord Black could not do anything to harm her and therefore he could not have been a follower of You-Know-Who. This alone, should have cleared him of all charges at a trial. I trial we know took place ten years after it should have. But that is not the subject of this story. We are not here to discuss the mistreatment of Lord Black.**_

_**We would like to pay our respects and tribute to the new happy family. A magical bond that has not only accepted a Mother and Daughter but also accepted a third member. As Miss McGonagall-Potter's Legal Guardian and Sworn Godfather, magic needed his blessing to start the ritual. A task Lord Black was more than happy to preform after seeing the loving relationship between the pair. We managed to get a small statement from Lord Black himself on the matter.**_

_**"It is unjust that I never got to be there for Athena as she grew up. With her birth parents, I witnessed her first word, first steps and first accidental magic. But everything since then, I have missed. I have been unable to do my duty for Athena. I am so grateful for Minerva for taking on the role as parent in the absence of my friends - her birth parents and myself. I may have been their first choice but in my absence Minerva's and Athena's loving relationship has bloomed into something truly beautiful. I would not be doing my duty as Godfather, if I tried to take her away from that. Instead, they have accepted me into their family. I am what I was always meant to be, the loveable uncle. And Minerva has not only blessed Athena with her love but she has also extended her love to me. She would hang me by my ears, if I called her the mother I never had, but perhaps I can be the pesky younger brother that she never had?"**_

_**Beautiful words from Lord Black, an unconventional family perhaps but nonetheless all three have been blessed by magic. I witnessed it myself as a gold band of light linked Mother and Child, but another unbroken band of light, surrounded all three of the family members, to symbolise their blessed bond.**_

_**We at the Daily Profit wish the family all the happiness for the future.**_

_**To read about, The History of Bonding Ceremonies, turn to page 18**_

At least one thing had been made clear to Severus, Mrs Tonks had attended the Halloween Feast, so she could write an account of the adoption and she was the Mutts cousin. Suddenly, then it dawned on Severus, _they have somebody on the inside._ To have a level of control over the media was to have control over public opinion. Severus knew Minerva wanted to stop Dumbledore, to stop him having so much power over – everybody. Destroy his reputation: destroy his power. They could do that with the paper.

Severus was impressed, impressed at the idea but also impressed that Minerva had been able to keep things from him. He was, after all, able to freely walk her mind once a week. Or so he thought. Misdirection, was the most effective form of Occlumency. He was impressed, her misdirection was to make obvious changes which would distract him from her true thoughts. _She would no longer required lessons from him,_ he concluded.

Now that Severus could see her plan, another thought dawned on him. If he could see what Minerva and her new family were trying to achieve, was there a chance Dumbledore could see it too? He scanned the paper once again, to check the story regarding the Mutt. Dumbledore's name was not mentioned once. In the article regarding the troll, the Headmaster is regarded a Hero. But The paper leaves a lot of open-ended questions, it is suggesting, practically begging, readers to ask their own questions. **_'Why were the wards down in the first place?'_** the paper asked. Of course, many might assume the headmaster is in charge of the wards, which are supposed to keep trolls off the grounds. And the story regarding the adoption, _**'their history will no doubt be questioned."**_ The paper invites the reader to be curious about Miss Potter's – or rather McGonagall-Potter's past, yet offered no explanation where she has been these past ten years. The paper explains Minerva is named a Guardian in the Will and therefore has looked after Athena, but it also said Black was her official Guardian. One might ask, what happened to Athena while he was in prison? Severus knew the Will had been closed, based on what Minerva had revealed to him and he could therefore see what was missing from the story. Could readers also see the gaps, enough for them to investigate themselves?

_Unlikely._ Thought Severus. The general public rarely looked beyond the words on the paper. The article created a picture of little doubt that Miss Potter legally and magically was Minerva's Daughter. This could not be challenged even if certain characters were to try and question where she had been, prior to Black's release.

All things considered; Severus was happy for his friend. She deserved this happiness. And the young Miss McGonagall-Potter, Severus had to admit she needed this too. Every child deserved to be loved. Lilly's child deserved love.

**OOO**

Conveniently, the Headmaster had already arranged a staff meeting this morning, it was very likely to discuss Miss McGonagall-Potter's absence and the incident with the troll.

As he stood silently in the Headmaster's Office, he watched the other Teachers arrive and Minerva was notably absent. When Quirrell nervously fumbled into the Office, Severus narrowed his eyes in an attempt to catch Quirrell's gaze. The Quirrell he knew before, the pleasant inquisitive muggle studies teacher, did not know occlumency. When somebody's mind was that open, Severus did not need a spell to be able to scan the thoughts, he only required eye contact. And Quirrell knew this, because ever since he had returned, he had actively averted his gaze from Severus. Even when Severus cornered him the other night. Severus could not even get a glimpse, inside his mind.

Severus had obviously reported his concerns to the Headmaster, yet he did not seem overly concerned.

"I would like to thank you all, for joining me on this chilly morning." Dumbledore smiled warmly around at his staff. "I called you here, with the intention to give a general catch up. Is there anything to report, such as, a troll in the dungeon perhaps?" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at his own joke and peered over his half-moon glasses to glance at Quirrell.

Quirrell jumped at the mention of the troll and squeaked. Nobody was amused by Dumbledore's light hearted approach.

Dumbledore continued as if Quirrell hadn't made a sound. "Due to Quirinus's quick action, no serious harm came to pass. The wards are indeed down for a reason-"

"Are you saying they are still down?" called Pomona. "Headmaster?" she added in an attempt to sound somewhat less abrupt.

"It is paramount we delay the stone being stolen and because of that we have had to lower the wards." He explained with no further explanation. Severus rolled his eyes as this would make it clear to everyone in this room that a troll would be at least one barrier, thus making it pointless.

Dumbledore raised his hands before Pomona could object again. "The troll is now secure. It was safely brought onto the grounds for a purpose, yet it mysteriously escaped. I have personally ensured this will not happen again." Severus agreed on that front. He had helped Albus levitate the bindings. so that they could carry the ton of flesh down to its new chamber. A most difficult task to say the least. And not one he wished to repeat. Dumbledore had asked a trusted house elf to keep the beast fed and ...comfortable. The headmaster's plan to trap somebody down in the chamber was becoming more and more ridiculous as the year progressed.

"Escaped?" Pomona asked, "How?"

"That, my dear, is the mystery." Severus resisted looking towards Quirrell. "But alas, I merely wish to assure you the problem is taken care of. Now, the troll is secure, we have applied wards that would mean no new troll, may enter the grounds."

Dumbledore continued, "I had hoped to discuss any other concerns with the students, yet, after this morning's paper, I predict you may have further questions."

"Based on this morning's paper," Filius began, "I might have assumed Minerva and young Miss McGonagall-Potter, are away celebrating their situation. However, you had asked us to excuse Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger and Miss Bones from Friday's classes. Yet they are still in school, looking frightfully sombre. I fear we are missing information?" Filius pressed. Severus had wanted to ask this as well, but he planned to seek out Minerva herself.

"Your logic is correct." Dumbledore agreed. "There were very personal things that have happened after the ceremony. You have read of course, that a golden light surrounded not only Miss McGonagall-Potter and Minerva, but Mr Black as well. Such magic, it seemed was a bit overwhelming for one so young and as such has left Miss McGonagall-Potter's magical core drained. But you'll be happy to know, Miss McGonagall-Potter will make a full recovery."

_He's lying._ Severus thought. He checked Pomona who looked rather stern, an unusual sight for the witch, which meant she knew something he did not.

Annoyingly, Filch had chosen this moment to let himself into the Headmaster's office. Everybody watched as he navigated the steps that led up to the rest. A feat made more difficult due to the stack of books he was carrying. Filch dropped the books onto the desk, knocking a few unnecessary ornaments of the table in the process. Severus noticed a rather interesting collection of books. Mind Arts, curses and medical?

"Er! Sorry Headmaster." Filch said sheepishly as he looked at the broken old structure on the floor. Even Severus didn't know what it actually was.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the figure returned to the table as it was. "No harm done Argus. What brings you here today?"

"I found these! In the restricted section last night!" He shouted eagerly.

"I believe that is where they are kept, Argus. I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific?" The Headmaster often did this, acted the ignorant fool. A pointless act, because not even a fool would believe it. Yet asking such questions, in such a way, allowed for somebody to give more information than they would first intend to.

"They were dropped!" By a student, a student out of bed!" desperately Filch pointed to the books on the table.

The Headmaster was quiet for a moment.

Severus chose to speak. "Why, did you not come to me? You know I was on duty last night."

"I couldn't find you!" he rudely spat back.

Severus supposed he was rather busy following Quirrell to be too bothered about students out of bed. However, the choice of books was very suspect. Before, Severus could inspect them further. Dumbledore banished them away.

"It just so happens; I know of the students who were out of bed last night." Dumbledore allowed. "And I can assure you the matter is taken care of." Severus could not connect the dots as to who the students could be. But it was interesting that the Headmaster was protecting these students. _Some loveable Gryffindors. no doubt._ Severus groaned internally as he often did in Dumbledore's presence. He supposed the Headmaster wouldn't tell him if he asked.

"But of course, Argus, thank you for reporting this to me." Even Filch could recognise a dismissal when he received one. Filch was knocked out of his daze, he had been staring open mouthed at the now vanished books.

"Er right? Good day Sir."

The Professor's watched as Filch made his way back out of the office. Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Well hasn't it been an eventful morning. Now for the original reason I invited you to this meeting. Any more surprises to report?" He said cheerfully.

Honestly, Severus wasn't sure why the Headmaster was so cheerful this morning. Nonetheless, the meeting continued without any more interrupt. The meeting was concluded and Severus was first to make his way to the exit. He needed to find Minerva, he needed to check Athena was alright...


	26. Author Note - Chapter 25 upload issues

Test Test

Author Note- Hi Dear Readers. I apologise there seems to be some technical issues. I updated Chapter 25 days ago and it still doesn't seem to be public. I'm sorry if you keep getting notifications that the chapter is up to find it's not there! I'm going to contact support today.

Also I'm seeing if this chapter uploads.


End file.
